A Love Story
by Allendra
Summary: Post OOT Zelink. A young Link moves into the castle with Zelda, thus starting a friendship that grows into more as the years pass. They'll face pirates, old enemies returned for vengeance, and a prince intent on Hyrule's throne. But their biggest battle is the fact that Zelda is royal and Link is not. Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Edit Note: Hello dear readers! Thank you for clicking on my story. 8D I just want to inform you that my first few chapters, and to a minor degree a few after that, are going to soon be edited. My writing has tremendously improved as the story goes along, and now when I look back on it, these first chapters aren't that great, haha! So soon I'll be editing them. Nothing major, just touching up the writing. If the only reason you don't want to continue reading is because of the writing, please check it out further! I promise it gets so much better! 8D Thanks bunches! -Allendra**

**Summary: Post OOT. Young Link goes to visit Zelda and is given an honorary room next to hers. Thus begins a relationship between a vivacious princess and an adventurous boy who share a deep bond. Up until Zelda's eighteenth birthday, they will face a struggle against the fact that she is royal and he is not. A struggle that includes gossiping villagers, a watchful Sheikah, a vengeaful army leader, and a snobby prince who's intent on marrying Zelda no matter what the cost.**

**In case you hadn't guessed, this ignores Majora's Mask, it's as if it doesn't happen. Also, Navi stays with Link. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and sensuality**

"_You are at the beginning of your life, perhaps you will have many loves, but if you are fortunate, you will have only one love." - Jollee Bindo_

**CH. 1**

Hyrule Castle looked the most beautiful at dawn.

A quiet peace would settle over the land, all the trees turning their leaves up to the new light. The horizon line was a band of gold, and rays from the hidden sun would shine from it. The sky would have a pink tint to it, but some stars were still visible. The moon would hang off to one side, looking like a white stone from the bottom of Lake Hylia.

All this was a crown around the castle itself. The new light would cause the light gray stone to shine. One side of the columns would be cast in blue shadow. And the flags would ripple out in the breeze.

Dawn was a time when hope was restored. It pumped new life into people. The promise of things being better in the morning and all the possibilities the morning could bring seemed true. It was magical.

All this young Link observed from the top of a hill in the middle of Hyrule Field.

He grinned, a trademark grin that was lively and fearless. His skin was slightly bronzed from much time in the sun. His hair was thick and blonde, falling in front of his dark blue eyes. He was a bit short for his ten years, but his muscles were apparent. He had a sword and a shield strapped to his back. Flying beside him was his fairy, Navi.

"So, what's going on?" Navi asked in her high, pretty voice. "Are we just going to walk around?"

"Technically," Link said, "you're not walking. I want to see Zelda."

"Zelda, huh? Are you just going to waltz into the castle?"

"I'll think of something."

As he started walking, Navi said, "You'd think after saving the world you'd never leave your home and be content with a peaceful existence."

He grinned. "There's no excitement in that."

As they passed Lon Lon Ranch, Malon looked out. Her white dress blew in the breeze and her red hair shone like fire.

"Hi, Link!" she called.

He waved. "Hey, Malon!"

"Where are you heading?"

"The market."

She crossed her arms. "You sure are active. Come by and see me sometime."

"Definitely."

By the time Link and Navi reached the market the sun was fully visible and the sky was light blue. Clouds slowly moved by, casting shadows on the ground.

Link shoved through the hustle and bustle of the market and into the area surrounding the castle. Guards were stationed around, but he easily snuck by them, moving fast and silently. He took a certain excitement from the whole thing.

At last he reached the courtyard. He was only slightly discouraged when he saw there was no Zelda.

He sat under a tree for a moment, listening to the sound of the water. The courtyard was beautiful and private.

Link's eyes wandered up the smooth stone walls and paused at a circular balcony.

Young Zelda was looking out, gazing at some point in the distance.

A smile spread across his face as he watched her.

She was wearing a casual blue dress that was set off by a shining gold necklace. Her skin was pale due to confinement in the castle. Her blonde hair blew back from her face. But her light blue eyes were what arrested Link's attention. He thought they looked like the sky, endless and beautiful.

Link quickly took stock of the situation. Vines ran down from her balcony, slightly decorated with flowers. They thinned out at the base of the wall, but a tree was nearby.

Link paused, considering, when Zelda went back inside her room. He ran to the tree and climbed up into the branches. He easily maneuvered up, his calloused hands gripping the bark firmly. In a matter of seconds he was at the top.

He jumped onto the vines and began climbing up; however, this was much more difficult. The vines were rough and scratchy, the flowers didn't give off a pleasant aroma, and he had little to brace his feet on.

"Ow," Link mumbled as he struggled to climb up the green mess, "ow, ow."

Vines broke and leaves rustled, causing all sorts of noise. When a particularly large vine broke off, Link looked up to see the princess run out onto her stone balcony, looking over.

Their eyes met.

Link grinned.

"Link!" Zelda cried, breaking into a huge smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

She leaned over the stone railing and reached out her hand. He hauled himself up and few more feet, then gripped her hand. It was softer than his, but not delicate.

She helped him get onto her balcony. Link paused, glancing around. From his vantage point the area surrounding the castle was easily seen, beyond that was the crowded market, and beyond that all of Hyrule glistened in the sunlight.

He turned to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

Then they tightly embraced.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Fate is Fun, kama-kona, anyone, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, and Menma the Reader-Writer for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and sensuality**

"_Real love is a pilgrimage. It happens when there is no strategy, but it is very rare because most people are strategists." - Anita Brooken _

**CH. 2**

They went inside her room and Link couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

Her room was bigger than entire houses in Kakariko Village. There was an area with expensive furniture, a cherry wood dresser, a gold framed mirror, and an enormous bed that easily fit five people, with room for a dog or two.

"Oh, wow," Link breathed. "Zelda, your room is incredible." He walked over to a sofa, staring at the patterns of gold thread on it.

She motioned. "Sit and make yourself comfortable."

"I better not. It'll probably get dirty."

But she shoved him onto the sofa and sat on the opposite end. They both snuggled into the cushions, gazing at each other.

Zelda then leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

He laughed. "The last time you saw me was just a few days ago."

"It feels like seven years."

They both sat there for a moment, arms around each other, thinking over all they'd been through: the Spiritual Stones, Ganondorf taking over, awakening each sage, and the last climatic battle on the castle ruins.

They pulled back.

"So," Link said, "it seems like no one remembers what happened with Ganon."

Zelda shook her head. "Just you and me, wielders of the Triforce. To everyone else, Ganon has just disappeared."

Link nodded, thoughtful.

"So, Navi," the princess said conversationally, "how are you doing?"

"Good!" the fairy replied, happy to be acknowledged.

"She's decided to stay with me," he said.

"Someone has to keep him out of trouble," Navi told her.

Zelda laughed. "Very true. So, what have you two been doing?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I hung out in Kokiri, but realized I couldn't for much longer. I'm Hylian."

She nodded. "So where will you go?"

"Dunno. I'll figure out something."

Her face lit up. "Stay here! I'll get you a room!"

Link's dark blue eyes grew wide. "What? Live in the castle?!"

She nodded, excited. "After all, you saved Hyrule, you deserve a few perks."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you being serious?"

"Completely."

A smile spread across his face. "Wow! Thanks!"

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, just me. Well, Epona's in Lon Lon Ranch."

Zelda stood. "Then let's go get her, we have nice stables here she can stay in."

Link also stood. "Um . . .are you suppose to leave the castle without a guard?"

"No. But that rarely stops me."

They went on to her balcony and climbed down the vines, dropping to the courtyard. They snuck easily past the guards and went out into the market.

There was a frenetic atmosphere as people scurried to and fro. It was crowded and loud, but there was also a happy feel to it.

"Want some ice-cream?" Zelda asked, fishing into her pocket.

Link's face turned red. "Oh, Zelda . . ."

She waved him off. "I'm the one with an enormous amount of money here, and I intend to spend it. I want cherry, you?"

"Chocolate."

She bought them and they headed out into Hyrule Field, licking their ice-cream.

The weather was warm, the clouds big and puffy. A breeze ruffled their blonde hair and Zelda's casual blue dress.

"Will you get in trouble?" Link asked.

She shrugged. "What are they going to do?"

They went into Lon Lon Ranch. Chickens fluttered across the ground. The house shone with new paint, and the smell of hay was coming from the barn.

Malon opened the house door, coming out. "Link! . . .Oh."

Zelda smiled in an overly-friendly manner. "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Princess Zelda."

Malon nodded, feeling degraded. Zelda's gold necklace sparkled in the sunlight, and she carried an air of confidence.

"Nice to meet you," Malon said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. "I didn't know you were friends with the princess, Link."

He smiled. "Yeah . . ."

Malon noticed how close together the two stood, and that they were both holding ice-creams. She realized they had a very deep friendship.

"We came to get Epona," Link explained.

Malon nodded. "She's over there . . . I hope to see you again." It was apparent who she was speaking to.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded.

Zelda and Link found his horse chewing on some grass. She saw them and galloped over. Link hugged her, her white mane mixing with his hair.

"She's pretty," Zelda observed. "She'll be happy in a royal stable."

He nodded. "I bet she will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda and Link came to the stables, their ice-cream eaten. It was cool inside, with a distinct animal aroma.

"Ricky," Zelda called.

A boy, about ten years old, looked out from the other side of a large horse. He was wearing a gray work shirt and black pants. His hair was red and messy and he had blue eyes.

"Hi, Zelda!" he smiled.

"Link," she said, "this is our stable boy, Ricky. He's in charge of all the royal horses, and my father likes him very much. Ricky, this is my friend, Link. He's gong to stay here."

Ricky's smile was friendly. "Hi, Link. It's good to meet you."

"You too," Link nodded.

"Oh," Zelda said, "and this is Link's fairy Navi."

"It's a pleasure," Navi said.

Link led Epona forward. "Epona's my horse. She's stubborn."

Ricky slowly pet her. "Oh, those are the best because they have a lot of personality."

"Will you take care of her for us?" the princess asked.

Ricky nodded. "Sure thing."

Suddenly, a shadow filled the doorway, and an angry sounding woman said, "Zelda!"

The princess turned around, guiltily smiling. "Hi, Impa."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, first off let me apologize. Sorry about this. XD

I have so much on my plate right now that I am going to postpone this fanfic until I have more time. I wouldn't do this unless I thought it was best. The way it is now my updates will be constantly late and my chapters will start to get rushed, which I don't want. I want this fic to be the best it can be, so I will hold it off for awhile.

In a few months, maybe sooner if all goes well, I'll start posting again. I apologize again. 8'( If you want me to send you a PM when I start to post, just tell me and I happily will.

Until then, I'll see you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm starting to post again! Thank you Legend of Zelda 4 Life, AssassinPrincess, Zelink Forever, and aquablade for reviewing! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda )8**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and sensuality**

"_I fell all tingly inside. . . I'm in love! No wait it's a stroke. (in the ambulance) No wait! It IS love!" -Abraham Simpson in The Simpsons_

**CH. 4**

The Sheikah stood in the stable doorway. Her short white hair contrasted her black clothing. She was muscular and square-jawed. Her full lips held a scowl.

"Zelda," Impa said sternly, "I have been looking everywhere for you . . .again. You must stop this, it's dangerous."

"Link was with me this time," Zelda said sweetly.

Impa's eyes flicked to the boy. "Hello, Link."

He thought he saw a look of admiration in her eyes, but he couldn't place why.

"Let's go inside," Impa said.

"I'll take care of Epona," Ricky assured. "Come by anytime."

"Thank you," Link said.

They walked through other courtyards, none that were private like Zelda's. People crossed them to other areas in the castle.

"I think Link should have a room in the castle," Zelda stated. "He has nowhere else to go. Besides, he saved us."

Impa nodded. "That sounds good. You should speak with your father."

Link frowned in confusion. "How . . .?"

The Sheikah smiled down at him. "I don't remember what happened, of course. But I know you are our hero, and since Ganon has disappeared you must have fulfilled your destiny. And . . .Zelda told me everything."

The princess smiled mischievously. "I had to tell someone. And Impa and I are very close."

They entered the castle. The hall was red carpeted, and windows let in shafts of sunlight.

Impa stopped. "Go speak with the king, then come to your room. Even though it's the weekend you do not have the day off."

"What does she mean?" Link asked as they walked off.

Zelda leaned close to him, whispering, "Impa sneaks and teaches me something. It's our secret. I'll show you soon."

Link raised his eyebrows, his curiosity rising up.

Zelda walked past a set of guards, gripping Link's small, firm arm to show they were together. They entered through the doors as the guards bowed.

The throne room was all marble and sunlight. A red carpet stretched to the gold thrones. Banners hung between every window.

The king lounged in his throne, eating a cupcake. He had graying hair and a beard, with soft blue eyes. He was chubby, which surprised Link.

"Daddy!" Zelda called. "This is my friend, Link."

The king stirred. "Oh, Zelda dear. Hello, Link."

She hugged the hero tightly. "Both his parents are dead, and he has nowhere to go. I like him _a lot. _Can he have a room here?" She blinked her big blue eyes sweetly.

"Well . . .I don't see why not."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

She took Link's hand and ran out and down the halls. Her father was easy to manipulate. Ever since her mother had died when she was two years old, her father had let himself go.

They went into a private courtyard, one smaller than any others. No windows faced it, and it only had one tree.

Impa stood in the middle, arms crossed. "Ready, Zelda?"

The princess nodded. "Stand back, Link, and prepare to be impressed."

He grinned. "I'm prepared. But I'm not easily impressed, I've seen a lot of things."

The princess tied back her blonde hair and pulled off her dress to reveal a white shirt and black knee-length pants underneath. She winked at Link's stunned expression.

Impa sighed with impatience.

"A pre-Sheik outfit," Link said. "Cool." Then realization hit him. "Oh."

Zelda turned to Impa, and leaped forward, gracefully turning into a kick. The Sheikah blocked and punched, moving fast and hard. Zelda dodged flipped back a few feet, Impa came after her.

Link watched with impressed eyes as the two sparred. They had excellent balance and accuracy. They were also eerily silent.

Zelda swiped her hand over her belt and long, thin darts appeared between her fingers. She hurled them at her guardian.

Impa struck the grass with two fingers and vanished. Almost instantly she reappeared behind Zelda and took her into a choke hold.

The princess sighed. "I tap. You win."

"You did well," Impa nodded, letting go. "But your darts could have been thrown harder."

Zelda made a face, but smiled. She turned to Link. "Impressed?"

He shrugged. "Not bad."

"But this is kept a secret," Impa said, striding over. "Most would not approve of a princess learning how to fight. But I believe she should be able to defend herself. Especially in these dark times."

The hero nodded. "I think so too. But Ganon's gone, these times aren't too dark."

Impa smiled ruefully but said nothing.

**Please review for me, as reviews make me very happy!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's see . . .well, I have nothing to say, so enjoy the chapter! XD **

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Haha, cupcakes! XD And thank you SO much! Thanks for reviewing!

**Farming Chick: **Yep, OOT was my first game, too! I bought it after really liking Link on Super Smash Bros. ;) Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to linkluvr01, , Assassin Princess, and Principessa Dell'Opera for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and sensuality**

"_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -Emily Bronte_

**Ch. 5 **

Night fell over Hyrule and the streets emptied. The stars sparkled like billions of diamonds in a sky mine. It was cool, but not chilly.

"This is your room," Zelda said ecstatically. "It's right next to mine. See: this is my room and this is yours."

Link looked between the two doors. "Really? That's cool."

"Well, go on, look at your room!" The princess could barely contain her happiness. She really liked Link. She had very few friends her own age. Ricky, the stable boy, was always working with the horses. And Princess Ruto rarely came over. But Link had all the free time in the world. And he was so . . .down to earth, and so friendly and open. He was one of a kind. And aside from the entire Triforce thing, he was so normal.

_Ha, _Zelda thought. _One of a kind and normal. How does that work?_

But it did. As Link opened the door and looked in with wide blue eyes, he could have been any awe-struck boy.

_His eyes are what hold it, _she decided. _You can tell how special he is through them. _

Link turned to her and smiled brightly.

_And his smile, _she thought.

"It's incredible," he said, running into it.

His spacious room held its own bathroom, a dresser, a sofa, and an oversized bed.

"It's all yours," she said, following him into it.

He turned to her, suddenly serious. "Zelda . . .you have to realize that I _never _. . . even when I was in Kokiri . . . Life isn't like this for me. I'm not rich."

She hugged him. "You're adorable!"

Impa walked in, clearing her throat. She held a stack of clothes in her strong arms. "I had these made for you. There's pajamas in here, and some shirts and pants."

Link took them. "You had them made for me? Today?"

The Sheikah nodded. "When the request is royal we get fast service."

"Thank you."

"Now, both of you, off to bed."

Zelda waved. "Good night, Link!" Then she winked mischievously.

After they'd closed the door, Link sorted through the clothes and put them in drawers. Then he pulled on green flannel pants and a loose white shirt to sleep in.

"This is nice," Navi said.

"Very," he agreed.

Link walked about in the large room, then opened a window. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air.

Link closed his eyes when a hand clamped over his mouth. His eyes flew open and he gripped the wrist, when Zelda whispered, "Surprise! It's me."

He relaxed as she let go. "You scared me!"

"C'mon." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind her out into the hall and into her dark bedroom. Navi followed.

She quietly closed the door and said, "I wanted to talk to you some more! But we have to be very quiet, Impa'll be really mad if she finds out I'm not asleep."

"Where is she?"

Zelda rolled her sky blue eyes. "Probably talking to Touchstone. She acts like she doesn't like him, but she does . . .a lot."

"Touchstone?"

"The leader of our army."

Link nodded. "Oh. I thought a Sheikah couldn't be in love?"

Zelda sat on her enormous bed, her blue nightgown matching her blankets. "Not really, but Impa is the last so I don't think it matters. But it's gross anyway; she's so old."

Link laughed and climbed onto the bed to sit across form her, but he ended up falling down into the ocean of soft and fluffy covers.

Zelda grinned. "You're not as graceful as I remember."

He struggled to get up. "Zelda . . .this bed is like a cloud! Has anyone ever drowned in one of these?"

She laughed brightly. "You're funny."

"Wow!" Navi dived into one of the numerous pillows. "I wish I had a bigger body!"

Link at last managed to sit up and he and the princess held each others' eyes in the little light that came from the balcony and Navi.

Zelda looked down, seemingly uncomfortable. Her face was cast into blue shadow. "Link . . .you don't know how much this means to me. I don't really have any friends. When you're royal you have to be careful who you trust. And those who are my friends are always busy with their own things. I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. Kokiri can't be my home anymore, and I have no family. This means a lot to me."

She brightened. "So, tell me about Kokiri Forest."

The two fell into conversations about their lives and hobbies. The night got darker and they eventually ended up falling asleep in the abyss of pillows and blankets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As morning broke over Hyrule, Impa stood in Zelda's doorway, glaring unhappily at the bed. The princess and Link were both asleep.

_Well, _Impa thought, _that isn't _too _bad. They are both young, they don't know. But still . . ._

Every night Impa stood guard at Zelda's door. It was her duty to protect the young princess. She never became bored; she took pride from her job.

More and more it seemed that her role was turning form guardian into mother. King Dahnes was a distant father. He loved Zelda very much and would do anything for her, but that was just the problem. There was no discipline. Impa had a feeling that raising a daughter made Dahnes nervous. He had no idea how to, and no wife to help.

Impa didn't mind taking on a maternal role. She and Zelda were close.

Turning back into the hall, Impa shut the door to let Link and Zelda sleep longer.

**I've posted a poll on my profile, please vote! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I hurt my wrist and couldn't write or type. I'm a lot better now but please pray for me so that I continue to heal. XD **

**Thanks JamesRKS, Princepessa Dell'Opera, linkluvr01, LZfanatic, FarmingChick, AssassinPrincess, and aquablade for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_True love begins when nothing is looked for in return." -Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

**CH. 6**

Link smiled at the plate of food before him. There was more than he could eat; he'd gotten use to going with little food. However, it all looked so appetizing that he decided, by whatever means, he'd make room.

Across the long, cherry wood dining table sat Zelda. The two were alone, aside from Impa, in the dining hall. They sat in the center of the table. Shafts of golden sunlight from the numerous windows lit the white marble room.

"I don't' have to do anything today, Link," the princess said. "So you and I can have adventures!"

"Sounds fun."

"Sounds like trouble," Impa disagreed.

Zelda widened her sky blue eyes, the sunlight glittering in them. "_Pwease, _Impa? We'll be vewy good."

The sheikah sighed. "I suppose, since you won't be alone."

"I'll look out for her," Link said.

"And I'll look out for _him_," Navi said in her high, pretty voice.

"Don't go far," Impa warned.

The two hurried and finished their breakfast, then headed outside.

As they walked down a hall, Zelda's loose pink dress swirled about her. She reached over and ruffled Link's hair. "You have such thick hair, Link. It's surprising since you're always wearing a hat."

He made a face. "Um . . .thank you?"

He'd decided to let his usual clothes be washed. The frenetic maids had continuously insisted until he gave in. Now he wore a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and white pants. He kept his sword on his back, in case he needed it. Not having a weapon made him feel uncomfortable.

Zelda twirled down the hall in front of him, talking about all the places they could go.

Link gazed after her. The soft sunlight made gleams on her pink dress and skin. Her light blonde hair flipped about, following her movements.

A man clad in shiny armor came around the corner. His armor was light and looked comfortable, at least by the way he moved in it. A blue tunic and black pants were visible underneath. He was of average build, with a square face that was almost completely hidden by a battle helmet. Longer brown hair stuck out, and his skin was tan. He also had dark, serious eyes.

Zelda stopped dancing. "Good morning, Touchstone."

The army leader nodded his head. "Hello, Princess Zelda." His voice was rough.

Link looked at the tall man, trying to picture him as the object of Impa's love, as Zelda had said. It took him a minute to realize Touchstone had stopped and was staring at him.

Link met his eyes questioningly.

"What's your name?" the man demanded.

"Link."

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know. My parents died when I was very young."

Link, incredulous, watched as what was visible of Touchstone's face change into fury.

The army leader took one gloved hand and gripped Link around the neck. Then he dragged him towards a door.

Link got one glimpse of Zelda's shocked face before he was thrown outside.

The bright sunlight instantly blinded him. He closed his eyes, hearing the door slam shut.

"The nerve!" Navi shouted. "How dare he!"

Link pushed himself up, grass stuck to him. He stared in bewilderment at the door.

It flew open to reveal a furious Zelda. She turned and screamed at the man inside, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Yes, princess," Touchstone said, not at all sincerely.

Zelda closed the door and ran over to Link. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"I have no idea what that was about, but it won't happen again."

Link watched her angry and concerned expression as she brushed the grass off of him.

"I got it," he insisted, running his fingers through his hair. They both stood.

"Well," the princess sighed, "let's get going."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys! I'm still recuperating, but hopefully my update will be more regular after this.**

**Thanks to omegarulesall, PrincessStarberry, Principessa Dell'Opera (cool, I learned something new! Actually my sister came up with the name, ;) ), Zelink Forever, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, and Farming Chick for all your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, never have never will**

**Rated T violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_You see forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

_-Your Song by Elton John_

**CH. 7**

Link and Zelda first wandered through the market and bought snacks as they enjoyed he sights.

Then they retrieved Epona from the stables, Ricky had been taking good care of her. And so they rode around Hyrule Field, enjoying the warmth. The wind smelled like the just-faded dew and birds sang to each other as they explored the sky.

Link glanced at Zelda behind him. She had her face tilted to soak the sunlight, her hair blowing back.

After a few moments she opened one eye, a replica of the endless sky. "What?"

"You look like an angel."

She laughed, tightening her arms around him. "An angel wouldn't continuously con her way out of the castle."

He frowned. "I don't understand why. Your life is taken care of for you, you have no worries. Why don't you like it?"

She sighed, gazing at the flowers they passed. "If you're royal you don't get to . . .live. You're in constant preparation to run the country; you barely get any free time. You always have to look nice and study hard and learn about economics and demographics and all that boring stuff. It's like your freedom of choice is taken away. Your life is lined out for you, and you have to follow it."

He pulled Epona to a stop, turning to face her with empathetic blue eyes. "I didn't realize it was like that . . .You really can't choose?"

She shook her head, looking at him. "Where I go, what I learn, who I marry . . ."

Link's face twisted in revulsion. "Who you _marry_? But that's such a personal decision."

"Tell me about it. When I become queen I'm going to try to change that."

"I think you'll make a great queen."

Her face softened and she smiled. "People always tell me that . . .but coming from you it means something."

They rode past Lon Lon Ranch, Malon looking out at it. She waved to Link . . .and went back inside. Then they went past the flowing waters of Zora's River, admired the view of Death Mountain, helped catch cuccoos in Kakariko, went past Gerudo Valley and Kokiri Forest, and at last stopped at Lake Hylia.

"Let's eat lunch," Zelda said as they made a little camp on the shore of the tranquil water. "Impa packed sandwiches."

"Mmmm," he smiled, taking one. The smell of thick bread, cheese, and other delicacies drifted to him. "That's nice of her."

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the sound of the water and eating.

"This is fun," he said.

"It is," she agreed.

They smiled at each other.

"Its' god to have a close friend," she added.

"A best friend," he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Zelda snuck Link into her room again. They both jumped onto the enormous bed, not at all tired.

"So, tomorrow it won't be the weekend anymore," he said. "Will you be busy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Throughout the week I have lessons everyday."

"Really? Over what?"

"Language, history, philosophy, geography, world cultures, music, art . . .and on and on and on."

He smiled. "Well, I'll keep you company in between."

"Good. I'll need it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link wandered through the luxurious halls of the castle, still awed by it. He could hear people outside, along with the sound of birds and his own footsteps as the smell of the gardens drifted through windows.

It was the start of the week and, as Zelda had predicted, she was at lessons. He'd only gotten a glimpse of her instructors but they seemed boring and self-important.

"Life is good," Navi sighed, flying beside Link. "Who would have ever thought that we'd get a room in the castle?"

"I never did."

"So, what was up with that Touchstone guy? He was-"

She stopped when the man in question came around the corner, his full armor shining and clanking.

"Link" he hissed, quickly striding the distance between them. "I kicked you out."

Link stared at him, slightly glaring. "I live here now. If you have a problem you'll have to take it up with Zelda."

The army leader shoved him against the wall, leaning his dark face close. Link's blue eyes widened.

"Listen," Touchstone said darkly, "I don't want you here, and I don't care what Zelda says-"

"Touchstone?!" Impa gasped, quickly coming up. "What on Hyrule are you doing?"

The army leader straightened. "It's none of your business, Impa."

The sheikah's full lips twisted into a frown. "I watch over Link now, so I think it is."

Link looked up at her gratefully. All his life he'd never had anyone take care of him; he'd never had anyone be a parent figure.

"Oh, he's your responsibility now, is he?" Touchstone snapped. "Fine." He turned and stalked off angrily.

"I'm sorry, Link," she said. "I'll talk to him." With that she walked off.

There was a moment of silence as Link leaned against the wall, trying to decipher the man's behavior.

"Weird," Navi said finally.

Link shook his head. "I haven't _done _anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Impa finally caught up to Touchstone, jaw clenched. She was very fond of the army leader, yes, but treating a child that way was inexcusable. Especially Link, who she knew hadn't done anything wrong.

"Will you stop?" she exclaimed, knowing he realized she was there from the thuds of her steps.

Touchstone turned around, sighing.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"I don't want him in the castle."

"Why not?"

He rolled his dark eyes, but softened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is the reason similar to why you never take off your helmet?"

"Only you know why I don't take it off," he said, dropping his voice low to hide their conversation from people passing by.

Impa laid a hand on his shoulder, softening herself. "You trusted me with that, why not this?"

"Maybe later . . .I've got to go. New knights need to be trained."

She laughed. "You favorite job."

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "They're all overzealous and cocky. Bye, Impa."

"Good-bye," she smiled as he headed off.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Originally this was going to be longer, but after I wrote another section I crossed it all out because I didn't like it. ;) And this was suppose to be posted yesterday, but Document Manager wasn't working. But hey, it's up now!8D**

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Oh no, don't die, lol! Yep, poor princess. Well, this update was on time! Thanks for reviewing!

**Princepessa Dell'Opera: **Yep, he is! He was actually created by my sister, but she doesn't write so I had to use him! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to kk44 and omegarulesall for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_[He] walks by me_

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me." -- Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift_

**CH. 8**

Once Zelda was done for the day the two decided to visit Princess Ruto. Impa escorted them to Zora's River, the splashing water glistening in the warm sun.

"You two be safe," Impa warned.

"Never," they both responded, then grinned at each other.

"I'll keep them safe," Navi replied.

The sheikah sighed. "At least I can count on someone."

"Bye, Impa!" the princess called sunnily.

Impa shook her head as she watched them bound away.

Zelda pulled her hair back, tying it loosely. Some strands fell forward and bounced against the side of her face. Her short purple dress was plain and comfortable, and she wore knee-length blue leggings underneath.

Link, in his own blue shirt and white pants, agilely went beside the princess as they made their way along the river.

The water splashed and sparkled, and the grass around it flowed like water itself.

"So, are you and Ruto friends?" Link asked.

"More or less," she replied. "We're both royal of about the same age, so it's easier to get along. You know Ruto, right?"

Link laughed. "Maybe more than I'd like."

She frowned at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He instantly seemed uncomfortable, pretending to be interested in a small waterfall. "There was a . . .misunderstanding with the Zora's Sapphire." When Zelda still stared at him expectantly, he added reluctantly, "It's their symbol for engagement. For a fiancé."

Zelda's mouth set into a frown. "Oh. Funny." There was no humor in her voice.

She couldn't find a basis for it, but the thought of Link being promised to someone was disconcerting. He was too young to be thinking about such things anyway. Leave it to Princess Ruto to be the corruptor. Zelda could, however, find reasonable grounds for a girl wanting to marry Link. After all, she'd seen him in the future. There was still some maturity left in her.

_I'll never be completely a child, _she thought bitterly. _And neither will Link._

At last they topped an arch that faced a roaring waterfall. Some cool drops hit their faces and rolled down.

"Do you have the ocarina?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you want to play it?"

He smiled shyly. "I'd like to."

She pulled the instrument out. The smooth blue-gray surface shone in the warm sunlight. It held an aura of magic and worth that seemed to radiate from it. Its shiny curves were unblemished and the gold Triforce on it reflected the sunlight.

She handed it to him and he turned it over in his hands. Holding it brought back a flood of memories. Notes raced through his head with a courtyard, a Goron tribe, an ancient temple in the forest, a frozen domain, an endless desert, a merciless volcano . . .and a stream of places and people.

With an inward smile at the broad scope of his life, he put the ocarina to his mouth and played Zelda's Lullaby.

The princess watched him as he played, feeling the magic that came from him. She turned to the waterfall as it thinned, becoming a trickle. Link handed her the ocarina, the notes still echoing in the warm air.

He gestured to the now-revealed entrance to Zora's Domain. "Ladies first."

She smiled and leaped across the gap, landing smoothly. She turned to watch him.

He jumped the gap, landing on his hands. He turned that into a front flip and then went over again in a cartwheel.

Zelda put a hand on her hip. "Not bad for a non-sheikah."

"He's a show-off," Navi commented.

Link grabbed the princess's hand and together they ran into Zora's Domain.

The cavern was large, with a path that went up one side, bordering a silver pool. A huge waterfall cascaded into it, creating a rain of cool droplets. The silver bodies of the zoras gracefully moved in the water and jumped in and out, making splashing noises.

The zoras that recognized the blonde ponytail girl as the princess inclined their heads in respect. And those that noticed the boy beside her was the one to retrieve Princess Ruto from Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly called a hello.

The pair made it up to King Zora's throne room. The large zora sat on his watery perch, looking out over the circular room that was mostly a pool.

"Princess Zelda," the king smiled, his blubber shining. "It's good to see you."

Zelda put on her royal face. "And you too, King Zora. I trust things are going well?"

"Yes, quite. Thank you. Hello, Link."

He smiled. "Hi."

"We came to visit Ruto," Zelda said.

The king motioned to the dark tunnel behind him. "She's with Lord Jabu-Jabu. Make yourselves at home."

They said their thank you's and splashed up into the tunnel. Navi roamed about them, lighting the way.

"Zora's Domain is beautiful," he commented. "One of the most beautiful places in Hyrule, and I've been to nearly all of them."

She wrapped an arm around him affectionately, the smell of fish and water plants growing stronger. "As Sheik I got to do a lot of traveling; the world is beautiful, I don't know why royalty don't see much of it."

They broke out into the open of a serene pond. A stone platform welcomed them, and was also the spot on which an enormous fish rested his head. Around him the water was calm, sunlight glinting from it. Plants rose up from the water, dark green with smooth surfaces.

Princess Ruto was sitting on the stone, watching the clouds. Her slender blue-gray body shimmered with gold from the sun.

"Ruto!" Zelda called, water dripping from their legs as they moved to dry ground.

The zora turned to them and smiled in her mischievous way. "Zelda! Link! It's good to see you two."

The two girls embraced, which Link was hesitant to do until Ruto pulled him into a hug.

Red faced, Link stepped back, grinning. "We came for a visit."

"Oh good," Ruto cheered. "I'll tell you all the latest gossip!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Impa stood on the castle battlements, staring unhappily at the green where Zora's River disappeared. Soldiers came and went, their armor lightly clanking. The market place could be seen to the side with its bustling crowds. But further on Hyrule Field was peaceful. The sun was high in the blue sky, and Death Mountain hovered over Kakariko, the clouds rolling around it.

Touchstone walked up beside her, armor shining. After a pause, he said, "What?"

She looked at him, frowning her full lips. "What?"

"You seem upset."

She turned back to Zora's River, sighing. "It's nothing."

"I know you let Zelda go off, I don't have a problem with that. But letting her go with Link is-"

She whipped to face him. "I trust Link with her as much as I'd trust you and the entire Hylian army. Besides, she is not helpless and no fragile figurine. We have good relations with the zoras, I trust her with them."

His face showed defeat, but he said anyway, "I don't like him here."

"Touchstone, he has no home, no family. Besides, it's an honor to have him here; he single-handedly rescued Ruto from inside Jabu-Jabu, and rid the gorons' mines of dodongos. He's a hero."

Touchstone turned away, staring across Hyrule. A warm breeze passed by, and the noises of the guards and people drifted to them.

The army leader said softly, "Does he know anything about his parents?"

Impa looked at him, confused. "No, he doesn't. Why?"

" . . .Nothing . . .I gotta go. Bye, Imps."

She stared skeptically after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Easter everyone!! Wow, a lot of you made speculations on what Touchstone's issue it. I'm not sure if I should give a hint or just leave it to suspicion. Hmm, I'll leave it for now! **

**Evonyshadow: **Aw, thanks so much! 8D And thanks for reviewing!

**Soapscum: **I hope they had ice-cream, otherwise my source lied to me! Lol Thanks for the review!

**Kiba Wolf: **I promise they'll get longer! ;) A little longer than this one, maybe. Thanks for your review!

**And thanks to Principessa Dell'Opera, Zelink Forever, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, BubbleLuscious, omegarulesall, and Farming Chick for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_A hug is like a boomerang, you get it back right away." -Bil Keane_

**CH. 9**

As Link and Zelda headed back to the castle from their visit with Ruto, Zelda began to lead him down an unfamiliar path. It was along grassy hills, the setting sun coating them orange. The sound the wind made as it played with the grass filled Link's ears as another, new sound came to them.

He frowned. "Zelda . . .are we heading to water?"

She stopped in front of him, smiling brightly. Blonde strands had come loose from her ponytail and blew about her face. "This is a surprise. Close your eyes."

He sighed but did so. He heard her walk behind him and felt her warm hands clamp over his eyes to further insure that the surprise would stay that way.

"Zelda," Link moaned.

"Shh," she said, her voice close to his ear. "Stop whining. You'll like this."

Link let her lead him forward. With his vision blocked, his other senses took in more information. He could feel Zelda's hands slightly shifting position as she walked, he could feel warm wind and the ground become soft and pliable under his feet. The roar of the water became louder and wondered if they were near another waterfall. He could smell the water, too, except it had a peculiar tang to it.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

With dramatic flare she uncovered his eyes, and Link was glad she was behind him in case his knees gave out.

He stood on sand, on a beach behind Hyrule Castle, looking out over the ocean. He had never seen the ocean before; he had thought that Hyrule's coast was inaccessible. He could see that the strip of beach was narrow, and that the sheer cliff faces rose up again not very far away. The ocean itself was dazzling. Waves gently rolled in to lap at the sand, and the endless water reflected the bright orange, lavender, and sweet purple of the sky. The colors were so similar that the horizon line was difficult to distinguish save for the golden sun that hovered just above it. Where the sunlight reflected was a path of burning white.

Link couldn't explain the emotions the ocean stirred in him. He'd seen many breath-taking places, both good and bad, but the majesty of the ocean was simply compelling.

He felt so small compared to it.

"It's beautiful," he said.

She smiled. "It's sort of a resort for royalty, guests, etc. You can come here, any time you like."

"Thanks, Zel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun at last sank out of sight and the sky turned shades of blue and black. Stars started to appear, surrounding a crescent moon. The lights of villages went off, but those of people still awake shone warmly.

Link stood in the middle of his room, dressed for bed and waiting. Navi sat on the dresser quietly.

"Why hasn't Zelda come to get me?" he said aloud. "Does she not want me to sleep in her room anymore?"

Navi flicked her wings. "She hasn't shown any signs of being annoyed."

He started pacing. "Well it is, after all, _her _room. But then again, I'm a big boy, I can make it from one room to another without problems."

"Can you?" Navi sighed.

"Maybe I'm not suppose to wait for an invitation." His face dropped. "Maybe she's bored of me."

Just then Zelda peeked into his room. "C'mon! Impa was standing outside the whole time, but she just walked away."

Link ran over to her and the two silently slipped into her room.

The lights were off and the glow from her balcony lit the area with blue light. The wind could be heart softly outside and the smell of the vines drifted in.

Link got onto the unbelievably soft bed, resting his head into the fluffy pillow. Zelda mirrored him.

Link smiled. "For a minute I thought you weren't coming."

She laughed. "Don't be silly, I want you with me. We never run out of things to talk about."

He grinned, dark blue eyes shining in the dull light. "It seems Ruto know the latest gossip about everything."

"I know! I wonder if any of it is true."

They both laughed.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Impa, crossing her muscular arms and frowning.

"Hi, Impa!" Zelda said cheerily.

The sheikah sighed heavily, her sharp cheekbones and the angles of her body accentuated in the moonlight. "There is a reason, children, that Zelda has her room and Link has his."

The princess sat up, the blankets piling around her like clouds. "Please, Impa! He's my best friend."

"Please," Link nodded.

"Please," Navi echoed.

Zelda put forth big, innocent eyes. "Please, please, please, _please_!"

Impa held out a hand. "Enough. Fine. But this isn't going to last forever, understand?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

With an obvious grudge, Impa left and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days dragged by lazily, but Link enjoyed each one of them. Impa let the two sleep in Zelda's room, though she did so with a frown. Touchstone always seemed busy with some matter, but he never confronted Link again, although he did get in a few glares and went out of his way to ignore the little hero. King Dahnes appeared to enjoy Link's presence in the castle, and often offered him cupcakes. Link liked the king.

Zelda's lessons took up much of her time, and Link found ways to amuse himself. He'd practice combat in Impa and Zelda's private courtyard, would socialize with Ricky in the stables, and ride Epona. The majority of the workers in the castle loved Link and would let him help with simple chores. He also loved to go to the beach and gaze at the ocean.

Link was doing just this when fate decided to introduce him to someone who would impact both he and Zelda's lives significantly. And cruel fate had an ironic way of brining them together.

Link sat on the beach, watching the white waves roll up to splash his feet and then recede into the ocean again. The sound they made reminded him of deep, relaxed breathing. The salty smell of the ocean was thick, mixed with the warm sun that was high in the cloudless sky.

Navi, resting on the sand, floated up. "Hey . . .there's a ship."

Link looked to see a large ship making its way around the cliff side towards the beach. The sight was so unexpected that it instantly brought Link to his feet.

The ship was made of dark wood, its hull polished and proud but still showing signs of many battles. The sails were big and had a faded brown color to them. The prow had a carving of some sort of siren, grinning darkly. Along the hull was four letters, bold and black, that read _Maxi. _

Further alarming Link was the crowd of people on the ship. Bronzed from the sun, they all wore tattered clothes and bandanas, brandishing weapons. They were dirty, but they carried an air of danger and aloofness about them.

The ship drew in close to the beach, and a rope latter was flung over the side.

Navi screamed and Link drew his sword as some of the people got off of the ship and ran towards the beach.

A young lady, with skin nearly black and dirty-blonde hair, shouted, "Get the kid, we'll scout ahead!"

Link saw two muscle-bound men come at him, drawing curved swords.

"I'll get help!" Navi said, and dashed towards the castle.

Link held his sword in front of him, the sunlight gleaming off of it.

One man laughed. "Calm down, kid. We won't hurt you."

Link paused to give them the impression that he was harmless, then sliced his sword across one man's leg. He turned and cut the other across the chest.

The two let out an angry stream of profanity, kicking at him. Link back stepped, staying out of the way.

One of the men stabbed down his sword, but Link nimbly dodged, knowing he wasn't strong enough to block.

Just as Link's confidence began to increase, he was kicked in the back. He hit the sand hard and was yanked to his feet by the blonde-haired girl. She twisted his sword arm behind him and he cried out, dropping the weapon. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his torso. "Can't you two take care of one child!"

Link kicked at her roughly, struggling.

"Calm down!" she shouted, half carrying-half dragging him towards the ship. "We won't hurt you unless you keep kicking me."

Panic started to seize Link as he was handed off to a large man and carried onto the ship. He didn't want to scream for help; he didn't want Zelda to come running out and get hurt. He was dumped unceremoniously onto the deck, the wood hard underneath him. He stayed there, hoping to make them think he was weak.

He heard a youthful, carefree voice in front of him say, "Good job, Tara, you got a hostage. And a kid, too, that'll make this process easier."

The blonde girl responded, "Thank you, Captain."

"Hey, kid, look at me."

Link slowly obeyed. First he saw loose black pants with a gold dragon design down the side, then a muscle-bound bare chest. The skin was golden-brown and healthy, with a black dragon tattoo on one arm. A red scarf looped around his neck and blew in the warm breeze. Then Link looked at his face. The captain had blonde hair and brown eyes, with a self-pleased and laid-back smile, his eyes burning with energy. He stood apart from the rest of the crew, with his more polished clothes and bare chest. Aiding in this was the fact that he had to be about sixteen years old. The rest of the crew was older, though probably not by too many years.

"Hey there," the captain smiled. "Welcome to my ship. My name is on the side."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Maxi?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Link stood. "Listen, Maxi, I-"

"Captain. I am the captain of this ship. My name is on the side."

Link sighed. "Captain Maxi . . .you will get nothing from keeping me prisoner. I'm not worth anything. I'm an orphan."

Maxi frowned at him, crossing his strong arms. "What's your name?"

Link knew it was better if he didn't give them his real name. He said the first thing that sprung into his head. "Ganon-Ricky. I'm Ricky. I'm a servant in the castle." He inwardly shuddered, he'd been about to spill out his rival's name.

Maxi's face lit up, and he arched an eyebrow cleverly. "Excuse me, your name is not Ricky. You think you're sneaky, huh? Can't fool Captain Maxi (I'm exceptionally smart). Your name is Ganon-something. I heard you say it."

"Fine. It's Ganondorf." Link couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Alright." The captain turned to his friend. "Tara, get word sent to the castle. We want all their money. And tell them we have Ganondorf."

**Anyone familiar with the Soulcalibur games may have recognized Maxi. He's loosely based off a character in that game, mainly just his appearance and weapon. I was hesitant to put him in this, since I only half-way own him, but my sister insisted I do, and I realized I could make a lot happen with him in it. So, yeah.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm very pleased with this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life:** Sure you can have a cupcake! Here (gives cupcake) lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Evonyshadow: **Yum, thanks for the caramel egg! XD Thanks for the review!

**Omegarulesall: **Nope, she won't be happy at all! Thanks for your review!

**Kiba Wolf: **Haha, definitely! That's what I'd say. Thanks for reviewing!

**Megaman Sora: **Yo pienso que tu necesitas un 'c' en tu palabra para el 's'. Thanks for reviewing!

**RxC HxA: **Hi! Welcome to the story! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to Principessa Dell'Opera, omegarulesall, , lol, and CB93 for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and I only own ¼ of Maxi XD**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_The course of true love never did run smooth." -Shakespeare in A Midsummer's Night Dream_

**CH. 10**

Zelda walked down the castle hall with Impa, both hoping to get in some sheikah training secretly. Windows let in warm sunlight that was splayed in the quiet hall.

"Let's go get Link," Zelda was saying. "I miss him."

Impa sighed. "You two spend every free hour together, I don't see how you can possibly miss him after spending a few alone."

"Don't be so grumpy. You wouldn't go a day without Touchstone."

"That's not the same thing."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Why not?"

Impa stopped and bent closer, glancing around as if afraid someone would hear even though that hall was rarely used. "Touchstone and I are in love."

The princess's blue eyes glared at her defiantly. "I love Link. Not your gross-kissy kind of love, but love all the same."

The sheikah stood with a look of resignation. "Little miss Triforce of Wisdom."

"Don't you forget it."

Suddenly a horn echoed from the battlements, its deep tone pulsing through the stone. It was a signal for the castle leaders to meet in the throne room.

Zelda and Impa exchanged worried looks and ran down the hall, their steps making soft thuds. Possibilities raced in and out of Zelda's mind from the extreme of someone declaring war on Hyrule to her father having choked on his dessert.

The two hurried through the large set of double door into the richly decorated throne room. The walls were lined with windows, banners hanging in between. Everything was marble, including the platform on which sat two gold thrones. King Dahnes occupied one, fidgeting nervously with his gray beard, his large stomach making a lump in his clothes.

Advisors were also there, along with army generals, and Touchstone who was holding a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" Impa asked as she strode over to the group, Zelda jogging to keep up.

Touchstone indicated the paper. "A letter that was given to one of our guards by a pirate. The captain and crew of the _Maxi _are demanding all our money. They have a hostage, Ganondorf."

Zelda shot a glance at Impa who mirrored her shock. Zelda's mind locked. It wasn't possible.

"That's a bit odd," Dahnes was saying, "since Ganondorf vanished months ago. Perhaps he was kidnapped then, but why would the pirates return now?"

"Impa?" Zelda whispered, worried.

Then the sheikah grabbed her hand and raced from the throne room. In a fluid motion she struck two fingers to the floor, teleporting them both onto the castle battlements.

Zelda blinked, a little disoriented. The wind was suddenly against her face and the sun in her eyes. She squinted, the smell of the ocean in the air. She saw the grand ship hovering off the beach.

Impa took out a telescope, but Zelda snatched it and held it to her blue eye. In a quick glance at the ship she didn't see any sign of the muscular, towering Gerudo she remembered. But on closer inspection she saw a boy standing on the deck, talking to a shirtless pirate.

Zelda slowly lowered the telescope. "It's not Ganon; it's Link."

"What?!" Impa cried, grabbing the telescope and looking.

Zelda put her hands against the battlements to support herself. Panic was starting to seize her, but she tried to keep it at bay. She tried to focus, like Impa had taught her.

The sheikah looked at her, then quickly led her back inside, saying, "Zelda, go to your room and stay there. You'll be safer."

Zelda looked up at her, eyes wide. "_What_?! No!" She struggled to wrench her wrist free.

Impa dragged her along, quickening her pace. "You are too personally involved in this, you-"

"What are you going to do?!" she shouted, alarmed.

Impa stopped, spinning around and leaning down to make solid eye contact. "I will not let that little boy get killed, understand? But I'm afraid you will do something rash. You'll stay in your room." Impa brought her to the hall her room was in. "Now go, I'm going to join the others."

The sheikah paused to make sure the princess was heading to her room, and then ran to the throne room.

She went inside, looking more flustered than last time. "Sorry, I sent Zelda to her room to keep her safe. And I saw the ship. They don't have Ganon, they have Link."

Dahnes gasped but Impa thought she detected a smug look from Touchstone.

"What will we do?" she asked.

The army leader sighed, holding up the paper again. "I wasn't finished reading the letter, but that's a good thing since Zelda was here. It says that they're going to leave and come back in two days. If we don't have the money then, they'll kill their hostage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda went into her luxurious room, but had no intention of staying. As quietly as she could she rummaged through her clothes, trying to find something that would befit Sheik.

She tugged off her dress and with it felt the proper, restrained, perfect, "royal" her go too. As she put on brown pants and a light blue shirt with a covering over mouth and nose, she embraced her true self: wild, free, and independent. She quickly pulled her hair into a low ponytail and stuffed some pillows under her thick covers.

Zelda looped a bag around her hip and stuck in some darts and a chain as weapons. She did a final survey of her room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

Then suddenly Navi flew into her room through the balcony. "Zelda! I-What are you doing?"

Zelda tugged down her mask. "I'm going to save Link."

"Can you do that?"

Zelda was unsure if the fairy was referring to her sheikah abilities or if she'd get in trouble with Impa, but she answered, "I'm going to try. Will you come with me?"

"Yes."

Zelda hurried onto her balcony, the warm weather unable to soothe her adrenaline. She didn't have long to appreciate the astounding view of Hyrule her balcony offered before she jumped down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link glanced around him, taking in the situation. Pirates lined the edges of the deck, all armed and talking amongst themselves. Tara was leaning against the wheel, seeming bored. The ship rocked steadily on the glistening ocean, the smell of wood and salt in the air. The sky was a bold blue, clouds dotting it. Hyrule Castle rose dramatically from the hills, Death Mountain in view further off.

"So you're an orphan you say?" Maxi questioned, narrowing his brown eyes.

"Yes," Link responded, keeping a blank expression.

"So you're not worth anything?"

"No."

Maxi bent his youthful, tan face closer. "So I could just kill you now."

Link felt his throat get tight, a breeze ruffling his blonde hair. His mind spun in an effort to decide what to say next, but Maxi straightened and said, "But I won't. Worthless or not, I doubt they'll let you die. And just in case you're lying." He nodded to Tara. "Let's go."

Link's eyes widened as he saw the crew prepare to sail. "What are you doing?"

Maxi grinned. "We're giving them two days to prepare the money. We're leaving and coming back."

Link saw in his peripheral vision his sword laying on the deck. The pirate who had been watching it was pulling up the anchor. He dove for it, scooping it up on a roll and standing, pointing it at the captain.

Maxi held up his hand as the crew started to react, causing them to stop. "Kid, what do you think you're doing?"

Link glared at him. "I'm leaving."

"How about his," the captain said. "I give you a chance to win your freedom."

Link slightly lowered his sword, the sunlight gleaming off of it. "How?"

"You and I fight. If you win you leave free; if I win you're my prisoner."

The hero glanced around. He saw no other way out of his predicament. There were too many pirates, and he was a child. Making up his mind, his adrenaline spiked and he faced his opponent. "I agree. Let's go."

Maxi put his hands on his hips. "Is that your weapon?"

Link stepped forward, spinning his sword in his hand once. "Yes."

"Hmm. Fair enough." He pulled from his belt a pair of black nunchuks, a chain connecting the two.

Link did a short laugh. "Nunchuks? I've never seen anyone use them well."

"Well, you've never seen me before."

Link rolled his dark blue eyes and held up his sword. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Start when you are."

Link did not hesitate. He ran forward and pivoted, spinning around for a hard swing.

Maxi was obviously caught off guard. He jumped to the side, the tip of Link's sword slicing his pants.

The crew straightened, their attention arrested.

Link didn't stop, turning for another swing. Maxi held the two ends of the nunchuks together and blocked, knocking the attack wide.

The Hylian was thrown off-balance, but he anticipated Maxi's next attack and ducked, the nunchuks whizzing overhead.

Link faced the pirate and slowly backed up as Maxi spun his weapon showily around his body. The metal glinted in the bright sun and the chain clanged as Maxi grinned, taunting his opponent. The crew cheered on their captain playfully.

Link studied the patterns of Maxi's swings. Then Link feinted an upward attack and planted a hard kick against the captain's shin. Maxi dropped to one knee and flung his weapon out, striking the side of Link's face.

Link whipped his head back to face his opponent, his cheek throbbing. Maxi was stunned. For a moment the Hylian's dark blue eyes held a dark, bloody, mature, and altogether _threatening _look in them. Something that would not come from a child.

The two separated and slowly circled each other. Waves lapped against the hull of the _Maxi _and a light wind flapped the sails.

"You're not bad," Maxi said, giving a carefree grin.

Link narrowed his eyes. "You know that's an understatement."

Link could feel the sparks of his mature self inside him. The self that united the six sages and liberated Hyrule from the rule of the Prince of Darkness.

Maxi sprung forward, attacking with his nunchuks rapidly and precisely. Link was taken off guard as he dodged and blocked. The level of skill the pirate possessed was extraordinary.

Maxi secured the chain around the blade of Link's sword and yanked it from his hands, sending it into the mast with a crack.

Link dodged the next few swipes but a kick caught him in the side and he was knocked down. Maxi planted a foot on his chest, holding him there, and allowed the loose end of the weapon to swing tauntingly above the little hero's face.

Link glared up at the pirate. Maxi's dark skin shone in the sun and his blonde hair was tousled.

"And that is the glory of Maxi," the pirate exclaimed cockily.

Link sighed, finding it difficult to be really mad at the young captain. "Fine, you win."

Maxi moved aside, allowing him to get up. "Tara, make our little guest comfortable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda kept low as she raced along a side path to the ship, Navi hiding in her pocket. She stayed under cover of trees and bushes, making next to no sound. Her blonde ponytail flipped behind her as she focused on the target. She had no plan formed, though she supposed that was what Impa meant when she had said "rash".

With alarm Zelda saw the ship start to turn, apparently going to make for the sea.

_No, no, no! _she thought, quickening her pace.

Taking her chances she sprinted into the open and along the warm sand, praying that no pirate would glance from his work and see her.

Zelda drew two sets of darts and hurled them at the ship. They stuck into the wood on the prow, just under a siren carving.

Gathering her strength and focus, she launched herself into the air at the water's edge, flipped to keep her momentum, and took hold of the darts. He feet didn't quite make it and they flopped against the wood. Gritting her teeth against the noise, she took hold of the siren figure and hid under it.

Zelda decided she'd have to wait until night to try to rescue Link. As the _Maxi _turned towards the open waters, the sun reflecting on it in millions of gold sparkles, Zelda hoped it would come soon.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I had AP tests and graduation. Glad it's over with! XD**

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, funny! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Yep, don't underestimate the nunchuks. DX lol Thanks for the review!

**Leina16: **Thank you very much! And thanks for your review!

**Kiba Wolf: **Aw man, I try to catch my mistakes. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Thanks, I love the Ocarina of Time! First Zelda game I ever played. Thanks for the review!

**Farming Chick: **lol I love pirates too! Thanks for your review!

**And thanks to omegarulesall and emmie for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." --anonymous_

**CH. 11**

Zelda was sure that any guards on deck could hear her stiff body creak as she shifted from her hiding place under the siren carving on Maxi's ship. The night was black around her, the ocean and sky seamlessly blending together. The white stars that were sprinkled across the sky reflected in the endless ocean. The night air was cool and fresh, and each breath she took seemed to cleanse her small lungs. The only sound was the soft ripple of the water and the groan of the imposing ship.

Zelda slowly hoisted herself up to peer over the side. Some blonde strands of hair drifted in front of her eyes, and she pulled her light blue mask further up on her face.

The deck was wide and littered with junk here and there. The sails slightly puffed out and ropes swayed back and forth hypnotically. Zelda knew there must be a guard, probably in the crow's nest, but she couldn't see any.

Her eyes settled on the mast, in the approximate center of the dark deck. The sole purpose of her mission, Link, was tied to it. He sat against it, his back to it, with his wrists bound on the other side. He was gagged, and Zelda wondered if that attributed to him being impossibly silent as he was trying to bring an empty glass bottle closer with his foot.

The ship shifted and the bottle rolled, allowing him to capture it. He brought his other foot to it and inched it closer, being careful not to lose his hold.

Zelda swung her legs over and onto the deck, making sure to stay stealthy and silent as Impa had taught her. She quickly sprinted over to Link , causing him to look up in alarm.

She pulled down her mask as she kneeled beside him, whispering, "Link, it's me, Zelda."

In the dark she saw the emotions on his face change from surprise, to relief, to alarm again. He shoot his head vigorously, making his message clear.

As she set the bottle he'd captured to the side, she whispered, "Oh, hush, hero, and let someone else save you."

She dug in her pocket for a dart, glancing cautiously around them. Ropes swung in a steady rhythm with the creak of the ship. Water lapped against the hull, but there was no sign of the pirates.

Zelda took out a dart and shuffled behind Link, carefully working on the ropes. She had absolutely no plan for once she freed him, she was hoping he might have one. Her adrenaline was strong, keeping her senses on sharp alert. Every shift of the ship, every puff of wind that stirred her ponytail, and every piece of thick rope that fell away was vivid to her. She shifted one hand to his wrist, feeling his pulse thundering, and at last worked through the last bit of rope.

Link quickly untied his gag and rolled his shoulders to loosen them out. They both stood, checking their surroundings.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, laying a hand on his arm.

He nodded, and not in a way like he was putting on a tough-guy show. It was casual and honest as he scanned the ship. "Yeah, I'm good."

Just then the cabin door opened and Maxi came strutting out, smiling smugly. The nunchuks at his hip clanked with each step as he was followed by Tara and more pirates.

"Well," Maxi said, "who's this? A girlfriend?"

Zelda flipped forward without hesitation and landed a kick in Maxi's groin. The captain squealed and dropped to his knees. Swearing, Tara yanked out her sword and slashed at the princess, who nimbly dodged.

Link saw some of the crew start to approach him, drawing their swords which faintly glinted in the starlight.

Link backed up, glancing around for a weapon. It was extremely dark; there was no moon. The ship shifted on the water and the glass bottle Link had previously captured rolled at his feet as if returning to be of use.

Link did not deliberate. He snatched up the bottle and in the same move hurled it at the pirates. It shattered at their feet, the sound seeming alarmingly loud as the tiny fragments twinkled in the night. The pirates jumped back, foul language exploding from their mouths as they bent to take glass from their clothes and skin.

Link turned and ran, searching for something to use to defend himself. His feet thudded against the wood as he crossed to the other side of the deck. When at last he saw a slab of wood, Maxi shouted, "Kid, stop!"

His youthful voice was so loud and clear that all noise on deck ceased, attention being drawn to the captain. Link turned to him and was rooted to the spot. Beside Maxi, Tara was gripping Zelda, a sword to her throat.

Silence fell and all Link could hear was the ocean and his own pounding heart. Sails rippled out in the cool wind as the _Maxi _rocked steadily.

"Come over here," Maxi commanded.

"_Run_!" Zelda shouted.

Link slowly started walking towards the captain. He saw a shape start to form in his peripheral vision, but ignored it until it took on form. He instantly stopped, turning towards it as the crew also looked.

The pirates started to gasp and swear as a large ship headed to them from the blackness.

Maxi jogged to the edge and leaned over, getting a closer look. Then he exclaimed with a tone of fear and anger, "It's the _Phantom_, it's Cervantes!" He turned to his crew and started barking orders. The pirates scurried around, obeying. Even Tara dropped Zelda to help prepare the ship.

The princess ran over to Link and the two hugged. They turned, observing the frenetic activity. The deck was alive with the noises of people shouting, feet running, and preparation for an attack. The two watched in bewilderment."

Zelda put one hand on her hop. "A foe of Maxi's may be a friend of ours. . . Then again . . ."

"Then again . . . " Link repeated. "He might be bad news."

The _Phantom _came up side-to-side with the _Maxi_, displaying its superior size. The prow was decorated with a carving of some sort of twisted, deformed creature, and the two Hylians were glad that the darkness hid its details. The _Phantom's _crew was on deck, looking far more ruthless than Maxi's crew.

Maxi crossed his arms and stood at the edge of the deck, glaring at the enemy ship. The captain of the _Phantom _walked up, mirroring Maxi.

Cervantes looked like a stereotypical pirate. He had on layers of dark clothes and an overcoat that may have once been very nice. He wore a large hat that shadowed his angular face. His beard was black and his eyes were cold as he smirked. Two swords hung at his hips.

"It's good to see ya again, Maxi," Cervantes called in a rough voice. "It's been far too long."

"Good to see you too," Maxi responded casually. "I'd love to stay and chat but I am a bit busy at the moment."

Cervantes glanced around the deck. "You must be awfully desperate to be recruitin' children, Maxi."

"Children?" Maxi said. "They are my prisoners."

"Oh, yes, I can tell they're under close guard."

Maxi made a dismissive gesture. "They're under control. Captain Maxi can handle ten-year-olds."

"Right. Now I hate to ruin your night, Maxi, but I'm gonna have to sink your ship."

"With what? _Yours_?" He laughed. "I'll give you the mercy of postponing this to a later date so that you can better prepare."

Cervantes raised an eyebrow, frowning. Both crews stood ready and silent, watching their captains.

"Oh, come on!" Maxi exclaimed. "I kidnapped these two from Hyrule for ransom! Can't we wait three or four days to fight so that I can collect my money?"

Cervantes laughed. "Are they worth anythin'?"

"I don't know."

Cervantes seemed thoroughly amused. "Ya don't know? I need to teach ya some ways to get information outta people."

Link stiffened, feeling Zelda beside him do the same. He glanced at Maxi's face and was taken aback to see heavy disapproval and anger.

After another moment of silence in which the cool wind caused Cervantes' overcoat to sway like the ropes around the sails, Maxi said, "The boy told me his name was Ganondorf."

Cervantes tilted his head. "Ganondorf? Dragmire? No, I'm acquainted with the gerudo, and that ain't him." He called to Link, "How do you know him, kid?"

The Hylian clenched his teeth, glaring at the fiendish captain.

"Good news, Maxi," Cervantes said, tilting his angular face up so it was less shadowed. "I won't fight ya."

"Really?" Maxi said, the relief obvious in his voice.

"Yep. I'm just gonna take the kid. Get him, pirates."

Cervantes' crew reacted at once, drawing their swords with metallic hisses and swinging onto the _Maxi _by ropes.

Maxi, Tara, and the rest of the pirates took out their own weapons and started to fight. The sounds of shouting and metal clanging filled the inky blackness.

"We have to get out of here!" Zelda said, taking a secure hold on Link's hand.

"Any ideas?" he asked. "We can't swim that far, and we aren't likely to get away fast enough in a rowboat."

With a heavy thud Cervantes landed on the ship and started strutting towards the two, backed by several men. He drew his two swords, their blades wide and sharp. The buckles on his clothes shone and his hat cast almost all of his face in blackness. His eyes, which caught enough light to be visible, held malevolence.

As the two started to be surrounded, Zelda was struck with an idea. She wasn't very good at teleporting, and she'd never done it with two people, but there was a first time for everything. She pictured the crow's nest atop the _Maxi, _it would be a safe enough place.

"Hold on," she whispered to Link. He looked at her in confusion.

"Now-" Cervantes began.

With a shout full of adrenaline, Zelda swept her hand towards the deck, sticking out two fingers. She felt the sheikah power run through her. Her fingers made contact and smoke went up, obscuring their vision. She felt a surge of motion and Link's hand left hers. She only had a moment to be alarmed before she hit the deck hard, having traveled about a foot from her original spot, Link a few feet away.

After an initial gasp from the pirates there was laughter. Zelda sat up, feeling a powerful headache starting.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _she scolded herself.

Suddenly one of Cervantes' pirates picked her up and hurled her away. She was still too disoriented to land on her feet, and she rolled over and over before crashing into a stack of barrels. She had just a moment to consider how many bruises she'd gotten and call herself stupid once more before she became unconscious.

**Please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad you guys liked last chapter! And this update is even on time, lol! 8D**

**Principessa Dell'Opera:** I love Impa, too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kk44: **Yeah, at least she tried to do something! Lol Thanks for the review!

**Sofilu: **Thanks very much! And thanks for your review!

**Leina16: **Thank you, I have pages full of quotes and sometimes I spend forever trying to find one that fits, haha. I really liked the last one, too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Haha 8P,well,you might get your chance to mwhaha! Thanks for the review!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Well, you are welcome! I have mentioned you again. XD Thanks for your review!

**And thanks to omegarulesall and for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it." --Thomas Fuller_

**CH. 12**

Zelda slowly climbed into consciousness, hearing panicked voices. She began to feel the night air, colder now, and smelled the wood and water.

She sat up, holding her head tenderly. She looked around, eyes focusing through the thick night darkness, to see Cervantes' ship, the _Phantom, _turning around.

"No, Maxi, it's dangerous!" Tara was yelling, her dark face twisted in worry.

Maxi was hurrying about the ship, going past pirates cleaning wreckage and wounds, and stuffing items into a bag around his hips. "Tara, you know how Cervantes is. I will not leave that kid on his ship."

Zelda stood up, forcing her brain to get back in order and her body to work. She jogged past some pirates who ignored her to the captain. "Maxi, I'm coming with you."

He frowned down at her. "No, I can't be responsible for you over there."

The princess crossed her arms irately, glaring defiantly up at him. "I smuggled myself on this ship, you have no claim over me. That's my best friend over there, and like it or not I'm coming."

Tara raised an eyebrow, impressed.

Maxi grinned. "Well, little missy, what's your name?"

" . . .Call me Sheik."

"Alright, Sheik," Maxi jumped onto the edge of the ship with a light thud. He looked back at her, "can you swim well?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me." With a graceful dive he went into the ocean.

Zelda quickly did the same, making a small splash in the black water. The first thing that hit her was that the water was cold. The ship was a dark, groaning shadow behind them. It was oddly quiet, away from the noise of people. She located Maxi close by, and followed him as they headed to Cervantes' ship.

The princess wanted to ask him if he had a plan, and if Cervantes was really so bad; she also wanted to tell him to drop the hero-macho act, because she knew he was just getting Link back for the money. However, since they were going for a surprise attack she thought it best to remain silent.

They got close to the back end of the ship, and Maxi produced a grappling hook. Zelda watched him skeptically but he expertly spun it over his head and latched it onto the deck the first time.

The pirate started to quietly haul himself up, the starlight accentuating his muscles. Zelda followed.

As he topped the rope Maxi took a moment to peer over the side and onto the deck. After scoping the situation, he climbed on and dropped low, motioning for her to do the same. Zelda got on deck and helped the captain store away the grappling hook.

The deck of the _Phantom _was bigger than the _Maxi's. _Shrouded in inky shadows, they could make out pirates lounging around the wheel from their vantage point behind some barrels.

Maxi them motioned to the cabin, the door unguarded. But it was still out in the open. The two crouched there, thinking, waiting for an opportunity.

At last one came. A pirate leaning too far back on the edge dropped his drink into the ocean with a loud splash. The others laughed while he cursed, all looking over the edge.

"Go," Maxi urged.

The two hurried past the barrels, struggling to make no noise. When they came to the door Maxi opened it just enough to allow them to slip in and closed it after them.

Zelda turned, trying to see in the suffocating darkness. She could hear the steady creak of the ship and voices of pirates somewhere below. She could smell rotted wood, water, and alcohol. As her eyes began to adjust, she could make out stairs going down in front of her.

"Stay close," Maxi whispered. "And be ready for anything."

They slowly descended, senses on full alert. Zelda couldn't imagine Link being taken down here by himself. She thought that Touchstone would even be unsettled.

They came to the bottom of the stairs, and saw another flight heading down a few feet off. The pirates drunken laughter came from the level they were on, somewhere down the hall.

Maxi stood for a moment, listening to the crew's voices. To Zelda it sounded like they were playing some sort of gambling game. After a few minutes Maxi seemed satisfied and turned for the other flight of stairs.

They went down, the darkness getting thicker. The air felt wet and the princess could begin to hear the ocean. So far Zelda was repulsed by what she'd seen: drinking, gambling, profanity, and a lack of body hygiene. Once they got Link she was ready to get out. And she certainly hoped he was grateful.

At last they came to the bottom and entered a wide room containing a few shanty prison cells. Most of the floor was wet, and it was cold and stuffy. The creak of the ship was very loud, all other sounds muffled.

Zelda looked it over with wide, shocked eyes.

"They call it a brig," Maxi whispered.

The princess took a few steps forward when she heard Link gasp, "Zelda?!"

She turned and saw him inside one of the cells, gripping the rusty bars. She raced over to him, making splashes, and they hugged tightly.

Maxi walked up. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah," Link responded, the two Hylians not letting go of each other.

Maxi studied the door, pondering how to get inside. "Well, it doesn't look too stable. Maybe with my manly strength we can-"

He stopped as he was grabbed from behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Impa hurried down the dark halls of Hyrule Castle. Even though it was the middle of the night the castle was in an uproar since the pirate kidnapping. After long discussions with Touchstone and King Dahnes, they had came to no conclusion on what to do. But Dahnes had requested that Zelda join them, since it was her friend at stake. Impa didn't like the idea; Zelda was prone to recklessness. Her feelings ran very deep for Link, she wouldn't be easy to discuss with. But the king wanted her there.

Impa reluctantly opened the bedroom door. She hated to admit it, but she missed seeing Link on the bed, giving her a guilty smile. The room was quiet and dark and the sheikah could make out Zelda's form under the thick, fluffy covers.

"Zelda," Impa sighed. "I'm sorry about being harsh with you. You father want to speak with you."

There was no movement.

The sheikah strode over to the enormous bed, saying, "Zelda, stop being stubborn."

But when she pulled back the covers, in the princess's place were pillows.

It took a moment for the reality to hit her. When it did, her eyes widened and she gasped. She turned on her heel and raced out of the room. Impa hurried down the halls and burst back into the throne room.

Dahnes and Touchstone jumped, startled.

"Zelda's gone!" Impa told them. "She's not in her room. She probably hasn't been for awhile."

"Oh no!" the king cried, going into an emotional breakdown.

"_What_?!" Touchstone shouted, eyes burning. "That rebellious little brat!"

"Where do you think she went?" Dahnes whimpered.

Impa sighed, calming herself and crossing her strong arms. "She went after Link."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the brig of the _Phantom_ it was dark and cold. The ship swayed and dirty water covered the floor.

In one particular cell sat three people. Two Hylians and one human. Two ten-year-olds and one sixteen-year-old. Three blondes. One princess, one hero, and one pirate.

The moods of all three were gloomy as they huddled together to keep warm The two Hylians were holding hands tightly.

"Our brig is much nicer," Maxi was saying, mostly to himself. "Not like this. This is creepy, clammy, stinky, wet, chilly, dark, depressing, lonely, quiet, scary, unsanitary-"

"I get it," Link snapped.

Maxi appeared visibly hurt.

"How long will they keep us down here?" Zelda asked, sounding more annoyed than worried.

Maxi shrugged. "It depends what he wants to do with us."

A moment of silence followed. It was uncomfortable to sit in the inch or so of water, but standing had become tiring. The wood was rough against their backs and the smell was repulsive.

Link looked up at the pirate, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you come after me?"

Maxi seemed shocked. "I wasn't going to leave you with Cervantes."

"But you came after him for the money," Zelda said matter-of-factly.

Now Maxi appeared even more hurt. "No. Well, yes, I want my money, but I'm not like that."

"Then why did you become a pirate?" Link asked.

"It . . .was an escape from my family." He instantly stopped. "I don't want to talk about it."

Zelda jumped up, making a splash. "I want out of here!"

"Calm down," Maxi told her. "We're getting out. We just have to make sure the crew is asleep."

The Hylians looked at him in surprise.

He grinned, seeming all sorts of pleased with himself. "Yes, Captain Maxi has a plan."

Link now stood. "Well, hurry!"

"One second." Maxi put a finger to his lips, and they were quiet as he listened. After a moment he smiled. "They've gone to bed." He got to his feet.

"What do you plan to do?" the princess asked, eyes skeptic in the dark. "They took your things."

"Not all." The captain reached into his pants, felt around, and pulled out a thin silver stick about four inches long.

"That's gross," Link stated.

"These little devices work well," Maxi said, going up to the door, "if you can properly use them. Now listen." He turned back to look at them. "This will be loud. So, once we're out, we're going straight to the deck and taking a rowboat away from here. Ready?"

They nodded.

Maxi winked. "Let's make some noise." With that her reached through the bars and shoved the stick into the lock with a bang, then twisted it up. With an echoing crack the lock broke and the door swung open.

The three ran out, bounding through the cold water to the stairs. They took them two at a time as they could hear the pirates walking in alarm above them.

They reached the top and made a sharp turn, heading for the other stairs. Link glanced down the hall and could see the pirates opening doors, pulling on shirts and getting out weapons.

They pounded up the stairs and broke onto the deck. The atmosphere was instantly different. Even on a moonless night it seemed brighter then below deck. There were no wood walls crowding them and the air was cool and purifying. Replacing the stuffy and grimy smell was the salty ocean.

Their feet thudded on the deck as they broke across to the rowboats. Link glanced behind them too see the pirates coming onto the deck.

Maxi jumped up and grabbed the nearest rowboat that was suspended by ropes just over the edge. He worked to bring it down, gritting his teeth.

"Hurry!" Zelda shouted.

Maxi hopped into the small boat and released the rope holding it. It dropped to the water with a loud splash.

The Hylians looked over the side to see Maxi sitting in the boat, looking slightly rattled, and motioning for them to come.

The two jumped off and hit the cold water. Link opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. He sunk down a few feet, then kicked to get back to the surface. He broke it and gasped for air. Zelda came up beside him, touching his arm to draw his attention.

"Swim!" Maxi shouted, a few feet off.

They kicked their legs, the water splashing around them and getting in their eyes. The captain helped pull them onto the boat where they dropped to the floor, coughing and dripping water. Maxi instantly started rowing.

Zelda closed her eyes, heart still thundering as she caught her breath. She laid on the wood boat, water pooling under her and causing her clothes to cling to her small body. She kept expecting for them to be attacked, for something terrible to happen, but it never did. She could hear the pirates screaming in frustration and Maxi's oars taking them away.

Her adrenaline depleted and she opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Link beside her. He was lying there, gazing up at the stars. They reflected in his big, dark blue eyes. His hand was just inches from hers so she moved hers closer and they interlocked fingers. He was warm, a contrast to the air and water.

He looked at her. "Crazy night."

She laughed. "Not exactly what I expected."

Maxi smiled at them. "Well, kids, that was a good escape. I'll take you back to Hyrule."

Both immediately sat up. "_What_?"

The captain shrugged, looking out at the calm ocean. "I don't really know either."

Zelda looked at him fondly. "You're not a bad guy, Maxi."

He laughed. "Well, I don't quite fit into the pirate image because it was my escape. I left home four years ago. My father . . .he was an alcoholic who would beat my mother and me and my brother. I just . . .couldn't take it anymore so I left. I just got up and sailed away on my ship." He at last met their sympathetic eyes. "I built my ship, you know. I knew a few people who built ships because I lived on an island coast; they helped me. It was my excuse to stay away from the house. Tara, my best friend, helped me and left with me."

"Do you know what happened to your mother and brother?" Zelda asked softly.

"No," the pirate sighed. "But my brother was thinking about leaving, too. If my mom has any sense she'll follow suit." He straightened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

Link moved over to him, looking up and meeting eyes. He held out his hand. "My name is Link."

Maxi grinned. "I'm Maxi." They shook.

Zelda smiled at them, then looked out to the ocean. She could see a darker mass in the distance and was relieved. Hyrule. They were going home.

**Hey, I heard this riddle the other day, you guys try it! What is a crime that can be punished if attempted, but not punished if committed? Take a guess and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! Many of you got the answer correct to the riddle. It was suicide. Those who didn't get it, don't feel bad because I didn't either! 8D**

**LZfanatic12: T**hey're both ten-years-old, right now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Zayriah: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for your review!

**Kiba Wolf: **Yeah, I try to catch my typos, but some just get past me. Sigh, oh well. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Zeldafan10101: **Thank you! I really enjoyed writing the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Navi's still hiding, lol. She's frightened. ;) Thanks for your review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Yeah, poor Maxi. Yep, if nothing ever went wrong , what would be entertaining? Lol thanks for the review!

**Just Another Random Reader: **haha, bribery, I liked that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Queeny: **Whoa . . .that's really interesting! It's like one of those if you tried to fail and succeeded which have you done? Lol Thanks for your review!

**Kk44: **Thanks very much! And thanks for the review!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Yep, you're right! Yeah, I was curious about that too. You don't get punished for suicide, do you? If so, that's really depressing, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Omegarulesall: **Thanks, I was actually not sure if it ended well, I felt like I had just cut it off. So glad to hear it didn't seem that way! Thanks for your review!

**Meta Zangetsu: **Hope I spelled that right 8D. Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **Nope, no trouble! Ooo, have you read more than one of my stories? Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_And don't be surprised if I love you_

_For all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault." --Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette_

**CH. 13**

As the small rowboat touched the beach behind Hyrule Castle, Link and Zelda desperately leaped from it, throwing themselves onto the land.

"Oh, Hyrule!" Zelda cried, the cool air drying her wet clothes. "I missed you so much!"

Link kissed the ground, the familiar country dark around him. He could hear the water and the trees rustling.

Maxi rolled his eyes, hopping out of the boat. "Don't be so dramatic."

Zelda stood straight and looked up at Hyrule Castle, smiling. Then she turned to Maxi. "Come inside with us; you can stay for a bit."

"Oh, no," the captain replied, taking a step back in the sand. "I value my life."

Zelda untied her blonde hair, letting it fall loose. She looked up at him, blue eyes sincere. "Link lives in the castle; he is my best friend. If you had kept him for ransom and Hyrule had ended up paying, you would have become very rich."

Maxi sighed. "Story of my life. So . . .who are you?"

"She smiled. "I'm the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda."

It took a moment for Maxi to realize she was serious. He took another step back, brown eyes wide. "Am I going to be beheaded?"

She moved closer to him, Link watching in amusement. She said, "You rescued Link and myself from the clutches of a terrible pirate and brought us safely home. On behalf of Hyrule I thank you and offer you a room to stay in. And you will receive money as a reward."

The captain pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Yes! It's a good day to be Maxi!"

The Hylians laughed. Then Zelda said, "Let's go."

They walked up the beach as the first light of dawn touched the horizon in a yellow band. They could hear birds becoming active and the air began to feel warmer. The princess led them through a back door and headed to the throne room, trying to fix her hair.

"Do I look all right?" Maxi whispered to Link.

"You could use a shirt."

"No way! I worked hard on these abs."

The princess ran her fingers through her damp hair once more as they approached the throne room doors. The two guards outside straightened.

"Your highness!" one gasped. "We-"

"I am fine," she nodded. "So is Link. This young man is our rescuer."

Maxi's face turned red and he grinned. The guards bowed as they went into the throne room. The numerous open windows revealed the brightening dawn, and the breeze stirred the banners. King Dahnes sat on his throne with Impa and Touchstone speaking to the side. They looked up.

"We're back!" the princess announced.

Impa flew over to them, relief evident on her face. She scooped both Zelda and Link up into a hug.

"Praise the goddesses!" Dahnes exclaimed, pushing his large body from his throne. "We must prepare a feast in celebration!"

Impa set them down. "Zelda, don't you ever do something that stupid again!"

The princess nodded. "Yes, Impa." If Link hadn't known her better, he'd have thought she was genuinely sorry.

Impa put a hand on Link's face. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," he nodded.

Zelda pointed to Maxi. "This is our rescuer, Captain Maxi, who saved us from the terrible pirate Cervantes."

The sheikah approached him, and had to look down since she was taller. "Thank you very much."

"It was nothing," Maxi replied.

"I guess I should thank you," Touchstone said in his rough voice, walking up.

"I have offered him a room to stay in and a money reward," Zelda told them.

Dahnes walked up, shaking Maxi's brown hand. "Marvelous idea, Zelda dear. Just name your price, Captain, and please come to the dinner tonight."

Maxi's eyes were alight with excitement.

Link yawned. "I'm exhausted."

Zelda slumped against him. "Me too."

"Come on," Impa led them out of the throne room. "We'll get you two cleaned up and in bed."

Dahnes dug a castle map from his pocket. 'Now let's see what rooms are available for you to stay in, Captain."

"Neat," Maxi stated.

"Cervantes, you say?" Touchstone asked.

"Yeah."

"What does he look like?"'

"Ugly. With a big hat and an overcoat. His ship is called the _Phantom_."

Touchstone nodded. "Thank you. I'll spread the word for his capture."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxi took time to look around the castle grounds, admiring the gardens and often getting chased off by guards in shiny armor. He spent some money in Castle Town and bought snacks. He felt slightly out of place among the crowd, aside from a few women he had seen he was the only one with dark skin and round ears.

He at last went to find his room. He wandered through the temperate castle halls, and could smell what he assumed to be the delicious dinner cooking. As he walked leisurely down one hall, he noticed what must be Princess Zelda's room because she had her name decorating her door in glittery blue letters.

Maxi couldn't help but smile. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was huge, with expensive furniture setting around. A balcony let in soft sunlight and a warm breeze. On a bed bigger than most boats he's seen, Link and Zelda both lay asleep.

Maxi's eyebrows shot up. _They sleep together? _he thought. He quickly closed the door. _What kind of sick country is this?_

He at last found his room and went inside. Though it was no comparison to Zelda's, it was still bigger than he'd ever had. He pulled off his shoes and red scarf, throwing them on the floor. Then he hopped into the bed only to sink so low into it that he panicked.

He swam to the surface and grabbed a pillow for support.

"Whoa," he said aloud.

After carefully arranging the numerous pillows to keep him afloat, Maxi went into a sleep so deep not even Cervantes' cannons could have awoken him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was held in an enormous rectangular dinning hall. Large windows lined it, some holding mosaics of the Triforce and goddesses, others offering breathtaking views of the mountains and Hyrule Field. The table was long and a shiny cherry wood, and all the seats lining its sides were filled. King Dahnes sat at one end, his beard neatly combed. The seat on the far end was always left empty in memory of his wife. Impa sat closest to Dahnes, Touchstone, in lighter armor, across from her. Beside her sat Zelda, wearing a pink dress and a ponytail full of curled hair. Link was next to her, cleaned up and wearing a formal white tunic with blue designs around the collar. Beside him sat Maxi, bathed and forced into a red shirt.

Dahnes stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, " he said, addressing everyone at the table. The rest were people of importance in the castle, "we are having this delightful feast in celebration of the return of my daughter, Princess Zelda, and our new member to the castle, a boy who had already helped our neighboring gorons and zoras so we may just call him our little hero, Link."

As everyone clapped Zelda grinned at her friend.

"This valiant rescue," Dahnes continued, "was performed by none other than a pirate. One who is righteous and honorable. Captain Maxi."

Everyone clapped again, and said pirate beamed.

People broke into small conversations as everyone began eating. Touchstone said, "I am having messages sent along the coast and relayed to other countries. If this Cervantes shows his face here again, we'll get him. And I will personally execute the sea rat for threatening our princess."

Link looked up and asked sweetly, "Touchstone, did you miss me?"

The army leader narrowed his eyes. "No."

Link opened his mouth to say something else, but Zelda kicked his leg, causing him to jump and gasp.

"Whoa," Maxi said, "what's going on under there?"

"Captain," Impa scolded, "please be polite."

Zelda inched closer to Link and whispered, "It was really fun, last night."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, but his eyes mirrored her excitement. "It was dangerous."

"That's what makes it interesting! Everything fun happens when I'm with you, Link."

He smirked in a dramatic show of self-importance. "Guess you'll just have to keep me around."

"I will. Forever."

"Forever? Hmm." He pretended to consider it. "I don't know if I'll live that long."

She laughed and hit him playfully, glaring and moving her face closer. "You better plan on living as long as I do because I won't know what to do without you here."

He met her eyes, blushing slightly and smiling.

She gazed at his eyes, not able to pull away. They were a dark, beautiful blue and radiated compassion and vitality. She wasn't sure how long they held eyes. Seconds? Centuries? But she wasn't fully aware of what she did until after she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled back, looking around to see if anyone had seen. But they were all engaged in their own conversations, Impa and Touchstone leaning close and Maxi fixed on his food. She looked back to see that Link's face had reddened.

Dahnes stood up and collected everyone's attention. Zelda was grateful for the distraction. She wasn't shy about what she'd done; she was never one to be shy. But it had just . . .happened, and she had no idea what to say.

"I have an announcement," the king smiled. "At the end of this week, in honor of our nation's founding day, I am hosting a ball."

Everyone cheered. Royal balls were major social events.

"You'll stay for it, won't you, Maxi?" Zelda asked. "You'll have fun."

He shrugged, grinning. "Why not?"

Link looked nervous. "A ball? I've never been to one. What do I do?"

The princess patted him. "Don't worry. Impa will explain everything."

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, my updates are coming on time! 8D**

**La Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, yes, when it comes to pirates and nunchuks Navi keep her distance, lol. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like the story. 8D -happiness- Thanks for your review!

**Andor1: **Haha, yeah, I'd be scared of going to a ball, too! Thanks for the review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Yep, I'll bring Cervantes back. I originally wasn't going to, but after the pirate chapters I realized that I liked him and needed to! Thanks for reviewing!

**Draconic: **Ooo, another Soulcalibur fan! Nope, no other characters, since this isn't a crossover. And I didn't have Cervantes be undead because then I'd have to go into his background story and it isn't really relevant to this fanfic. I'm glad you like how I portray Zelda! It makes me angry sometimes when authors only show a girly side of Zelda and ignore anything else. But her tomboyish side is such a part of who she is, you know? Thanks for your review!

**this is my pen name: **1am? Haha, nice! Sorry I can't put the periods in your pen name, for some reason (and it's done this to me with other people) it deletes the name. -sigh- Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**And thanks to zeldafan10101, Meta Zangetsu, and Lzfanatic12 for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_It doesn't matter who, when, or where--you can always use a hug." -unknown_

**CH. 14**

Link sat on the crest of a hill in Hyrule Field. Epona, who he'd been riding, was grazing a few feet away. The weather was warm and sunny, white clouds dotting the sky. He was gazing at Hyrule Castle, Navi flying lazily around him. The castle rose up magnificently above the Castle Town wall. To the side Death Mountain stood and the grassy field stretched out all around him.

Zelda was having her lessons, and Maxi had discovered the town bar, so Link was left on his won. A warm wind ruffled his blonde hair, sending it back and forth in front of his eyes.

Impa walked up, her full lips turning into a smile. "Hello, Link."

"Hi." He watched as she sat down beside him, looking at the castle. "I took Epona out for exercise."

Impa nodded. "She seems like a good horse."

"She's stubborn. And she won't let anyone other than me ride her. I'm surprised she's so nice to Ricky."

Impa laughed. "Well, she likes you. You have charisma, Link, it's hard for people not to like you."

He twisted a piece of grass. "Except for Touchstone."

"Touchstone . . .has had a hard life," the sheikah said. "His mother died of illness not long after he was born. His father, the previous leader of our army, loved him very much and trained him to one day take his place."

Link squinted up at her, the warm sun on his small face. "And his father died too?"

"Yes. During the last of the wars that use to fill Hyrule, before it was unified. He died defending the castle. Touchstone saw him die."

"That was the same war my mother fled with me, taking me to Kokiri Forest."

Impa frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

Link played with the grass some more, Navi landing on his knee. "The . . .Deku Sprout told me. I assume my father was killed at the same time."

The sheikah studied his shadowed face. He didn't seem sad, more . . .wistful. Of course, she realized, he would have been too young to remember them. She wondered if he understood what having parents was like. What having a family was like. Suddenly then, looking at the little boy who saved Hyrule, she felt sorry for him.

Impa wrapped an arm around him, drawing him closer. He rested his head against her, both regarding the castle. The flags rippled out in the wind, carrying the earthy scent of the mountains. Voices from the market drifted to them, and Epona flicked her tail lazily.

"You know," Impa began, " I am Zelda's guardian and her teacher, but I am also like a nanny. I'm the closest thing to a mother for her. Her mother died when she was very young, too."

"Does she miss her?"

"She wishes she knew what she was like, that she could remember more. Rose was a wonderful woman, caring and gentle." She glance down at him, smiling. "Not at all like Zelda, though Zelda's not much like her father, either."

"No one's quite like Zelda."

They both laughed.

"But," Impa said, "I want to be there for you like I am for her. Would you like that?"

He smiled up at her. "I would, thanks."

Then Zelda came running up, holding her loose blue dress up and hair working its way out of a ponytail. Her face was flushed from an obvious long run, her blue eyes glowed and she was smiling widely.

"Link!" she called.

Impa and Link stood, the sheikah looking both amused and exasperated.

The princess stopped beside her friend, panting. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Zelda," Impa said sternly, "aren't you suppose to be at your lessons?"

"Yes, but a servant came in and informed me it was complete so I had to show you! Ricky told me you were out here." She grabbed his hand. "C'mon!"

As she dragged him back toward the castle, Impa sighed and jogged after them. She'd make sure they got safely inside. She already knew Zelda's surprise. The princess led the way as they ran into the market. It was hotter in the crowds of people, the noises of voices and carts and the smell of food filled the air. Zelda shoved her way through, intent on her destination, when she felt Link's hand yanked from hers.

She immediately stopped, turning around. Her eyes raced over the crowds until she saw Link a few feet away, knocked to the ground.

He stood up, a few people knocking into him as they passed. He rubbed his arm where he must have hit it, looking at her helplessly.

At first Zelda felt a surge of anger. How dare they hurt him! These people weren't worthy enough to even look at him. But he gestured that he'd go through the back alleys and meet her on the other end of the market. She smiled and nodded.

Zelda turned around as Impa caught up, helping shove her way through.

Link emerged from the chaos of the market to the quiet of the alleys. Trash sat in corners and the buildings rose above him.

"I hate it back here," Navi complained. "It smells bad."

Link headed down the alley, feet making soft thuds. The buildings hid the sun, so it was shaded. He could see lights on through some windows and the frenetic activity of the market was background noise.

"I wonder what Zelda's surprise is?" Link said.

"With Zelda, who knows?"

Link turned a corner and paused. In the middle of the alley, lounging to one side, were three bit, disheveled dogs. They looked up at him, their fur matted and bodies thin. Navi dove inside Link's green shirt, hiding.

Link took a breath and kept walking, watching the dogs uneasily. They stood up as he drew closer. He liked to believe that most animals were inherently good, but the way the dogs looked at him made him wish he had his sword.

As Link drew even with them, one let out a growl. Link sensed their next move before they made it and he took off running, the dogs chasing him.

_Why me? _Link thought as he bolted down the alley, the noises of the dogs' barking behind him. _I'm the only one that this would ever happen to._

Link was grateful that he was in good physical condition. He wasn't close to being tired but his heart was still hammering in apprehension. He suspected that the dogs were close, but he didn't glance back. It would slow him down.

He skidded around a corner and could see, twenty yards off, the exit to the market. Standing thee was Impa and Zelda, both who gasped when they saw him.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as they both ran forward.

He increased his speed, hearing the growls close to his legs. Impa grabbed the princess and slung her onto her back. Zelda locked her arms tightly around the sheikah, watching Link with wide eyes. Impa stopped. Link saw her holding one arm out for him and the other had two fingers close to the ground, ready to teleport.

Link crossed the last few feet and jumped into her arms. Impa instantaneously struck her fingers to the ground and they disappeared.

The three reappeared in Zelda's private courtyard. The sun hit them, the smell of the flowers and sound of the water a contrast to the market.

Zelda hopped down. "Wow, that was close. You okay, Link?"

Link let go of Impa, eyes dazed. He took a few steps back, then collapsed.

The princess knelt beside him. "Link?"

He moaned. "I feel sick. How can you stand to do that?"

Impa smirked. "Teleporting rarely affects the one who does it. If they take any one along, however, there can be some side effects."

"Yeah, I remember my first few times teleporting with Impa," Zelda said brightly. "You'll get use to it, hero."

Link's response was to cover his face and moan again. Navi flew unsteadily from his shirt. She hovered for a few seconds before dropping to the ground. Impa and Zelda laughed.

Zelda untied her already loose ponytail, letting her hair fall free. "Link, I have a surprise for you. To see it you'll have to get off the ground."

He peered at her through his fingers. "Help me up?"

She sighed. "Sure." And gripping his wrist she helped haul him to his feet. He picked up a still disoriented Navi and put her in his pocket.

They went into the castle and down the halls, picking up Maxi along the way. After a few minutes of travel Zelda stopped at a wood door. She unlocked it and said, "Come inside."

Link did, followed by the others, and stopped. The room was large and square. Along a wall hung varying weapons of different sizes. Targets sat along another wall and there were sand-filled bags suspended from the ceiling and wooden posts used to train knights. There was also a good deal of empty space and a portrait of Zelda hanging by the door.

"This room is for you," the princess said. "To practice fighting. Last I remember you were quite good. And that picture of me is to encourage you to do better, because I'll always be watching you."

"Oh. I thought it was another bow and arrow target."

She playfully pushed him. "Do you like it?"

Link turned around and hugged her tightly. "I love it! Thank you!"

When he pulled back the princess handed him a silver key. "This room is for your personal use only. Don't loose the key."

He laughed. "I won't."

Maxi took some steps into the room. "Very nice. You do need the practice, Link, last _I _remember."

Link glared at him. "I could have beaten you."

In a flash Maxi had knocked him onto his back, planted a foot on his chest, and allowed his nunchuks to sway inches from Link's face tauntingly.

"Well," the pirate smirked, "here we are again."

Link sighed, as if in surrender, then hit the weapon, causing them to swing in a circle. Maxi yanked his face back to avoid being hit. Link then kicked the foot that wasn't on top of him out from under the pirate. As Maxi fell, Link rolled out of the way and stood up.

Maxi looked at him, stunned. Then he laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

Link laughed too, running over and tackling the pirate. Zelda raced over to help.

Impa watched in amusement as the three wrestled. Maxi could easily pick them up and gently toss them away, but when both climbed onto his back and started pulling his blonde hair, there was a predicament. Maxi was forced to lie down, squishing them under him until they shouted 'uncle'.

**So, just curious, how did you guys first get introduced to the Zelda games? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I . . .wait, what's this? . . .I have over a hundred reviews!!!! (screams happily) Thank you guys SO much for all your support! I love you all! And thanks for sharing how you became interested in Zelda, all your stories were very fascinating. The next paragraph is mine, if you're not interested you don't have to read it! ;)**

**My little sister and I rented the original Super Smash Bros. to play, and I instantly wanted to be Link because he had pointed ears like Legolas from Lord of the Rings. My sis liked to be Kirby. We wanted to play the games they were from and so rented Kirby and the Crystal Shards. It was a few weeks before we found Link's game to rent, called the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. We rented it on March 17, 2003. And then we rented it again, and again, and again and eventually bought it. Ever since then, we've been devoted Zelda fans! **

**La Principessa: **Well, in my story she hasn't every married or had children. Ooo, I'll have to read your one-shot, I love Impa, too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Link2Wolf: **Haha, I know what you mean. When I was little and watched the fourth Star Wars I had absolutely no idea of what was going on, but I liked it all the same! Thanks for the review!

**Accelerate: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked it! 8D And thanks for your review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **That's cool! I love to browse the trophy sections, and am a Sonic fan, too! Thanks for your review!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **I've mentioned you again! 8D And thank you very much, I'm glad you like my writing! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Haha, that's funny! Thanks for the review!

**Zeph101: **Changed your pen name, huh? Cool! Thanks for your review!

**And thanks to Lady Zahriah, Brice, KelseyRain, and Kiba Wolf for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_There is a major difference between like and love." -unknown_

**CH. 15**

Impa watched as Link rode Epona around the circular yard, fenced in by walls of the castle. The sound of her stomping hooves and the smell of other horses in the stable filled the air. Ricky stood at the entrance to the stables, his red hair in its usual messy state. He was the stable boy, in charge of all the royal horses. Maxi also leaned against the wall with Impa, watching.

"I've never understood horses," Maxi said. "They stink and they can be mean."

Impa looked at him in amusement. "That's because you are a sea-farer. Natural born, it seems."

"Yep. Seawater is in my veins."

A guard walked up. "Captain Maxi?"

The pirate looked over. "Yes?"

"Your ship arrived. The crew wants to see you."

Maxi stretched his dark arms. "Alright, thanks. It's about time they came here to look for me. I'll be back." He walked off.

Link dismounted, smiling. He stroked the small horse's neck. "Good girl, Epona, we make a great team."

She preceded to give him the horse-equivalent of kisses on his face.

Ricky walked up. "She's a beautiful horse."

"Thank you."

"Where did you get her?"

Link ran his fingers through Epona's white mane. "Lon Lon Ranch. Malon gave her to me, since Epona seemed to really like me."

The horse neighed in response.

They both laughed and Link looked at Impa. "I want to go to my special room to work with my sword. Can you help me find it again?"

Impa strode over. "The castle is a big place, hmm?"

Link smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I tend to get lost."

"Don't worry," Ricky added, leading Epona away. "So do I."

The two went inside and Impa led him down the stone halls.

"Does Zelda really have to have all these lessons?" Link asked. "I want to play with her."

Impa smiled. "As the future ruler of Hyrule, she must be well-educated."

"I think it's verging on crazy."

"You and Zelda share views."

Touchstone rounded a corner up ahead, his armor clanking. Upon seeing Impa he smiled, but when his gaze turned to Link he frowned.

"Hello, Touchstone," Impa said.

"Hi, Impa," he replied.

Link had had enough. He stopped abruptly, causing the adults to stop also. "Listen, Mr. Army Leader, what is your problem?"

Touchstone's dark eyes ignited. "My problem is _you_."

"Why?"

Impa was taken aback, looking between the furious man and the defiant boy, both glaring at each other. Navi hovered uncertainly beside the hero.

"You haven't answered my question," Link said firmly.

"I don't have to."

"Then I don't believe you have a reason."

Touchstone bent close to Link, but the hero did not move. He stood rigidly, blue eyes glaring up. Impa was sure he didn't even blink.

Touchstone seemed to notice, too. "Spunky. You're either very brave or very crazy. Although the two can go hand-in-hand."

Link met his eyes solidly and snapped, "And you're a coward because you won't face your problems."

"Watch your tongue. I outrank nearly everyone here, including you."

"Nobody tells me what to do."

Touchstone straightened. Jaw set, he started to walk off when Link said, "Does this have something to do with your father?"

Link didn't have time to react. He had barely taken in Touchstone's armored hand coming at him before he felt the blow across the side of his face. His vision flashed and he felt himself hit the hard wall and then fall to the floor, warm liquid running down his cheek.

"Link!" Navi cried.

The hero heard Touchstone's armor as he stalked off and back around the corner, but Impa followed, screaming in anger. Link opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling and a bright fairy close to his face. His shoulder and head throbbed from hitting the stone. There was also a burning pain along his cheekbone.

"Are you all right?!" Navi gasped. "Should I get Zelda?"

Link didn't respond. He figured he must have hit his head hard because he was having trouble focusing.

"I'll get Zelda!" Navi said, shooting off.

Link felt the warm liquid running over his jaw and onto his neck. His eyes dazedly drifted over the hall, but he couldn't see Impa or Touchstone. He could hear them, though, shouting. But the words escaped him. He also could hear his own heart and breathing.

Zelda came running up, panic in her eyes as she shouted his name. Navi flew beside her. The princess dropped to her knees, touching his chest.

"It might not be that bad," Navi said hopefully, "face wounds bleed a lot."

Zelda ripped off part of her blue sleeve and began to wipe up the blood around the wound. Link felt the pain increase but couldn't react. After a few moments Zelda stopped. The panic left her eyes, although she still looked worried. She glanced in the direction of Impa and Touchstone's shouting voices, then said to Link, "You'll be okay."

She picked him up, balancing his head on her shoulder. He was heavy with his entire body limp, but the princess was emotionally fueled and carried him to her room. She gently sat him on her bed, Navi flying about in anxiety.

Link watched as Zelda dug around in a dresser. He hated feeling helpless, but he didn't feel vulnerable. He felt safe in her room, in her bed. And as he watched her lay out some medical supplies he began to regain focus, the world around him becoming sharper. He could feel the softness of the bed and smell the plants on her balcony.

Zelda sat beside him, cleaning his face and neck with a wet rag. Her brow was creased with concern, her blonde hair tucked behind her pointed ears.

Link forced his vocal chords to work. He whispered, "Zelda."

"Shh," she said, using her free hand to stroke his forehead. "You'll be all right. I'm taking care of you."

"I didn't know you were a doctor."

She laughed. "Impa taught me how to care for wounds. It was very useful, when I was Sheik. Luckily, you're not hurt bad."

Link started to regain control of his body. He twitched his fingers and feet. There was a dull ache in his shoulder; he figured it was bruised. His head still throbbed in a prelude to what he supposed would be a lethal headache. And his cut hurt, but otherwise he guess he'd live.

Zelda dabbed some medicine on his face, and he winced as it burned. She then got a bandage and put it over the wound. "Just rest for a bit, Link. I'll stay here."

He smiled at her. Navi rested on the covers beside him.

"So, what happened?" the princess asked.

"Touchstone hit him!" Navi blurted. "I say he should be punished, banished, beheaded!"

Shock filled Zelda's face. "What-he-why?"

"He and Link got into an argument, and so he hit him."

Zelda kept calm, but the anger was evident in her eyes. "I'll take care of it."

Link grabbed her hand. "Please, Zelda, I was being rude. It was my fault."

"Link, _no one _deserves to be hit for _any _reason." When she saw worry on his face she added soothingly, "We'll deal with it later. Just relax. Take a nap. I won't leave your side."

"I don't take naps."

Within minutes, however, he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Link headed down the castle halls, making his way to the battlements. It had taken him quite some time to assure Zelda he was fine. As much as she said to him, "You'll be okay," she wanted him to stay in bed. But a few hours was enough for him. Zelda had gone to talk to Impa, and Link had been left on his own. A new, clean bandage was on his face.

Link got onto the battlements, the sun making its way down the sky. The flags rippled out in the warm wind. Link took a moment to look out over Castle Town, then went up to one spear-wielding guard.

"Excuse me," the hero said, "do you know where Touchstone went?"

The guard glanced at his bandage, then at him. "I saw him head into the market, maybe in the direction of the Temple of Time but he's not a very religious man. I don't know what he would be doing there."

Link nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"Is this a good idea?" Navi questioned as they went back inside.

"I want to do this."

Link left the castle and went into the market. He glanced around, trying to see the shining armor through the noisy crowd. Convinced the army leader wasn't there, Link headed for the temple. He supposed Touchstone could have been in the alleys, but Link wasn't going back there.

The Temple of Time held an ancient, magical aura as Link walked along the stone path toward it. It stood silently and wisely, reminding Link of Rauru. Gazing at it, memories ran through his head. He remembered coming there the first time on a rainy night, of meeting Sheik, of pulling and returning the Master Sword, and of seeing Princess Zelda.

Sitting against the outside wall was Touchstone. Link cautiously went closer, wondering if he was being brave or crazy. It was quiet, and Link could smell the trees planted around. Something in the way Touchstone was slumped made Link more sure and he stopped just a few feet from him.

Touchstone glanced up. "I have a quick temper." Link thought that was all the apology he'd get until, "I'm sorry."

The hero sat down. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said all that, it was rude."

"It was the truth."

Link waited patiently for the man to continue.

After a moment he did. "I knew your parents. They both lived in Kakariko and were married. Your father became a knight and your mother worked in the castle."

Link's eyes widened. "You knew them?"

Touchstone registered the look on the boy's face. "Your mother, Maria, was very pretty and gentle. Your father . . .you look like him. His name was Link, also."

The hero's face twisted in disapproval. "I'm a junior? Yuck. Don't tell anybody."

The army leader laughed and instantly the tension left. "I won't. I was a young teenager then. I remember how proud your parents were when they had you. They showed you off to everybody. Both of our fathers were close friends."

Navi detected a look in Link's eyes she'd never seen before.

"When the castle was attacked," Touchstone continued, "I was out there with both our fathers and most of the army. It was outside the town walls, in Hyrule Field. It was invaders from a nearby country, taking advantage of the weak state Hyrule was in. We won, however."

Link was quiet, realizing what he was about to find out.

Touchstone sighed, staring hard at the ground. "I remember it like it was yesterday. The invaders had trolls; they're like giant moblins. My father was fending off two and called for your father's assistance. But Link went to stop some enemy soldiers that were at the drawbridge . . .They both died."

Link felt his throat get tight. "Touchstone, I'm so sorry."

The army leader looked up. "None of it was your fault, so it was wrong of me to take my anger out on you. Most residents evacuated, your mother and you with them. I never thought to see you again."

Now it was Link's turn to stare at the ground. "My mother was injured fleeing with me. She brought me into Kokiri Forest before she died. I was allowed to stay because of who I am."

Touchstone frowned. "Who you are?"

"Never mind." Link glanced at the castle, then stood. "Can we make up?"

Touchstone smiled, standing. "That sounds good. My name is Touchstone."

"I'm Link." They shook hands.

"Well, I'm going to head back," the army leader sighed. "I need to discuss with Impa."

Link watched him go. He didn't bring it up, but Touchstone hadn't explained why he never took off his armor.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! This is the last chapter of Part I of this story, so enjoy! **

**La Principessa: **Of course you can hug Link! 8D He's so huggable! Haha, I thought Link was an elf, too, the first time I saw him! Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Nope, I made up Link's parents names and how his father died, and Touchstone is an original character. Glad it all fits in well! His mother did die like that, however. Ugh, Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly . . .how I loathe that dungeon, lol! Thanks for the review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Thank you! I'm excited! And thanks for your review!

**Link2Wolf: **Yeah, that'd be hard to take. :'( Thanks for reviewing!

**Zeph the Mage: **Hi! Glad you told me, or I'd think you were a new reviewer! Thanks for your review!

**Kiba Wolf: **Oops, "own" not "won". I try to catch all my mistakes, but they slip past me sometimes! Lol Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to Andor1, kk44 and Leina16 for your reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall." -unknown_

**CH. 16**

Link paced back and forth nervously in his room, Navi following. His windows let in the setting sun's orange light. Noises of the chaos down stairs could be heard as the entire castle prepared for the ball.

Impa stood against his wall, watching him with amusement. "Link, you only have an hour to get ready."

"I'm so nervous, Impa!" Link exclaimed, turning to face her. "What do I do?"

"Nothing," she assured. "Just stay with Zelda."

He was not calmed. "I've never been to something of this . . .sophistication before! I'll do something embarrassing!"

Impa smiled as he started pacing again. He ran his hands through his blonde hair. Where Touchstone had cut him was a dark red line along his cheekbone. It would probably last for a few months before fading.

She stopped him on one of his turns. "Link, you must calm down. No one expects anything from you. Just have fun."

He sighed, slightly relaxing. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now wait a moment and collect yourself. I'll be back."

Impa left the room and went into Zelda's. The princess had clothes thrown over her bed, and she was pacing nervously.

"Help, Impa!" she cried. "I don't know what to wear!"

"You only have an hour to get ready."

"Impa, please, I'm nervous as it is."

The sheikah studied the dresses. "What about the pink and white one."

"Okay. After I get dressed will you do my hair?"

"Yes. Get ready, I'll be back." Impa left the room and went into Link's. He had clothes flung on the bed and was staring at them desperately.

"I have no idea what to wear," Link moaned.

The sheikah studied the clothes thoughtfully. "Wear the white pants and the green tunic with the white around the collar."

"Okay," Link nodded. "Will you come back in after I'm dressed?"

"Yes." Impa left the room and went into Zelda's. The dress the princess was wearing consisted of a lacy pink corset with the sleeves and skirt portion loose and white.

"Fix my hair?" the princess requested.

Impa started to brush it. "You look lovely."

"Thanks."

Impa curled some of Zelda's hair and pinned one side back with a Triforce ornament.

Zelda gazed at herself in the mirror, smiling. "Will Link think I'm pretty?"

There was a pause before the woman answered, "Of course he will. Now run on and meet with your father. When the ball begins I'll be there and so will Link. He'll be looking for you."

Zelda took a deep breath. "All right. Bye, Imps."

The sheikah smiled. "I'll see you."

As the princess hurried off Impa went back into Link's room. He was dressed and staring at himself nervously in the mirror.

"You look good," Impa commented.

"What about the hair?"

"I like it."

"But I didn't do anything with it."

"It looks cute as it is."

Link's face twisted into a frown. "Cute?" He adjusted the tunic some and surveyed himself from different angles.

"Just have fun," she told him again. "You'll enjoy yourself."

He nodded. "My first royal party. . .It should be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link made it down right before the ball started. The room was large and round, the floor marble and mosaics lining the walls. An enormous chandelier hung majestically over the room, showering it in light. Tables stacked with food ran along on wall and musicians played a soothing tune. The room was full of a variety of people. There were Hylians dressed in colorful gowns and rich tunics, bulky gorons standing proud, zoras wearing loose clothing, dark-skinned gerudos watching young men, and an assortment of people from other countries.

Link glanced around the people, then up to the throne. It sat, shining and gold, on a platform accessible by stairs. Touchstone stood to one side, Impa on the other. The sheikah was wearing a black skirt that she looked uncomfortable in.

Ruto came running up, wearing a short blue dress. She embraced Link tightly. "Don't you look good!"

"Hey, Ruto," she smiled.

She released him. "So, you're staying at the castle now, huh?"

"Yep."

She winked flirtatiously. "Good. I'll know where to find you." Then another boy caught her attention and she ran over to him.

"Odd girl," Navi stated.

Touchstone's rough voice called over the crowd," His royal highness, King Dahnes of Hyrule, and his daughter, Princess Zelda."

All attention turned, the room falling silent. Dahnes appeared from a door behind the throne, smiling widely and glancing down at the buffet of food. He was followed by Zelda, who smiled sweetly.

"She looks beautiful," Link sighed.

"Thank you all for coming," Dahnes announced. "It truly is a joy to unite countries for festive events. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and stay late into the night." He winked and the crowd chuckled. "Let the ball begin!"

As he plopped his large body in the throne, the musicians started up a bouncing tune. People danced, ate, and broke off in groups to talk. Link watched Zelda descend the stairs before he couldn't see her anymore. He walked in that direction, searching through the clusters. He saw Darunia, who inclined his head in greeting, Maxi with Tara beside the food, and Nabooru who winked at him companionably. Link went further, then stopped. He glanced around for Zelda but couldn't find her.

Then two hands covered his eyes and a voice close to his ear whispered, "Guess who?"

"Zelda, I was looking for you!" Link exclaimed.

She took her hands off as he turned around. "What a coincidence. _I _was looking for _you."_

"This party is great!" Navi said.

The princess smiled. "Thank you. Now come on," she grabbed Link's hand. "Let's have fun!"

The two ran about the ball, enjoying the happy atmosphere and each other's company. They talked to their friends and joined in group dances, laughing and bumping into one another, bouncing around the marble floor. They continued this entertainment for hours before deciding to eat.

They went over to the buffet, the sweet smell of deserts and fruits filling the air. People stood around, eating and talking.

"Yum," Zelda said, grabbing a cookie. "Do you want one, Link?"

"Sure."

She picked one up. "Open your mouth."

He laughed and did so, Zelda sticking the cookie inside. He chewed it, smiling at her radiantly.

Link was glad that he'd come to the ball. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Smiles were on everyone's faces, and the sounds of feet bouncing, talking, laughing, and festive music filled the air.

Zelda had been to royal parties before, yes, but she was enjoying herself much more than she ever had. Link's presence was both comforting and energizing. With him, she didn't feel a need to act like a "princess" and have a regal persona. She could just be herself because to him, she wasn't _Princess _Zelda, she was just Zelda.

"Hi," Ricky waved, coming up to the table. "How are you two?"

"Great!" Link replied.

"Great!" Zelda agreed.

Ricky's face colored. "Some foreign girls wanted to dance with me."

"Ooo, Ricky," the princess joked. "A ladies' man as usual."

The stable boy laughed. "I'm not use to it."

Then the lights dimmed romantically, the music turning slow and sweet. Couples branched off, holding each other tightly and swaying to the soft music. Ricky apparently spotted one of the girls and hurried over.

"Wanna dance?" Zelda asked gently, her sky blue eyes shining in the dim light.

Link felt his heart jump in an unexplainable manner. "Sure."

They took hands and walked onto the dance floor. After finding an empty spot Zelda put her free hand on his shoulder. Link glanced at the couples around and mirrored them, looping a hand around Zelda's back. The two slowly started to move, for once the room being quiet.

"I've never done this before," Link said nervously.

She smiled. "It's okay, neither have I." She glanced to the side. "Touchstone and Impa are dancing."

Link looked to see the strong sheikah woman and the army leader holding each other tightly. As odd as he found it, he could perceive their affection for each other.

Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes like she'd seen other women do. Link held her closer, resting his head on hers. Navi flew around them in tune with the music. Link wasn't sure how long the song lasted. He lost track of time, moving in small circles with Zelda. He was looking ahead but not taking in anything. He was only aware of Zelda.

When the song did end the lights became bright again and couples straightened, the talking beginning again. Zelda looked at him, smiling. After a moment of holding eyes she said, "Come with me."

She led him out of the crowds and to an open balcony. It was smaller, just a few feet from the inside. The night air was cool and fresh, stirring their hair and Zelda's dress. They both leaned on the stone railing, gazing out at Hyrule. Lights were still on in places in the market, Kakariko shining further off. The mountains and Hyrule Field flowed underneath a star-filled sky. The moon shimmered off to one side, pure and white.

"It's a beautiful view," Link commented.

Zelda nodded. The silence between them was comfortable as they looked over Hyrule. The sounds of the ball seemed distant and detached. It was cool and clean outside and for a few moments the two Hylians just enjoyed it.

"Link," the princess said slowly, staring hard at the market. "I have something to tell you."

He looked at her. "What?"

"You . . .have no idea how wonderful it is to have you here. Being a princess may have its perks, but it's still imprisonment. And when you came," she looked at him, "you were my freedom." She turned to completely face him, seeming slightly nervous. "I'm just a kid, and I may not understand what I'm saying, but . . .I think I love you."

He smiled gently, affectionately. "Zelda . . .I love you, too."

She leaned forward and they hugged tightly. Navi landed on the stone, watching them. They didn't let go of each other for awhile, just standing and holding one another. The music inside became a dancing tune, and the smell of more food being brought drifted out and was dispersed in the breeze. The people of Castle Town were heading to bed or already asleep, the shops closed up and vacant. But Link and Zelda felt like they had their own little space of the world on that balcony, to share with one another.

At last they pulled apart, smiling brightly.

"Well, come on!" Zelda urged. "There's still hours of the party left!"

Together they ran back inside, merging with the sea of people to enjoy the rest of the night.

**End of Part I**

**So next chapter will be the start of Part II and they will no longer be ten-year-olds. Hope you enjoyed the first section of the story! **

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Part II

**So here we begin Part II! I do have a warning to give out: this section of the fanfic will contain some slightly scary sequences, so you've been warned! 8D Also, thought I should mention this because I was skimming fics today and came across some . . .content. This is rated for torture, but it's rated T, not M, so the torture will not be gruesome or disturbing. Yeah, just thought I should put that out there due to some stuff I read today. -shivers-**

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Haha, that's okay, I leave reviews when I'm not signed-in, too. I feel lazy about it, but -sigh-oh well! Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Haha, love your profile pic! I love the word "gangsta"! I use it a lot, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Shimmering Starlight: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! 8D Thanks for the review!

**Leina16: **Glad you liked the quote, and yeah, kissing just didn't feel right. After all, they're just ten. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kiba Wolf: **Um, about your comments: "sophistication" is correct, sorry about the quote (I type too fast 8D), I thought "in the throne" would be more what he looked like, and I'm not sure about "being" but I think it's correct. Too lazy to check, haha! Thanks for your review!

**PitFTW: **Ooo, I love Pit! 8D Thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **I'm glad you liked that! I wanted to have interactions between the races, since it was a country-wide ball. Thanks for reviewing!

**La Principessa Dell'Opera: **Yum, pie! Thanks! And thank for your review!

**And thanks so much to Zeph the Mage, LZfanatic12, and Accelerate for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." --Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

**CH. 17**

**Part II**

Link sat against the wall in what he had started to call his "Fighting Room". He had been putting it to very good use, a fourteen-year-old hero couldn't be scrawny.

He held his sword in his lap, polishing its shiny surface. It was newer to him, he'd grown taller and had to change swords variably. Pulling the cloth away for a moment, he studied his face in its blade. He thought that he still looked very much the same, just a bit older. Right now his hair was messy and he was sweaty from his exercise, his shirt tossed aside.

He'd gotten use to living in the castle, and loved it. He spent his free time riding Epona, exercising, and being Zelda. They still slept in her bed, and Impa was becoming increasingly frustrated. He and Touchstone got along now. He wouldn't call them "friends" but at least they weren't enemies.

There was a knock on the locked door and Zelda's voice called cheerily, "Link, it's me!"

"Coming," he replied, standing up. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, running his fingers through his hair. He was slightly taller than Zelda now, and was broader and more muscular.

He opened the door, smiling. The princess, he decided, looked prettier every day. She smiled in return, her eyes not quite level with his. She was wearing a casual purple dress, her blonde hair loose.

Zelda was conscious of her own looks changing, mainly because of Impa making such comments as, "Zelda, I know you don't like me making such comments, but you're developing _quite _the figure. You'll be turning many of the young men's heads." Zelda would respond unenthusiastically. Why should she care about turning heads? Link thought she was pretty and that was all that mattered.

They had admitted, four years ago, that they loved each other. The result was a stronger relationship, and a greater dedication to one another. But as she matured, Zelda began to have a more solid grasp of what their love was. She hadn't kissed him yet, thought the thought had often crept into her mind. She wasn't sure why, maybe the opportune moment hadn't presented itself. She didn't feel a need to rush, Link would never leave her.

She often got the feeling, however, that their love was different than others. She didn't have much knowledge of married couples, but she would observe young men and women out on dates. They would cuddle and kiss and otherwise make a spectacle of themselves. Then the next day they'd be shouting at one another angrily and stalking off in separate directions. And she and Link would walk on by, holding hands and enjoying each others' company. She simply couldn't imagine she and Link yelling like the other couples did, or leaving one another for any large amount of time.

When dilemmas like kissing or dating entered her mind, she'd usually send them off with a "maybe we're too young". Zelda wondered if others thought the same things. Then again, she had decided, no one else had grown up and then became a child again.

"One of my teachers is sick," the princess said, "so I'm off early. Let's go hang out."

She grabbed his hand and they went down the halls. Sunlight shone through the windows and they passed knights, servants, and maids going about their business. They could smell the gardens just outside the walls.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We're walking."

"Sounds like fun."

The two went down the numerous halls of the castle, talking about the happenings of the day. Their faces held a certain light when they were near each other, eyes sparkling.

"Let's get a snack," Zelda offered, pushing open the door to the informal dining room.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry."

The room was rectangular with a long wood table. Windows shoed the warm afternoon. Compared to the formal dining hall, this was nothing. But compared to the rooms in homes across Hyrule, this was sophisticated.

The two sat together and Zelda called to the maid who worked there, "Get us the latest desert."

The maid, a middle-aged plump woman, said, "You're very fearless, my lady, not many have come in here since the poe sighting last night."

Link's eyebrows shot up. "A poe? In here?"

The maid nodded. "Guards making their nightly rounds said they saw one. It gives me the creeps."

Link seemed skeptical. "I've never known poes to hang out in places like this."

Zelda nodded. "Maybe it was their imagination."

"Let's hope so," the maid said cryptically before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating the two decided to ride Epona around Hyrule Field and maybe stop by Lake Hylia. They went into the stables, the smell of hay, horses, and leather greeting them. It was dim and cool inside, filled with the noises of the animals.

"Ricky?" Zelda called.

The stable boy looked out from a stall. He grinned. "Zelda! Link!" He stepped out. Ricky was about Link's height, if not slightly taller. He was fifteen years old of average build and developing muscles. He was slightly dirty, as usual, with messy red hair.

"How's it going?" Link asked.

"Good, thanks."

"Can you get Epona for us?" Zelda asked. "We're going riding."

Ricky's smile faltered. "Again?"

The princess frowned. "We don't go that often. I wish we could."

Ricky shook his head, quickly getting Epona. "Oh, I didn't mean--Never mind. You two stay safe."

Link stroked his horse as she came to greet him, flicking her white tail and stomping her hooves with light thuds. "Hey, girl. Let's go riding."

As they headed out Ricky called, "When can I expect you back?"

"A few hours," Zelda responded as they left the royal stables.

Ricky's tone was decidedly disappointed as he said, "Okay."

Link led Epona by the reins as they made their way through the market and outside the stone walls. Hyrule Field stretched promisingly out before them. The weather was warm and clouds moved across the ground in shadows.

Zelda did a quick scope of her country when she saw a girl, about her age, running to them. She was wearing a simple white dress and had bright red hair.

"Link!" Malon cried, coming up. "How are you?"

He smiled. "I'm good."

"I'm coming by to do some shopping. Father is re-painting the barn and we're low on food. The last milk order we delivered . . ."

Zelda gritted her teeth as Malon talked and talked and talked. The farm girl always made a point of ignoring her whenever they saw each other. Zelda was never one to be vain but she knew she was prettier than Malon. Though she was sure that they were the same age, the difference between their figures was astounding. Where Zelda's face was artfully carved, Malon's was plain. And where Zelda's clothes were rich and fashionable, Malon's were simple and shapeless.

The princess crinkled her nose. That farm girl always smelled like chickens. The way she drooled over Link was apparent, with her blue eyes wide and dazzled.

"And then," Malon was saying, "I had to chase them all back outside. Their feathers were everywhere, completely coating the floor. So I took a broom-"

_What on Hyrule is she saying? _Zelda thought, unconscious of her scowl. _Is she telling him about chickens?_

"Well, you better get going," Link said. "The market gets busy soon."

Malon laughed. "Oh, you're right! You're always looking out for me! Bye, Link!" She touched his arm as she passed, and Zelda had to fight the urge to wipe off the cooties he'd probably gotten.

The princess glared after the disappearing Malon, then said, "If her eyes had gotten any wider they might have popped out of her head."

Link laughed shortly, helping her on Epona. Then he mounted in front of her and kicked the horse into a gallop. The wind beat comfortably against them as the horse's hooves thundered over the grass. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's middle, gazing out across Hyrule Field. They rode around the long way, weaving through trees that cast shade and alongside a river that sparkled in the sunlight. They passed the entrance to Kokiri Forest, the trees standing thick and tall past the cliff face, and at last went to Lake Hylia.

The lake was one of the most peaceful places in Hyrule. Stone ruins rose out of the water, so clear that one could see far into it. Some small islands connected by wooden b ridges were in the middle, and off the far coast was a fishing resort.

Link tied Epona to a tree. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure," Zelda agreed. She took off her shoes and light jewelry, stowing them away in a bag on Epona's saddle. Navi landed in the shade by the horse.

Link stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his shirt. The princess stole a casual glance to admire his muscles. She'd seen him without his shirt before; the first time had been when they were eleven playing in the kitchen and Link caught his shirt on fire. What had followed was him ripping it off in panic and buckets of water being poured on him. Then Zelda had went with him up to his room to get a new shirt, and he'd blushed the entire way. But it had helped to break the ice for going swimming, which sometimes Zelda did in a sleeveless sheikah outfit, showing off her toned arms.

Zelda walked out into the water, glad that her purple dress was loose, light, and knee-length. The water was cool against her shins, and she could smell the grass and sand. A breeze lifted her blonde hair and she closed her eyes, turning her face up to the sun. It warmed her skin and the water lapped at her legs. Alone with Link, far away from the castle, she felt freedom.

Link splashed up beside her, taking her from her reverie. He smiled playfully. She knew what was coming, but could do nothing in defense as he picked her up and ran into the deep water with her, both laughing.

"It's kind of cold now," she complained, turning onto her back.

"It feels good," he said, running his fingers through his wet hair so that it was spiked in every direction.

She laughed at him. "Next time Maxi comes by we should take him here. He'd like it."

Link nodded. "He's part fish."

Captain Maxi visited them once about every six months. He was a welcome guest at Hyrule Castle, and he enjoyed the royal treatment. He hadn't seen Cervantes since the night they all net, and had been using his reward money on his beloved ship.

"He should be showing up sometime soon," Link said.

"We certainly make an odd trio, don't we? A princess, a hero, and a pirate."

He grinned. "I like our oddness."

Zelda slowly floated on her back, feeling weightless. She watched the clouds in the blue sky that enveloped all her vision. Her hair was moving in the water on its own, her dress clinging to her body.

"You look like a goddess," Link told her.

She grinned. "Of what?"

"Zelda, the Goddess of Running Away from the Castle."

She laughed, splashing him. Then she wiped some of the water off of his face. "I love you, Link."

He winked one dark blue eye. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I went to the American Idol concert last week! I had the best time! 8D **

**BlueandRedButterflies: **Oh no, the Shadow Temple! I know what you mean. -shivers also- Nope, no torture. I'm tempted to hint at when it will be in the story, but I think I'll just leave it up to suspense, haha. Thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **I'm glad you really liked it! 8D Oddly enough, even though it had only been eight days since the last chapter, it felt like forever to me, too! I really enjoy writing and posting this! Thanks for your review!

**Kiba Wolf: **Haha, I like chickens too! I like their legs in spicy sauce, Haha, sorry, that sounded cruel. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**La Principessa Dell'Opera: **Yum, nachos, thanks! 8D Really? Darn. I tried to make sure this chapter was error-less (If that's a word). Hehe, tell you a funny story next chapter, it would spoil the chapter if I told it now. Remind me! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks very much to omegarulesall, Zeph the Mage and GreenTriforceLuvr for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." -Annie_

**CH. 18**

Zelda looked at her reflection in her full-body mirror, her large room only lit by the light coming from her balcony, which was also the source of the cool breeze that stirred the curtains. The side of her room containing richly decorated sofas was brighter than the side her enormous bed was on, stacked with pillows and cast in deep blue shadow. For some reason her room was always quiet, the sounds of the castle never disturbing her.

Zelda had put on her knee-length night gown, and she studied her calves with pride. Running her fingers one last time through her thick blonde hair, she bounded over to the door to go fetch Link.

She opened it and jumped in surprise. Impa was standing nearly in the threshold, arms on the frame to barricade the exit. The hallway was dark behind her.

"Uh . . ." Zelda paused, "hi, Impa."

The sheikah watched steadily and said, "Aren't you going to bed?"

Zelda studied her guardian suspiciously. "Yeah, after I get Link."

"Link won't be joining you tonight."

Zelda's light blue eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to sleep without Link."

"Zelda, you're fourteen now, so you're old enough to know why this has to stop."

The princess sighed heavily. "We're not 'sleeping together' we're sharing a bed."

Impa pursed her lips. "Is that what they call it now?"

"I'm not having sex with Link," Zelda snapped. "You know _both _of us better than to suspect that."

Impa was unyielding. "You're both young, sometimes things just . . .happen."

"Honestly," Zelda crossed her arms. "You look in my room every so often to make sure I'm okay, how awkward would it be for you to walk in on us?"

"You don't _plan _on these things. One thing just leads to another and then-"

"Impa," the princess interrupted warningly, "I think you can expect more self-control from the two people who saved Hyrule."

As fixed an unmoving as King Dahnes during desert, Impa spat, "_Try, _at least, to sleep by yourself." Then she shut the door.

The air stirred up from the action moved Zelda's hair as she stood there, glaring at the wood as if she could change her circumstances by anger. She didn't move until her creased brow became sore, and then she relaxed, sighing in surrender.

The princess drifted over to her bed, the carpet soft under her bare feet. The numerous thick blankets were all pulled back, the pillows arranged in the way she and Link liked them. She sat down on the end of her bed, crossing her legs and staring at the floor. Her room was silent, empty, and lonely. She wasn't thinking or moving, she just watched the floor cast in black shadow from her bed. She had never been so conscious of her _one_-ness before. Without Link, she felt only half-alive.

In the other room Link leaned against his thick bedpost, frowning at his door. His room was dark, silver moonlight shining through the window and Navi illuminating the area around him. Zelda always came to get him. The reason was that Zelda could hear if Impa was outside her door or not. Nightly Impa left to talk to Touchstone and that was when Zelda would "sneak" him into her room. Link wondered what was taking her so long.

Just as he was getting worried, Impa opened the door, full lips set into a frown. She said authoritatively, "You'll be sleeping in your own room tonight, Link. Good-night." Then she shut the door roughly.

Link stood there, wide-eyed. Even Navi was unmoving, her wings slowly flapping. The room was so still it was as if the sheikah had never appeared. Link was even beginning to doubt it himself when Navi said, "What? What did she say?"

"I'm . . .sleeping alone." The phrase was foreign. He hadn't slept in his own bed since he'd gotten his room.

Link wandered over to the bed, still made, and lied in the center of it. He turned on his side and curled up, staring at the far wall. He didn't know how long he stayed there but he couldn't sleep. His eyes were blank and open, occasionally catching Navi's light as she darted about. He didn't know if she had said his name or not; he wasn't listening.

Impa stood outside Zelda's door, leaning against the hard wood and crossing her strong arms. She stared hard at the floor, the hall dark. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she'd done. There was no sound coming from either of their rooms; it was deathly silent. The silence was uncomfortable and unusual. Every night she'd be able to hear their laughter and whispering voices, though she could never make out what they were saying. It had always made her smile.

Impa, however, didn't want to chance anything. She knew they loved each other, although she had never seen them kiss. She wondered if they had kissed yet. If not, she didn't have to worry about them taking it further. She knew Zelda was probably furious at her, but she was merely trying to help based on her own experience. It was at a castle party that she and Touchstone had first been introduced, and they were instant friends. She had felt like she could tell him anything, and he was open with her. One thing had led to another that night.

There was a slight clanking of armor and Impa smiled as Touchstone walked up. They drifted into casual conversation, standing close.

It was the metallic sound of armor that brought Zelda from her trance. Her head snapped up. She was looking at her door but her mind was far away, thinking.

_I can't do it, _she thought. _I can't sleep without him. Impa may be my guardian, but this is _my _life and I want Link!_

She jumped up, inwardly smiling at how dramatic she sounded but how true it was. She pulled on her tight blue sheikah kapris, tucking her nightgown into them. Then she put on a loose, long-sleeved shirt, one that had probably been meant for young knights-in-training that Impa had given her. She used it often for sheikah practice. Quickly spinning her hair into a messy ponytail, she paused to admire herself in her large, gold-framed mirror. The room was dark behind her, adding to her sense of stealth, adrenaline, and being sneakily badass.

She grinned cockily and whispered, "Give me Link, or give me death!"

Then she turned and bounded for her balcony. She crept out, the night air bordering on cold. The full moon wouldn't help hide her, so she'd have to be quick. She glanced at the empty courtyard below, hearing the trickling water and smelling the thick rose bushes. She went to the edge of her balcony, glancing to the window to her left. Link's room. His windowsill wasn't very wide, and she suspected it was locked. She studied the expanse of wall between them. Smooth. Impassable. Certainly not climbable.

_It's a good thing sheikahs don't needs to climb, _she thought smugly.

Zelda took a few silent steps back, contemplating the jump. A breeze shifted her casual ponytail, and her silk nightgown was uncomfortable bunched in the waistline of her pants. Thin clouds caused the stars to wink as the princess crouched, focused and ready.

Noiselessly she ran across her balcony, hopped onto the edge, and shoved off. Her feet hit the windowsill but slipped off. She gripped the edge tightly with both hands, her knees banging against the stone.

_Needs improvement,_ Zelda thought, raising herself up enough to secure an elbow on the windowsill. She braced her bare feet against the cool stone and tapped on the window. "Link!"

Link jumped at the sound from his window, snapping him out of whatever semi-conscious state he'd been in. He sat up and looked toward the window and could see the dark shape of someone's head and shoulders blocking out the light. He hopped out of bed, Navi hovering tentatively beside him, and inched closer to make out Zelda.

He gasped and raced over, flinging open the window and letting in a breeze. He thought her smiling face, flushed from exercise and lit by the moon, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hi, Linky," she said.

As he helped pull her in, he asked, "Are you crazy?!"

She stood up, having to slightly raise her eyes to meet his. "Uh-huh."

He smiled brightly at her, his face cast in blue shadow with silver light barely touching it. The look in his eyes made her feel so special. She raised up her hand and cupped the side of his face. She became acutely aware of his proximity, more so than she ever had. She dropped her eyes to his lips, heart starting to pound.

She had no idea why she didn't kiss him. She just hugged him tightly and he returned it. She didn't look to see his reaction, studying his hand instead as she held it.

"I can teleport us onto my balcony. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, Navi landing on his shoulder.

Zelda glanced out his window, eyeing the visible edge of her stone balcony. It was easier to teleport when she could see her destination. Striking two fingers against the wall, they vanished and reappeared on her balcony. Link looked dazed, but otherwise collected.

Zelda broke into a wide grin. "Come on!"

They ran into her room, trying to silence their laughter. Link jumped into the bed, sinking low into its warm and soft embrace. A pillow tumbled over his face. Removing it, he saw Zelda pull her hair loose, then tug off the shirt, throwing it aside. She then pulled down the kapris, her nightgown falling to her knees, wrinkled. She stepped out of the pants, kicking them aside.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to strip?"

She giggled, walking over to the bed. "It depends how happy I am to see you!"

He laughed and she pressed a pillow over his face to muffle the sound.

"Shhh!" she scolded, but her wide smile and sparkling eyes were a contrast. "We're in so much trouble in the morning."

Link shrugged. "What's Impa gonna do?"

The princess climbed into the bed, pulling up the covers and facing him. "Put you in the stocks and force me to lock away my sheikah weapons."

He smiled wider. "I missed you. How long were we apart?"

"Forever." It was matter-of-fact.

"How do you feel?"

"Like springtime!" she exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

He laughed. "Springtime? Well, isn't that the expression of the week." He yawned. "I'm tired. Let's keep our weapons close for when Impa opens the door."

Battle fire gleamed in the princess's eyes. "You and I can take her!"

He closed his eyes, looking peaceful. "Of course we could."

Zelda closed her eyes, too. "Night, Link."

"Night, Zel."

Then, together, they drifted asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Well, here we are, three chapters into Part II. This chapter is a little short, just a little, but that's because what I wanted to happen next would have made it extremely long so I just cut it off. I honestly haven't played the Ocarina of Time in years, but I did again, a few days ago, and I could still remember my way very clearly around Hyrule. I guess some things you just don't forget!**

**BlueandRedButterflies:** Haha, Impa's just concerned, right? ;) God bless, and thanks for reviewing!

**Zeph the Mage: **Haha, glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Kiba Wolf: **I hate that rule, too! I say we should contact grammar officials and ask them to make lied and lay one and the same! Then again . . .maybe not. 8D Thanks for your review!

**Accelerate: **I'm glad you like Maxi! Especially since I was on the border whether to include him or not. Glad I did! Thanks for reviewing!

**La Principessa: **Freshly picked cherries!!!! Guess I can't resist that. Okay, so in your last review you pointed out that I made some obvious grammar mistakes, so as I was typing, just a little ways into it, I recalled what you said and reminded myself to look up and check often. Just as I did, instead of typing "I'm not having sex with Link" I saw I had typed "I'm now having sex with Link". I was mortified! That gave the dialogue and completely different meaning, so I made sure I watched my typing closely, haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor 1: **That's for sure, it's sad, really. Thanks for the review!

**And thanks very much to omegarulesall and for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_We're partners in crime_

_You've got that certain something_

_What you give to me takes my breath away." --Cryin' by Aerosmith_

**CH. 19**

Impa headed back towards Zelda's room from her restroom break, her steps echoing down the empty hall. Early morning light shone through the windows, and she could hear the noises of birds and people outside. She grabbed the door handle, performing her routine morning check. But when she opened the door she froze and anger flared through her veins.

Zelda's spacious room was bright with sunlight, some of the furniture edged with gold. White curtains allowed for one of the most comfortable breezes Impa had even felt inside. The bed was not in direct sunlight, and its two occupants were asleep. Zelda's arm was flung out to the side, nearly touching Link's shoulder. They both had the covers pulled up to their chests, breathing rhythmically. They seemed completely at peace.

Impa's anger vanished. She wasn't sure how they managed to reunite without her realizing.

_They really do love each other, _she thought.

Zelda stirred, mumbling incoherently. She shifted, making herself more comfortable. Link's dark blue eyes fluttered open, and his first action was to look over at Zelda. He smiled.

Impa shook her head. Link was a silent and light sleeper while Zelda was fidgety, tended to talk, and slept like a rock.

After another moan the princess opened her eyes. She looked over at the hero. "Good morning, Linky!" She glanced at the door. "Um . . .good morning, Impa?"

The sheikah raised a white eyebrow as the two watched her expectantly. She tapped two fingers against her bicep in a contemplating manner. At last she said, "I believe that you both have a magnet inside your bodies that attracts you to one another."

Zelda smiled shamelessly, stretching her arms. "I couldn't have put it better myself, Imps."

"So, are you mad?" Link asked.

The sheikah shrugged. "You two win. For now. But this won't last forever."

Zelda saluted. "Understood."

"Do you know what today is?" Impa asked.

There was a pause before the princess exclaimed, "The weekend! _Yes_!"

"Enjoy your day," Impa chuckled as she left, closing the door.

Link sat up, his hair messy. "No teachers for you."

"I don't need no education." She also sat, running her fingers through her hair. "Let's get ready and we'll have a long day!"

Link climbed out of the deep bed, a more difficult feat then he made it look. "Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating breakfast, Link and Zelda left the castle and headed down the dirt road to the market. It was sunny and warm, cliff faces rising up on either side, clouds occasionally moving by as shadows on the ground.

"Lovely day," Navi commented.

Then Malon came around the corner, holding a basket full of milk. When she saw them, her eyes lit up and she raced over, red hair shining in the sunlight. "Link! Hi!"

"Hi," he said hesitantly.

Malon was a nice girl, and he liked her, but there always seemed to be strain when she was around. Whether it was because of her over-happiness, Zelda's glares, or both of their blatant disregard for the other's presence, there was always tension.

"I'm delivering milk," Malon stated the obvious, blue eyes wide and dazzled.

"We can see that," Zelda growled, nearly inaudibly, her arms crossed and fists balled.

"So what are you doing?" Malon implored, ignoring the fuming princess.

Link gestured to Zelda. "We're just hanging out today."

Malon at last turned to Zelda, her smile thin and eyebrows arched condescendingly. "So, I hear your castle is haunted."

This caught the princess off-guard. She straightened. "That's ridiculous, it is not."

"Word on the street is that people have seen poes," the farm girl said idly, a shadow passing over her as a cloud moved by. "Apparently they've been spotted in the kitchen, halls, and courtyards."

"Poes don't hang around places like that," Link said. "Trust me, I know."

"Oh, I'm sure _you're _right," Malon nodded. "I bet you've faced lots of monsters! You were a hero as a little boy!"

"Well . . ." Link said, glancing over at a small tree.

"Everyone knows!" the farm girl interrupted. "You defeated the dodongos and saved the gorons from starvation! And you rescued the zora princess from being eaten by a fish monster! Rumor has it you even know the gerudo Nabooru!"

"I do," Link replied. "And she's very nice."

Zelda stepped forward. "I'm sure Link's had _plenty _of adventures, more than you know. It's been pleasant talking to you, we have to go." She grabbed Link's green shirt, pulling him along as they left to the market.

Zelda didn't look back, but she didn't hear any noises of Malon following. She wasn't aware of her own stomping feet or scowl, the cloth of Link's shirt balled up in her hand. If there was one person she couldn't stand besides Ganondorf, it was Malon. Why did that farm girl have to ruin their day?

"Zelda," Link said patiently as they entered the market, the noise and smell of food clouding the air.

The princess stopped, turning to him. She let go of his shirt, sighing. "Sorry. I just don't want to waste time."

He brushed a blonde strand back from her face, his fingers brushing her skin. He did it absently, seeming to be thinking. "Is something wrong?"

Zelda glanced around the market, people passing in noisy throngs, shops shining with new paint, dogs following children around, and the Temple of Time set off to the side. She met his eyes again. "Malon hates me."

He eyes twinkled with amusement. "Nobody hates you."

"She does." The princess crossed her toned arms, but was smiling. "And that's just fine because I hate her, too."

He laughed. "Okay, fine. Next time we'll just keep walking."

"Good. Now come one, let's have fun!"

The first stop was to get ice-cream, and they sat on benches while they ate, watching the activity of Castle Town. Then Link played a game at the shooting gallery and beat the high score. They used the money to buy more ice-cream and sat on the same benches again. Then they played a bombchu game and at last went out of the chaotic town and to Kakariko Village.

"Impa said that in a few more years I'll be a full-fledged sheikah," Zelda was saying as they walked through the peaceful village. A few people were out, talking among themselves. Cuccoos scurried across the grass, and the windmill turned steadily, as white as the clouds.

"That's great," Link said enthusiastically, the sun warming his face. "Maybe you'll finally be able to beat her."

"I don't know, she's a _big _woman, like the nanny equivalent of Ganondorf."

He laughed, a clear, carefree sound. "True. I wouldn't want to fight her."

They walked past the well and up into the graveyard. It was bordered by cliffs, the clouds seeming to specifically shade the area so that no sunlight touched it. The grave keeper's wooden house was off to the side, and the graves were in neat rows that rose up with the slope of the land. A small wooden fence ran between the rows, a few black birds perched on it. The gravestones were hard and cold, standing silently and looking down upon the two.

Zelda regarded the area. "There's something about cemeteries that gives me the creeps."

"Me too," Link agreed.

They walked along the dirt path that ran up the side, their footsteps breaking the quiet.

"The sheikah are buried here," Zelda said, gesturing to the large tombstone they had passed. "They're guardians even after death."

Link's eyes glided over the gray stones. He knew that here they were more likely to see poes, but none made an appearance. The air smelled of dirt, quiet and still.

"That's a funny name," Zelda gestured to a grave.

"Zelda!" Navi gasped, "That's not very respectful!"

"Aw, come on, Navi," Link smiled. "Death is everyone's end. We might as well joke with it."

They had come to the other end of the cemetery, faced with the backs of the graves. Above them the cliff face caved in like a landing, a hole formed into the rock. A wooden fence barred the area off, though it was too high for anyone to reach.

Link looked up at the entrance to the Shadow Temple, and shivered involuntarily. It radiated an aura of death that was nearly tangible. Images flashed through Link's mind of darkness, cold, bones, blood, and a muscle-bound beast, its massive hands detached, spine raised up along its back, faceless with its body disappearing into the blackness of the ceiling. Link turned away, folding his arms over his chest to shield against the cold those memories created.

Zelda looked at him, puzzled. "What? The Shadow Temple?"

"I hated that place," he said bitterly, but Zelda's voice brought a smile.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Is the big, bad hero scared?" She was simply teasing, being playful, hoping to cheer him up and he knew that.

"Hey," Link mocked being offended. "Just because I have the Triforce of Courage doesn't mean I don't feel fear. I just . . .overcome it."

She wrapped her arms around him, warming him. "Come on, let's leave this place."

As they headed down, he circled an arm around her waist. "Leave? But people are dying to get in here!"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "And Navi called _me _disrespectful."

"Both of you," the fairy said grudgingly.

* * *

**I do love reviews, so please leave one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the delay, other things have been occupying my time including school, an original story I'm working on, a fanfic I discovered that was already 39 chapters along, and life in general. And for some reason I had a hard time writing the last part of this chapter, even though I knew what I wanted. But I like how everything turned out. **

**One of my former English teachers often said to us "Don't tell me, show me" in regards to how we wrote. So I know that the last few chapters may seem like nothing is happening and we're just idling along in romance land, but trust me, everything I write has a purpose, as will start to become evident in this chapter. Yeah, anyway, I'll let you read. 8D**

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Oh my gosh, chicken wings! YUM! Thanks very much! I'm glad you're liking it! Yeah, of all the things to type wrong, I can't believe I messed up on that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Accelerate: **Yep, I hated the Shadow Temple! Haha, yeah, I'm not even sure how I typed "now" instead of "not"! Weird, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Kiba Wolf: **Haha, yeah, that's something my grandpa always says when we drive by cemeteries, and writing that scene remind me of him, so I put it in there. 8D Thanks for your review!

**GreenTriforceLuvr: **Maxi's coming soon, don't worry! I'm glad you like him, especially since I was so undecided if I wanted to include him or not! Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Legend of Zelda 4 Life, omegarulesall, and Zeph the Mage for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

_Henry: Do you really think that there is only one perfect mate?_

_Da Vinci: As a matter of fact, I do._

_Henry: Then let's say God puts two people on Earth and they are lucky enough to find one another. But, one of them gets hit by lightning. Well, then what? Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry all over again is that the lady you're supposed to be with or was it the first? And if so, when the two of them are walking side by side and they're both the one for you and you just happened to meet the first one first or . . .was the second one suppose to be first? –Ever After_

**CH. 20**

That night Zelda quickly prepared for bed, pulling on a blue lacey nightgown and arranging the bed. Her room was quiet and cool, cast into blue shadows. The only noise came from Zelda's bare feet as she bounded about. She then skipped over to the door, leaning her face against the cool wood and listening. No Impa.

Zelda opened the door, the hallway long and dark. She crossed the few feet to Link's door and opened it, smiling, "Let's go!"

He smiled in return, wearing a white shirt and dark green flannel shorts. "Are you sure Impa isn't hiding in the shadows?"

She laughed, taking his hand as they went into the hall. "Positive. She-" Zelda cut off in mid sentence, frozen, her sky blue eyes wide as she stared down the hall.

"What?" Link asked, frowning in concern.

She raised a slender finger, pointing. "There . . . was something there."

Link quickly turned around, looking down the hall. It was long and narrow, fading into blackness. As the two of them listened, holding their breath, it was deathly silent.

Link turned back to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I saw something at the end of the hall."

Link's mouth set into a hard line, his eyebrows lowering. He started forward. "I'll check it out."

Zelda followed close behind him, senses alert. He didn't protest to her company, and she knew it was because he realized she could defend herself. She tucked her blonde hair behind her pointed ears, nightgown swishing at her knees. Navi darted into Link's shirt to keep them less conspicuous.

Link glanced around the blackness, watching for movement. He didn't like how silent it was, it made the sound of his heart alarmingly loud, and made him aware of the noise of he and Zelda's breathing.

They rounded a sharp corner and saw a flash of a blueish white figure disappearing around the next corner. They both jumped, mouths falling open. Link jogged quietly after it, Zelda following. But when they came to the next hall it was empty.

Link stopped, dark blue eyes scanning the area. There were a few doors in the passage, all closed except one. It stood open, blackness spilling from it.

Link grabbed the princess's hand as they walked to it. Peering inside, all they could see was suffocating black. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out if something was there. He took a step inside, positive that if whatever it was was there, he'd be able to see it. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder, but whether for protection, protectively, or both he couldn't tell.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, the sound echoingly loud. They both jumped as they lost their vision, only aware of each other's presence by touch. Link felt a thin, bony finger touch his check. He yelped and jumped back, eyes wide despite their blindness.

Zelda struck two fingers to the carpet and teleported them to her room. It came around them, seeming very bright compared to their last location. Stars were visible outside her balcony, her furniture and bed still.

"Are you all right?" Zelda practically shouted, facing Link and releasing his hand. She took a few steps back to survey him.

"I'm fine," he assured, his heart thundering. "Something in there touched my face."

The two locked eyes, her sky blue and his dark blue. A message passed between them and they nodded. Link ran out and to his room as Zelda grabbed a dagger, its blade shining in the silver light. She ran to a chest beside her large dresser and opened it, the lid thudding against the wall. She pulled out a lantern, lighting it. Link came back in, holding his sword in its scabbard. He pulled it out with a metallic hiss, his eyes fiery and determined, looking every bit of the hero he was save for his pajamas.

"Let's go," the princess said.

The two ran out of her room, nearly knocking over a startled Impa. They hurried down the hall, blades gleaming red from the lantern light.

"What's going on?" Impa asked, racing after them, the darkness and silence of the hall cracked by the lantern light and their footsteps.

Zelda glanced back. "There's something in the castle! We saw it!"

"A . . . poe?" the sheikah asked.

"We didn't get a good look," the princess replied as they rounded a corner.

"If it was," Link said, "it was the biggest poe I've ever seen."

They turned the second corner and saw that the door they had gone through was still closed. Link wasted no time, flinging open the door as Zelda thrust the lantern forward.

But the room was empty, the red and yellow light showing a simple guest room. Nothing was disturbed, the furniture still.

Link lowered his sword. "It's gone."

Zelda took a step back into the hall, obviously irritated. "It _was _there."

Impa nodded, muscular arms crossed. "I believe you." She knew them well enough to realize that if they were running after an invisible thing with a sword and dagger, something was really there.

Link leaned against the door frame, staring hard at the far wall. The girls could tell the gears in his head were turning as he considered the situation. The lantern's light accented his features and burned in his eyes, which had a fierce and more mature look in them that would not come from a normal fourteen-year-old. But Impa, standing tall beside him, illustrated his youth.

Zelda lowered the lantern so that Link's face wouldn't look so hard. She sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "Let's go to bed, we'll discuss it in the morning."

Link nodded, looking at her. He smiled, warmth and youth returning to his face. "Yeah, I'm tired."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Link and Zelda sat at the long dining table for breakfast, warm sunlight coming through windows and shining off the wood. The marble floor was spotless and nearly reflective. The smell of their eggs and bacon pleasantly filled the air. Across from them sat Impa and Touchstone, his armor practically sparkling in the morning light. Dahnes sat in his usual chair at the end of the table, where they all were. He was eating joyfully, wrapped in velvet robes.

"Last night," Zelda was saying, hand around her glass of milk, "Link and I think we saw the poe everyone keeps talking about."

Touchstone sighed dramatically, his dark eyes full of annoyance. "Not you, too. All my guards do is complain about that."

"It's frightening," Dahnes said, his mouth full. "I'm scared."

"I didn't believe it either," Link replied. "But it just disappeared, like a poe, and the coloring was correct. It was big, though, for the brief moment we saw it."

Impa looked at the army leader beside her. "Maybe you should double the guards at night."

Touchstone sat down his fork. "For what? So I can hear twice as many spook stories from my men? Forget it."

The sheikah stuck out her bottom lip. "Please, Touchstone. Just for a few nights until we have this sorted."

When Impa looked at him like that, he couldn't find it in him to refuse. "Fine, whatever, just for a few nights."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Link," King Dahnes said, "Malon dropped a delivery of milk by. She told me to tell you that she said 'Hi'."

Zelda plunged her fork into the eggs, sending some pieces flying. She shoved the food into her mouth, chewing angrily, one hand clenching the table and turning her knuckles white.

Impa and Touchstone stared at her.

"Okay," Link responded. Then, hoping to turn attention from the princess, said, "Maxi should be stopping by soon."

Touchstone moaned, burying his dark face in his hands.

Impa smiled. "That pirate is a strange one, but I can't help but like him."

Dahnes chuckled. "He is an amusing man."

Zelda seemed to relax, now eating with more civility. The sunlight shone on her hair that fell past her shoulders. "Maybe he'll stay long enough for the party."

Dahnes smiled. "I hope so." He loved to throw parties, and would jump at whatever opportunity presented itself. This one was for his late wife's birthday, and was Hyrule-exclusive. It would be a private ball, without anyone from other countries, since the queen's death was Hyrule's tragedy.

"So," Impa said, "where are you two headed today."

"Lake Hylia," Link answered.

"Again?" the sheikah laughed.

"It's our favorite place," he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link and Zelda entered the stables, greeted by stamping hooves, a hay strewn floor, and beams of sunlight shining through holes and between boards in the wooden walls.

"Ricky!" Zelda called. "We're here to get Epona."

The red head came from somewhere in the back, wiping his hands on his brown tunic. "Hi, guys . . . where are you heading?"

"Lake Hylia," she replied.

Ricky nodded. He glanced uncomfortably to the side, then looked back and asked, "Can I come?" He paused at their stunned expressions, then added quickly, "I haven't been that far in awhile, and though I love the horses it would be nice to get out, and I'll bring my own so Epona won't have to carry three, and I probably won't stay the whole time, anyway."

Zelda straightened, not wanting her friend to feel awkward. "Oh, no, it's-" She glanced up at Link to see the hesistant acquiesce in his eyes. "-it's fine. It'll be fun for you to join us."

Ricky was visibly relieved, and he offered a smile. "Thanks. I'll get the horses."

As they rode through sunny Hyrule Field, Zelda occasionally glanced at Ricky on his black horse beside them. Ricky had been her friend since infancy, although she didn't get to see him very often. She'd always liked him and couldn't see a rational reason to refuse allowing him to come, but . . . it just felt awkward. If she and Link didn't go somewhere alone it was either with Impa or with a friend they'd specifically gone to see. But when she saw how hurt Ricky had looked she couldn't refuse. And Link had been fine with it, she'd never willingly hurt him, either.

Link was also pondering the situation, gripping Epona's reins. He liked Ricky and couldn't find a reason to tell him not to come. Something was troubling him, but he pushed it aside. He wanted to have fun.

They reached Lake Hylia, the water glittering. It was as beautiful and peaceful as it always was. They tied up the horses to a tree. Zelda didn't bring up swimming, for a reason she couldn't identify. She was glad Link and Ricky didn't, either. They walked around the lake, delving into causal conversation until the tension melted and they were all smiling. Even Navi flew happily around them, adding her opinion to the conversation. They went fishing and called Link a show-off when he caught the biggest. Then they went back to the pliable sand near the stone ruins and worked on building a sand castle.

Link smiled, the sun warm and a breeze lifting his damp hair. Catching fish had gotten the group wet, and they had frequently splashed one another. He could smell the wet sand as he helped work on their large castle, the grains sticking to his hand. Navi was inspecting their work closely, telling them when something was flawed.

"We need to add decorations," Zelda said, grabbing a shell and sticking it into the wall. "There, isn't that pretty?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Will you be doing that to Hyrule Castle when you're queen?"

Ricky laughed and Zelda playfully threw sand at Link.

'I don't think any of our towers are even, "Ricky observed. "Good thing none of us are taking up architecture."

Link looked up, mocking shock. "Zelda, isn't that your backup career for when you get dethroned?"

The princess narrowed her eyes, but was smiling. "You're pushing your luck, hero. And your side of the castle is lopsided."

As if on cue, the tower Zelda had been working on tilted sideways, a crack forming. Sand cascaded down as if began to fall. Zelda gasped, gripping it gently and setting it back up. Ricky laughed, reaching over and setting his hand on hers, helping reattach the tower.

Navi stopped bouncing around as she watched Ricky lean in close to the princess, telling her how to fix it. Link was frozen, blue eyes wide, his hand still resting on a wall of the sand castle.

Zelda took her hand away, and Navi noticed the uncomfortable expression that crossed her face. The princess tucked her hair behind one pointed ear, standing.

"It's getting late," she said. "We should go."

Ricky smiled, also standing. "I had a lot of fun, thanks for letting me come!"

Zelda glanced at the lake, biting her lip. "Don't mention it."

* * *

**Alright, we're moving along nicely here! My next update will probably take longer than a week, but I'll try to get it quickly! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, here's the new chapter! Sorry it's taken so long. But I finally finished it and I'm happy with the result! I think you will be, too. ;) And I promise the next update won't take as long! **

**Zeph the Mage: **lol Thanks so much! And thanks for reviewing!

**Kiba Wolf: **Link is glad you think his jokes are funny. Lol thanks for the review!

**Accelerate: **Mr. Town Drunk/Pirate maybe is a good label for Maxi, haha! Thanks for your review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Haha, a rapist ghost! These days, you never know. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**La Principessa: **Yum, thanks! And thank you for the review!

**And thanks to kk44, Andor1, oemgarulesall, GreenTriforceLuvr, KakaNarufangirl111, and TwilightQueenMidna for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_It is astonishing how little one feels alone when one loves." – John Bulwer_

**CH. 21**

Once they arrived back at the castle, the sun starting to set, Ricky left to his work, thanking them again for letting him come. Link and Zelda went in silence to the castle and began following the route to their rooms. A few people scurried by, windows letting in orange light.

Zelda tucked her hair behind one ear, chewing her lip. She felt tense inside, her face hot. She glanced at Link to see him looking at the far wall, his face a mix of anger, hurt, and confusion, his bottom lip sticking out nearly in a pout. She hated to see the hurt in his dark blue eyes. The memory of Ricky's hand overlapping her own, of his face close enough to feel his breath, was still vivid in her mind. She felt a surge of guilt. A surge of guilt for allowing anything, whether in her control or not, to hurt Link.

Once they arrived in the long hall their rooms were in, Zelda stopped, softly taking hold of Link's arm to stop him, too. The hall way empty, silent, and she found her voice seemed alarmingly loud when she said his name.

He turned to face her, a guarded expression coming up to try and hide his emotions. "What?"

She let go of his arm, glancing down uncomfortably. "About Ricky . . . I'm sorry. I don't know why he did what he did, and I shouldn't have let him. But I was so shocked, I couldn't react. I know you're mad-"

"Zelda." His voice was soft as he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. His eyes were sincere. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm sorry, too. I should have told him that we . . . I was shocked, too."

She smiled. "I love you, Link."

"I love you."

The sound of quick footsteps caused them to turn, Impa walking up. "I'm sorry, Zelda, but your father wants to talk with you about preparations for the private ball."

Zelda moaned. "This is a long talk session, isn't it? One where he'll remind me of my duties as a princess."

Impa's mouth twisted into a smile. "You know he feels like he must do that every so often."

"I guess." She turned to the hero. "This may take awhile. Go amuse yourself."

He grinned. "I will. Have fun."

"Sure, right."

Link headed onto the battlements, the wind much cooler now and the sky a thick orange. He could hear the noises of guards and other castle residents in the courtyard below. He saw Touchstone slumped on the battlements, looking over the side. Where the sun shone on the edges of his armor was a blinding orange line.

"Hi," Link said, walking up.

Touchstone glanced down at him and nodded. Then he looked back at the activity below.

"So . . ." Link paused, "what are you doing? Aren't you usually yelling at your army right now?"

"Yes, but they relayed information in from Kakariko Village. Apparently some villagers think they saw a poe in the woods." He sighed in exasperations. "My men asked me to check it out to prove they're point."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know."

Link stood up straight, smiling. "How about I go check it out? I'll tell you if I find anything."

"Sounds good." He gave a rouge smirk. "Sometimes, Link, you aren't too bad."

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

Link grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back, just in case, before leaving the castle. He was glad that Kakariko was within walking distance; he didn't want to go into the stables. He also kept a lookout for Malon and was glad that she wasn't around. When he at last reached the woods, the sun was halfway below the horizon, and the stillness of the near-twilight was barely perceptible. The earthy scent of the woods was strong, the thick trees had roots crawling over the soil and ferns clogged together in groups. The countless branches far above Link's head spider webbed across each other in a labyrinth that blocked out direct light. The scene instantly put Link on edge as he walked slowly through the woods, Navi close by.

"I don't like this," the fairy whispered, her wings trembling. "It's kind of spooky."

"Navi, relax, it's not even night," Link stated, hoping also to put himself at ease.

The quiet was thick and heavy, a fog settling around the increasingly dark woods. Link thought his breath sounded loud, and every crunch of a twig or rustle of a fern rang in his pointed ears.

"It's not here, let's go back," Navi said.

Link rolled his blue eyes and was about to respond when they heard a light thud ahead. They both stopped, Navi hovering closer to the Hylian.

Link drew his sword, holding it up as the light darkened further. "Okay, poe, where are you?"

There was a rustle a few feet away and he turned to it. Adrenaline pumping, he shot forward, somersaulted through the brush, and came up on his knees with his sword pointing forward.

And came face to face with a wolf.

Link slowly lowered his sword, eyes widening. The wolf was enormous, far bigger than any he'd ever seen. If he was standing, the wolf's head would be even with his chest. It was a deep charcoal gray, nearly black, with thick fur and shining eyes.

The wolf growled, crouching low.

Link dropped his sword, holding up his hands. "Easy, I won't hurt you."

The wolf stopped growling and sat back, cocking its head to the side.

Link smiled. "Good. Good puppy."

With a deep, raspy snarl the wolf said, "I'm _not _a puppy, human."

"Eek!" Navi screamed, darting behind the Hylian.

Link fell back on his bottom, mouth hanging open as shock filled his face.

The wolf laughed. "That look is worth it every time. I'll give you credit for not screaming, though. You must be braver than most."

Link was frozen, rooted to the cool earth under him.

"Although," the wolf continued, "that was a high-pitched scream coming from you firefly."

Navi darted in front of the animal indignantly. "I am _not _a bug! I'm a fairy."

With a quick snap the wolf caught her in his mouth, grinning darkly.

"Hey!" Link shouted, coming alive again. "Spit her out!"

Rolling his eyes, the wolf opened his mouth and Navi shot from it, hiding behind Link again.

"How can you talk?" Link asked, leaning forward.

"My whole pack can talk," the wolf replied. "We usually stay clear of humans, so you wouldn't know."

Link raised an eyebrow. "_Your _pack?"

The wolf seemed to sit up straighter, raising his head proudly. "I am the King of Wolves."

Link's face dissolved into fascination. "Wow. How come we've never seen you? Why don't you come into Hyrule?"

The wolf gave a half-snarl, his shadow black under him. "We have no reason to be a part of Hyrule's affairs. Besides, there are certain . . . viewpoints . . . of ours that would conflict." Changing the subject, he said, "I assume you're looking for the poes?"

"Poes? There's more than one?"

He nodded. "There's been a few in these woods. We've killed some. I don't know where they're from but I don't like it."

"They're at Hyrule Castle, too." Link held out his hand. "I'm Link, by the way."

The wolf, seeming amused, stuck his paw in it and they shook.

Dropping his hand, Link frowned. "Um . . . I didn't get your name."

The wolf stretched, flicking his tails. "I didn't give it. My name's not important."

The Hylian crossed his arms. "That's not fair. I gave you my name."

"He did," Navi agreed.

The wolf sat straight, looking away proudly. "No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

With a snarl the wolf said quickly, "Fine, it's Roofy."

There was a beat of silence, then Link and Navi burst out laughing.

"Roofy?!" Link gasped. "What a fearless King of the Wolves name!"

Roofy watched with narrowed eyes as the two laughed, the fairy rolling around on the dirt and Link with his eyes closed and head back.

"Alright!" Roofy roared. "Don't forget I can bite you if I want!"

Link looked at him, eyes glassy. "Oh, of course, _Roofy."_

"Now beat it," the wolf snapped. "I have to get back."

Navi flew up. "We do, too, Link. Zelda will be worried."

The Hylian stood, sheathing his sword and dusting off his pants. "Good point. Well, it was very nice to meet you, Roofy, I hope to see you again."

"I can't say the same," Roofy grumbled. "But be careful leaving. The woods are dangerous."

With a salute Link took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding it would be faster to take the back way to the castle, Link sprinted across the beach, flinging up sand as the white waves crashed beside him. He could smell the salt of the sea, the sky purple and blue with the fading sun. The castle towered above the land, almost completely in shadow.

Link had just started across the beach when he looked out to the ocean and abruptly stopped. Coming into the shore, large and proud, was the _Maxi._

A smile broke across Link's face. "Maxi's here! Navi, go get Zelda!"

The fairy darted off.

"Maxi!" Link shouted.

The tan pirate captain was hanging over the edge of his ship, his blonde hair and red scarf blowing in the wind. His brown eyes were sparkling with the energy he always possessed, and the moonlight and dying sunlight accented his muscles. "Hey there, Link!"

Link did a quick calaculation in his head. He and Zelda were fourteen, so that made Maxi . . . twenty?! That crazy pirate was getting old! Though, one would have never guessed it judging by the youthful energy painted all over Maxi's dark face.

Zelda suddenly appeared, having teleported. The moonlight shone off her blonde hair as it rippled in the breeze. She and Link exchanged smiles, then ran toward the ocean.

"Zelda!" Maxi waved.

"Maxi!" she called back.

The Hylians splashed into the water, cold around their knees. It was a mix of purple and blue, reflecting the sky. The ship evidently taking too long, Maxi dove gracefully off and splashed into the ocean.

The captain emerged dramatically, shaking the water his hair, his scarf clinging to his bare chest and nunchuks clinking together against his hips. He pulled them both into a wet hug.

"My favorite Hylians!" Maxi grinned. "What have you been up to?" He held them at arms length, both smiling with water running down their faces. "Hey, Link, you look taller! It's about time."

Link playfully shoved him. "Excuse me, you're no longer a teenager."

The pirate passed a hand over his brow. "Alas, it is sad indeed. But Maxi still has glory days ahead of him." He looked to Zelda. "Your Highness, you're more beautiful every day."

She smiled. "It's great to see you!"

"So," Maxi crossed his strong arms, grinning with a spark in his brown eyes. "What's been going on?"

"It's actually a good thing you showed up now," Link told him. "We've uncovered a bit of trouble."

* * *

**I updated my profile and listed a few other places on the web where you can find me, if you're interested. I don't have anything Zelda up yet on YouTube or DeviantArt, but I'll tell whenever I do! **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

"_**Boys and girls of every age  
**__**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
**__**Come with us and you will see  
**__**This our town of Halloween."  
**__**-Marilyn Manson's This is Halloween from the Nightmare Before Christmas**_

**Happy Halloween! This chapter is my present to you! I guess it turned out to be a good thing that I was so late last chapter, because this chappie is right in time for the holiday. I'm really proud of it and I think you guys will like it!**

**Also, I'm glad you guys are excited that Maxi is back. Since he was a character I was so hesitant about putting in the story, it makes me happy to see such a positive reaction to him! **

**Zeph the Mage: **I forgot it only let's you review once per chapter, I didn't even think about that! 8D Thanks for still reviewing!

**La Principessa Dell'Opera: **lol Yes, Ricky is definitely forgetting his station! I'm glad you had a laugh at Roofy's expense. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **lol Don't worry, Link and Touchstone will still butt heads plenty. 8D Thanks for your review!

**And thank you to ShadowVDP and TwilightQueenMidna for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"To love another you have to undertake some fragment of their destiny." – Quentin Crisp

**CH. 22**

Link fingered the white sheet absently, lying on his stomach on Zelda's bed. The covers were down, giving them room. Silver moonlight cast blue shadows behind objects.

"Hey, Zel," Link said, "have you ever heard of the King of Wolves?"

"Yeah," she replied, standing in front of her full body mirror and tying back her hair. "There's suppose to be some superior form of wolves that can speak. But they stick to their own affairs and don't communicate with people." She smoothed her purple nightgown, the lacey edge dancing around her knees. "It's a rumor that's been circulating for hundreds of years, every once in awhile someone will claim that they saw large, talking wolves. But there's no hard evidence."

Link looked over at her, most of the room in shadow. "What if I told you that I met the King of Wolves a few hours ago?"

She whipped around to face him, blue eyes wide. "You _what_?!"

"I went into the woods by Kakariko to investigate poe sightings and ran into a large, talking wolf."

Zelda jumped with glee, her low ponytail bouncing. She skipped over to the bed and leaped on it, sending pillows flying. She hugged Link tightly. "That's incredible! This is so exciting! What did he say? What did he look like? Were there others? What was his name?"

As the ecstatic princess pulled back, Link replied. "Uh . . . there are other poes, big and dark, no but he has a pack, and Roofy."

One blonde eyebrow arched. "Roofy?"

"Don't tease him. He's sensitive."

Zelda laughed. "This is great, Link!" Suddenly she sat straight, all-business. "I need to meet him and in act peace on behalf of Hyrule. Let's go!" As she started to scramble from the bed, Link grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, hold on," he said. "Settle down. I'll take you there tomorrow."

She smiled. "Right. I'm in my nightgown. And Impa would kill me for leaving."

Link laid back on his designated pillow, pulling up the warm covers. "You don't want to meet him. He had an attitude problem."

The princess flopped down beside him. "He can't be worse than Touchstone. Goodnight, Linky."

" 'Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxi walked leisurely down the dark hall to his guest room, humming a bouncy pirate tune. Some of his crew, Tara included, were sleeping in the castle. Many, however, liked to remain on the ship or had already rented small boats to go to neighboring islands and get drunk. His crew seemed to leave the frequent visits to Hyrule as Maxi's affair and would to their own thing. Occasionally, though, they'd take advantage of it and stop by for meals, sleep in a room, or just gawk at the luxury of the castle.

Maxi came to his door and was just reaching for the handle when he saw a white blur of movement behind him.

He whipped around, yanking his nunchuks out, too see . . . nothing. The hall was empty and silent.

He peered back and forth, shrinking closer to the wall. Then he leaped into his room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Weird, "he muttered, pulling off his scarf and kicking out of his boots.

He changed into loose pajama pants and flopped into the bed, his nunchuks lying ceremoniously on the nightstand. Maxi frowned, still slightly unsettled. He rolled onto his muscular stomach and looked under the bed. Upon seeing the space was devoid of monsters, he smiled contentedly and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was in a deep sleep, comfortably encased by pillows and blankets. The air had gotten colder and thin layers of gray clouds were blotting out stars and shrouding the moon, making the night darker. He had been dreaming about working his way through the Fire Temple, except that Zelda was with him and he couldn't find his bow. Slowly he felt himself being pulled out of sleep. He struggle against it; sleep was so warm and relaxing, no matter how confounding the dream. But an icy force gripped his consciousness like a clawed hand and pulled him to the surface.

Link opened his eyes and felt his body freeze. He couldn't open his mouth. His eyes were trained on the creature that was looming over him.

It was a poe, for certain. But he'd never seen one like it. It was extremely tall, nearing eight feet. It was dressed in a long, death-white robe with sleeves that incased its too-long arms and hid any legs or feet it might have had, which seemed unlikely as it floated above the carpet. A hood cast most of its face into indistinguishable shadow, but a skeletal form covered in blue-black skin could barely be seen. Inside its mouth was a bright blue. There was skull mounted on its chest, the lower jaw missing. In one thin, blue-black hand it held a lantern that emitted a ghostly glow.

This lantern was what Link's eyes were locked on, and he was unable to tear them away.

The poe lifted one bony hand and beckoned silently. Link felt his body obey, climbing out of bed. Zelda mumbled incoherently behind him. The lantern lit his disheveled blonde hair, his loose white sleep shirt, his dark green sleep pants that ended below his knee, and his face that was devoid of expression.

The poe silently moved out of the room and Link followed. The screaming voice in his head was slowly muted as the edges of his mind became fuzzy. All that mattered was the lantern. He had to follow it. His mind began to shut down; his memories, his knowledge, his thoughts, and his will all blacked out. He solely focused on the ghostly light.

The poe led him down the long, dark castle halls, his bare feet silent against the carpet. Using back ways, the poe led him out of the castle and onto the unguarded beach.

Link followed, the lantern being the only thing that lit the black beach. A blanket of clouds covered the night sky, blending into the ocean. A cold wind beat against the Hylian, blowing his hair and whipping his loose, thin clothes against his body. He appeared not to notice, walking bare foot through the thick sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something was wrong. Zelda could feel it. She forced herself to wake up from a dream involving her at her arithmetic lessons and her professor trying to teach her ancient Hylian. She had been trying to explain to him that she was there for math, but he refused to listen. She had been beating him up with a textbook. Link had been there.

Zelda opened her eyes, moaning.

_Weird dream, _she thought.

She ran her fingers through her hair, looked over at Link, and bolted upright.

"Link?" she called, glancing around frantically. "Link, where'd you go?"

Her room was dark and still, the glass doors to the balcony shut against the cold wind outside. Her furniture was black lumps in the darkness, the door to her large bathroom open. It was so quiet that her heart sounded like thunder in her pointed ears.

"Link?" she asked again.

Zelda crawled out of bed, some strands of hair having worked loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face. Her feet made light thuds as she went to her bedroom door and opened it, looking out into the hall. Impa was gone.

"Link?" she called again.

She opened the door to his room to find it equally empty. She stood there in the threshold, eyes wide and panic rushing through her veins. It was Impa job to guard the door! Where had she gone? Link would never leave without telling Zelda. Just as she would never leave without telling him so he wasn't worried.

Link was in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white robed poe led Link far into the woods, his bare feet on the cold dirt. The trees stood tall and still. Nothing in the woods was moving. After it had led the Hylian to some specific spot, it turned its elongated body to face him, the lantern's ghostly light shining in his dull blue eyes. Then the poe vanished.

Link started, feeling everything come back to him. It was not pleasant; it felt like being awoken by a bucket of ice-cold water. He was breathing hard, glancing quickly around him and shivering in the cold. He tried to recall his trip out to the woods, but the memories were fuzzy.

A high-pitched cackle filled the air and Link yanked around in time to see a flying figure hurl ice at him.

He tried to jump away but it hit his leg, incasing it. He cried out as he fell to the ground, dirt smudging on his white sleep shirt. He looked at his leg to see his bare foot and shin incased in ice. It was so cold.

The cackling came again and two broom-riding figures whizzed by overhead, stirring up a wind. Link grabbed a rock and pounded it against the ice, breaking it.

Link struggled to stand, his leg numb, when he felt heat approaching. He looked up to see a ball of fire hurling at him. He dove to the ground, scraping his knee on a root, and rolled out of the way.

The fire quickly vanished upon making contact with the ground. A sure sign it was magically induced.

Link spat dirt out of his mouth, gagging, as he pushed himself onto his knees, ignoring the burning on the one he'd cut. The cold of the night was numbing his skin, anyway.

"Nice shot, Koume!" one squeaky voice crowed.

Link stiffened, his stomach clenching. He knew that name, those voices, and their magic.

"I almost nailed him, didn't I?" Koume laughed.

Link pushed himself to his feet and turned around, eyeing his foes. The two witches were cloaked in the night's shadow, blending into their black robes. They watched him with wrinkled green faces and smiles that revealed their protruding teeth. Link doubted they remembered him. He'd only seen them once as a child, the majority of their dealings were when he was an adult.

Link glared up at them, the wind ruffling his hair. He felt naked, in battle without any weapons and wearing pajamas. He didn't even have shoes on and the bottoms of his feet were hurting.

"Let's kill him1" Kotake cried, and the two shot forward.

Link turned and ran, ice exploding at his feet and fire crashing into a tree beside him, some sparks burning his skin. He was sure his feet were getting cut, but his adrenaline helped block out the pain. He pumped his legs as fast as he could, hearing the witches close behind.

"Aw, don't run!" one called.

"We won't hurt you for long!" the other shouted.

"Come back, little boy!"

"Hehehehe!"

Link bounded his way through the underbrush, not looking back. Dirt was smeared on him and blood covered his knee. There were a few tears in his clothes from shoving through limbs. His heart was hammering in his chest as he panted in the cold night air.

A flame attack caught his sleeve and he cried out, dropping quickly and rolling. He felt himself start to go down a slope and suddenly he couldn't stop as he tumbled through the underbrush, the fire extinguished. He struggled to stop himself, but the slope was too steep. He cried out as he was cut across his chest, his body becoming bruised.

At last he tumbled away from the slope and into an area that was less dense with trees. His momentum kept him rolling a few more times until he ended up in a sitting position, dazed and disoriented.

He heard the witches' manic laughter and looked up. They shot down at him when a huge, dark mass leaped over Link's head, snarling viciously, and slammed into the two.

Koume and Kotake screamed as they were brought to the ground, the large creature growling murderously. It bit Koume and hurled her into a tree. Kotake struggled to get away, but it pounced on her.

Link shrunk back, watching the scene unfold, until he realized who his rescuer was. "Roofy?"

The big wolf dodged an ice attack and threw the two witches together, snarling loud enough to echo through the woods. They were hurt and bleeding profusely.

"I'm giving you one chance to get out of here," Roofy said venomously. "Or else I'll finish you off."

With a squeal they lifted into the air, obviously choosing life with the promise of revenge over death.

"Wait!" a female voice shouted.

A chain whipped out, curling around Kotake's neck and yanking her back to the feet of a thoroughly infuriated Zelda.

Link thought she looked like a warrior angel. She wore pants under her purple nightgown with boots that weren't laced up. A loose shirt was over her nightgown with a brown jacket over that. Her teeth were bared, her hair wild, and her face flushed from running.

Zelda yanked a dagger from her belt and pressed it to Kotake's throat.

Koume had darted back and she gasped upon seeing her sister. Fire lit up her hand and she aimed it at Link.

Roofy bent low and growled at the fire sorceress.

Zelda eyed the scene, the air tight with tension. "Tell me who you're working for and I'll let her go."

Koume glared maliciously. "Remove that dagger or I'll kill him."

Roofy crouched lower. "It'll be the last thing you ever do."

No one moved. The silence was thick and oppressing, the woods drenched in shadow.

Suddenly, Maxi burst into the area, panting. "What'd I miss?" He pulled up short. "Whoa."

"Maxi," Zelda said firmly. "Come over here and hold this sorceress down."

The pirate started to approach when Koume's fire flared brighter. He stopped. In response Zelda pressed the dagger harder against Kotake's throat, eliciting a cry from the witch.

"Fine! It was Cervantes!" Kotake cried.

"_Kotake_!" the other scolded.

"You're not the one with a knife against your throat, sister!"

"_Cervantes_?" Maxi growled, eyes burning with fury.

"Yes, "Kotake said. "He wants Link, Zelda, and Maxi dead, he told us."

After a pause, the princess stood up. "Get outta here," she said darkly.

The two witches shot off, bickering.

Roofy sat up, wagging his tail. "Well, that was fun."

Zelda rushed over to her friend. "Link, are you okay?" She kneeled down next to him. "You look awful!"

"I'm fine," he assured, still a bit dazed. "How'd you find me here?"

"I woke up with you not there," she explained. "So I panicked and got Maxi. From the castle window I saw red and blue lights in the forest, so I thought you were in here."

"Who were those two?" Maxi whistled, coming up to them. "They sure were ugly. I- Whoa, Link, what happened to you?"

"I'm cold," the hero stated.

"Here," Zelda took off her jacket and gave it to him. "Let's get you back to the castle cleaned up."

Link pulled the jacket on, the warmth already helping. He looked over at the dark gray wolf. "Roofy . . ."

He smirked. "Don't mention it."

The princess turned to the large animal, an intrigued smile spreading across her face. She stood straight, taking on a regal authority. "King of Wolves, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I apologize for my rugged appearance, but the hour was late and I was sleeping when trouble arose. I formally acknowledge you and your pack as a sovereign unit. May you always be welcome in Hyrule and may peace always exist between us."

Roofy drew himself up. "I agree, Your Highness. It seems we'll be seeming much of each other due to this incident with . . . Cervantes."

"We know him," Link informed, slowly standing. His mind was becoming settled again, his thoughts clear. "We met him four years ago."

Roofy scratched his ear. "Really? Well, that's interesting. I'll have my wolves checking for him."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled. "Now we must be going."

As if to emphasize this, Maxi yawned loudly.

Roofy nodded, standing. "I'll make sure you get out safely."

* * *

**Have a fun and safe Halloween! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good gracious, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I certainly needed these three weeks to write the entire thing. I'm very proud of it, though, and I think you guys will love it!**

**La Principessa Dell'Opera: **lol Yeah, Navi is a heavy sleeper! Don't forget, though, that Koume and Kotake never died because Link went back into the past, which is to say the present, so the future never technically happened. Except that Ganon's gone. Sigh. It gets confusing! Yeah, I just discovered the song "This is Halloween" this year, and fell in love with it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Yes, I used the design of the Twilight Princess poes from the Arbiter's Grounds for the story. They're certainly freaky looking. 8D Thanks for the review!

**GreenTriforceLuvr: **Actually, most of my OC's were originally ideas from my sister. She hates to write, but loves to make up stories. (I told her it doesn't make sense!) I love the kind of characters she comes up with so I use them in my fanfics! So, Roofy's name was her idea. I don't know if she pulled it from the air or just wanted it to reflect another part of his personality. ;) Thanks for your review!

**AllTheWayGuster: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking it! Yeah, I try to keep it clean. I hate profanity and such things. Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Legend of Zelda 4 Life, Draconic, and LinkandZel for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_We could keep things just the same  
__Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
__But I don't want to if you don't want to  
__But I want to . . . I want you" –Want To by Sugarland_

**CH. 23**

"_Where were you?!" _Zelda shouted furiously, her blue eyes burning.

Impa frowned down at her, raising an eyebrow at the princess's outburst as they headed down the sunlit hall. "What on Hyrule are you talking about?"

"Last night you were _suppose _to be guarding my door. When did you leave and for how long?"

Impa's jaw was slack, aghast at the enmity she was receiving as she struggled to find a reason. Her confusion drowned out the smell of the outside gardens and noises of the guards on patrol. "I-I left a few hours after you and Link went to bed. One of Maxi's crewmen was making a scene claiming he saw a ghost outside. He'd been drinking. I went to handle situation."

Zelda continued to glare. "Well, why you were _handling _that situation a poe came into _my _room and did some strange hypno-trance-kidnap-thing on Link and took him from the castle! He was attacked by two witches and luckily is all right!"

Impa stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Is he okay?"

The princess crossed her arms. "Yes, he's fine, no thanks to you!"

Impa mirrored Zelda's gesture, the princess's anger putting her on the defensive. "Excuse me, I was dealing with another problem. How is it my fault?"

"You were suppose to be guarding my door! That's you job, sheikah!"

Impa narrowed her eyes, the sunlight that poured through the windows warming her skin. "Since the say you were born I have protected your room. Every. Single. Night. It's been fourteen years and _nothing _has happened. The _one time _I leave, something does. Are you really putting blame on me for this unfortunate coincidence?"

"Link could have been killed! I could have been killed! We count on you to protect us!"

Impa felt her defensive wall crumble. Zelda was right. That was her job. She let her strong arms drop, bowing her head. "I apologize, Princess. It's my duty to protect you and I failed when trouble arose. I ask forgiveness."

Zelda felt her anger deflate. It was so much easier to be mad at someone who was willing to argue back. And seeing the woman who was a mother-figure to her apologize made her feel guilty. "You're fine, Imps, sorry I got so mad. I . . . just can't stand the thought of something happening to Link and I needed to vent."

Impa stood straight, smiling warmly. Zelda was so sensitive with anything concerning Link. "Come on, you have lessons. Where is that Hylian, anyway?"

They started walking again, their footsteps making soft thuds on the carpet. "Outside with Maxi.

* * *

Maxi leaned against the castle battlements, his red scarf blowing in the warm breeze. Link was beside him, the two watching the activity of the courtyard absently. The warm sunshine shone off the guard's armor as they stood at command, Touchstone yelling orders at them. Maids would scurry past the lush gardens, casting alarmed glances at the army leader's ferocity. Gardeners went about tending to their work, seeming oblivious to the world.

"Nice weather," Maxi commented, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It won't last much longer," Link sighed. "We're heading into the cold season."

He had explained to Zelda and Maxi what had happened, his memories of being led to the woods by the poe still fuzzy, like looking at his reflection in a foggy mirror. When they had returned to the castle he'd cleaned his wounds and Zelda had helped him wrap up his feet and place a bandage over his knee and chest. It was nothing that wouldn't heal quickly.

"Soooo," Maxi drew the word out, as if listening to the sound of his own voice. He turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow mischievously. "How's it going between you and Zelda?"

Link felt his face grow hot. "It's fine." He'd hesitated fractionally, and the pirate had noticed.

"What happened?" Maxi asked.

"Nothing. Well, there's this guy . . . I get the feeling he's interested in Zelda."

Maxi turned back down to the courtyard. "So? Just tell him you two are dating."

Silence.

Maxi looked back over at the Hylian. "You _are _dating, right?"

Link ran his fingers through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "Not officially . . ."

Maxi gasped, standing straight and fully turning to his friend. "And why on the great ocean not?"

"I . . . don't know." He shrugged. "I've never felt rushed to until now. Until someone else stepped up."

Maxi grabbed Link's shoulders. "You have to lay your claim, Link! You have yourself a real nice girl right there, don't let her get taken away!"

Link gave him a look, pulling off his hands. "She won't leave me, she loves me."

"Then why isn't it official?!"

Link squeezed his hair. "I don't know! But it's going to be. Right now!" Fueled by determination, he spun on his heel to march into the castle and ask Zelda to date him.

Maxi caught his arm, stopping him. "Whoa there, calm down. Don't do it just yet."

Link turned to him, confused. "But you just said-"

"How long have you two been 'unofficially' together?"

"Four years."

"Then you have to make it special."

Link scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the towering castle walls. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Brown eyes shining with self-importance, the pirate said, "I am Captain Maxi, of course I do."

* * *

Zelda scanned the page of her thick textbook, colored yellow with age. Grammar stared back at her, as ugly and repulsive as Ganon had ever been. Granted, she like to learn. She liked to learn what she _wanted _to learn. History, spells, fighting methods, and ancient myths and legends all interested her. Everything else didn't.

She glanced up at the small room she was in, sitting at a square, polished wood table. The chair on the other side was unoccupied, her teacher having left for a restroom break. The small walls were lined with bookshelves that were stuffed with books. The door to the room stood open, revealing a hall and letting in bright sunlight.

Zelda sighed, curling a strand of hair around her finger. Being royal certainly had its downsides.

"Hey!"

She turned to see Ricky in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," she replied, feeling anxiety twist her stomach. She hoped he'd leave it at that and go.

Instead, he walked over to the table and put his hands on it, studying the book. "What are you reading?"

She shifted in the wood chair, feeling uncomfortable. "Grammar. Trust me, this is not voluntary."

He laughed, blue eyes sparkling. "You can't sit still for long, can you?"

"You know me."

He laughed again, raising his hand. For a moment Zelda was afraid he'd touch her arm, but he just stood up straight, turning to head out.

"I'll you see you around, Zelda."

"Yeah. Bye, Ricky."

She let out a relieved breath as he vanished into the hall, slumping into her chair. Her studies forgotten, she chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she'd have to tell Ricky to stop coming around her. She certainly didn't want to do that; they'd been friends since infancy. But if he kept this up, if it got worse . . .

"Hey, Zel!"

She turned around again, a warm smile spreading at Link in the doorway. "Have you come to help me study, hero?"

He crinkled his nose in revulsion. "No way. How can you stand to just sit there and read that stuff?"

"I can't," she moaned, watching him cross to the table and sit on top, shaking the textbook. "I'm not retaining any of this."

He grinned, then leaned closer conspiratorially. "Guess what?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Zelda sat up straighter, eyebrows raised with perceivable interest. She loved surprises. "Oh, really? What is it?"

He shook his finger in a mock scold. "You'll have to wait. How about I pick you up before dinner?"

Her attention fully arrested, she asked, "Pick me up? Where?"

"At your room?" He shrugged, then grinned again. "Make sure to dress nicely. I'll see you then!" With a wink he bounded out of the room, leaving a thoroughly confused and intrigued princess.

She brought her eyes back to the textbook page, drumming her fingers against the table. What did Link have planned? What should she wear? How long was it until dinner, anyway?

"Great, "she muttered, resting her chin in one palm. "Now I can't even try to concentrate."

* * *

Link headed down the hall toward Zelda's room, his heart thudding in fear and exhilaration. Tonight would be perfect. Tonight he would ask Zelda if she wanted to be in a serious relationship with him. He knew she'd say yes, of course, but it was symbolic. They'd been inseparable since they were ten, now it was time to make their love official.

He was glad Maxi had suggested this. Cervantes, Koume and Kotake, and the poes were one thing to have to deal with, Ricky was another. Link wanted it to be clear that Zelda was his and he was Zelda's.

Link glanced down at the red roses in his hand, their sweet scent drifting to him. He wore white pants and a dark green tunic that had white and gold designs swirling at the collar and sleeves. He'd taken a bath before he dressed, making sure he was clean, fresh, and smelled good. He felt a little odd without Navi buzzing beside him, but he'd asked her to leave he and Zelda alone this evening. It was all about her tonight.

He came up to her door and took a deep breath to calm himself. He raised a fist and knocked softly.

After a moment's pause Zelda opened the door, smiling. She wore a glittery blue dress that came to her knees and had a v-neck and wide sleeves. The material looked light and loose, and she had on a gold necklace and an intricate gold accessory draped over her hips in place of a belt. Some of her hair was pulled into a braid behind her head.

"You look nice, Link," she said, gazing at him.

Link felt himself melt, his face warming. "You're so pretty."

Her cheeks colored and one hand fiddled with her other sleeve. She looked at the roses. "Are those-"

"They're for you," he nodded, holding them out. He hoped his face wasn't as red as the flowers.

She took them gently, smiling at them, then up at him. "Thanks, Link." She disappeared into her room to put them up.

He took a deep breath, his nerves on edge. It was going well so far.

Zelda reappeared. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, Link?"

Feeling himself slightly relax at her playful attitude, he grinned. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She took hold of his arm, not being able to resist squeezing it softly, and they went down the hall.

Guards, maids, and even Impa smiled as they passed. Link would nod a greeting, but the majority of his attention was on Zelda. She moved so gracefully, just like royalty, yet she could turn her body into a lethal sheikah weapon or be as carefree and independent as anyone could ever be. She was so special.

They left the castle and came onto the beach. The wind was cool and the sky was painted pinks and purples. The woods and Death Mountain were blue shadows.

Zelda let her eyes roam over the tranquil and beautiful beach, the ocean's deep breathing mixing with the wind and birds like a melody. Then her eyes settled on the _Maxi_, floating offshore, and a small rowboat on the sand with the captain standing next to it.

She looked at Link and he grinned.

Maxi stood straight as they approached, his hair neatly combed. "My lord and lady, allow me to take you to the ship."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled, and started to climb into the rowboat when she felt Link grip her hand securely. She turned to him and realized he was helping her into the boat like a gentleman. She was mesmerized by the soft, affectionate look in his blue eyes and his trademark smile as she slowly sat down. The way the setting sun shone on his thick blonde hair and lit his attractive, young face made her never want to look away.

Link sat down beside her and they held hands, an automatic gesture. Maxi sat across from them and picked up the smooth oars, beginning to row.

Link watched the rolling ocean waves, smelling the salt and Zelda's floral perfume. He could feel the warmth coming from her body with her close propinquity. The rowboat swayed gently until they came to the _Maxi_. There was a ladder draped over the side.

Link stood and helped Zelda to her feet. He turned to the ladder and was about to allow her to go up first, when he realized that since she was wearing a dress, she should go behind him.

Hoping his face wasn't too red, he said, "I'll, um, I'll go up first."

Zelda smirked, but didn't say anything.

Link hopped onto the ladder and climbed up, hearing the thuds of Zelda's movements under him.

The princess watched Link get onto the deck agilely, and she followed suit, her blue dress rippling out in the breeze. She took one glance at the deck and stopped, eyes widening.

The deck was completely cleaned, the sun making orange glints off the polished wood. In the center sat a small, round table with two chairs. On the table was a lighted candle and two dishes of food.

Zelda felt her heart melt, surveying the scene. "Link . . ."

He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

Maxi bounded onto the deck. He gestured with a brown hand. "Your dinner is ready."

The two went to the table and sat down, smelling the fish on their plates. The ship gently rocked on the waves like a lullaby, some stars visible on the eastern edge of the sky. The ocean reflected the sky's pinks and lavenders, rippling gently.

Link waited for her to take a bite first, and was pleased by her smile. "Do you like it?"

She looked up at him. "This is what I requested for my last birthday. You remembered."

"Of course I did. You went on for days about how great it was."

She reached across the table, taking his hand. "You mean a lot to me, Link."

He felt his throat tighten, her skin burning his. "You mean a lot to me, too."

"So," she sat back, sticking some food on her fork, the sun shining off her gold necklace, "what's this all about?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She gestured with her fork. "All this. The food, the clothes, the ship away from the castle, Maxi as a chauffer." She cocked her head to the side. "How'd you get him to stay quiet, anyway?"

Link grinned. "I promised him free drinks at the bar for a week."

She laughed, then said, "Really, what do you have planned? I know it's something more than what you're letting on."

He brought his glass up, giving her a sly look. "Maybe."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the ship rocking steadily as the sun sank lower.

"I told Touchstone about Cervantes," Zelda said. "He's going to send letters to coastal villages about reporting _anything." _She took a drink. "So, do you know those two ugly witches?"

He smiled as her phrasing. "Kind of. They're names are Koume and Kotake, they did work for Ganondorf. But since he "disappeared" I guess they found something else to keep them busy."

"I scolded Impa for not being there."

Link shook his head, laughing as if his life hadn't been at stake. "She's human, we all make mistakes."

"So, how are your wounds?" she asked, her hair shining in the waning light.

He raised one eyebrow, grinning. "Are you trying to get me to take off my shirt?"

Zelda felt heat rise along her neck and cheeks. "Can't I be concerned for you?"

He had a look that seemed to say "I know what you were thinking". Then he put food in his mouth, signifying the topic was closed.

Zelda put her fork down one last time with a soft clang, looking at her nearly empty plate. "Well, that was delicious. Thanks so much, Link. I had fun."

He stood up, beaming in a way to melt any female heart. "What makes you think we're finished?" He held out his hand. "We're going to one other place."

Her interest piqued, she took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. A breeze stirred her light blue dress, causing it to swish around her knees. "Then let's go."

Maxi had pulled the rowboat even with the edge of the ship, suspended by ropes. "Here's your boat."

Zelda climbed in, the boat rocking under her weight. She sat on the bench, watching Link climb in.

"Thanks, Maxi," he whispered, preparing to sit down.

The captain winked one brown eye. "Anytime. Don't mess up. Hey," he leaned closer, lowering his voice, "when do I get my payment?"

Link narrowed his eyes, glaring at his friend. "Got tell Dahnes, he'll set you up."

"Okay, thanks!" the captain grinned.

Link rolled his eyes and sat down, smiling at Zelda. "You ready?"

"Sure."

The hero looked up at the pirate. "Take up down, Maxi."

"Thank you, Maxi!" she called as their rowboat was slowly lowered down. The ship blocked out the orange sunlight, plunging them into blue shadow. The two gazed at one another during the descent, not needing to speak.

They touched the ocean with a splash and Link unhooked the ropes, picking up the oars. He started to row, carrying them away from the ship. Zelda watched the pink horizon absently until she realized where they were going.

"We're not heading back to the mainland?" the princess asked.

"Nope. But don't worry, we're not going too far away."

It was within minutes, the last edge of the sun melting into the horizon line, that they came to their destination. It was a small island, no more than ten yards in diameter, that rose into a single hill. Grass covered the top, two thin trees sprouting up.

Link brought the rowboat up to the sandy shore and climbed out. The sea-scented breeze tousled his hair as he beamed at her. "Here it is. A little island off the coat. No Dahnes, no Touchstone, no Impa, no Navi, no Maxi, no guards, maids, Malon, or Ricky. Just you and me."

She took the hand he offered, standing up. "It's perfect, Link."

"I thought you'd like it."

They climbed onto the island and went up to the grassy area, sitting down next to each other. They held hands and watched the sun disappear, leaving the sky a dark, inky blue. Millions of pure, white stars reflected in the peaceful ocean, making sky and water blend seamlessly into one.

Zelda sat there on the cool grass, her head resting on Link's shoulder. The wind kept her hair from her face. The two trees behind them were black shadows, the rowboat rising up and down gently on the waves.

The night was beautiful on a surreal level. There was a calm over the island, the grass stirring in the breeze that caused the leaves to whisper. A crescent moon was set off to one side, casting its white light on the worlds.

"Zelda, I love you." His voice was soft in the night and he held her hand tighter.

"I love you, too, Link."

"We've been together for four years, and I was wondering about something."

"Hmm. What?"

He gently turned to face her and she raised her head. Some strands of hair moved in front of his eyes, the stars shining in them.

"Zelda," he held her gaze steadily, taking a breath of the cleansing air, "would you like to date me?" After a quick pause he added, "We're fourteen now; we're old enough. And my feelings for you have never changed."

She leaned closer to his face, smiling. "Neither have mine."

"So . . . you want to?"

She laughed, her breath warm against him. "Of course I do, Link."

He smiled brightly, his face lighting up. "So, this makes you my girlfriend now."

There was something so very right in those words. It gave Zelda an unrivaled feeling of contentment. "And you're my boyfriend."

This made him smile brighter. "I think I like that."

She raised up one slender hand, twirling her fingers in his hair. "I like it, too. So very, very much."

Link found himself suddenly interested in Zelda's mouth. The moonlight shone on her peaceful smile. He also rather liked the feeling of her playing with his hair. He leaned closer, staring at her lips.

Zelda watched him and felt her heart jump in response. She let her hand fall to his shoulder, shifting in the grass to move closer. She felt an engulfing sense of magnetism toward him. She never wanted to be away from him again. In fact, what she really wanted to do was move closer.

They both did, their noses brushing, breathing harder than normal. They glanced up to see the acquiesce in one another's eyes before closing the rest of the gap and meeting lips.

Link felt his spirit soaring at the feel of Zelda's mouth on his. He brought his hand to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair.

Zelda couldn't believe she'd never kissed him before. It felt so good, she didn't want to stop.

They did, however, pull apart when they needed air, panting.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, he agreed, dropping his hand.

She smiled at him. "I really liked that."

He laughed, eyes sparkling. "So did I."

Zelda raised an eyebrow mischeiviously. "Do you want to do it again?"

Link grinned, placing his hand on top of hers. "Definitely, girlfriend."

"Boyfriend."

Laughing, they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**8D So, I did finish a Zelda YouTube video, and I colored a piece of manga art and posted it on DeviantArt. In my profile, there's a link to both if you want to check them out! And please do, I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry it's been so long since the last update! I was busy over the holidays, and then with the new semester, but it's still been a ridiculously long time. If I ever take that long again, feel free to send me a message and yell at me. It helps to get me motivated and reminds me what it's like to be on the reading end of a fanfic. So, yeah, sorry guys! But to make up for it, this chapter is twice as long as the normal length! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Kamil the Awesome, Andor1, ohsnapples, Gamer Goddess, Linkandzel, Zeph the Mage, AllTheWayGuster, Principessa Dell'Opera, smilely12138, , and JTheGreat88 for all your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I do, however, own any OC's in this story.**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Love is a battlefield." –Pat Benatar_

**CH. 24**

Link and Zelda turned into the hall their bedrooms were in, their fingers intertwined and smiles bright in the moonlit hall. They had always been close, had always ensured one another that they were loved. But making it official, dating, seemed to solidify what was already there. They barely noticed as they passed two guards on their way to their rooms, laughing quietly.

"Hey, Imps," Zelda piped, "We-"

The princess stopped, frowning. She and Link exchanged glances. Impa stood at attention in front of Zelda's door, a guard directly across from her. They glanced back at the two silver-armored guards they had passed, then further down the dark hall where two more were stationed.

Impa stood straight, all business. "I have more of our knights in the courtyard under your bedrooms. No poes, witches, or anything else shall invade your courters again."

Zelda smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Impa." She turned to the amused hero. "I'll see you soon."

Link nodded, going into his room. As he closed the door behind him he was instantly greeted by Navi, flying frenetically and illuminating the dark space.

"How'd it go?!" the fairy asked.

Link sighed, melting into a happy puddle on his bed. "Navi . . . we're dating now."

The fairy gasped. "Dating?! She's your girlfriend?!"

"Yes," he nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Navi did a few happy loops in the air. "That's great, Link!"

He rolled onto his back, the bed sinking comfortably underneath him. "It was a perfect evening. It all went so good. I . . ." he laughed, unable to put his emotions into words.

"Aw, you're so cute," the fairy giggled. "Now, get ready for bed! Your _girlfriend _is waiting."

* * *

Zelda twirled into her room, taking off her jewelry and setting it down with clank on the large dresser. Impa followed her in, strong arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

The princess hummed to herself as she danced about, taking off her shoes and letting her hair loose. She spread apart the curtains, letting in white light.

"Somebody is in a good mood," Impa observed, leaning against the wall.

Zelda turned to her, blue eyes sparkling. "Impa . . . Link and I are dating!"

The sheikah's jaw dropped. "You're _dating?"_

She nodded, rummaging through a drawer to find a nightgown. "He asked me and, of course, I said yes. It was the most wonderful evening ever!"

Impa studied her quietly as she selected a blue silky gown, dancing into the restroom to change. As the door shut Impa mused silently to herself. She whispered, "My little Zelda has a boyfriend?"

The said princess burst back into her room, all smiles. She worked on pulling down the covers on her bed.

"You have a boyfriend?" Impa asked softly.

"Yes! Link!" Zelda grinned. "Oh, Impa, I'm _so _happy!"

The sheikah walked over to her. "Here." She pulled the princess into a tight embrace. "I can't believe you're grown up enough to start dating."

"Aw, Impa," she said, returning the hug. "You know you're like a mother to me."

"It feels that way sometimes."

Zelda pulled back. "But I am fourteen. And I love Link. I have never been happier."

The sheikah patted her blonde head. "Then I approve. But . . . perhaps you two shouldn't sleep in the same-"

"Impa," she said sternly, staring up at her. "We've been through this before. Link and I are not having sex. You have no reason to be worried. Just because we're dating now doesn't change that. We've always loved each other."

Impa sighed. "I know. Goodnight, Zelda."

The princess watched her leave, sitting on her bed with the covers piled around her. It wasn't long until Link came in, a radiant smile on his face.

She spread her arms. "Linky!"

He raced over, hopping onto the bed, and hugging her tightly. "I missed you, girlfriend!"

She laughed. "I missed you, boyfriend." They pulled back. "Impa certainly stationed enough guards around."

"Leave it to her to clean up _after _the fact."

Zelda laughed, lying down. "Let's not tell her that, though. She feels like she's preventing another attack."

Link flopped down onto his pillow, sighing. "I doubt another poe or Koume or Kotake will come back. They know that we know."

"Only question now is: What will Cervantes do next?"

Link shook his head, his eyes thoughtful. "I don't know. He's after revenge, but it's been four years. I guess he was planning to use the poe to kill us. But since that didn't work, what now?"

"He has two dark magic witches on his side. We can't underestimate him."

"I bet they summoned the poes everyone's been seeing."

Zelda nodded. "And they sent them out around the castle and the surrounding area to search for us." She sighed. "So he's going to change his plan. The whole castle is on alert. He can't try a poe again."

Link studied the worried expression on her face. He reached up and touched her cheek, winking. "Hey, it'll all be okay. No matter what he does, we can take him."

She laughed. "Who do you think you are, the Hero of Time?"

He cocked a grin, blue eyes flashing. "Maybe."

"So," she propped herself up on her elbow, raising one blonde eyebrow, "do I get a kiss goodnight?"

A grin slowly spread across his face. He leaned closer to her. "Every night."

* * *

"Impa your eyes are watering again," Zelda stated, standing in front of her full body mirror as Impa worked on tying up the sash of her pink dress.

"They're not," the sheikah retorted too quickly, bending down to straighten out the gown.

"You're this way every year we honor my mother," Zelda said, glancing up at her own reflection. Her hair was curled, piled around her head. Her makeup made her look older than her fourteen years. She wondered if maybe she looked like the queen her mother had been. The dress wasn't as formal as with an international ball, as this one was Hyrule only. But it still was luxurious with its white lace and gold jewelry that sparkled in the evening light.

Impa straightened, face stoic as she continued to adjust the dress. "Sometimes I just get sad."

"I know, but, Imps . . .it's been years."

The woman sighed, stopping her work. She slowly turned Zelda around to look at her. "Your mother was a beautiful, kind woman. You look more like her every day."

Zelda beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, well, she certainly would be flustered about you having a boyfriend. I still can't believe you're growing up like that."

Zelda laughed. "Sure, sure. Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on him."

"Wait," Impa interjected, causing the girl to stop. "Have you told your father about dating?"

"Of course. I don't think he took me very seriously, though. He just chuckled and said 'Sure, Zelda dear', and ate his cupcake." She rolled her blue eyes. "I guess men just aren't good about these things."

Impa shook her head, smiling. "He probably doesn't think you're serious. Well, go on. I'll meet you two in the ballroom."

Zelda waved and went out into the hall, orange light slanting in through the windows. The purpose of the private ball was simply to honor the memory of the queen. Dahnes still missed her very much, and wanted the time for the country to remember her once a year. It was more or less like any other ball, with food, dancing, singing, and socializing. But Dahnes always gave an opening speech about his late wife, and often she was the topic of conversation. A few of her pictures were set on tables for the guests to admire.

Zelda knocked on the door to Link's room, admiring the white glove on her hand. It was only a moment before the door opened, revealing a hero dressed in formal blue and white clothes.

"Wow," Link said. "You look gorgeous."

"And you look very handsome."

He shook his head, some blonde strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. "I can't work the sophisticated look." He paused, cocking a grin and raising an eyebrow. "I'm more of the dirty, rugged, battle-worn type."

She laughed out loud, throwing her head back. "Oh, Link, you look great in anything."

"What about me?" chimed Navi, flying up and swirling around. "I dressed up today!"

The princess gasped. "Why . . .Navi . . . you're so beautiful!"

"Aw," the fairy giggled, the blush evident in her voice.

Link rolled his eyes as Zelda winked at him. "Well," he said, "let's go do this."

He held out his arm and she looped hers around it. They could hear the low murmur of voices from the ballroom below and smell an assortment of foods and deserts. Some violin's played a sweet, smooth tune.

"Hopefully there's no poe sightings tonight," Link said.

"Definitely," she replied. "This night is to honor my mom, the one thing I _don't _want is a scene."

They came up to the gold doors that led into the ballroom, behind King Dahnes's throne. They met eyes, shared a quick kiss, and walked in. The room was large and circular, with a shiny marble floor and colorful mosaics lining the walls. It was brightly lit by an enormous chandelier that hung high above it. Tables carrying food ran along one side. Where they stood next to the throne was a platform accessible by a staircase.

Dahnes stood in front of his gold throne, wearing red robes, his blue eyes shining. A slender throne sat next to his, holding the picture of the queen. Her wavy blonde hair fell around her shoulders, and she had kind blue eyes. She had a gentle beauty about her. On one side of Dahnes stood Impa and Touchstone, his armor shining in the bright light.

Dahnes looked back at the sound of the door. "Oh, there you two are! You look lovely, Zelda dear. And you too, Link."

"Thanks, Daddy," Zelda smiled.

"We'll wait a few more minutes to make sure everyone's here," the King told them.

Touchstone inched closer to Impa, dark eyes narrowed. "Why are Zelda and Link standing so close? It doesn't look right."

Impa tilted her head in his direction, whispering, "I'd tell you, but you wouldn't like it."

"Tell me."

"They're dating."

"_What?"_

"Shh," she scolded. "It's hardly your decision. They love one another."

Touchstone rolled his eyes. "She can do better than _him_."

Impa tore her eyes from the crowd in the ballroom, looking up at the army leader. "I thought you'd forgiven Link. He can't be blamed for any grudge you hold against his father."

"I don't hold that against him," he admitted indignantly. "I just don't like him."

She quietly laughed, shaking her head. "You're so stubborn. It's no wonder that you're not a people person." She gave him a sly look. "How ever did you attract my attention?"

He grinned, eyes flashing. "Stop trying to distract me, I'm on guard duty." They both stood up straight, offering a mischievous glance in the other's direction.

Link let his eyes roam over the people on the ball floor. There were gorons, zoras, gerudos, and Hylians from every part of the country. He saw Maxi over by the food, the only dressing up he had done was to wear a white button-up shirt. Tara stood beside him, arms crossed and blonde hair in a ponytail. He also noticed Malon smiling brightly up at him and cringed. Maybe he could avoid her all night.

Dahnes' booming voice pulled him from his thoughts as the King announced, "My dear people of Hyrule! Thank you all for coming to honor the memory of my late wife and your queen, Rose."

As he went on about the queen's accomplishments and what she meant to the people, Link stole a glance at Zelda. She stood straight, smiling softly, and looking every bit like the perfect princess. She was giving a regal persona for her people, and Link knew her well enough to be able to distinguish between Zelda and Princess Zelda just by the look in her eyes. He judged their height, his shoulders slumping. He was only fractionally taller than her. If he hadn't been seven years into the future and known he'd grow, he'd wonder if he would ever get taller. How long was it going to take?

"Link," Zelda squeezed his hand, "c'mon, let's go down and party."

He realized Dahnes had stopped talking and had taken a seat. With a smile at the princess, they went down the stairs. A bouncing tune was started up, and people began to dance, socialize, or head to the food. Once they reached the marble floor, Maxi bounded up to them.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Zelda!" the pirate said. "You look older when you're all fancied up!"

"Um . . . thank you?" she replied.

"You won't cause any trouble, will you?" Link asked.

Maxi visibly deflated. "No. They're not serving alcohol here."

Zelda smiled. "Well, that makes both you _and _Touchstone disappointed."

"It's okay," Maxi said, "I think there's enough desserts over there to keep my tummy occupied. I'll see you two around!"

"Bye," they both laughed, watching the pirate go.

Link glanced around at all the faces. He whispered, "Some people are staring."

"That's because I've never entered with you before," she responded.

"Is it wrong?"

"No, not at all!" She stopped, fully facing him. "You're my boyfriend now, and as such, we will be doing things formally together. But I am a princess, I do attract attention and gossip. And it will just get worse the closer I get to taking the throne." She touched his face, her white glove silky and soft against his skin. "Everyone is just interested to see if I have a boyfriend."

Link felt nervousness tug at his stomach. He hadn't fully digested yet that he was dating Hyrule's _princess. _The people of Hyrule knew a completely different Zelda than his. He was use to getting attention, but it was all due to things _he'd_ done. He hadn't realized that his decision to date her would bring attention on _her._

"Do you think anyone won't approve?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Link, you're our hero. And aside from that you're the sweetest guy I know. Nobody will think badly of you. Besides," she stared him firmly in the eyes, "it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I love you and you love me. That's the most important thing."

"Excuse me," Malon's voice interrupted them loudly. "Hi!"

They both turned to see her, pulling slightly apart. Her red hair was back in a braid and she wore a green dress.  
"Hi. Malon. Nice to see you," Zelda growled.

"How are you doing tonight, Link?" Malon asked, not bothering to look at the princess.

"We're both fine," the hero answered, feeling uncomfortable.

Malon batted her eyelashes. "Wonderful. It sounds like the musicians are playing a slow tune. Would you like to dance?"

Link opened his mouth to respond, when Ricky appeared on their other side, saying, "Well, if Zelda will be free then maybe I can have a dance?"

Link and Zelda looked over at Ricky, back at Malon, and then at each other. The princess sighed and offered an encouraging smile, nodding. Link knew what she meant. He nodded back and turned to Malon. "Sure. But just one."

"Great!" the farm girl exclaimed. "I'm sure you're a ravishing dancer!"

He frowned, reluctantly taking her hand, "Where do you hear words like that?"

"Oh, I have a big vocabulary," she giggled as they faced one another, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Link sighed, putting a hand on her waist as they started to move.

Zelda turned to Ricky as he quickly scooped her into a dancing position. She kept a smile on her face, responding. "This is actually a good opportunity. I had some things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Me too," Ricky replied, his red hair neatly combed and shining under the chandelier. "You can go first."

"No . . . you better."

"Well, then," Ricky smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that I think you are beautiful."

"Oh, Ricky-"

"And we've known each other practically since infancy. We've always been friends. Unfortunately we've never grown as close as we could have." He kept constant eye contact, his voice sincere. "But you've always been someone I've trusted. And I think you should know how I really feel."

Zelda bit her lip. Perhaps she should have taken the chance to talk first.

"So," Malon grinned, wrapping both arms possessively around his neck. "You don't show up at Lon Lon Ranch much anymore."

"I don't have much need to," he replied, glancing helplessly at the couples around them. He saw Maxi eating cookies with Tara, but the pirates didn't notice him. "I get everything at the castle."

"It must be wonderful to live here."

"It is nice. But Zelda's active too, we like to go out a lot."

Malon's cheery expression faltered at the mention of the princess, but she quickly regained her composure. "I miss you, though."

Link sighed. "Malon . . . there's something you need to know."

Her blue eyes brightened as she leaned closer to his face. "Yes?"

"You're not going to like it . . ." he added.

Zelda held up one hand. "Ricky, before you go any further I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" the stable boy asked.

"You're my friend, too, and I'll always love you like that. Like a friend. But," she took a deep breath and said at once, "but I'm in love with Link."

Ricky's smile dropped. "As a friend, right?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No. He's my boyfriend."

Malon frowned. "What is it?"

Link looked her in the eyes, to make sure she knew he was serious. "I don't love you. I love Zelda."

A hurt expression crossed her face. "Zelda? But . . . I thought you two were just friends."

He sighed. "She's my girlfriend. I'm sorry, Malon, but you and I can't be together."

Ricky stopped dancing, taking a step back. "You and Link are _dating?" _He spat the last word out.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, we are."

The stable boy took a step back. "You love him like that?"

"I do. Ricky, please, I don't want-"

"Forget it," he snapped. "I understand." He turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Malon jumped back from him as if she'd been burned. "You're _girlfriend_? No, Link, you don't love her like that. She's just using you because she's the princess!"

Link felt anger flare up at her words. "Don't talk about her that way. I do love her like that. You and I are only friends."

"Please, Link!" she begged. "What can I do to make you love me?"

Link glanced around, happy to see that no one had noticed the display yet. "Nothing, Malon. I don't love you. Please, stop."

Her eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran off.

Link rubbed his face, muttering, "Well, _that _didn't go well."

Zelda walked up to him, her heels clacking against the marble floor. "Ricky didn't take it nicely."

"Malon, either."

Zelda sighed. "At least they know now."

"Yeah . . ."

She faced him, leaning close. "Hey, cheer up. Let me see that wonderful smile again."

He couldn't help but smile at her words and they shared a quick kiss.

* * *

The next morning Zelda sat on a stone bench in one of the castle's gardens, reading from a book full of poetry. It was another one of her lessons to turn her into a proper lady. She could smell the flowers that were all around her in vivid colors, and hear a fountain not too far off. Thin trees with long braches sat about a stone path, casting shade from the bright, warm sunlight. Hyrule Castle rose up majestically behind her.

Zelda tucked her hair behind her pointed ears as a breeze blew it, the hem of her casual blue dress rippling. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Impa. "Hey."

"Hi. How's the poetry coming?" Impa asked, stopping a few feet from her.

"Slow," the princess admitted. "Do I have to memorize any of these?"

"The majority."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Just great. I only have two or three I actually like."

"So . . . what did you two say to Malon and Ricky last night?"

Zelda's head snapped up. "How'd you know about that?"

"I saw both of you dancing with them, and then they stormed off."

Zelda shrugged, squinting in the warm sunlight. "We told them that we're dating."

Impa shook her head. "Well, Talon came to deliver the milk today instead of Malon."

The princess chuckled darkly. "Let her sulk."

"Zelda!"

"What?" She grinned. "She was after my boyfriend! I feel no remorse. I'm not as nice as Link."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

Zelda nodded her head toward the south. "Probably with Epona, he likes to ride her when the weather's so nice."

Impa frowned. "Epona? Doesn't that mean he'd have to get her from the stables?"

Zelda shrugged. "It's not like we're going to stop using _Link's _horse because Ricky works at the stables."

Impa sighed. "I'm going to check on him anyway."

"You do that. I'll be here. Reading poetry."

* * *

Link headed for the stables, preparing himself. He really hoped Ricky wouldn't say anything. Or better yet, he hoped he'd be gone. The expanse of green pasture between the castle and the stables seemed all two small, and the little brown buildings had never looked so evil. Link took a deep breath, the breeze ruffling his blonde hair. Epona was _his _horse, there was no reason why he couldn't ride her.

Link went up to the stables, stepping into the shade as the aroma of hay and neighing of horses greeted him. Ricky stood right in the middle, polishing a horseshoe.

The stable boy looked up. "Oh. You."

Link frowned. "I just came to get Epona."

Ricky sighed, looking down at the golden hay that lightly covered the ground. "So you didn't come to rub in the fact that Zelda is with you instead of me."

"Ricky, I don't want to fight."

"Why not?" he snapped, dropping the horseshoe and standing. "You knew I loved Zelda. You _knew!_"

Link held up his hands, eyes wide. "Whoa, Ricky, calm down. If you're looking for a fight Touchstone is willing to argue with anyone."

"Don't be condescending to me. You always thought you were better. You've only known Zelda for four years, I've known her my whole life!"

"Zelda and I have been through a lot together," Link retorted. "And I'm sure in four years we've spent more time with one another than you have."

"Because you were always in the way! You're just a poor, little orphan that Zelda took pity on because she's a good person."

Link felt those words bite into him, even though he knew they shouldn't. He said quietly, "I don't want to argue, Ricky. I'm just going to get my horse and go." He started walking forward when Ricky shoved him back. He stumbled, looking up in shock.

"I'm not finished yet!" Ricky shouted.

"Don't you dare be physical with me," Link growled.

Ricky grinned. "Tough guy, huh? Tough poor, little orphan. Why don't you get Zelda to come help you?"

Clenching his jaw, Link went toward the horse stall again when Ricky shoved him back, brutal enough this time to knock him off his feet. He fell hard, dirt staining the back of his clothes.

"What's the matter?" Ricky taunted. "Too scared to fight me? Too weak?"

Link jumped up and pushed the stable boy, sending him sprawling backward. "Back off. I don't want to fight you."

Ricky sprang forward, swinging his fist. Link pulled his head back, the attack missing his face by inches. He stepped back again as Ricky came with another punch, then he ducked a third.

Link rammed his shoulder into Ricky's chest. As the stable boy stumbled he kicked out, catching Link in the ribs. Link swung his elbow out, making his opponent have to duck. Ricky stomped on his foot and then brought up his knee. Link sidestepped the attack, shoving Ricky back.

Ricky quickly regained his balance and spun around, slamming himself into the hero with a cry and tackling him to the ground. They hit roughly, rolling over as they hit and kicked and struggled for a good position. Dirt and hay got into their clothes and hair, smearing across their skin.

Ricky ended up on top and he grabbed Link's wrists, slamming them down on either side of his head. Link kicked up his legs, wrapping them around his opponent's neck and yanking him backward. Link quickly got up to his feet.

Shouting, Ricky ran forward. Link braced himself as the stable boy tried to shove him, digging his own hands into Ricky's shoulders. The stable boy kicked at his shins as Link tried to kick his attacks wide. Then Ricky brought one hand up and slapped him across his face.

Link whipped his head back to face him, eyes wide and cheek throbbing. He shoved Ricky a few feet back and had taken one step forward when a strong arm wrapped around his stomach, yanking him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Impa shouted, eyes burning with fury. "Both of you!"

Ricky abruptly stopped his charge, stumbling a little as he regained his footing.

"What on Hyrule do you think you're doing?!" the sheikah roared.

Link stood back up. "Impa, I-" He was silenced by the woman's glare.

"Link, go back to the castle, we'll discuss this later," she said firmly.

Link's jaw dropped. "But, Impa-"

"_Go!" _

The hero sighed, giving one last glare at Ricky before walking off.

"What was that about?" Impa snapped, turning to the stable boy.

Ricky crossed his arms, looking away. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Impa nodded. "That better be the last nothing that happens, understand? Or I'll send you over to boot camp with Touchstone until you _beg _to come back here, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ricky muttered.

"Good. Now get back to work."

Ricky watched her as she walked off, clenching his teeth.

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

****

Surprise! An update in one week! This is the second to last chapter in this part of the story. Which means last chapter will end Part II. I was going to have this up two days ago, but the Doc Uploader was down. :( But here it is!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Thanks! Yeah, since they're fourteen, I tried to incorporate the emotions that come with that age. Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Yes, I did enjoy the holidays! I hope you did, too! Thanks for the review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **lol Ricky and Malon could be miserable together, right? Thanks for the review!

**And thanks so much to , ShadowVDP, LinkandZel, Zeph the Mage, and GreenTriforceLuvr for your reviews! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last week, don't own it this week either.**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous." -anonymous_

**CH. 25**

Link sat on the edge of his bed, glaring at the wall across from him. He'd tried to dust himself off as best he could from fighting on the ground with Ricky. That memory made him clench his teeth. He couldn't believe Impa was going to "discuss" it with him. What had he done wrong? Ricky had yelled first and had attacked first.

The room was brightly lit by the sunlight coming through the windows, casting shadows behind his bed and furniture and carrying the scent of the gardens. Navi hovered silently beside him.

Impa walked into the room, disapproval thick on her face. "Link, what were you thinking?"

He jumped to his feet. "How am I at fault? He attacked me first!"

"And that gave you the right to fight him?"

"I wasn't going to stand there and let him hit me!"

Impa narrowed her eyes. "I expect more maturity from the Hero of Time."

Link glared at her, feeling guilt prick at his stomach, but just slightly. "Why isn't he getting in trouble?"

"He is. And that's none of your business. You need to acknowledge your end of what happened."

"Okay. Fine. I got angry. Satisfied?" He crossed his arms, meeting her eyes heatedly.

The sheikah sighed, shaking her head. "What were you trying to prove by fighting him?"

Link flung his arms wide. "It was in self-defense! What would you have me do?"

"Act your age," she snapped.

"I'm fourteen!" he spat back. "Do I not have the right to get angry at someone? He's jealous of my girlfriend, of Zelda, and was looking for a fight the moment I walked into the stables. I _tried _to calm him down. And I'll admit my temper got the best of me, but when it comes to Zelda, I'm sorry , but, I get emotional."

Impa held his steady gaze, contemplating his words. Slowly she felt the anger ease out of her and her shoulders slumped. She leaned back against the door frame. "I apologize, Link. Sometimes I forget how young you are. You and Zelda both. It's unfair of me to hold you to a higher standard just because you're our hero. It doesn't mean that you can't experience feelings everyone does at your age."

Seeing Impa relent made Link calm down, the guilt now catching up to him. "No, Impa, I'm sorry. It wasn't just self-defense, I was trying to beat him." He glanced down at the thick carpet, then off to the side. "And as Hyrule's hero, I should be better than that."

Impa walked over to him, quickly crushing him in an embrace. "Don't hold yourself to a higher standard, either. All too often we end up disappointing ourselves. Trust me, I was very competitive in sheikah training. And Touchstone is, too, in every aspect of his life." She pulled back, holding him at arms' length. "And you see how happy he is."

Link laughed, his eyes lighting up with joy again. "True."

The door opened, revealing a smiling Zelda. "Hey, Link, I was looking-" She pulled up short, her eyes going back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

Impa stood straight. "Ricky and Link got into a fight. I was discussing it with him." She smiled at him. "I'll leave you two alone." She started to walk out, then turned back to the princess. "Did you finish the poetry book?"

Zelda shrugged. "More or less."

Sighing heavily, the woman went out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" Zelda asked, brow bent in concern.

Link sat back on the bed, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair. "When I went to get Epona, Ricky and I got into an argument, and then . . . it got kind of physical."

Her eyes snapped wide. "You got into a _fight?"_

"Yeah . . ."

Zelda shook her head, eyes narrowing. "I'm going to kill that stable boy."

He stood up, grabbing her arm. "Zelda, no, it's fine. We both lost our tempers. Besides, I can take a couple of hits."

Zelda sat down on the bed, crossing her arms as he mirrored her. She raised an eyebrow. "Did he say mean things to you?"

He let his eyes drift over to the window, the warm sunlight pouring through and pooling on the carpet. "He . . .It's fine."

"No, it's not. What did he say?"

He reluctantly met her gaze. "That I thought I was better than him. And that . . ." He dropped his eyes. "That you just took pity on me because I don't have money and I'm an orphan."

The princess felt hot anger burn inside her. She shook her head. "That's rich coming from _him_."

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ricky's an orphan."

Link's jaw fell open, stunned. He blinked in shock, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. "He-He-What?"

She nodded. "Ricky's an orphan. Someone left him on the castle steps when he was a baby and my father felt sorry for him. He gave him to the man who worked at the stables to watch over and take care of." She sighed. "Maybe he was projecting his feelings onto you."

Link rubbed his forehead. "Wow. I had no idea."

She put her hand on his face. "I'm so sorry he said those things. You know they're not true."

"Actually my parents _are_ dead. And I _don't_ have any money."

She smiled. "You know what I mean, Link."

"I know," he sighed. "And I shouldn't let that hurt me, but . . .it kind of does."

She hugged him tightly and then pulled back to kiss his mouth. "I love you."

He smiled, those words seeming to make everything better. He hoped that, no matter what happened in the future, that those three words would always possess that power to drive away the darkness. "I love you, too."

"So," she sat back. "I came to find you because I have a job for you, Hero."

"Oh, really?" He cocked a grin. "What is it?"

"I'm nervous about not hearing from Cervantes since the incident with the poe. The King of Wolves," she grinned, "Roofy, said that a lot of poes have been spotted in the woods. And, well, the woods do connect with the shore and Cervantes _is _a pirate. It might be helpful if his wolves could keep a lookout for us. And I also want you to ask him that if trouble _does_ arise, can we count on each others' mutual support? Did you get that, Link?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Okay. If you still have studies to do, I can leave now. I'd hate for something to happen before I get a chance to talk to him."

She nodded. "Unfortunately, I have arithmetic. Tell Roofy I send my regards. I'd much rather be going with you."

He grinned. "But you're slowly forming into a proper lady."

Laughing, she grabbed a pillow and knocked him the head with it. "I resist all I can. Now go on, I'll see you soon."

Giving her a kiss, Link grabbed his boots and headed out.

* * *

The woods were shaded and cool, the thick branches blocking any direct light from the bright sun. Link took a deep breath, relishing the earthy scented air. It reminded him of Kokiri Forest. Although he hadn't been there in years, the memories of his first ten years of life were still very strong. He guessed he'd always remember his own small home, running around the Lost Woods, and playing with his friends. Mido's taunting, which had seemed so terrible then, faded into the background. There had been so much that was great about Kokiri, Mido was just an annoyance.

Link glanced around the thick trees, their roots crawling over the cool soil. Ferns and weeds clogged some areas, and bugs buzzed high overhead, their sound mixing with the rustle of leaves and calls of birds.

"It's peaceful in here," Navi commented. "The first time we were here was to investigate a poe sighting, the second time was rescuing you _from _a poe. Hopefully this time will be pleasant."

He grinned. "I'm sure it will be."

He walked forward, looking about. "Roofy! Roofy! Oh, great and powerful King of Wolves! It's me, Link! I need to talk to you!"

Navi sighed. "Dogs. Shouldn't he be able to smell us?"

Link jogged forward, his boots thudding against the ground. "Roofy! Roofy! I need to talk to you!"

He went a few more yards before slowing to a stop. He glanced around. "Well, where were we the last time when-"

A black blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and instantly pinning him down. Link gasped for breath, his head throbbing. He looked up to see a set of sharp teeth and beady black eyes staring him down. A growl emitted from the huge black wolf's throat.

"Who are you?" the wolf snarled, his voice deep and raspy.

"Link," the Hylian gasped. "I'm a friend of Roofy's."

The wolf chuckled. "Are you now? Just stopping by for a visit?"

Link gritted his teeth, the weight of the animal crushing on him. He couldn't move. "I'm bringing a message from the princess."

The wolf narrowed his eyes. "We don't like humans here."

Link strained his muscles, but couldn't make the animal budge. "Roofy didn't seem to mind!"

"Maybe not, but you happen to have met _me _today, and I really don't like your kind."

Link started to panic, and he could see Navi in his peripheral vision, flying frenetically. "Please just let me talk to Roofy, we're friends and he'll tell you!"

The wolf grinned. "Too bad. It's been a few hours since I've killed something, and I'm getting restless." He licked his teeth and opened his mouth, leaning closer.

"Slasher!" a female voice barked sternly. "Get off of him."

The wolf stopped, his mouth still open. He abruptly closed it, pulling his head back and looking to the side. "Says who?"

"_I do."_

The black wolf, Slasher, got off and Link took a deep breath of the air that had been denied to him, Navi darting close. He slowly sat up, his ribs, shoulders, and legs tender. Deciding he was all in one piece, he looked to see who had called Slasher off.

A slender, white wolf stood a few feet away, her head held high and blue eyes shining. She looked over at him. "Are you all right, Link?"

"Yeah . . . how do you know my name?"

She smiled kindly. "Roofy has spoken about you and Princess Zelda. He also mentioned some sort of shirtless, blonde man with nunchuks, but he mostly talked about you. We figured you might come back." As she said this, wolves started to come from the trees behind her, all large like Roofy, but none quite as big as Slasher. Now that Link got a good look at the black wolf, he was bulky and thick, certainly a threatening sight. The wolves behind the white female were of all shades of brown and gray.

Link stood up, dusting himself off. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "My name is Angel. I am Roofy's mate."

Link nodded, now understanding why Slasher had obeyed her command. The said black wolf snapped, "And where is our glorious king? He's late."

Angel glared at him, about to reply when Roofy came bounding into the area, his charcoal fur ruffled from a palpable long run.

"Sorry I'm late," Roofy winked. "I see the pack has already been introduced to Link." As he passed by Angel, they nuzzled faces. Then he turned to Link. "What brings you back here?"

"I was coming to deliver a message from Princess Zelda when-"

"You ran into Slasher?" Roofy interjected. He turned to the black wolf. "You know the Hylian is a friend."

Slasher seemed undaunted, his teeth bared. "I don't like humans, you know that."

"We're trying to have good relations, please don't ruin it."

Slasher growled. "It's hardly my fault that you're slower than me."

Roofy held his eyes, glaring, then turned back to Link. He sat back. "So, what did you come to tell me?"

Link straightened. "Zel- The Princess sends her regards, and was hoping that, since these woods connect with the ocean, if your pack could help us lookout for Cervantes. She was also hoping that if trouble does arise, we could have mutual support."

Slasher scoffed. "Typical human to get others to fight for them."

"He didn't say that," Angel scolded. "And if this Cervantes does come in from our shores, I believe we'd want help, also."

"We don't need help," Slasher muttered, but was obviously giving up the argument.

Roofy paused, considering as he stared at the trees. He turned back to the hero. "You can tell her that I agree. We'll keep watch, and help each other until this problem is solved."

"Thank you," Link smiled. Then, trying to think of something Zelda would say, added, "Let's hope we can avert this crisis before anyone gets hurt."

Angel nodded. "I hope so, too."

* * *

Link stared up at Zelda's ceiling, cast in blue shadow. He had his hands behind his head, the covers and pillows warm and comfortable around him. The glass doors to the balcony were open, letting in a crisp breeze and silver moonlight. Night had just fallen, and all of Hyrule was settling down.

Zelda emerged from the restroom, tying her hair back, a pink nightgown swishing around her knees. "Long day, huh?"

"Definitely."

She plopped herself into the bed, pulling the covers up. "So, how'd it go with Roofy?"

He smirked. "Interesting enough. I got to see his pack and I met his mate, Angel, a really pretty wolf. And this other big, black wolf that was kind of vicious."

"Oh, really? Did Roofy agree to my proposal?"

"Yeah, he thought it was a good idea."

Zelda smiled. "Great." She settled back into the bed, gazing past the ceiling. "When I get a chance to do things like that, to be diplomatic and have messages sent to other groups . . . it feels good. It makes me feel like I'll be a good queen."

He looked over at her, her eyes shining and a soft smile on her face. "You'll be a great queen, Zelda. You care so much about your people."

"I use to resent it when I was little. Because I was different than everybody else and I had to always look nice, and go to meetings, and learn all these ridiculous things. But now, honestly, even if I do hate to do all those things, I know it's necessary to be a good ruler. And I can't help but feel protective of my country. I don't want anyone to hurt it."

Link raised up on one elbow, turning fully to her. "That won't happen. We defeated Ganondorf, we can stop anyone."

She looked at him, eyes full of affection. "I like it when you say 'we'."

He grinned. "We're a package deal."

He leaned down and they met lips, Zelda bringing one hand up to stroke his face. He pulled back, winking, and then flopped onto his back.

"We got our shipment of eggs from Lon Lon Ranch today," the princess said. "No Malon this time, either."

He sighed. "I wish she would come so we could talk to her and try to get her to calm down."

"Me too, but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

"Do you think Ricky wants to be helped?"

She sighed. "I don't know. He's a good guy, I hope he goes back to that. I value his friendship, but anyone who is mean to my boyfriend is not a friend of mine."

He laughed. "Same here. My girlfriend, that is."

Just then Impa opened the door, her brow furrowed. "Zelda, Link, you need to come outside. There are two talking wolves here wanting to see you."

Both sat upright in the bed, gasping.

"Roofy's here?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"He called himself the King of Wolves," Impa responded. "You better hurry, the guards down there are panicking and it's starting to get the castle in an uproar."

The princess and hero jumped out of bed, pulling on shoes and jackets. Zelda yanked her hair from its ponytail as they followed Impa into the hall, jogging down the stairs and out the entrance.

Guards stood all around two wolves, obviously frightened because the animals' backs came to their stomachs. They had their spears out, standing tensely. Dahnes was there, his hair a mess and a bathrobe on over his pajamas. Touchstone stood beside him, wearing light armor that was evidently thrown on. Maxi was slumped behind them, no shoes or scarf, his hair spiked up and bags under his brown eyes.

"Roofy," Zelda stated as they hurried down to the group.

"Princess," the wolf smiled. He had a smaller, brown beast next to him, obviously for protection. "Sorry to get all of you humans out of bed at this time."

"It's fine."

Touchstone mumbled under his breath.

Roofy said, "I came to inform you that we've spotted Cervantes' ship off the coast. Big, scary one with _The Phantom _on the side. It had two witches flying around it and a mass of poes on deck. It won't be long until it reaches the shore."

They all exchanged worried glances, thinking over the situation.

"How much time do we have?" Zelda asked.

Roofy shrugged. "An hour?"

"Right," Touchstone straightened. "I'll go wake up the army."

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, this is a pretty quick update! This chapter is extremely long, we're talking over seven thousand words! But this is the climax of Part II, so I didn't want to break it up because it would have killed the excitement. I think you'll really enjoy this! **

**I have 200 reviews! Thanks SO much for all your love and support! You have no idea how happy I am! 8D**

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Puppies, you say? There just might be, actually. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **I'm glad you like Angel and Ricky's backstory! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks bunches to ShadowVDP, SlashFox14, Raikim2009, Zeph the Mage, and LinkandZel for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_You're love is thick, and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver, then I gave you credit for." –Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette_

**CH. 26**

Touchstone looked up as Link and Zelda entered the room, their footsteps thudding against the wooden floor of that section of the armory. Some spears hung on the walls, their blades glinting red in the soft lantern light. Sounds of the troops preparing could be heard through the walls. He stood in the middle of the room by a square table, a map of Hyrule laid out before him. He'd been studying the layout off the woods and shoreline for awhile, and had started to formulate an attack plan.

Impa stood beside him, her arms crossed, wearing light leather armor. Daggers were strapped to her thighs, and a chain hung from her hip. She, like everyone else, was getting ready to fight. Roofy sat a few feet back, sniffing the air occasionally. He'd sent the smaller wolf he'd come with back to the pack.

"Dahnes is coming," Link informed, pulling on a green tunic over the chainmail. "The entire castle is awake by now."

Touchstone switched his weight to one foot, studying the fourteen year old boy. Link wore leather gauntlets and fingerless gloves, a sword, shield, and quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. He was dressed for battle, his face set. The army leader had to admit that he looked every bit a warrior. He hoped he'd be able to prove that on the battlefield. Touchstone had consulted Impa for much of the plan, and she had continually praised Link's fighting ability.

Zelda was wearing pants and a tunic, her arms crossed as she caught sight of Impa. "I can't believe you won't let me fight!"

The sheikah woman shook her head. "No, Zelda, we can't risk losing our princess, just as your father will not be fighting."

Zelda narrowed her blue eyes, which flickered in the lantern light. "You _know _I can fight."

Impa straightened. "I do." She shot Zelda a warning glance. "However, it's too dangerous."

"You're staying," Touchstone interjected. "And that's final. It looks bad for a country to send their royalty into battle."

King Dahnes came into the room, wearing royal robes. He was followed by Maxi, nunchuks clanking against his hip. "We have arrived!"

Touchstone raised one eyebrow. "Captain Maxi, can I assume that your pirates will assist us?"

"That you can, we're all eager to take down Cervantes."

The group went to the table, Roofy coming up beside Link. "You look a little imposing, Link. _I_ might even by intimidated."

Link grinned, scratching the wolf behind the ear. Roofy yanked his head away. "No! No! I'm a ferocious wolf, not a puppy!"

Link and Zelda laughed, turning to the map.

"So," Touchstone began, pointing at a location. "Here is about where Cervantes should dock. It's all cliffs along the shore except for this spot. And it doesn't look like he knows about the entrance behind Hyrule Castle, so we're safe there. What we're going to do is three separate attacks. One frontal force, one group to engage the witches and Cervantes, and one person to deliver a bomb to the ship and blow it up." He paused, glancing at all their eyes. They nodded, studying the map.

"Sounds like a solid plan," Dahnes nodded, chewing on a piece of cheese.

The army leader looked at the hero. "Link, Impa seems to have much faith in you and suggests that you be the one to blow up the ship."

Link glanced up at Impa, a smile ghosting across his face, before turning to the armored man. "I can do it."

"I've never seen you in action like this. Are you sure?"

Link nodded, holding the man's gaze. "I can do it."

Touchstone sensed the strong confidence in his words. "Okay, good. Now, I need a small group to lure away the two witches, Koume and Kotake. And one or two of those members to distract Cervantes. I'm hoping those in the group will be able to defeat them, which is why I need top warriors to do this. Anyone not in the group will be in the frontal assault to take on the pirates and poes. So," he took a breath, looking at them, "any volunteers?"

"I will go," Impa said.

"I will, too," Maxi stated, a shadow falling across his face. "I want to take down Cervantes. I'll have Tara join us, she's a good fighter and my first mate."

Roofy straightened. "I'll be in the frontal assault to lead my pack, but I'll send Angel to join you."

"That sounds good," Touchstone nodded.

"Um," Link paused, frowning. "Shouldn't you make a separate group to go after Cervantes? I mean, he might not be with Koume and Kotake, or he might not be with his full force. It won't be an easy job."

Touchstone snapped an incredulous look at him. "I've thought this through fully. Cervantes is one man, he won't be that big of an issue."

"But he's the leader," Link replied. "He's dangerous."

The army leader's dark eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that my strategy is flawed?" He gritted his teeth, anger evident in this voice.

Impa, Zelda, and Maxi exchanged quiet glances, Dahnes seeming oblivious as he ate.

"I'm just questioning your decision," Link responded, glaring.

"And who do you think _you _are to question the leader of Hyrule's army?" he spat.

The two held heated gazes for a moment, Link looking like he wanted to offer a reply. He stayed silent, though, and eventually relaxed, returning his eyes to the map.

Touchstone glanced at the company present. "So, does everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good, "Touchstone said. "Then let's go."

* * *

"Impa!" Zelda growled, standing in the hallway her bedroom was in. "You _have _to let me be part of the attack!"

The sheikah crossed her arms. "Absolutely not!"

"But I can fight! I can fight! You'll need me!"

"Zelda, go to your room."

The princess clenched her teeth. "I haven't trained as a sheikah for _years _to be denied the opportunity to use my skills!" She shook her head, realizing a better argument. "And I was Sheik for nearly seven years! Don't you dare tell me I can't take care of myself!"

"Zelda, be quiet, people will hear. And you know your training is to be kept secret."

"Why?" she snapped, being contradicting just for the sake of it, because she needed an outlet for her frustration.

"It's not proper for a princess to fight, especially in a martial arts style."

Zelda slumped against the wall, sighing in defeat. "It's not fair."

Impa put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't be missing much, Zelda. Just some dirty pirates and poes flying about. It won't be much of a fight."

The princess shook her head. "It's not fair."

Link came out of his room, taking a deep breath. He looked between the two. "Well, Impa, guess we should go."

She nodded. "We'll see you soon, Zelda."

The princess crushed Link in a hug, burying her face against his neck. "You be safe, I won't be there to watch your back."

He grinned. "I will."

She looked up and they shared a kiss, holding each other tightly. Impa watched them, sensing the strong bond they held.

"Hurry back," Zelda whispered.

"You won't even know I'm gone," he told her.

* * *

Roofy tilted his charcoal snout up, sniffing the air. It was dark in the woods, a fog clinging to the trees, whose branches blotted out any view of the sky. He could smell his pack, all standing about, waiting for any signal he'd give. He could smell Slasher beside him, restlessly pacing and growling to himself, ready for a fight. He could smell the dirt, the bark, the leaves, and the humidity of the fog. And he could most definitely smell the Hylians all around.

The portion of the army Touchstone had brought, the rest back at the castle, were struggling to stay hidden behind ferns or on the other side of trees, their armor making it difficult for them to be silent. Their swords and shields were out, their eyes darting about nervously, often in the direction of the large wolf pack.

"This is ridiculous," Slasher growled, his black form blending into the night. "It probably won't be much of an attack, anyway."

"You can't be too careful," Roofy replied. "We don't know how many poes this Cervantes could have. And they aren't easy to kill."

"They're easy for me," Slasher replied, scratching irritably at the ground.

The King of Wolves shook his head. Although a great fighter, Slasher always thought he was more important and knew better. He sniffed the air again, then tensed up. He gave a small bark, his pack glancing at him, then dropping low to the ground.

"What is it?" Touchstone asked.

"Poes and humans," Roofy replied. He crinkled his nose. "Dirty humans. It smells like they haven't bathed in awhile."

Touchstone nodded. "Steady men, get ready."

The soldiers ducked lower, trying to keep as still as possible. The army leader's dark eyes roamed over the foggy area ahead until he made out the dark forms of people, a lighter, fleeting forms of what he assumed were the poes. He opened his mouth, about to give the order, when the wolves sprang forward as one motion, snarls sounding from their mouths.

Irritated, Touchstone quickly shouted, "Attack!"

* * *

Impa hurried silently through the woods, following the fluid and graceful movement of the white wolf, Angel. She could hear Maxi and Tara behind her, panting in the chilly air. They were taking a side path to avoid being seen by any poes or pirates. Angel had been leading them blindly for some time, but then was sure she caught the scent of the two witches.

Impa hoped that Zelda would stay at the castle. She hoped, however futile she knew it was. She kept expecting Zelda to jump from the trees, smiling and waving. At least it hadn't happened yet.

"Are we there yet?" Maxi asked, holding his nunchuks to prevent them from making noise.

"We're closer," Angel responded without looking back.

Tara glanced around, her dark skin flushed and blonde hair swinging behind her. Her sword was strapped to her waist, her boots making soft thuds against the ground. "You know I want to go with you."

It took Maxi a moment to realize she was referring to Cervantes. "They need you to help with the witches. I can take care of myself." He gritted his teeth. "And I _want _to take down the pirate personally. After everything he's done, he deserves to be killed."

Tara looked at him. "Maxi . . . You're a good guy. Don't let your anger at Cervantes change you."

He sighed, then offered a smile. "I won't. It's just that we've had a rivalry for so long . . . and then for him to drag Link and Zelda into this . . ."

She smiled. "You like those kids, don't you?"

Maxi grinned. "They've grown on me."

"Shh," Impa scolded. "Enough talking. The point is a _surprise_ attack."

Maxi and Tara both rolled their eyes as they followed Angel through the woods.

* * *

Link bounded through the thick ferns and undergrowth that clogged the ground, ducking low branches and weaving in and out of trees. He carried the bomb in a bag strapped to his back, and he had had enough experience with bombs that this didn't make him nervous. Even though the air was chilly, he was slightly sweating from running, adrenaline rushing through his body.

He was taking a long way to the shore to hopefully avoid any confrontation with the enemy. He didn't mind getting into a fight, but it wouldn't be good if the bomb was stolen, destroyed, or blown up. Especially if it was still attached to him.

Navi flew beside him, staying close to help keep their location hidden, but the fog didn't allow her light to be seen very far.

A part of Link wished he was fighting with everyone else, especially with the group that was going after Koume, Kotake, and Cervantes. But if Impa had recommended him, he knew she must have put a high value on his mission. After all, if Cervantes didn't have a ship, then he wouldn't be able to escape. Even if he ran off during battle, he'd be trapped in Hyrule. And, knowing Touchstone, every soldier would be out hunting for him.

Link grinned, picking up his pace. It wouldn't be long until he reached the shore. Maybe, if he was fast enough, he'd still get a chance to do a little fighting. As the Hero of Time, that was what he was born for.

* * *

Touchstone swung his spear around, slicing into the large, white poes that seemed to be everywhere. He'd told his men not to look at their ghostly lanterns, and did a good job of avoiding it himself. He could tell that some of the soldiers were getting frightened by the sheer size of the ghosts and by their skeletal faces, but he wasn't afraid. Nothing scared him anymore. He spun and hacked, trying to hit as many as he could as they disappeared and reappeared around him.

Roofy sprang over a fallen branch, taking a pirate down with one bite. He turned to a poe and leaped at it, getting hold of its white robe. He yanked, growling. He could hear the snarls of his pack all around. Slasher was tearing through the enemy like some sort of demonic beast set loose.

"Keep pressing forward!" Touchstone shouted, impaling a pirate and running ahead. They were doing well, they were winning. And he hoped it was the same case with the others.

* * *

Angel skidded to a stop, her white tail swinging. Impa halted abruptly behind her, Maxi and Tara stumbling. The wolf sniffed the air, then said, "They're here."

Cackling was heard, echoing off the trees. "Look who we have here, Koume."

"I see them, Kotake."

"What _are _they doing so far away from everyone else?"

Tara held up her sword. "We came to tear you apart!"

The laughter continued.

"You hear that, Koume?"

"I do, Kotake! They think they're going to stop us."

"I'll burn them to their bones!"

"And I'll freeze them to their souls!"

Two dark figures shot from the fog, flames and blue ice lighting up the area as they hurled their magical attacks.

Impa flipped backwards, Angel rolling to the side. Maxi and Tara jumped out of the way.

Koume shot fire again, circling the group. Impa took out a set of darts and threw them at the witch. She burned them in mid-air, giggling. Angle growled and leaped up, biting at her broom.

"Bad dog!" Koume cried, sending fire at the wolf.

Angel nimbly moved out of the way, staying low to the dirt.

Maxi and Tara dodged the icicles that Kotake shot down at them, the pieces splintering as they contacted the ground.

"Maxi, go find Cervantes," Tara whispered.

"But-" the pirate started, glancing up at the witch.

"Just go. I can handle her." She held up her sword and leaped forward, deflecting the ice and slicing the end of the broom. Kotake yanked away, cursing.

Maxi smiled, then took off running.

Impa held her dagger in one hand, chain in the other, lashing it out at the fire witch. She swung it wide, catching her feet. She then jumped up, bounded off a trunk, and flipped over Koume, make a clean slice across the witch's shoulder, blood flinging out. She twisted to avoid fire sent her way, then landing on her feet.

"Gah!" Koume cried out. "I'll get you for that!"

Angel moved forward, but was forced back as more flames came, the heat singing her fur. Impa backed up with her, dagger in front protectively, sweating from the fight.

Tara moved closer to them. "Harsh, huh?"

"They're tough," Impa nodded, panting.

* * *

Maxi hurried through the trees, looking around frantically. He had assumed that Cervantes wouldn't be too far from the witches. His brown eyes tore about as he kept listening for any sound that would give his enemy away. But there was nothing. He swore under his breath, gripping his nunchuks tightly in one hand. He should have brought a wolf or two with him. He would have gone back for Angel, but she was needed where she was. He was already worried with his absence.

Anger increasing, Maxi tore through the woods, gritting his teeth. Cervantes _would not _escape him! Not this time.

* * *

Link panted, a smile on his face. He was close to the shore, he could just _feel _it. Then he'd blow up _The Phantom, _join the others, and defeat Cervantes. Everything would turn out great, and as soon as he got back to the castle he'd go to bed with Zelda and sleep for hours. While Maxi would probably drink so much he'd forget the victory, and Dahnes would see it as an excuse to throw a party and eat a lot of food.

Link laughed, shaking his head.

"What?" Navi asked.

"Nothing. It's just-"

A figure stepped out of the fog in front of him, cutting his words off short. He skidded to a stop, throwing his arms out to help keep his balance, his eye wide. Now that he wasn't moving, the woods were alarmingly silent around him, his heart pounding in his pointed ears.

Ricky glared at him, red hair falling in front of his eyes. "Link."

"Ricky?!"

The stable boy smirked. "Now I have you all to myself."

* * *

Touchstone ran forward with his troops and the wolf pack, swinging his spear as he went. They were increasing in momentum, pirates and poes falling around them. He smirked. This was what he lived for. All his life had been about leading the army. It was a great feeling when he got a chance to exercise his training.

Roofy bounded through the plants, biting enemies as he went, the wolves behind him finishing the kill. He could see Slasher up ahead, viciously tearing into a pirate. Either Cervantes had underestimated them, or they had overestimated Cervantes. Although, the pirate probably had no idea an attack like this would be waiting for him. Roofy hoped the others were fairing as well as the frontal assault was.

* * *

Tara bit her lip, gripping her arm as blood ran down it. Her clothes were staring to get torn, her body bruised and bloody. Impa and Angel were faring about the same. She held up her sword, slashing through another long icicle and sending it splintering into pieces. She dropped to the cold ground, rolling to avoid a blast of ice.

Impa leaped and dodged the flames that shot about, the heat making her sweat. Angel was going back and forth between her and Tara, trying to help them both. She flung out her darts with a cry, satisfied when they tore into the witch's arm. Koume cried out, yanked the darts free and sending them back. Impa pulled to the side to avoid the attack.

Angel moved away from a fire attack and turned to Kotake. She ran forward and leaped up, biting hold of the witch's black robe and pulling her down.

"Hey!" Kotake exclaimed.

Tara took the opportunity and ran up, sending a hard kick into Kotake's jaw. The witch struggled free, flying up into the air. She met with Koume, and both regarded the group.

"I say we change tactics, sister."

"I agree, sister. After all, they should be dead by now."

The witches started to fly in circles, cackling as fire and ice lit up their hands.

Impa, Tara, and Angel backed into a group, panting. The sheikah reached into her belt for more darts, only to find she was out. She sighed, holding up her bloody dagger. Angel crouched low, baring her teeth, her white fur dirty.

"Maybe," Tara said, "Maxi at least found Cervantes."

Just then the mentioned pirate burst in from the trees, sweaty and breathing hard. He took in the scene quickly and dashed over to the group, raising his nunchuks.

"We were just talking about you," Tara whispered.

Maxi grinned. "I know that I am a fascinating subject."

"Did you find Cervantes?" Impa asked.

Maxi's expression darkened. "No. I searched everywhere, I even checked his ship. I couldn't find him." He sighed. "These woods are too big for one person to look! We should have gotten-" He paused, then lowered his voice. "We should have gotten a separate group to go after Cervantes."

Impa shook her head. "Curse Touchstone and his stubborn opinions."

"Not much we can do about it now," Tara grumbled, eying the circling witches.

"All we can hope," Angel said, "is that the frontal assault will win and that Link will destroy the ship. Then Cervantes will be trapped here."

"_And," _Maxi added, "that we defeat these two."

"Or at least live long enough for help to come," Tara muttered.

* * *

Link stared at Ricky, his body and tense, ready for anything. Ricky had a calm smile on his face, and a half-crazed look in his eyes. His clothes were dirty and his face haggard. He looked like he hadn't slept.

"Ricky," Link said evenly, "we can talk later. I have something really important to do right now."

"No. You're not going to brush me off again."

Link gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his voice even. "Yes, we'll do it later. I _have _to help the battle, they're all counting on me."

Ricky's eyes grew dark. "Zelda's counting on you?"

"Yes."

"That's all the motivation I need." He sprang forward, tackling Link to the ground. He hit hard, panic rising in him that the bomb would be damaged. He fumbled with the strap that connected his sword, shield, and the bomb as Ricky punched at him. At last undoing it, the items falling free, he kneed Ricky's side, shoving him off.

"I can't do this now!" Link exclaimed, holding his hands up protectively.

"Yeah!" Navi added. "He has an important job, so back off!"

"Do you?" Ricky seethed. "Of course you do. Everyone loves you, the pathetic little orphan."

This time it didn't hurt. "You're an orphan, too, Zelda told me. Don't project your own feelings on me."

The stable boy flinched. "She just tells you anything, doesn't she?"

"We have no secrets."

Ricky started circling, his fists balled. Link kept pace with him, making sure the distance between them stayed the same. He kept the bomb, sealed in its bag, in his peripheral vision.

"I hate you!" Ricky shouted, pointing at him. "I hate you!"

"Why?" Link snapped. "Because Zelda chose me over you? She's not some prize, she can make her own decisions."

"You stole her from me!" Ricky cried out, verging on the point of hysteria, his eyes watering.

"We both love her," Link replied. "So we both should want what's best for her. If she picked you, I'd just want her to be happy."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say now. She _chose _you! Try being on the other end."

Navi hovered close to Link's ear. "It's no use, he's gone crazy with jealousy. I don't think he'll listen to anything."

Link nodded, sighing. He stopped moving, Ricky doing the same. "Listen, I don't have time for this right now. Now either you leave," he held up his fists, "or I'll _make _you."

Ricky laughed. "Make me? Give it your best shot."

Link ran forward, boots thudding against the ground. He spun around for a kick, connecting with Ricky's ribs. The stable boy was thrown back into a tree. He shoved off and came at his opponent, throwing quick punches. Link blocked, backing up.

Link dug his heel in the cold dirt and swung his elbow around, hitting Ricky across the fast. The stable boy was sent sprawling. He spun on the ball of his foot and threw his own elbow around, knocking across Link's forehead.

The hero stumbled back, his vision flashing. A kick sent him to the ground, dirt getting in his mouth. He rolled onto his back to see Ricky over him. He swept the stable boy's legs out from under him, rolling to his own feet.

Ricky scrambled up and threw a rock. Link caught it, his reflexes quick and accurate, and tossed it aside, ducking his opponent's follow-up punch. Ricky swung his attacks from both sides, panting and grunting. Link dodged and deflected them, his forearms getting sore.

"Ricky, stop this is ridiculous!" Link growled as he fended off attacks. "I'm suppose to blow up the ship and you're going to mess up _everything!" _

"And what would Zelda think then?" Ricky snapped.

He frowned. "She'd be upset. But not at-"

Ricky suddenly spun away, diving toward Link's weapons and the bomb. He picked up the bag, holding it up threateningly. "Is this it?!"

Link's eyes widened. "Ricky, stop. Please, don't."

"Don't do it!" Navi shouted.

"If I destroy this, you can't impress Zelda!" Ricky yelled, red hair messy.

"It's not about impressing Zelda! Cervantes is making war on our homeland! We're trying to stop him, and blowing up his ship is part of that! He's not just after Maxi, he's after Zelda, too. If he escapes, Zelda could get hurt." He saw Ricky wavering, so he continued, "Maybe Zelda would be mad at me, but how mad do you think she'd be at _you_? Are you're willing to allow Cervantes a chance to escape just to make me look bad? Because, trust me, you'll be making yourself look much, much worse."

Ricky's hands trembled, his face cracking. At last he dropped the bad, breaking down into sobs. He dropped to the dirt, huddling and crying.

"C'mon, Link," Navi said softly. "We need to go."

The hero nodded and, strapping back on his weapons and the bomb, he took off running.

* * *

Roofy grinned as he ran through the woods, attacking opponents and never breaking pace. The trees were alive with the pack and soldiers running through them, wild cries ringing into the air. He turned to Touchstone, a few feet from him, "How far are we going to go into the woods?"

"As far as we can," Touchstone grunted. "All the way to the shore if we're able." He frowned. "That way I can check on Link's work. He better have blown up that ship, or I'll make him wish he was never born."

Roofy shook his head, smiling, then turned back to the battle.

* * *

Link stumbled onto the shore, breathing hard. The night air was cold down his throat, making it raw, and his legs were burning. He surveyed the scene, leaning on his knees. The shore extended for several yards before going abruptly up into cliff faces. The water was black, melting into the sky. The stars weren't visible due to the fog. He could smell the salt water and sand, and heard the steady creaking of _The Phantom. _It's massive, dark hull floated just off shore.

"Hurry, let's get this over with," Navi encouraged.

Taking a breath, Link nodded, straightening. He jogged down to the water, wading in. It was cold against his legs. He went as close to the ship as he could, glancing around to make sure he was alone. He took a grappling hook off of his belt, spun it over head, and latched it onto the deck. Pulling to make sure it was secure, he climbed up, grunting with the effort. He was tired. He'd had a hectic day, and had just gotten into bed when he had to get out. Then he had to prepare for battle, run through the woods, and fight with Ricky. He sighed, hauling himself up. It would be nice when he could get back into bed.

Link climbed over and onto the deck, landing with a light thud. He glanced around, the ropes swaying rhythmically overhead, the sails puffing with the breeze. Link unstrapped the bomb, pulling it out of the bag. It was circular and had a wood covering, just light enough for him to carry around. Holding it close to his body, he hurried across the deck to the door. He needed to put the bomb at the bottom of the ship to make sure it was destroyed.

Link opened the door, happy that it was unlocked, and headed down the stairs. He went slowly because it was so very dark. The ship was creaking all around him, and he could hear a steady dripping somewhere below.

Trying to keep as silent as he could, in case a pirate was on the ship, he descended the stairs and made it to the brig. Rusty cells coated with grime and dirty water were barely visible in the dark. Swallowing, he went over to a pile of barrels and set the bomb on top of them, making sure it was secure. Quickly lighting a match, the heat comforting against his skin, he lit the bomb. He had ten minutes.

"Go!" Navi urged.

Link turned on his heel and ran, splashing through the water. He bounded up the stairs, his calves cramping. At last bursting on to the deck, he looked up and slid to a stop, gasping.

Cervantes turned to look at the hero, seeming just as alarmed. His large hat shadowed most of his angular face and black beard. His buckles glinted in the dull light, as did the two swords he had strapped to him. He looked just as Link remembered, wearing clothes that may have been nice once, but were now dirty and worn, his long overcoat swaying in the breeze.

"Well," Cervantes grinned, "what do we have here? I stay close to my army the entire time, then decide to come back to my ship and fetch some more weapons, and I run into _you." _He laughed. "Link. I remember your face. It's been four years, but I remember. You're growin' up quite well."

Link tensed, glaring at the captain. "Your plan failed. We're going to stop you tonight."

Cervantes smirked, walking leisurely toward the hero, his boots making loud thuds against the deck. "Are you now? Must say I wasn't expectin' a defense this . . .strong. But does it matter? All I want is you, Zelda, and that cursed Maxi dead."

"You won't get close enough to hurt them," Link growled, pulling out his sword.

Cervantes chuckled. "Feisty. That's what I recall about you. When we dragged you down to the brig, you kicked and squirmed for all you were worth. I was impressed."

"I don't care what you think," he snapped.

"Maxi was always a thorn in my side. And Zelda . . . how old is she now? Maybe I can keep her to be one of my ladies." He flashed a crooked grin. "I bet she's pretty."

Link pulled out his shield and raced forward, crying out in anger. He spun on his heel and swung hard. Cervantes yanked out his two swords, blocking the attack.

"You're right," the captain grinned as they locked blades. "It'll be much more fun to take you out like this!"

Snarling, Link shoved his opponent's swords down, spinning out of reach.

* * *

Impa struck two fingers against the ground, vanishing. She reappeared behind Koume, driving her bloody dagger down. An ice blast caught her in the back, throwing her off and to the ground. She rolled over a few times before stopping. She looked up as Koume aimed her flames, grinning.

A blue blur slammed into the fire witch, taking them both into a tree, bark flying loose. It took Impa only a moment to realize who it was. Zelda, dressed in blue and white with her hair in a ponytail, a chain and dagger at her hip. The princess kicked Koume sharply and hurled her away.

Maxi jumped forward, swinging his nunchuks and connecting with Koume's head, knocking her out cold. "Haha, Zelda! Nice to see you."

She grinned, the lower half of her face hidden behind a white mask. "You too. It looks like you guys are taking a beating."

"Nooo!" Kotake cried. "Sister!" She turned to the princess. "_You!"_

Ice was hurled down at her. Zelda back flipped gracefully, avoiding the attack. She landed and sent darts flying, slicing into the witch's stomach. She then threw her dagger, the blade spinning through the air. Kotake knocked it wide with an icicle, but Zelda was already in the air, knocking Kotake off her broom.

As the witch landed, Angel pounced her, and in one swift bite, ended her life.

Impa frowned. "You did not have to kill her."

Angel turned to the sheikah. "It's unfortunate, but I had too. She was too dangerous to be kept alive. She could come back, just like Cervantes did."

"She's right," Zelda said softly.

Without a word Tara strode up to the unconscious Koume and stabbed her through her heart. She wiped her sword off, stone-faced, and hung it back on her belt.

Impa turned to the princess. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Zelda shrugged innocently. "Helping you. You needed it."

"We had it handled," Tara snapped, obviously irritated at how quickly the witches were killed once Zelda had come.

Zelda realized the meaning behind her words. "It's not that you all aren't skilled enough. You're injured and tired. And you hurt and exhausted the witches. I, as a fresh fighter, was easily able to take advantage of that."

Tara sniffed, then offered a small smile.

"You've been blessed by the goddesses," Impa added. "It shows in the way you fight."

Zelda grinned. "Thanks. So, let's go meet up with Link!"

Maxi sighed as they turned for the shore. "Do you think of anything else?"

"Not really."

* * *

Touchstone and Roofy were the first to make it to the shore, coming out of the confines of the trees. They could hear the soldiers and wolves finishing off the remaining enemies behind them. Touchstone looked up to the ship. "Link!"

Roofy looked and saw the hero and Cervantes locked in a sword battle on the deck, the metallic clangs of their swords echoing in the night. "Whoa. It doesn't look like he has the bomb, maybe he already set it?"

"He better have," Touchstone snapped.

Impa's group burst out of the woods, panting. Touchstone looked them over, seeing how they were dirty and bloody, but all in one piece. He glanced to the one member who wasn't. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

Zelda glanced at the ship, then gasped, starting forward. "_Link_!"

Impa caught her arm, yanking her back. "Are you crazy? He's set the bomb, don't get on the ship!"

"I have to help him!"

"He's a big boy, he knows what he's doing. He'll get off the ship in time. Having you up there will just complicate things."

Zelda growled, frustration boiling in her. She stood, tapping her foot to release her pent-up energy.

Touchstone cleared his throat. "I said, girl, who are you?"

"It's Zelda," Impa replied. "Tagging along, as usual."

The army captain was mortified. "Zelda?! What in Hyrule to you think you're doing?!"

Impa put a comforting hand on his cold armor. "I'll handle it as soon as we get back."

Maxi stomped his foot. "Cervantes! _I _want to be the one to kill him!"

"Maxi, Link may not even have to kill Cervantes if the bomb goes off," Tara told him. "It's too late to do anything."

Link spun around continuously, swinging his sword in a spin attack, moving forward as Cervantes backed up, blocking. Link turned around once more, sweeping the captain's legs out.

Cervantes fell, making a loud thud, and thrust his sword up. Link dodged, taking a couple steps back as the captain got up. Cervantes ran forward and swung his swords from opposite sides. Link ducked, letting the blades pass over his head. As the pirate brought them back across, Link blocked with his sword and shield, leaving Cervantes' torso exposed. He kicked hard, knocking him back.

The captain stumbled and came again, spinning his blades in a blur around him. The hero backed up, shield in front of him protectively. He stumbled over a net, keeping his balance. The swords sliced against his shield, throwing up sparks.

Navi darted close to Link's ear. "Link, the bomb is going to go off any minute now! Get off!"

"I know," he growled. He planted his heel into the deck and shoved the shield forward, stopping Cervantes' relentless attacks. He turned and kicked at the captain, his opponent dodging. He followed that up with several swings of his sword, panting and sweating in the chilly air.

Cervantes blocked and knocked the last one wide, throwing Link off-balance. Taking advantage of it, he popped up his elbow, striking the Hylian in the jaw. As Link stumbled the captain kicked him in the ribs and then sliced him across the chest, blood flying.

Link cried out at the pain. The pirate delivered another kick to his stomach, knocking him down. His head slammed into the wood, stars dancing before his eyes.

"_Link!" _Zelda shouted.

"Get out of there!" Impa said.

Cervantes chuckled, looking down at the Hylian. "I guess your girlfriend is going to see you get killed." He lifted up both his swords and brought them down.

Link rolled out of the way, getting to his feet. He yanked back as two sword tips whizzed inches from his face. He loosened his shield and threw it forward, striking the captain in the head. Cervantes fell back, grunting.

"Run, Link!" Navi screamed.

Cervantes frowned, getting to his feet. "Run from what? The fight?" He paused, considering. "Or . . ."

Link shot forward, closing the gap between them and knocking his elbow into the pirate's face. He followed that up with a knee to his side, a kick to his stomach, and then spun backwards and stabbed his sword behind him, impaling Cervantes through the stomach.

The pirate's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. He struggled to speak, but no sound came out. Link met his eyes, then let go of his sword, Cervantes dropping with it still in him.

Link turned on his heel, running for the edge of the wide deck, his boots thudding against the wood. His legs burned, where he had been sliced on his chest was painful, and he was exhausted, but he pushed himself forward, the last bit of adrenaline in his body fueling him. The fog had slightly lifted, allowing him to see his friends on the shore, screaming at him to hurry. He saw the wolf pack on the edge of the trees, watching silently, and some of Hyrule's army, leaning against the trunks, the blades and armor bloody.

Link took in gasps of cold air that scratched his throat as he made it to the edge. He threw himself off, dropping down into the water. He went under, darkness surrounding him. Kicking his legs, he broke the surface, starting to swim forward. He was glad that he had left his weapons on _The Phantom, _because he was having a hard enough time keeping himself up. Zelda was rushing into the ocean, coming for him.

Link's head went under and he pushed himself to the surface again. He gave himself one more push forward when the ship exploded. The sound was deafening, causing some people to cover their ears. Boards went flying, spinning through the air and landing in the water or crashing into the trees. Smoke billowed up, flames catching parts of the ship on fire, the heat a stark contrast to the cold fog. The mast crashed beside Link, sending up a wave of water that dragged him under. He kicked frantically, water getting into his mouth. He came to the surface, gasping for air, and felt Zelda's arms around him.

"C'mon!"she shouted, pulling him toward the shore.

He swam the last few feet until he felt sand under his boots. By then Impa and Maxi had run out, taking hold of him and dragging him to land. They laid him on his back, Zelda kneeling beside him.

"Are you okay?" the princess cried, pulling her mask down to her neck.

Spitting out water the hero nodded, breathing hard. He couldn't seem to get enough air and coughed again, spitting out more water. He saw others starting to hover over him, but Impa shooed them back. She touched the side of his face, studying him.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently.

Link nodded again. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine." He heard a cheer go up and managed a smile, assuming the army was celebrating the victory. But when he looked over in their direction, he saw that they were all looking at him, broad smiles on their faces.

Touchstone stared down at him, head cocked to the side. He nodded. "Good job, Link."

The Hylian grinned, feeling warmth spread through his chest. He nodded back. "Thank you."

* * *

The victory celebration at the castle took place two days later, allowing everyone to get time to rest and bandage their wounds. It was in the royal courtyard, a large expanse of gardens and fountains that now housed food stands, colorful decorations, and some musicians playing violins. The army was there, along with anyone involved in the battle, including all of Roofy's wolf pack. At first the humans had been keeping their distance from the large wolves, but as the celebration went on, they warmed up to them, and some were even seen conversing. Warm sunlight lit up the courtyard, clouds dotting the blue sky.

Zelda smiled at Link as they sat on the edge of a fountain, the water sparkling behind them. "You're the talk of the town, Hero."

Link's face reddened as he glanced around at the life and laughter. "I don't see why that's so special."

She playfully shoved him, her jewelry shining. "Oh, c'mon! A fourteen year old boy, not even a knight-in-training, single-handedly kills the terrible pirate Cervantes just moments before a bomb _he _planted destroys the ship."

Link grinned. "Is that what they're saying?"

"It's the truth. And it certainly helps that almost everyone here saw you do it. The news is spreading across the country about Link, Hyrule's teenage hero."

He shook his head, but was still smiling. "It feels kind of nice to get recognition. No one remembers Ganon, and, of course, that was in the future, anyway. And all the small buzz about me helping the Gorons and Zoras died down awhile ago. But I don't know . . ." He trailed off, sighing. "It feels wrong for me to get the spotlight. What about everyone else?"

She made a dismissive gesture. "Well, there is a footnote about two evil witches being killed, and Hyrule's army and a pack of big, talking wolves taking out the poes. But who cares about that?"

He laughed, but it quickly died off as Ricky walked up. Zelda tensed beside him, coiled like a spring ready to release. He had told her what Ricky had done, and she was not pleased.

"What do you want?" Zelda snapped, crossing her arms.

Ricky sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Listen . . .I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was just so upset that I couldn't have Zelda, and so jealous of you, that I . . .I'm sorry."

Link softened. "It's okay, Ricky. I forgive you."

Zelda pursed her lips "If Link does, I do. But that better never happen again."

Ricky shook his head vigorously. "It won't. I promise. If you're happy with him, then that's what I want." He offered a small smile. "And it looks like you really love each other, anyway."

"We do," Link nodded.

Ricky seemed relieved and happy. He smiled and then walked off.

Zelda stood up. "Well, I need to make a quick speech. Wish me luck, Linky." She bent down and kissed him, then headed over to a stone platform. She went up on it, waving to get everyone's attention. It took a few moments before the party quieted down, everyone turning to look at her. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and wolves. Thank you all for coming. I know I've already made a congratulatory speech, but I saved this for a bit later into the party. Roofy, would you come up here, please?"

The charcoal wolf glanced about reluctantly, then headed up onto the platform. He looked up at her. "Princess?"

She bowed. "I thank you and your wolves for aiding us in our hour of need." A cheer went up as she straightened, the wind blowing her blonde hair. "And I'd like to formally acknowledge peace between us. You and your pack are always allowed in Hyrule and this castle."

Roofy grinned. "Thank you, Princess. And you and your kind are always allowed in our woods. Just . . . be careful." He winked.

Zelda turned to her boyfriend. "Link, would you mind coming up here?"

The hero sighed and nodded, jogging up to her. "Yes?"

She turned to the crowd bathed in sunlight, the garden alive with color around them. "And I'd like to offer a formal thank you to the warrior who defeated Cervantes."

Another cheer went up as Link looked over the crowd. He saw Maxi standing to the side, and the pirate offered him a salute. At first Maxi had been upset that he hadn't been the one to kill Cervantes. But as he talked about it with Link, he confessed that it was probably better that way. To him, it would have been revenge.

Zelda bowed to him, and then raised back up and met his eyes. "Thank you, Link."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd started to chant, some soldiers pumping their fists in the air.

Zelda grinned, looking at Link. "Shall we?"

He laughed. "Why not?"

They leaned closer together and met lips, applause going up with a few whistles. Zelda smiled, leaning her forehead against his, and he smiled back.

**End of Part II**

* * *

**-sob- I can't believe I'm done with the second part! Well, next is the third and final part of this fanfic. Link and Zelda will be seventeen. See you then! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27 Part III

**Well, here we are, the third part of this fanfic. I really can't believe it! It seemed so far away when I first sat down to write this story. And now it's here. **

**I'd like to give a warning about the content from here on out. I have what this is rated for posted before every chapter, so nothing should come as a surprise. Everything will stay in the T rating, nothing will be severe enough to render it an M. Just know that if it was in the last two parts, it'll be to a greater extent now. And if it wasn't, well, it's coming up! Also, some "mature" subject matter will be delt with, but again, nothing bad enough to be considered M. **

**ShadowVDP: **Alright, a soundtrack! 8D Glad it fit in well! Thanks for reviewing!

**Linkandzel: **Yes, you will be meeting the prince _very _soon! Thanks for the review!

**Kk44: **8D I'm glad you liked those lines! Thanks for your review!

**EscarlethofSoren: **I hope you like my descriptions of Link! And as for Malon getting hurt, I'm still working out the details, so we'll see! She just may. Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks so much to Zeph the Mage, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, Principessa Dell'Opera, guy, and Split Infinitive for reviewing!**

**I'm super excited! I've been working for part three since I started this, and I think you'll love it! Get ready for the ride. ;P **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_To my mother, Candy, who taught me that love is the best part of any story." –Stephanie Meyer, acknowledgement in The Host_

**CH. 27**

**Part III**

"Absolutely not!" Impa roared, dragging Link unceremoniously by his hair out into the dark hallway and toward his bedroom door. "My word is final, and I say that this ends _tonight!"_

"But, Impa!" Link gasped, wriggling out of her grasp and standing up. "I- That really hurt!" He rubbed his head.

Impa studied him, a frown planted on her full lips. She was tall for a woman, and Link had at last gotten slightly taller than her. His dark blue eyes dropped to meet her gaze, giving her an accusatory look.

Impa put her hand on his solid chest and pushed him back into his room, closing the door. She then turned to Zelda's room and called to the closed door, "And you stay in there! You two will no longer be sleeping together, it's improper!"

"Yes, Impa," came the sarcastic reply.

The sheikah sighed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms. "You both are seventeen, Zelda, you _know _this has to stop."

There was a pause before the princess's voice answered, "And I already told you, and you_ know_, that we aren't doing anything."

Impa stared at the far wall, bathed in shadow. Most of the castle was asleep at this time, and she hoped her ruckus wasn't waking anybody up. "It doesn't matter. It's not . . . appropriate for two seventeen-year-olds, Hyrule's princess and hero no less, to sleep in the same bed. Especially since they're dating! If word gets out beyond these castle walls, and goodness knows how many in the castle know already, there could be rumors."

"I could not care less what people think," Zelda said.

"Me either," came Link's voice.

Impa tensed up, hating it when they double-teamed her. "Both of you go to sleep!" Her voice was laced with poised as she continued, "And if I find out that you snuck and ended up together, so help me, I'll send Link back to Kokiri and Zelda will never see leave the castle again!"

Both rooms were silent, and the sheikah smirked.

Zelda stood with her arms crossed, glaring at her door. After her fire dwindled, she sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled. Her blonde hair was longer now, tied back into a low ponytail. Her pink nightgown showed her hourglass figure, one she knew the most girls would kill for. She knew she was quite pretty, aside from the fact that Link constantly reminded her of it. She had an artful face and bright, lively eyes that were bordered by thick eyelashes. There was a regal aura about her, like she was born to be a princess.

Impa's sheikah training, and just being naturally energetic herself, had sculpted her body to be tight and fit, her calves strong and shoulders well-shaped. She knew she was probably intimidating to most women because of her beauty, but anyone that met her liked her. Princess Zelda was kind, understanding, and helpful. Zelda was another matter entirely.

She flopped back on the soft bed, pillows flinging up from her weight. She wondered if she should try to sneak Link into her room anyway. Just his absence created a hole in her chest. She had come to depend on him, to _need _him like plants needed water in the middle of a drought. He was her drug, and she was addicted.

She knew that young couples could break up often and quickly, and hate as much as they loved. But with Link it was different. Of course they had their disagreements, but they were never mad at each other for long. They had started dating when they were fourteen, and were still together without any end in sight. Truth be told, she never was bored of him. And she was certain that he was _the _one for her. The one that everyone looked for, but not many find. The person that she was meant to spend forever with.

She smiled. Her Link. No one would keep them apart, including Impa. As she lay there, she contemplated ways to get Link into her room without the watchful sheikah knowing.

* * *

The hero sat on his bed, frowning in thought. Impa wanted to play rough, did she? He rubbed his head again, his hair slightly longer now. He was glad he could at last look down on her, even if it was only fractionally.

Link stood up, stretching his arms over his head. His body had shaped up to be solid and strong. He was of average height and build, but he knew he packed more power into his frame than many men. His calves were thick, his biceps strong, his chest tight and stomach flat. He worked hard to maintain his body, and he knew it paid off. Not only because, as Hyrule's hero, he was often sent out on missions, but also because Zelda constantly complimented him. He also knew that he was strikingly good-looking. Zelda said so, of course, but the stares he would get from girls in the market was enough evidence for any man. He knew his presence would drive boyfriends and even husbands crazy as their women gazed at him. But the men would never confront him about it. It wasn't his fault, after all, and he was very well-liked.

After his defeat of Cervantes, his reputation spread throughout Hyrule. Touchstone had been impressed, and often invited him to train with the knights, usually as a dueling partner. Never once had Link lost. And because of his obvious skill, when small matters arose throughout Hyrule, rather than send a few soldiers, Touchstone would send Link. Missions would range from stopping bandits to killing a few monsters. Even though he missed Zelda when he went out - the longest he had been gone was three days - he always enjoyed himself. Being a hero was what he was meant to do.

Link sighed, looking over at his window. There was no moon, making his room very dark. He missed Zelda. He _needed _her. She felt like his other half, like she completed him. He couldn't even begin to describe her role in his life. She was everything. The Sun of his sky and the blood in his veins. He couldn't fathom a life without Zelda in it. Just the mere thought of it scared him to death. There was no life without Zelda, it was as simple as that. Sometimes he wondered where he ended and she began.

"So . . . what are you going to do?" Navi whispered, hovering beside him.

Link grinned, his eyes flashing. It was a look that could melt female hearts and make men green with envy. "I'm going to go to Zelda's room."

The fairy sighed. "I don't know, Link, Impa seems serious this time."

He shrugged. Impa went through this once a year, claiming it was not suitable and saying that they were never to sleep in the same bed again. And, of course, they would and she'd be mad in the morning. Sometimes they were able to talk her out of it and wouldn't have to sneak, after which she would vow that this was the last year they would do so.

Link silently opened his window, a cool breeze blowing in. Winter had just ended, and it was still cold at night every once in awhile. They had had a particularly bad blizzard and had been confined to the castle along with much of Hyrule Castle Town. Roofy had even moved his wolf pack into the castle, and Touchstone had claimed that it had never smelled worse.

Link hadn't suspected that their relationship with the wolves would be as good as it was. Roofy had taken full advantage of Zelda's peace request, often visiting the castle himself, sometimes with Angel. Wolves would be seen roaming Hyrule frequently, but their home was still the woods. Slasher, on the other hand, Link barely saw. He knew the wolf hated humans and liked to stay in the woods. Though even he had come into the castle during the blizzard.

Link climbed out of his window, bare feet against the cold wall. He looked over at Zelda's circular balcony. It was too far. Grunting with the effort, he hung off his windowsill, holding on tightly with his hands. He looked at the courtyard below him, biting his lip.

"Link, no, you could get hurt!" Navi protested.

"It's not that far," he assured. He let go, dropping quickly down and hitting the grass on a roll. He came to his feet, smiling, his hair messed up. "See, no problem."

The fairy sighed in exasperation.

Link jogged over underneath Zelda's balcony. He looked over at the tree that grew close to the wall, and ended near the flower-covered vines that ran up to her balcony. He recalled climbing in this way the first time he had gotten back. He could see her balcony doors closed against the chilly air.

Link jumped onto the tree, working his way up the branches. They were rough under his hands and feet, but he hardly noticed. He could smell the flowers that brightened Zelda's courtyard and hear the trickling of the water. He quickly got as far up as he could, then reached out to take hold of the strong, intertwining vines. He crossed over to them, getting as much of a sturdy hold as he could. He looked up at the balcony. It seemed a lot further now.

"You're ridiculous," Navi scolded. "But very cute."

"Thank you," he responded, winking.

He started climbing up the mess of vines, his muscles tightening as he pulled himself up. The leaves rustled, a few falling off and brushing against his face. One got into his partially open and moth and he spit it out, sticking out his tongue. "Yuck. That tasted disgusting."

Navi laughed. "The Hero of Time braves a wall of vines and unappetizing leaves to slip into Zelda's bedroom."

"Oh, be quiet," he grinned, hauling himself up the last few feet to her balcony. Bracing his arms on the cool stone, he swung his legs over, landing without a sound. He dusted himself of, ran his fingers through his hair, and knocked on her glass balcony doors.

Zelda started at the sound and turned to its source to see a beaming hero. Her face lit up and she raced over, letting him in. He swooped her up in a warm hug, spinning her around.

"Impa is going to be so mad!" the princess whispered, laughing. As he sat her down, she looked up at him. "But we can take her, right?"

"Most certainly. She's getting old."

Zelda giggled and put a finger to her lips. She bounded over to her door and silently locked it, looking back at him mischievously. He ran his tongue over his teeth, purring playfully.

"Shh!" She scolded again, barely containing her laughter.

They embraced tightly, Navi flying over to the sofa where she usually slept. The fairy snuggled up to the pillow, instantly falling asleep. Link and Zelda kissed, standing next to her enormous bed.

The princess drew back fractionally. "Wanna try something?" she whispered.

"Sure," he replied, the look in her light blue eyes pulling him in.

"Open your mouth."

He did so, his heart starting to pound faster. She met his mouth, sticking her tongue in. He quickly responded to her movements, holding her tighter. She ran her hand up to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his hair. He moaned as they both intensified the kiss, caressing her back.

After a few more moments they pulled back, panting and faces flushed. He leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "I enjoyed that."

She smiled. "So did I."

"Let's do it again."

She leaned up for another kiss.

* * *

Impa shook her head, sighing. She hoped they hadn't gotten into the same room again. Usually it was Link going into Zelda's, but a few times Zelda would go into Link's, just to throw her off. She knew she had vowed that it would end many times, but this time she was serious. Zelda's eighteenth birthday wasn't far away, they were too old to sleep in the same bed.

Impa turned to the door and turned the handle. It didn't move. Shocked racked her body, her eyes widening. No. They didn't. She tried the handle again, panic rising. Impa darted over to Link's room, opening the door to find him not there, his window open and letting in the cold air.

They had locked the door.

They were together, in Zelda's room, with the door locked.

Impa stood there, mind racing with what she should do. She considered pounding on it and demanding they open it, but that would give them time to stop whatever it was they were doing. Oh, no. She was going to catch them. She thought about teleporting in there, but decided that she needed back-up. If they weren't going to respect her, she'd get someone that they would respect. Touchstone.

* * *

Link and Zelda's mouths worked together, gasping for air between each kiss. Their hands roamed over one another's backs, arms, and faces. Link couldn't believe that they hadn't ever kissed like that before. He was glad that Navi was the type to fall asleep the moment she laid down. He knew she wouldn't have said anything, but she would have felt uncomfortable.

Zelda loved the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. He was solid and warm and overall completely comfortable to lean against. He smelled so good, too. She briefly wondered if Impa had discovered the locked door, but the thought didn't last long as they continued to kiss.

* * *

"Impa, this is ridiculous," Touchstone groaned as she led him down the hall. His light armor clanked with his movements, his dark hair sticking out from under his helmet. "I was just about to go to bed, what on Hyrule are you doing?"

"Zelda and Link aren't afraid of me, so I'm bringing you."

He rolled his dark eyes. "And you think they're afraid of _me?"_

"You're intimidating."

"I'll agree to that, but I doubt my presence will make much of a difference. Link contradicts me just for pleasure."

The sheikah shook her head. "He does not. You two just have a personality clash."

"And Zelda doesn't respect anyone."

"It's not that, it's . . ." She trailed off as they came to the princess's room. "Shhh." She turned to fully face him, looking at him seriously. "They are in there together, and they _locked the door."_

Touchstone's eyes widened. "Locked the door? You don't think . . ."

"I hope not."

A determined look crossed his face. "Well, let's just see for ourselves, shall we?" He took a few steps back, the woman looking at him curiously. Then he charged forward, ramming his shoulder into the door and breaking it down.

Link and Zelda jolted, jerking apart and jumping back, a cry of surprise coming from the princess's mouth. Navi shot up, alert.

"Touchstone?" Link gasped.

Impa went in as the army leader picked himself up from the mess of boards. "What were you two doing with the door locked?"

"I saw them kissing," Touchstone stated, crossing his arms.

Zelda smacked her forehead with her palm, sighing. "Goddesses, Impa, are you serious? We just locked the door so that it would take you longer to see Link in here. We weren't doing anything." She paused. "Aside from kissing. But we kiss all the time!"

"And it's disgusting," Touchstone replied.

Impa turned to him. "Did you have to break down the door?"

He shrugged innocently. "We wanted to catch them, didn't we? Anyway, since everything seems okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He walked out.

Zelda pointed a finger accusingly at the sheikah. "You will fix my door! What am I suppose to do?"

Impa's shoulders slumped. "I'll have it done tomorrow." She regarded the two of them. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Nope," Link replied.

"No way," the princess agreed.

The sheikah studied the two of them, her mouth a thin line. After a few moments her face softened. "Since it seems there's nothing I can do to keep you apart, I guess you can continue sleeping together." Their faces lit up, so she quickly added, "_But, _if I find out about _anything, _however unlikely you say it is, Link will get a new bedroom on another floor. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both responded.

She sighed. "Good. Now, I guess you'll have to sleep in Link's room tonight."

They needed no further encouragement, rushing into his room and closing the door behind them. It was only a few seconds as Link closed the window and Zelda yanked down the covers before they jumped into the bed, snuggling in its warm embrace.

"Yes! We won!" the princess smiled.

Link grinned back, then patted her arm. "I'm sorry about your door."

She mocked sadness. "It was a good door. I'll miss it." She laughed, then said, "Maybe we can let Maxi recycle the wood to use on his ship."

He shrugged. "Why not? You know Maxi, he takes anything that's free."

The captain was currently residing in the castle, sleeping one floor down in the guest section. His ship was floating majestically off of the shore, his crew likely out and about and causing trouble.

Zelda reached up and touched his handsome face, the bed bathed in blue shadow. He looked just as she remembered, even though her memories of that dark seven years were now fuzzy and distant, as if it had been a dream. She was glad that he had a reputation as a hero throughout Hyrule. Touchstone sent him to fix problems and help people, and Link, being the nice guy that he was, always accepted.

She was also glad that the people of Hyrule liked her and looked forward to her becoming queen. She wanted her people's support and love. She wanted to make them happy. And everyone did seem happy.

Everyone except Malon.

Ricky had proven good on his word. He never brought up the subject of Zelda's love again. Both Link and the princess had been worried that his apology was not sincere, and that he would continue to be antagonistic. But that was not the case. He was a good friend to both of them.

Malon, however, had withdrawn from any interaction. She never delivered anything to the castle, she wasn't seen at horse shows or crop sells, and she never came to castle parties. Every once in awhile Link or Zelda would spot her in the market, but as soon as the farm girl saw them, she'd turn and head somewhere else.

That upset Link. He had liked her friendship when they were younger. But because of her jealousy toward Zelda, he had lost that. But it was Malon's choice, not his.

Zelda withdrew her hand, sighing. "Impa tells me that soon I'll be done with my lessons."

He gasped. "All of them?"

"Every single one."

"Wow. What'll you do with your time?"

She laughed, eyes sparkling. "I don't know! Spend more time with you, I guess." A soft smile crossed her lips. "And that will be a considerable improvement."

"So you're almost ready to be queen?" he asked.

She nodded. "Soon, now. Whenever my dad thinks I'm ready." She sighed, glancing down at the soft sheets. "It's a big responsibility, and it kind of scares me." She met his gaze. "But, for now, I'll just enjoy being seventeen."

He leaned closer to her face. "As you should."

He moved to kiss her, but she brought her hand up to his mouth, stopping him. She looked him straight in the eyes, her expression serious. "I _love _you, Link."

He grinned. "I love you, too."

"No, I really, really love you. This isn't just some crush, or infatuation, or the adoration I know those girls in the market and Kakariko feel for you. _I love you. _Forever."

She could tell that that touched him, and he leaned into her hand, kissing it. "It's the same for me. I _love_ you. Forever."

She beamed, looking up at him, feeling warmth spread through her chest.

"So," he paused, "can I kiss you now?"

She opened her arms wide, grinning playfully. "Anytime, hero boy!"

He laughed and met her lips, the night deepening across Hyrule.

* * *

**I actually had another section to put in this chapter, but since it exceeded the amount of words I wanted, I'll save that part for later. 8D Well, there it is, the first chapter of the last part of this story. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ugh, I have a sinus infection, so I'm sitting on the sofa with a box of Kleenex and blanket, typing this up. **

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **I'm glad it didn't feel like a filler, I wanted it to set everything up but still be a chapter. 8D Very interesting, thanks for sharing that! Although Link and Zelda are both complete people, in a romance for another fandom I'm writing, that is certainly not the case. Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **I hate it when my computer messes up. I'm glad you're liking Ricky again! Now I get the task of building him back up after I tore him down. 8D Thanks for the review!

**ShadowVDP: **lol As far as a T rating will let me! Thanks for your review!

**Zeph the Mage: **Haha, no, no Marth princes! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gabriella: **Wow, thanks so much! I'm so glad you like this story, and your compliments really mean a lot to me! Thanks, and thanks for the review!

**And thanks very much to Linkandzel, Maui Girl 808, Draconic, and EscarlethofSoren for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last time, don't own it this time. Any OC's belong to me.**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_You know you're in love when you can't sleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." – Dr. Seuss_

**CH. 28**

Zelda flashed her most dazzling smile at the rich and influential people she passed in the brightly lit ballroom. She could feel many eyes on her as she walked along, her long, pink dress swishing with her movements and her diamond jewelry glittering in the chandelier light. Men nodded their heads in respect and women glanced at her perfectly shaped body enviously, offering half smiles. Zelda held her chin up high, her hair piled on top of her head. Impa had told her just before she left for the ball that she looked "absolutely beautiful". She couldn't wait to see what Link thought. He had gone down before her to make sure Maxi dressed nicely and stayed well-behaved.

This ball was the most important one they had hosted in years. A social gathering for the elite of Hyrule and many other countries, it was a place for treaties to be discussed, rulers to become acquainted, and for politics to shine forth. Dahnes had hired the best musicians and cooks. The smell of chocolate was strong around the tables, and some people carried around wine in glittering glasses. The long windows that lined the room allowed a spectacular view of Hyrule, night having just fallen.

Zelda made her way through the crowd, nodding acknowledgements and making small greetings to rulers she passed. At last she spotted Link, looking out one of the windows. He seemed thoughtful, a white cloak draped over his shoulders. She went up to him, touching his shoulder. "Hey, good-looking."

He turned to her, smiling. "Zel-" He paused, eyes taking in her appearance, "-da. Wow. You look amazing."

"It's a brand new dress," she told him, "specially made for this event."

He looked around the ballroom. "Yeah, this is really upscale. I feel a little out of place."

"You shouldn't; you look great. Besides, as Hyrule's hero you are part of all this. And," she raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, "as my boyfriend, I love to have you here with me."

He beamed. "I love to be here. If not to keep an eye on Maxi, just to be seen walking around with someone so lovely." He bent down, kissing her forehead.

"Where is that pirate?"

He gestured with his head. "Talking to a group of ladies over there."

She brought her hand up to her forehead. "Great."

They both laughed, eyes shining. Zelda glanced over to where her father was talking to another king, both dressed too flamboyantly, in her opinion, gold crowns perched on their heads. Knights stood at attention along the walls, their armor a brilliant silver. Touchstone was beside Impa, who had been forced into a black gown. She had argued that she couldn't be expected to protect anybody in a dress, but Dahnes had met her halfway, agreeing she could wear her sheikah outfit underneath. Both the army leader and the sheikah were watching the activity casually, keeping an eye on Dahnes and Zelda.

The princess took Link's hand. "So, Hero, do you want to dance?"

He pretended to consider for a moment. "I don't know, I wouldn't want you to get hurt which that big dress and whatever type of high heels you're wearing."

She put her hand on her hip. "I am nothing if not well-balanced."

He grinned. "Alright then. If you fall, I promise to catch you."

She slid her hand up his arm, feeling the biceps beneath his sleeve. "I guess I'm in good hands, then."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "C'mon, let's have some fun."

They went out toward the center of the ballroom, the marble floor giving off a slight reflection. Holding each other close, they danced to the smooth, slow music, moving gracefully in a small area.

Impa watched them, sighing heavily.

"What?" Touchstone asked, his armor so polished that it practically glittered.

"They're so grown up," she replied.

He looked at the couple. "Yeah, well, that tends to happen. We were their age once."

She shook her head, leaning against him. "I still remember when they were little, running around the castle and causing trouble."

He chuckled. "Listen to you, you're making us sound old!"

She laughed, standing back straight. Maxi started walking by, a glass in his hand and humming a pirate tune. Impa snatched away the drink. "No! No alcohol."

He pouted. "Why? Everyone else is drinking."

"No one else here will rip off their shirts and sing disgusting sailor songs about thievery and women when they're drunk."

He winked one brown eye. "You got me there. Save some for me after the party, will you?" Patting her arm, he went on.

Touchstone shook his head as Impa smiled.

As the song ended Zelda pulled back, gazing up at him. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

He shrugged. "A couple times."

She laughed. "Well, then, I lo-"

"Princess Zelda."

They both turned, looking at the man who had walked up. He wore a rich tunic with gold thread lining it, his brown hair slicked back and hazel eyes regarding the princess. He smiled, showing off a set of pearly white teeth.

"Hello," Zelda responded, nodding her head. She fished around for his name, but he didn't look familiar.

He held out his hand. "You wouldn't know me, Princess. My name is Casimir, I am the Prince of Arvad, a country many miles from here."

She took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince."

Casimir brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. Link clenched his jaw.

"So," Zelda said, clearing her throat. "What brings you this far out?"

"This is a lovely opportunity to meet many rulers," Casimir replied. "And I wanted to see this beautiful country of Hyrule. I have a particular interest in diplomatic relations between our two countries. I'm hoping we can be . . . mutually beneficial."

"That sounds wonderful," she said. "Will you be staying?"

He nodded. "Yes. How long just depends on how things work out."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time in Hyrule."

Casimir smiled. "Thank you, Princess." He looked over at Link, studying his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zelda said. "Prince, this is Link, Hyrule's hero."

"A hero?" Casimir asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you, then."

"You too," Link replied, struggling to sound polite.

The two held eyes for a moment before the prince turned back to Zelda. "Well, Princess, it is quite an honor to meet you. You're as beautiful as they say."

"You're too kind. Please enjoy the party."

Inclining his head, Casimir disappeared into the crowd.

Zelda turned to Link. "I know that 'kissing of the hand' thing bothered you. I'm sorry, it's . . . politeness among rulers."

He let out his breath. "I know, I know. I just can't help but not like it." He grinned. "I'm the only one who should kiss your hand."

She laughed. "I agree. Let's go get some food."

"Zelda, you read my mind."

* * *

"Keep your head low," Impa advised, swinging around a series of kicks, each of which Zelda dodged and ducked. She punched forward, the princess knocking the attack wide and coming in with a kick of her own. Impa blocked.

Link watched them spar, chewing on a moist apple. Zelda's private courtyard was warm and smelled of the red and pink roses that were planted. Thin clouds made shadows on the ground, moving lazily by. Navi was flying about, enjoying the weather.

"Don't get overconfident," Impa warned.

Zelda laughed. "C'mon, Imps, you know I'm the greatest!"

Just as the words left her mouth Impa knocked her legs out, bringing her to the ground. The sheikah smirked. "See? Your ridiculous taunting was your downfall."

Link burst out laughing, choking on his food.

Zelda crossed her arms, staying down on the grass. "Fine. Why don't I just be unsociable and serious like you?"

Impa held out her hand, helping haul the princess to her feet. "I prefer not to talk as I fight. It's how I was trained."

Zelda pointed her finger at Link. "And don't you laugh or I'll come beat you up!"

He held up his hands innocently. "Oh, please no, I'd hate to fall victim to your 'ridiculous taunting'".

Zelda bounded over to him, shoving him against the wall. He laughed, dropping his apple.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I was eating-"

She covered his mouth with a fierce kiss, pressing against him. He moaned into it, closing his eyes. She ran her tongue over his, biting at his lips.

Impa strode up to them, clearing her throat loudly. Oblivious, they continued kissing. She cleared her throat again, saying, "Dearest Zelda, you do have lessons you'll be late to."

Zelda pulled back, Link leaning forward to give her a final kiss. She touched her finger to his lips, saying, "I'll see you later." Spinning around, she jogged out of the courtyard.

Impa shook her head, walking after her and muttering, "I don't know what to do with that little wild fire."

Link let out his breath, slumping against the wall. If Zelda's love was fire, then it felt so very, very good to be burned.

* * *

After Zelda had completed her lessons, she and Link left to visit Darunia on Death Mountain. Taking Epona up, they reached the home of the gorons and were greeted warmly.

"It's good to see you," Darunia said, sitting on the ground, a small wooden table between them. "How has life been treating you?"

"Well enough," Link replied, glancing around his goron brother's circular room. It carried a distinctive earthy scent, the torchlight giving off a homey warmth.

Zelda tucked her hair behind her ears. "After the ball at the castle yesterday we need to do something laid-back."

Darunia smiled broadly, the flickering light accenting his bulky form. "The gorons love to have fun." He spread his arms. "Spend a few hours with us and we'll have you relaxed!"

"That sounds great," Link replied.

A goron came in, holding three plates of food. He sat them down on the table with a wooden thud. The Hylians looked at their food, their eyebrows rising. Large rocks stared up at them, surrounded by colorful fruit.

Darunia instantly dug into a rock, crunching it with his teeth. "You filled out well, Brother Link, I remember when you were just a little kid."

"Thanks," Link responded, picking up a fruit.

"I thought you were crazy, asking me for the Goron's Ruby," the large goron chuckled.

"And you sent me into Dodongo's Cavern to stop the monster," Link added.

"Who would have thought you would have gone in there, let alone kill it," Darunia chuckled. "You're certainly fearless."

Link grinned, eyes flashing with a battle lust, as he bit into the sour food.

Zelda leaned back on one hand, the rock cool under her skin. "So how have things been going here?"

"Good, good," Darunia responded.

Just then a little goron baby in a white diaper came pattering in. "Big Brother!"

Darunia scooped him up in his arms. "Hello there, little one!"

"Cute baby," Zelda smiled.

Link widened his eyes in emphasis. "_Big _baby."

"Would you like to hold him?" Darunia asked while sticking the goron into Link's arms anyway.

"I-uh- But . . .Okay," Link sighed, taking the heavy baby close to him. "Hey, there. How old are you?"

The child made cooing sounds, reaching up and touching the hero's face. Zelda smiled brightly, watching him.

"Okay," Link said, holding the baby out, "you can take him back, Brother."

Darunia picked up the child, talking softly to him.

Zelda turned to her boyfriend. "You braved a baby. Very nice."

He crinkled is nose, whispering. "He smelled. I think he needed to change his diaper."

She giggled. "Don't all baby's smell?"

"So," Darunia said, turning back to them. "How about some wrestling?"

For the next hour Zelda watched in amusement as gorons and Link wrestled in a round arena, trying to shove one another off the edge of a platform. It was a festive event, with cheering and joking. Zelda wasn't much interested unless Link was competing so she could see him take off his shirt, but when he wasn't they both enjoyed the food and drinks. After that, they went swimming in one of the heated pools of the gorons before leaving to head back to the castle, the day drawing to a close.

* * *

The next morning Link and Zelda headed into the breakfast dining room, talking about their visit to Death Mountain. They pushed open the doors into the rectangular room, sunlight pouring in through the windows like a waterfall, shining off the cherry wood table that already had food set on it.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," Casimir stated, standing up from his seat.

Zelda stopped short, Link bumping into her. "Prince. I . . .I thought you had changed your mind. I didn't see you yesterday."

He smiled, his brown hair perfectly smoothed back. "Yes, well, I went out to see more of Hyrule yesterday and returned in the night. Do you mind if I join you for breakfast?"

Zelda felt Link slump behind her. "Not at all. My father-"

"He just left," Casimir told her. "We were having a delightful conversation. He enjoys his meals, no?" He chuckled. "I don't believe you've met my attendant," he gestured to the man behind him, "Bassett."

Link and Zelda looked to the short, square man with black hair and a slight beard. Bassett gazed back at them with small eyes, nodding slightly.

"Ah, yes," Zelda said. She and Link sat down on the opposite side of the table, the sunlight warming their backs. "Did you bring anyone else from Arvad?"

"No, just me and Bassett," Casimir answered, sitting again. "Your father has been quite accommodating, I feel very welcome here."

"That's good," she replied.

Link stuffed food into his mouth lividly, Navi settling beside his plate. He hated it when royalty from other countries stayed at their castle, but he was especially annoyed by this Prince Casimir. The prince was so well-pressed and sophisticated. It was stifling just being around him. And he didn't like the way Casimir's hazel eyes always lingered on Zelda.

"So, how do you spend your free time, Princess?" Casimir asked.

"I like riding horses, visiting places in my country, and spending time with Link."

"Link," the prince said, causing the hero to look at him, "are you royal?"

Link swallowed his food. "No, I'm not."

A frown ghosted across the prince's face. "So you maintain living quarter in the castle because . . . ?"

Link's brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to reply, feeling like there was an insult in Casimir's question.

"Link is a friend of the family and of many here at the castle," Zelda answered. "And, as our hero, we treat him specially."

Casimir settled back in his chair, a bemused smile on his face. "And what did you do that was so heroic?"

Link set his fork down, sure that he was being insulted or made fun of. But again, Zelda answered, "When he was a child he defeated a beast on Death Mountain, and rescued the zora princess from the belly of . . . of a monster. When he was fourteen he killed the pirate Cervantes during an attack on our shores. Since then, he's become the most deadly warrior in all of Hyrule." Pride shone on her face. "And he's not even a knight. Touchstone sends him out often on missions."

_Not to mention, _Link thought, _I gathered the six sages and rescued Hyrule from under Ganondorf's tyrannical rule._

Casimir cocked an eyebrow. "Impressive . . . Link. How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was ten," the Hylian answered.

"And what of your family?"

"They're dead," Link snapped. "What about yours?"

Zelda cleared her throat. "So, Prince, what kind of ways can our countries benefit one another?"

Casimir stood up. "We shall discuss that soon, dear Princess. I'm afraid I must attend to a few things. You have a lovely morning."

"You too," Zelda replied.

Casimir glanced at the short attendant. "Bassett, let's go." They both left the dining room.

"I don't like him," Navi said.

"Me either," Link agreed.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you two. Royalty that act like him . . . they're all the same. Self-important and condescending to anyone they feel is a threat."

Link glanced at her. "A threat?"

She smiled. "Yes." She took his face in her hands. "Because that stuffy old prince can't stand to be seen around a younger, handsome guy who actually has muscles."

Link grinned. "He is a little scrawny."

"Maybe," Navi said, "he has Bassett do all his fights for him."

They all three laughed, the Hylians settling back in their chairs.

"If I live at the castle for the rest of my life," Link began, "am I going to have to deal with more royalty like him?"

"Only every so often," she assured, winking.

They finished their breakfast, laughing and talking light-heartedly, any thoughts of Casimir or politics far from their minds.

* * *

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, this was a really fast update! Thanks for your well wishes, I'm a lot better now! Also, I thought I should just say that many of you put in your theories or guesses on what will happen in your reviews, and I love that! The reason I don't reply to them is because I don't want to accidentally spoil anything for you. ;) **

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, I really loved your review! All I'm going to say is that you're on the right track. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowVDP: **Filler? Oh no, everything in that chapter had a purpose. I honestly never write anything that doesn't influence the story in some way. 8D Thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **I honestly was hoping to get Ricky into this chapter, but I just couldn't do it without it feeling just stuck in. He might show up next chapter! Thanks for your review!

**SlashFox14: **Yeah, sorry about any grammar mistakes. I always go through to edit, but still miss things. Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to Linkandzel, LostintheShuffle, GreenTrifoceLuvr, and Zeph the Mage for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is now you're in the world." –Your Song by Elton John_

**CH. 29**

Link spread his arms over his head, closing his eyes. The water was cool and blissful as he floated along on his back, his clothes loose around him. He felt weightless and relaxed, taking in the calm air and slightly fishy smell of the pond at the back of Zora's Domain. He could hear Ruto and Zelda talking, sitting on the stone platform several yards away.

Zelda had her feet in the water, twisting her hair dry as Ruto related to her the latest gossip of the zoras. She watched Link swimming, a smile coming to her face.

"And," Ruto was saying, gesturing with her silver hand, "word is that Nik is leaving his wife for another man."

Zelda shot a look at her, frowning. "What?"

Ruto nodded. "That's what they're saying. And my father just can't seem to understand why I want to spend some time with my friends at Lake Hylia. It gets too uptight here. And who knows?" She smiled slyly. "I may find a boyfriend."

The princess laughed. "One that you'll stay with longer than a few weeks?"

"It's a possibility," she laughed in return. "Speaking of boyfriends, how has yours been?"

"He's happy," Zelda replied, letting go of her hair. "And that's all that matters."

"Aw, listen to you!" She leaned forward conspiratorially, the sun making gold glimmers on her skin. "You know how many girls around Hyrule are jealous?"

Zelda rolled her blue eyes. "How many?"

"Almost all of them!"

She sighed. "C'mon, Ruto, you're exaggerating."

"No way!" she sat back. "He's so attractive. Doesn't it go to his head?"

Zelda laughed. "Link? Having a big ego?" She shook her head. "No."

Ruto giggled, lounging back on her hands, splashing some water up with her feet. "So, what about you? How's life been?"

"Normal. Not much happening."

"When will you take over your father's throne?"

Zelda sighed, leaning forward on her knees. "Not too long now. I'm getting nervous."

"Don't be." She patted her back. "You should be absolutely confident like me."

Zelda splashed her, both of them laughing.

* * *

Link and Zelda rode on Epona, heading back in the direction of the castle, Hyrule Field wide around them. A warm wind dried their clothes and hair, the sky spotted with clouds.

"I enjoy visiting Ruto," Zelda said, her arms wrapped around Link's middle. "She's so . . . genuine and contemporary."

"She's interesting," Link agreed, grinning.

Navi flew close. "I think she's bossy!"

Zelda laughed. "Well, that too. You just have to learn how to work around it."

"Uh-oh." Link said, slowing Epona down, her hooves thudding against the grass. "Malon."

Zelda leaned over his shoulder, seeing the red-headed farm girl walking along the dirt path to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon looked up, catching sight of them. Her blue eyes flashed and she looked away, picking up her pace and she went on.

Link shook his head. "I can't believe she still holds a grudge. It's been years!"

"It's immature if you ask me," she stated. "What kind of pleasure can she be getting from this?"

"I don't know."

"I'm about ready to go confront her about her attitude."

Link glanced back at her. "Oh, Zel, don't. I don't want things to get worse."

"They won't," she piped, smiling over his shoulder. "They'll get better! Right after I knock her into next-"

"Zelda!"

Navi laughed. "C'mon, Link, I think it sounds like a great idea!"

The princess sat back, turning her face up to the sky. "Okay, okay. I'll spare her miserable existence. For now. When I become queen there are no guarantees."

He rolled his dark blue eyes. "Great. A dictatorship."

"Link and Zelda!" called a large, charcoal colored wolf, running up to them.

"Hey, Roofy!" Link called. He looked to the white wolf following him. "And Angel! And . . ." He paused, regarding the small furballs that followed, "puppies?"

Zelda gasped, leaping off Epona as Link pulled her to a stop. She ran over, kneeling down. "You two had puppies?!"

"We did," Angel said. "Five of them."

Link smiled down at two white puppies and three of varying shades of gray. "They're so cute."

Roofy sat straighter, his tail wagging. "One day they'll be fierce, like me! And they're mom."

Angel shot him a look, then turned back to the Hylians. "We're taking them on a run."

Zelda picked one up, and it licked her face. "Oh, you all are so adorable!"

"Thank you," Angel beamed.

"So," Link began, "which one gets to be the next king?"

"This one," Roofy motioned to a dark gray puppy that was chasing its tail. "He's the oldest."

"He takes after you," the hero observed.

"Hey!" Roofy tackled Link, pinning him down. "Do I have to teach you respect again?"

Link laughed, struggling to get up. "Okay, okay, I won't pick on you."

Zelda grinned, the wind blowing her hair to the side. "No, keep him down Roofy. Someone needs to teach him some manners."

As the males wrestled, Zelda and Angel sat with the puppies, playing with them. The breeze brought in the smell of grass, Hyrule Castle visible further off. Epona laid down, relaxing in the warm weather.

"So," Angel said. "How many children do you want to have?"

The question caught Zelda off-guard. She looked up at the slender white wolf, her eyebrows raised. "I . . . I don't know. A few, certainly."

"And what does Link think?"

Zelda sat upright, holding a puppy in her arms. "Link?"

Angel nodded. "He's your mate, isn't he?"

The princess looked behind her to Link and Roofy. The Hylian was on the animal's back, Roofy trying to buck him off, both laughing. She felt a smile spread across her face. "It's not exactly like that for humans but yes, he is." She turned back to Angel. "We've never talked about it, but it's . . . kind of understood between us. We love each other unconditionally."

Angel nuzzled the princess's face. "I wish you both the best."

She stroked the wolf's back. "Thank you."

Angel stood up. "Alright, Roofy let's get going. We still need to feed them."

Roofy succeeded in shaking Link off. He looked up, offering a lopsided grin. "Coming! I hope you remember that lesson, human."

"Lesson?" Link asked, sitting up, grass blades clinging to him. "What lesson? I was beating you."

"Bye, you two," Angel said as they headed off.

Zelda watched them go, then turned to Link as he bounded over to her. "Nice work, hero."

"I _was _beating him," Link assured, running his fingers through his hair.

She laughed. "Of course you were. Let's go, Impa will get worried."

* * *

When the two got back, they ate a quick lunch and decided to go out to the gardens. It was the weekend, and Zelda didn't have to go to any lessons. The amount of studies she had to do anymore was dwindling, and she had more and more free time.

The gardens were all green and sunshine, a heavy floral scent drenching the stone pathways. The two walked hand-in-hand, talking animatedly, Navi flying in lazy circles around them.

Zelda glanced further down the path and saw Prince Casimir approaching. He lifted his hand, acknowledging their presence.

"Princess," Casimir smiled, coming to a stop in front of them. "Link. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is," Zelda agreed. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Certainly," Casimir nodded, the breeze not seeming to touch his brown hair. "Your gardens are flawless."

"Thank you." She paused, then continued, "So, when do you wish to discuss relations between our countries?"

"Very soon," he replied. "Very soon. I look forward to it."

She smiled courteously. "As do I. Have a good day, Prince."

He bowed. "You too, Princess Zelda."

* * *

Night fell over Hyrule, stars blanketing the sky. The activity in the castle was slowing down, the guards heading toward their night posts. Link was sprawled out on Zelda's bed, humming idly to himself. The room was bathed in silver moonlight, the curtains open wide.

Zelda was rummaging through the drawers in her large dresser, selecting clothes to sleep in. "I had fun today. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

He cocked his head up, peering at her. "How long do you have studies tomorrow?"

"Just language," she replied, grabbing a silk nightgown. She spun on her heel, facing him. "We could always go egg Malon's home."

He laughed, lying back down. "Zelda, Zelda. How about we talk to Talon if it bothers you so much?"

She skipped over to the bed, saying, "I'll tell you why it bothers me." She hopped on, flinging up pillows and bouncing Link. She leaned over him, hair falling forward. "It bothers me because soon I'll be queen, and I can't have a disgruntled citizen spreading gossip about me."

"She might not."

"But she might. It's better safe than sorry."

There was a knock on the door. In apology to Touchstone's breaking and entering, Impa had promised to never open the door without permission again. They both turned to the sound.

"Come in," Zelda called, sitting back.

Impa peered in. "Zelda, your father just sent word that he wants to talk to you."

The princess frowned. "Now? It's night."

She shrugged. "Yes, well, he just finished his dessert. He wants to see you in the throne room."

Zelda nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Impa."

The sheikah nodded, shutting the door with a click.

Link reached up, trailing his fingers along the princess's arm. "Hurry back, okay? I can't sleep without you next to me."

She shook her head. "Sure you could. I'll see you soon." She gave him a kiss and left her nightgown on the bed, hurrying out of the room.

Zelda went down the dark hall and the stairway, heading toward the throne room. She couldn't believe Dahnes wanted to speak to her now. She hoped it was worth her time and, apparently, Link's lack of sleep.

Pushing open the large doors, the throne room stretched out before her. Long windows allowed views of the night sky, colorful banner hanging limp against the walls. Torchlight lit the large room, the carpet soft and comfortable under her feet. As she went forward, she eyed in her father in the throne, his body slumped in it, a meat leg in his hand.

"Ah, Zelda dear," Dahnes smiled, straightening slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, Dad," she replied, crossing the last few feet and standing in front of the platform the throne was on. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I have news I think you'll love!"

"Oh." She nodded, shifting her weight to one hip. "That's good. What is it?"

Dahnes took a bite of food before answering, "I spoke to Prince Casimir today."

"Oh, really?" she frowned, wondering why Casimir hadn't mentioned it.

"Yes. We spoke about the future of our two great nations. I think he'll be a wonderful ally."

Zelda sighed, rubbing her toe impatiently on the red carpet. "That's wonderful, Dad."

"He spoke a lot about you."

The princess slowly looked up at him, her brow creasing. "He did? What about?"

Dahnes settled further back in the throne, the torchlight illuminating his pleased smile. "He has a great interest in you, and we reached an agreement that will ensure peace forever between our countries."

"That's always good news," she said. "But, Dad, you know I don't like not being included in these kinds of decisions. It will be my country one day, too."

He chuckled. "Yes, but Casimir specifically wanted it to be secret until tonight."

Zelda frowned, glancing around the large, luxurious room, the ceiling fading into shadow high above her. She looked back to the king. "I . . . What is it?"

Clapping his hands together once, full of glee, Dahnes exclaimed, "He wants to marry you!"

Zelda felt as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. She stood rooted to the spot, mouth open soundlessly. As the king smiled at her expectantly, she felt the blood drain from her face, and could palpably feel every beat of her heart as it rapidly began to increase speed.

"Isn't that just fantastic, Zelda dear?" Dahnes asked, taking another bite of food.

The princess felt light-headed. She brought one hand up to her forehead, taking in a wavering breath. She met her father's eyes. "Dad . . . I don't want to marry him."

A frown at last found its way to the king's face as he lowered his food. "What?"

She stood up straight, staring at him fixedly. "Tell him that I'm honored that he asked, but I don't want to marry him."

"But . . . But . . .why not?"

She recoiled, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Because I'm not in love with him."

Dahnes sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "Zelda, marrying him would be exceptionally beneficial. His nation has many natural resources to offer us. We can profit greatly from this! Also, you're eighteenth birthday is coming up soon, and it's our law that you must marry someone by that day."

"I know," she muttered. "I know the law. But, Dad, I don't love him; I don't want to marry him. I _won't _marry him!" She snapped the last sentence, panic and anger starting to overtake her.

"Yes, you will!" he retorted.

"No, I most certainly will not!"

"You have to be married by your eighteenth birthday!"

"And I will be!"

"Who on Hyrule will you marry?!"

"I'm going to marry Link!" She stopped, slightly panting, the sound of her last statement echoing in the large room. She smiled, her lips trembling as she said softly, "I'm going to marry Link. I love him, Dad. And he loves me." Saying it aloud, putting her strong affection into words, felt good. It warmed her chest, joy spreading through her.

There was a moment of silence before Dahnes started laughing. Zelda's own smile dropped as she watched her father chortle, taking another bite of meat.

"Zelda dear," Dahnes said gently, as if she was a young child, "you can't marry Link. He's not royal. Our law states that you _must _marry royalty. It keeps the bloodlines pure, you know."

All the happiness she had felt while proclaiming her intention to marry Link shattered. She glanced out the window, trying to calm herself as she asked, "I haven't heard of that law, Dad."

"Oh, it is one," he nodded. "And aside from that, it's tradition! And," he paused, as if struggling for the proper words, "it would look bad for our princess to marry a peasant."

"Peasant?" she snapped loudly, anger igniting in her veins. "Dad, he's _Link. _He's the best warrior Hyrule has and is very well-liked. No one would think badly of it."

He sighed. "Whatever you say, but it's a law all the same. You cannot marry Link, and so you will marry Casimir."

"You can't make me," she spat.

Dahnes' expression darkened. "Zelda, I may not discipline you often, but that doesn't mean you can disobey me. I am your father and the king."

"Oh, yeah? And you know what?" she shouted, eyes starting to burn with tears. "If you had been half as interested in my life as Impa is, you would know how Link and I feel about each other! He loves me, Dad! He loves me more than I've ever been loved in my life!" She felt tears roll down her cheeks, a salty sting against her skin. "I'm not giving him up."

Dahnes stood up from his throne, robes draping around him. "Do _not _raise your voice to me! You can't marry a peasant, that's final! And for your country, you will marry Casimir on your next birthday!"

Zelda choked out a sob, screaming, "I hate you!" Spinning around, she raced from the throne room.

* * *

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yay, another fast update! I'm just so motivated to write this! Thirty chapter, wow! That makes this, officially, my longest fanfic ever in terms of chapters! **

**ShadowVDP: **Haha, yeah, pretty ironic, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Wow, you know a lot about this stuff! 8D Medieval history always interested me, though, too! Lol Yes, you spelled Casimir's name right, but you can call him that, too! I had no idea heirs did not marry each other. You learn something new everyday! I suppose I should clarify Casimir's position, then. Since he was the only one, and not the king or queen, who went to the ball, he is more or less in charge, or the crowned prince. But I'll make sure to detail it! Thanks for the review!

**TwilightQueenMidna: **I'm very glad you liked it! I wasn't too sure about it, since half the chapter was just Link and Zelda hanging out, even though I felt those sections were necessary for the story and characters. Glad to see it was enjoyable! Thanks for your review!

**And thanks so much to surfergirl3537, Linkandzel, and Zeph the Mage for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone." –Arwen to Aragorn, Lord of the Rings_

**CH. 30**

Zelda ran down the hallway to her room, struggling to stop crying. Emotions were storming inside of her, tearing her up. Her eyes were burning with tears and she wiped them off her face. She had to be calm for when she told Link. They needed to be level-headed to think things through. She didn't want him to be more upset by her crying when she told him . . .

She bit her lip. When she told him that they couldn't get married. Worse, that she was practically being forced into a marriage with Prince Casimir. Everything had been going so great, why did it all have to come crashing down?

Zelda was thankful that Impa wasn't in the hall. She assumed the sheikah was talking to Touchstone before he went to bed. She did want to discuss things with Impa, but not now. The only one she wanted to talk to was Link.

She came to the door and stopped, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She wiped her eyes and then opened the door, coming into the room. She closed it behind her with a soft click, looking at the bed draped in shadow.

Link sat up, a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Zel, took you long enough. What did . . ."He trailed off, his smile dropping as he studied her face. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

"When I talked-" She inwardly cursed; her voice was audibly shaking. She ran her fingers through her hair. "My father said-" Her voice cracked.

Link climbed out of bed, his face bent in concern. He started walking over to her. "What is it?" Coming to a stop, he put his hands on her arms, staring down at her face. "Why are you crying?"

Zelda lost her self-control and started sobbing again, collapsing into him. He held her tight, stroking her hair. She buried her face in his chest,, gripping him tightly.

"Shh," he said, "it's okay, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" she gasped, closing her eyes. "Prince Casimir wants to marry me!" She felt the muscles in his body stiffen. "I told my father about us, but he said that I can't get married to you because-" She choked, taking in another breath, "-because you're not royal."

He became very still, and she pulled back looking up at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, then met hers again. "He wants you to marry Casimir?" He voice was steady, controlled.

"Yes," she nodded. "He said it would be good for my country. It's not for love, it's to get an ally."

"And . . . you can only marry royalty?"

"Yes," she sniffed. "He said it's a law."

Link let her go, slowly backing up until he sat down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath.

"Link, I tried to explain it," she said. "I tried talking to him about us. I told him I didn't love Casimir, that I didn't want him. Nothing could shake him." When he didn't reply she crossed the dark room to him, kneeling down. The carpet was soft against her knees, bathed in a dark blue hue. She touched his leg. "Link?"

He looked up, his eyes watery, causing them to glisten. "I . . ." He inhaled shakily, one tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh, Link," she said, wrapping her arms around him. They both hugged tightly, tears falling from their eyes. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, and she pressed her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin. She didn't want to ever let him go.

"Is there-" He swallowed, calming himself. "Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

She kissed his neck, thinking. Her emotions settling down, she was able to examine things more clearly. After a moment more she pulled back. "There might be." She stood, sitting on the bed next to him. They both turned to face each other, a breeze gliding in from the balcony. "He said it's a law that I can't marry someone who isn't royal, but I've never heard of that before."

He shifted his position, hoping igniting in his eyes. "So, Dahnes might have been mistaken?"

"Maybe. I'll talk to Impa about it. If it's not actually a law and just tradition, then that'll . . ." She let out her breath, pulling some blonde hair behind her shoulder. "That'll help us."

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful as he glanced down at the sheets piled around his legs. He looked back at her. "And what about Casimir?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I'll try to convince my dad that it won't work out and that it won't make me happy. And I'll see what I can do with Casimir. Maybe he'll change his mind."

He licked his lips, leaning back on his hands. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, Link." She held his eyes steadily. "Casimir is a prince, things are different now. I don't want you to get in trouble."

His eyes roamed over the dark room as he inclined his head, contemplating. After a moment's pause he turned back to her, smiling in a way to light up the dark. "It'll work out, Zelda, don't worry. Everything always works out."

She returned the smile, his optimism contagious. "It will. There's nothing you and I can't do, remember?"

He winked and leaned forward, hugging her again. "Don't lose hope, I don't ever want to see you cry so much again."

"I don't want to see you cry, either."

Pulling back, he laid down on the bed. "I guess we'll tackle this in the morning?"

She flopped down next to him. "Sounds good. I'm exhausted."

He gazed at her affectionately. "Good-night, love."

Her smile widened and she closed her eyes peacefully. " 'Night, love."

* * *

"So," Zelda sighed. "That's it." She paused, then glanced up at Impa. "What do you think?"

The sheikah frowned, sunshine flashing across her face as they walked by windows on their way to Zelda's studies. "First off, I'm very sorry, Zelda."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"But that law," Impa continued, "I'm not so sure. I think it is, but I'm no expert in these things. It might only be tradition. It could just be that no one's ever . . . not . . . done it before." She paused, then rephrased, "I've never heard of anyone deviating from that."

Zelda nodded. "Royalty always marry royalty." She gritted her teeth. "What's wrong with me marrying someone who isn't royal?"

"I love Link, too," Impa said. "If there are exclusions, for whatever reason, they shouldn't apply to him. He's a wonderful person."

Zelda sighed, stopping by the door to her lessons. "So, you'll check it out for me, right?"

Impa nodded. "I'll see if I can find this law."

"Thanks." She went into the room, closing the door after her.

Impa took a breath and headed down the sun-bathed hall. After a few turns she went outside, warmth greeting her. She glanced about before spotting Touchstone inspecting the positions of a few of his guards, his armor shining in the light, a spear clutched in his hand.

She strode over to him. "Touchstone."

"What?!" He turned. "Oh, Impa, hi. What is it?"

"I need you to help me with something. Now, if you can."

He sighed. "I suppose." He looked back to his guards. "Don't leave this spot again!"

"Yessir!" they both responded.

Touchstone turned back to her. "Lead on."

They headed back inside and Impa led him down a flight of stairs, toward the room she knew the laws and policies of Hyrule were kept in. The air became cooler, the stone dusty with disuse. Impa's footsteps were nearly silent and Touchstone's made loud clangs as they went toward the room.

"So, what are we doing?" the army leader asked.

"We're going to research one of Hyrule's laws," Impa answered.

He gaped. "What? No way, woman."

She glared at him. "It's too big of a job for one person, I need some help! And it's for Zelda."

He snorted. "I don't care who it's for. I don't want to spend my morning cramped in a tiny room looking at books and scrolls."

She sighed. "Just help for a little, okay? Please?"

"_Just _for a little." He hefted his large spear to one shoulder. "What are we looking for? Why does Zelda need it?"

Impa took a breath. "Dahnes told her that Prince Casimir wants to marry her. And, basically, he's arranging their marriage together. Which means she can't be with Link. Dahnes also told her that there's a law stating royalty can only marry other royals. So she could never marry Link."

Touchstone held up a gloved hand. "Wait a minute, I'm doing this for Link, too?  
"Focus!"

"Alright," he sighed. "Okay. So, she doesn't want to marry this Prince. And finding this law will help her get out of it, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Then she'd have another option."

Touchstone shrugged. "Why doesn't she just marry the prince? He's got to be better than Link."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep your opinions to yourself." They came up to the door and she opened it, the hinges creaking. There were lanterns just inside, and she lighted one, illuminating a small, square room with a table in the center. There was a shelf crammed with dusty books and worn scrolls.

"Hmm," Touchstone observed. "A little room, end of nowhere, all alone." He raised an eyebrow. "I know what you dragged me down here for!"

She hit his arm, but couldn't help smiling. "Focus. We need to look for laws governing rulers and marriage."

"Oh, sure," he said, going up to the shelf. "Let me just find the section and . . . oh wait! They aren't labeled!" He gasped in mock surprise, his voice dripping sarcasm. "This shouldn't take long at all."

Impa set the lantern on the table with an exasperated thud, walking next to him. "Just thumb through the pages, or check the table of contents." She picked up a book encased in blue leather. She opened it, dust rising up and causing her to cough. She turned a few pages until she came to a list of contents. Her eyes skimmed it, seeing the book was over the division of land among races. She set it back, going to another.

Touchstone frowned as he looked through books and scrolls. "Wow. These were written . . . forever ago. When's the last time Hyrule has updated its laws?"

"Um . . . I don't know. You know Dahnes probably hasn't even read them."

"I doubt _anyone _has read them for a very long time."

Impa grabbed an armful of scrolls, laying them out across the table. Pulling up a chair, she sat and started looking through them, brow bent in concentration.

Minutes dragged by as the two worked, the lantern light orange and flickering in the room. Impa ended up slumped in the chair, eyes sore as she read. Touchstone sat in one corner, a stack of books next to him.

"Hmph," Touchstone said, drawing the sheikah's attention. "Did you know that one of our laws says you can't bring a goat into your bathtub? Why on Hyrule is that a law?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Who knows?"

* * *

"Hmmm," Maxi nodded sagely, his brows knitting together in deep contemplation. He glanced once toward the cloudless heavens, they looked back to his Hylian companion, who was watching him expectantly. Maxi took a breath, drawing out his response a moment longer before proclaiming, "That sucks."

"Maxi!" Link moaned, burying his face in his hands, the wind tousling his hair. "What am I going to do? I don't want to lose her!"

The pirate leaned back against a thin three that cast shade over the two of them. Hyrule Field was warm and sunny, birds darting through the sky and butterflies flapping to pink flowers. "I don't know. It's a tough situation."

Link looked back up. "What would you do?"

"If I were you?" He laughed. "Go kick the guy's rear."

"But I can't. He's a prince. If I beat him up . . ." He trailed off, then shrugged. "He could declare war or something!"

Maxi raised a blonde eyebrow. "Isn't that a little drastic?"

Link made a dismissive gesture. "I'm just giving a worse-case scenario."

The pirate nodded, fiddling with his red scarf, the cloth soft under his fingers. "Listen, Link, things might not get as bad as it seems. Maybe King Dahnes will change his mind, or maybe this prince will change his mind."

"Let's hope so," the hero said softly.

"Hey! I gotta great idea!" Maxi exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "How about _I _beat him up? I'm nothing but a lowly, wandering pirate!"

"But he knows you stay here," Link protested. "And as flighty and spacey as Dahnes is, he'll probably call you part of the family."

"Okay," Maxi nodded, undeterred. "How about I have one of my crew do it?"

"But the blame will still go back to you, as their captain."

"Okay, okay. I have one of my crew _hire _someone to do it."

Link laughed, shaking his head. "Let's leave that as a last resort. You were right, it might not be so bad."

Maxi smiled broadly, happy to be able to make his friend feel better. He reached over, patting his shoulder. "You know how the stories go. The hero always gets the girl at the end."

"I hope so," Link replied. "Although, in Casimir's mind, he might be the hero."

Maxi took a deep breath of warm air, letting it out in a sigh. "Link, I've sailed through many oceans, been a lot places, and met tons people. All I can say is that life is too short to settle for second best. Head for what you want, go all the way, and have no regrets."

Link looked at him, grinning. "Thanks."

Leaning back against the rough bark, the pirate clasped his hands behind his head. "Yes, well, I have an amazing amount of wisdom."

They both laughed, Link already feeling his worry lift. His friend was right, it was too early to judge how bad things could get. Maybe, by the end of the day, this would all be behind them.

* * *

**That law about goats in the bathtub is an actual law. 8D I don't remember what state it was from, though. **

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

****

Alright, another fast update! At last the weather is getting warmer where I live! It puts me in a better mood all around! 8D

**HermoineSparta: **Haha, thanks for the suggestion, I really like it! I think I'll try and incorporate it in! 8D And thanks for reviewing!

**GreenTrifoceLuvr: **Well, if you want the puppies to come back I'll have them! I'll give them a scene next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **Yeah, I've been really driven to write this lately! Thanks for your review!

**Linkandzel: **Yeah, many of the laws are pretty amusing! Thanks for reviewing!

**Zeph the Mage: **Oops, I guess I had numbers on the brain. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to ShadowVDP, TwilightQueenMidna, EscarlethofSoren, and Draconic for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

_"We come to love not by finding a perfect person but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." -Sam Keen_

**CH. 31**

Once Zelda had finished her lesson for the day, she met up with Link and they decided to have some time alone and go into Hyrule Field. They went to the stables to pick up Epona.

Zelda took a deep breath of the thick hay-scented air, letting it out in a sigh. Her boots made bumps against the dirt floor. "I can't even stand to be _in _the castle anymore, just knowing that _he's _lurking around, waiting to talk to me."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It'll work out, okay?"

Ricky's head popped up from one stable, a smile spreading across his face. "Link! Zelda! How's it going?" His head disappeared and there was a slight shuffle before he came out in front of them, dirt staining his clothes.

Zelda smiled in response. Ricky had grown into a thinner young man, with hardened muscles and a mildly handsome face. His red hair was longer, a stubble along his jaw.

"Not bad," Link responded. "We came to get Epona."

Ricky nodded. "Sure thing." He went back a few stalls, then came out with the red-brown horse, throwing a saddle on her. "You be safe out there."

"We always are," the princess replied.

They took the horse and left the market, going out into Hyrule Field. The day was sunny and windy, their clothes rippling. After riding for a few minutes, they stopped at a river, the water bubbling around the curves, glittering in the sun.

Link tied Epona to a tree and sat with the princess on the shore, watching the water. It was so clear they could see the pebble strewn bottom. "How did your lesson go?"

She kept her eyes on the river, dangling her bare feet close to the surface. "Fine."

He nodded. "And did you get a chance to talk to Impa?"

"Yes."

"I talked with Maxi for awhile. He was supportive."

"Good."

He turned to her, frowning. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

She sighed, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hands. "My dad wants me to have dinner with Casimir tonight."

He crinkled his nose in disgust. "Are you going to?"

She paused, contemplating. Then she sat back, planting her hands in the thick grass. "Yes, I am." She looked at him. "It will be a good opportunity to tell Casimir that I don't want to marry him." She shrugged. "Maybe he'll listen. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "What if he gets angry?"

"Then I might be able to use that to influence my dad." She made a playfully pouty face. "Oh, Daddy! He was _so _verbally abusive to me!"

Link laughed out loud, tilting his head back. The sun warmed his skin, lifting his mood. "Dahnes is rather gullible."

She smiled. "We'll see what happens. I don't want to go, but I'd be a fool to pass up this opportunity. And not going will just cause more problems."

Link turned to fully face her, leaning forward and planting a wet kiss on her cheek. He beamed. "Try to work your political magic and charm. How else have you gotten away with all the stunts you pulled these years?"

"What stunts?" she asked innocently. "Do you mean conning my way out of the castle, getting us to sleep in the same room, or faking illness so I could miss my mathematics test?"

A grin lit up his face. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

* * *

Zelda stood at the double doors to the formal dining room, breathing slowly to calm her nerves. The maroon gown she wore was heavy and stifling. She felt entirely uncomfortable. She looked helplessly out the nearby window, evening just setting in. Casimir awaited her inside.

_You have to do this, _she thought. _This is your chance to stop things before you lose control. _

Keeping Link in her mind as a soothing thought, she pushed open the doors, slipping inside.

"Princess," Casimir smiled, standing up. "You look absolutely radiant."

The room was rectangular and marble, columns framing the corners. The table stretched over the floor, brilliantly polished with soft chairs lining it. The prince had chosen to sit in the middle, a plate sat out for her across from him.

"Thank you," she responded politely. "You, too, look handsome, Prince."

He put a hand to his navy blue tunic, a gray cloak hanging off his back. He was the picture of perfection, not a single brown hair out of place.

Zelda took a seat as he mirrored her. "It's wonderful of you to arrange this dinner."

"Yes, well, I assume your father spoke to you about my proposition?"

Zelda hated his sugar-coating of the subject. "He said that you wanted to unite our two countries permanently through a marriage."

Two servants walked in, carrying plates of food and drinks. They sat them gently in front of the royals, the smell of roasted meat filling the air. The servants quickly exited, leaving them alone.

Casimir picked up his knife and fork, the silver shining in the chandelier light. "Yes, indeed. I came to Hyrule hoping for the prospect of binding our countries." His hazel eyes flashed. "But when I saw you, I knew I had found my answer."

She shifted, her dress feeling too-tight as she brought food to her mouth.

"Princess Zelda," he continued, "you are a marvelous beauty to behold. And your love for your country is apparent. I believe you will make a fine wife."

_Disgusting, _she thought. She swallowed, a smile fixed on her face. "I'm so very flattered, Prince. You speak too highly of me."

"Not at all."

She pondered her next words, preparing for the punch. "You, too, are the epitome of sophistication. It's obvious you care for your home, Arvad, since you have traveled all the way here to ensure its bright future." She took a breath. "But I'm afraid I must dissent. I . . . I am not ready for marriage at this time in my life."

A frown flickered across his features. "But, doesn't your law state that you must be wed by the day you're eighteen?"

_How _dare _he study our laws! _She swallowed. "It does."

"And that is next month, correct?"

"It is."

"So," he seemed more comfortable, "how can you not be ready?"

"Prince," she set down her fork, "the truth is that my heart belongs to someone else."

His mouth set into a line. "Who?"

Link's name touched her tongue, but she bit it back. "His name is not important. But my affection and devotion to him stops me from giving myself to another." She tilted her head to the side sympathetically. "I am very sorry that you came all this way and have done this for me, but I cannot marry you."

Casimir studied her face silently. She started eating again, trying to appear relaxed. She didn't like the cold look he had, the royal charms gone. When he spoke, it was with barely contained irritation, "It's Link, isn't it?"

Zelda's jaw clenched. "Who it is isn't important."

"It _is_ Link." A wry grin spread across his face. "I know, as well as you do, that you can't marry him. He is not royal. He's not even of noble birth."

"That remains to be seen," she replied.

Casimir shook his head, laughing. "Dear Princess, there is nothing up to question. Your father is on my side, and he is the one who sits on the throne."

"He cares about what I think," she retorted. _At least, I thought he did. Until now. _

He smiled, putting the charm back on. "We'll see, Princess. I don't want to rush you into anything. I'm sure you'll come to find that you quite like me." He lifted food to his mouth. "Perhaps you'll even feel love. That would be most convenient, for both of us."

Zelda withheld her snarl as she put food into her mouth, hating his self-important gaze on her face.

* * *

Zelda walked moodily down the hall, orange sunlight coming in through the windows. Her maroon gown swished at her feet, and she was ready to rip it off and get into something comfortable. She heard footsteps and Impa came around the corner ahead of her.

"Zelda, "the sheikah acknowledged as they both came to a stop. "How did the dinner go?"

She rolled her sky blue eyes. "Awful." She drew herself up, raising her chin. "Oh, dear Prince, this conversation is absolutely stifling! You have no humor whatsoever! And if I have to endure one more word of politics and-"

"Zelda," Impa interrupted.

The princess pouted. "I was just getting started."

"Did he listen to you?"

She sighed heavily, her gaze shifting to the window. "No. He's not changing his mind."

"Then I have bad news."

The princess turned to her, dread taking hold of her gut.

Impa said, "It is, in fact, a law that you can't marry someone who isn't royal." She paused, certain she was watching Zelda's heart break before her eyes. "Touchstone and I tore those books apart. There's no way out of it, and no exceptions."

Zelda felt her knees weaken. She turned to the window, slumping against the wall and resting her forehead on the cold glass. She looked out into the courtyard below her. Link was there with Roofy and two of the puppies. The big wolf seemed asleep on the grass, Link's head resting on his side. The puppies were jumping around, playing with each other.

The princess felt pain stab her chest. "I can't do it, Impa. I love Link so much."

Impa came up beside her, crossing her arms in the sheikah-guard fashion. "Zelda, I don't mean to sound like the bad guy here, but maybe you should marry Casimir." As the princess whirled on her, eyes ablaze and full of betrayal, Impa quickly continued, "You're bound by the law. And it's not like arranged marriages are rare. They are very common. And they usually have fine outcomes. Perhaps, even though you'd be married to the Prince, you could still spend time with Link."

Zelda was quiet, her mouth a thin line.

Impa added, "I'm just throwing out suggestions. I only want to help you."

The princess turned back to the window, leaning against the wall. The sunlight warmed her skin, her dress heavy on her frame. "That wouldn't work, Imps. Casimir knows that I love Link." She looked to the sheikah. "He wouldn't allow us to keep seeing each other. He'd be afraid that . . . ." Her voice faded off.

Impa dipped her head knowingly. "He'd be afraid that you were having an affair?"

Zelda simply nodded.

"Would you?"

The princess closed her eyes, sighing. "I honestly don't know."

Impa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's getting late. Go get some rest. I know you must be stressed." She removed her strong hand. "I'll tell Link you're in your room."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Link fingered the white sheet as he sat cross-legged on the bed, blanketed in blue shadow. The edges of the room faded out into black due to the moonless night. Zelda sat across from him, having just related what Casimir and Impa had said, a blanket pulled around her shoulders.

"Link?" she asked, worried at his silence.

He looked up. "Okay." His voice was hollow, devoid of feeling.

She leaned forward, studying his face in the dark. "Okay what?"

"I . . . I don't know."

She brought her hand up to the side of his face and he leaned into it. "Link, I love you so very much. But nothing is working in our favor. We need to consider our options."

He nodded, straightening and coming more alive. She dropped her hand, watching him patiently.

"Right," Link said, the gears in his head turning. "Marrying me would be illegal."

"Yes."

"And Dahnes and Casimir are both set on you marrying the prince."

"Yes."

"And Casimir knows that you and I are in love."

"Yes."

"Well," he shifted his position in the large bed. "You're the princess, can't you change the law?"

"It's not as simple as that, Link," she answered. "Only my dad can change laws, and he wouldn't do that because he wants me to marry that ridiculous prince."

"Couldn't you . . . you know, change the law once you were queen?"

Zelda dropped her chin into her hand. "I could, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. I'd already be married to Casimir."

"What about divorce?"

She considered a moment, then shook her head. "That would look pathetic, really. It would give Hyrule a bad image and who knows what Casimir would do?"

He nodded. "And if you did get married to him, we would never be allowed to see one another."

"No," she shook her head. "He'd probably kick you out of the castle. I'd have to raise hell to get you to stay, and then he'd be spying on us and . . ." She sighed. "No. It would be awful."

Link was silent a moment, the bed soft and warm under him. Black shadows were splayed around the room, the balcony door closed to give them further privacy. Navi was sleeping silently on a sofa, her light making a small pool around her.

"We could always," Link began softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "elope."

She let out her breath heavily, slumping forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. "You have no idea how happy that would make me. To be able to run away from our troubles and spend the rest of our lives happily together." She rose back up, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "But that's exactly what we'd be doing. Running away from our troubles. And where would it leave Hyrule? In the hands of my aged father without an heir? Or Casimir, waiting to take advantage of an empty throne? I've worked all my life to be a good ruler to my country. I care for them. I couldn't abandon them like that."

Link dropped his gaze to the bed. "You're right. I'd never ask that of you."

She studied his devastated expression, feeling her heart clench in pain. She lifted his chin with a finger, staring into his dark blue eyes. "We _will _find a way to make this all work out. I _won't _stop trying."

"Neither will I," he agreed, "but what can we do? I love you, Zelda; I don't want to live without you."

They met lips, trying to comfort each other. They pulled back and she said, "We have something too precious to give up. Not everybody finds this kind of love." She smiled. "This kind of companionship. We need to send a message that we're joined at the hip."

He tilted his head to the side. "And how's that gonna work?"

She grinned mischievously. "Simple. We won't roll over and allow them to control our lives. Let's do _everything _together. Well," she paused, "almost everything. The toilet isn't big enough for two people to sit on."

He laughed, eyes lighting up. "Okay. I'll go everywhere you go, and you'll go everywhere I go."

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "No more lessons by myself, no more private dinners, no more heading out with Epona alone. We need to show Casimir, to show everyone, that we're serious about each other."

He smiled. "I like it! We're rebelling, so to speak."

"Most certainly! If they're going to try to bully us," she pounded her fist into her other palm, "then we'll play rough."

He crushed her in a hug. "I love you, Zel."

She patted his back. "I love you, Link."

Letting go, he collapsed back on the bed. "I'm exhausted now."

She rubbed her hands together deviously. "Plotting is a tiring exercise."

Link closed his eyes peacefully, feeling the weight of the princess lying down next to him. His emotions felt settled, his mind calm. For the first time since the beginning of the day, he felt they had real hope. Dahnes loved Zelda, he knew that. The king was just trying to do what he thought was best. They'd show him that he was wrong. And as for Casimir, well, if the prince wanted to marry Zelda so badly, then he'd have to be more motivated than them to achieve it.

He felt Zelda's hand find his own, comforting him with a squeeze. He squeezed hers in return, already feeling sleep tug at his body. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new adventure. He couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A rather fast update, even though this chapter is longer than usual. Enjoy!**

**Zeph the Mage: **Thank you! Oops, yeah, I try to catch my typos, but I still miss a lot. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Thanks for reviewing for both chapters! And that's fine, I know life gets busy sometimes! Thanks for your review!

**And thanks bunches to Andor1, surfergirl3537, ShadowVDP, YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE, Lady Zayriah, and Linkandzel for reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Zelda! **

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_One is very crazy when in love." –Sigmund Freud_

**CH. 32**

Days passed by as Link and Zelda struggled to challenge the fate that had been thrust on them. They went everywhere together. They sat side by side at every meal, often ignoring others and engaging in their own conversations. At Zelda's lessons, Link sat against the wall, reading a book or dozing off. When Link went to do some training with the knights, Zelda would tag along, watching with interest and cheering him on. When one needed to use the restroom, the other stood outside the door.

Zelda did as much as she could to disregard Casimir. She and Link were both polite, in fact, they were extremely friendly to everyone. But she would try to appear oblivious to Casimir's attempts of wooing, and would surreptitiously change the subject when the prince tried to speak of marriage. They both gave the outward appearance of contentment, smiling brightly at one another's faces. Inside, however, they worried.

Impa was taken aback by their sudden change in behavior. Touchstone was thoroughly amused, and Maxi assisted them as much as he could. Dahnes didn't seem to notice anything. When he would try to get Casimir and Zelda to do something together, the princess would either dance around the event or bring Link along anyway.

One morning Dahnes had arranged for Zelda to have her portrait painted to be hung up along with all of Hyrule's other royals. She sat in the center of the ballroom, sunlight coming in strong through the numerous windows and lighting the entire space up perfectly. Zelda sat in a chair, a pink dress and gold crown on her. She was making an effort to hold still, smiling.

The painter sat a few feet away, hunched behind his parchment and frequently glancing up at her. Dahnes sat behind the painter, eating a piece of chocolate cake, the smell drifting in the room. To one side sat Link, slouched in the chair with one arm draped over the back. To the other side sat Casimir, his attendant Bassett standing behind him.

Zelda shifted slightly, her hands folded on her lap. Her gold necklace was heavy around her neck, shimmering in the sunlight. She listened to the steady wet strokes of the paintbrush, eyes roaming about. Her father took another bite of food. Link had his gaze out the windows, no doubt admiring the view of Hyrule. She looked to Casimir who was regarding her with a small smile. The short, dark man behind him held still. What was his name again? Bassett. She had no idea why, but Bassett never stood out much to her. He was the type of man to blend easily into his surroundings, and had a forgettable face. She knew Bassett was probably around Casimir more often than she took notice of. But then again, that was the job of attendants. To take care of the royal or noble and not be noticed.

"It's a beautiful day outside," she said, directing her question at Link.

The hero straightened, looking at her. "It really is."

"Arvad is not as warm as Hyrule," Casimir said, speaking of his home country. "It is quite nice here, I think I'll enjoy it. After all, we should reside in this country, don't you think?"

"We do get very little snow here, Prince," Zelda nodded. "But it gets much hotter in southern Hyrule."

"I don't like the heat," Dahnes commented.

"Do you enjoy the snow, Princess?" Casimir asked.

"I enjoy it, yes," she answered.

He smiled, the sun making a golden gleam along his smoothed-back hair. "Perhaps we can stay in Arvad during the snowy season, I'm sure you'll like that."

She flashed him a loaded smile. "I have no intention of leaving Hyrule for long periods of time." She turned to Link. "Do you like the snow, Link?"

He shrugged. "It's pretty, but I don't like the cold."

There was a moment of silence, Casimir regarding the hero with narrowed eyes. Soft shadows streaked behind the chairs, the marble floor gleaming.

"We're almost done, Zelda dear," Dahnes stated.

"Great," she said, stretching her neck slightly. "I'm getting thirsty."

"I can get you some water from the kitchen," Link offered.

"Oh, would you?" she smiled. "Thanks."

He stood, bending back to pop his spine, which was cramped from sitting for so long. "It's no problem, I need to stretch my legs."

Casimir also stood, the chair scraping slightly against the floor. "I, too, could use some water." He glanced back at Bassett. "Stay here."

Link pursed his lips, turning abruptly and heading for the kitchen, hearing the taps of Casimir's boots as he followed him. He went from the brightness of the ballroom to the shade of the corridor, the carpet soft under his feet. Making a few turns, he came to one entrance of the kitchen marked by double doors. He could still hear Casimir behind him, but he didn't look.

Opening one of the doors fractionally he peered in, spotting a blonde cook. The cook looked up, smiling, "What can I do for you, Link?"

"I just need two glasses of water."

"Alright, I'll have it out."

"Thank you." He shut the door back, turning around to see Casimir standing very close to him.

"Do you think you and the princess will end up together?" the prince hissed, his hazel eyes narrowed. "Do you really believe that?"

Link glared at him, his back almost against the doors. "I don't want to discuss this with you. But for the record, we _will _end up together."

"Really?" Casimir moved closer, and Link could feel his breath on his face. "What makes you so certain?"

"Because she doesn't love you," Link snapped.

A smile touched the prince's face. "Is that so? You think that your pathetic little love story will end happily because of what you both _want_? Let me give you a lesson in how the world works." He licked his lips. "Politics is a game of allies and money. Whatever country is the richest and has the most support is the most powerful. The king would be a fool to not allow her to bind our countries together. Dahnes knows how this works, as clueless as he may look. He has no other children to marry off, so he has to depend on Zelda to get Hyrule in the right place." He leaned closer, Link feeling his back hit the door. "And Dahnes is also well familiar with the laws of Hyrule and the traditions of the world. What kind of royal marries a peasant? What does that look like for their country?"

Link swallowed, feeling a tumult of emotion inside of him.

Casimir met his eyes steadily. "Zelda has a duty to her country. She is suppose to give them protection and a bright future. I'm here to offer her that. A chance to carry out her future like a true ruler does and to help increase Hyrule's economy. A chance to bind this country to mine and to my other allies. Why should she give that opportunity up to marry someone illegally who has no money and no connections?" A sneer crossed his mouth as their faces almost touched. "What chance do you really think you have?"

Lin wasn't sure his voice would work. He felt his heart clench painfully, his throat dry. The door behind him opened and the cook came out, holding two glasses full of water.

"Here you go!" the cook said cheerily.

Link took Zelda's in his hand as the prince got his, mumbling, "Thank you."

He quickly headed back to the ballroom, Casimir trailing quietly. He came into the circular room, the sunlight causing him to squint his eyes.

"Here," he said simply, handing Zelda her drink.

"Thanks," she replied, sipping from it. She looked up at his face and frowned, but he turned around and went back to his chair. Casimir crossed behind her, eclipsing the sunshine for a moment and casting her in shadow.

She held the drink in her hands as the painter worked on her picture. She found it hard to smile as she glanced over at Link. He wasn't speaking and had his eyes averted from everyone and staring blankly outside.

_He looks so sad, _she thought. _What happened? _

She glanced in Casimir's direction to see a small smirk on his lips. She squeezed the glass in anger. What had the prince said to him? She fidgeted in her chair as she waited. She hated to see that look in Link's eyes. He seemed completely crushed, his eyebrows bent despondently.

After more agonizing minutes Dahnes exclaimed, "We're finished, Zelda dear! It's quite lovely. Do you want to look at it now or after it's framed."

She stood immediately. "I shall look at it later. Right now something has come to my attention. Link," she said his name forcefully, causing him to jump and turn to her, "I need to speak with you _right now."_

Link's mouth fell open as he stood. What was she mad about? She grabbed hold of his tunic, pulling him along as she exited the ballroom and into the hall.

"What is it?" Link asked, still stunned.

She didn't answer, pulling him along faster as she began to jog. She took him up the stairs and toward her room.

"Wha-?" he began, but she shushed him.

Zelda threw open the door to her room, greeted by the shaded space, her pink curtains down. It smelled of the lavender candles she had been burning. Kicking the door shut behind them and locking it, she threw him onto the bed.

Link's head hit the soft blankets as he looked up at her incredulously. "Zel-"

She instantly tackled him, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms down on either side of his head. She started kissing him heatedly, her mouth warm and wet. She kissed his mouth, face, and neck as he moaned under her. She worked furiously, wanting to get rid of all the sadness she had seen in him. A breeze rippled one of the curtains, keeping the large room a nice, comfortable temperature.

Out of breath, Zelda pulled back, panting, a smile on her face. Link gazed up at her, his eyes bleary. She let go of his wrists and held his flushed face in her hands, saying, "I love you."

He smiled in response.

"You looked so sad when you came back in," she continued. "What did Casimir say to you?"

Link sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He moved to sit up and she got off of him. "Zelda, am I holding you back from doing what's right for Hyrule?"

She stared at him, her mouth open and brow furrowed. "You . . . Hy- . . . Is that what Casimir said?"

He paused before nodding. "More or less."

She gripped his strong shoulders. "Don't you _ever _say that, Link. You aren't the problem here."

"But, marrying a prince from another country would be good for Hyrule, right?"

She moved one hand to his chin. "_You're _good for Hyrule, not Casimir. We're a strong, rich nation, we don't need whatever money or support he wants to offer. We have plenty of friends who will sustain almost any decision we make."

He grabbed her wrists gently, taking her hands down. He said seriously, "I don't want to be the one thing that ruins your dream of ruling Hyrule strongly."

"You won't be, Link. Casimir just wants us to give up. He wants to tear us apart." She sighed, the smell of the garden outside mixing with the lingering lavender scent. "And I don't ever want to see you so upset again."

He studied her face, lifting one hand to trace a line along her jaw. "You promise?"

"I promise."

He smiled. "Good. Because I had no idea what to do with my life without you in it." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "And thank you for that. It felt good."

She grinned. "I was hoping so."

* * *

Zelda watched with mild interest as Link sparred a guard, others waiting anxiously in line for their turn. The courtyard was warm but shaded, the castle battlements rising up on every side. Touchstone barked orders at whatever knight would be fighting, telling them to "keep their guard up", "move faster", or "stop fighting like wuss". Link, for his part, was tirelessly taking the new recruits on, being patient with their blunders. He'd been fighting for awhile now and was sweaty, wearing only pants and a sleeveless shirt as the others fought in armor.

Zelda took a bite of the apple in her hand, lounging on a stone bench against the wall, the arched entrance to the courtyard next to her. Vines snaked up the stone artfully. The metallic clangs of swords echoed in the space.

"Princess."

She turned, seeing Casimir leaning against the archway, doing his usual simple smile.

"Prince, "she acknowledged, turning back to Link.

"You're not ignoring me, are you?"

She could barely contain her glare as she peered back at him. "No, I'm not."

"Are you upset by what I said to Link?"

She sighed, standing up. _Fine, if he wants to do this now, let's do it. _She fully faced him, allowing her glare to slip through. "Of course I'm upset. How dare you try to drag him into the politics of this!"

Casimir met her eyes steadily. "If he's involved, then he _is _a part of the politics."

She put one hand on her hip, the other clutching the apple tight enough to draw moisture that ran down her fingers. "What were you trying to accomplish by talking to him? Did you want to make him feel guilty for loving me?"

He studied her quietly, never losing his smile. At last he pushed off the archway, saying, "Princess Zelda, he needs to come to terms with what will happen, as do you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." He turned around and left.

Zelda watched him go and was startled to see Bassett peel himself from the shadow of the archway and follow. She hadn't even noticed him there. She dug her nails into the fruit as anger boiled inside her. _No one _tried to make Link feel guilty, or upset, or whatever the prince's aim had been. _No one. _

She peered through the exit, seeing the prince and his attendant's disappearing forms. She could see down the stretch of garden and get a glimpse into Hyrule's market which was alive with activity. She placed one hand on the rough stone, the other spinning the apple in contemplation of throwing it at Casimir. She saw a flash of red in the market and noticed Malon leaving, carrying a basket full of cloth. A dark smile stretched over the princess's face. That Malon thought she could ignore her, did she?

Zelda glanced back at Link, blocking attacks with lightning-fast accuracy. Touchstone was yelling at the poor soldier that happened to be up against the hero. She hesitated. They had agreed to never leave one another's side.

She sighed. _What good is it doing? We've been at this for awhile now and haven't made any progress. It's like we're at a stand-still._

Deciding he'd forgive her, she turned and headed out of the courtyard and into the bustle of the market, her senses swallowed up by the din. Quickly making her way out, she entered Hyrule Field, an alarmingly peaceful contrast. She looked along the grassy plains and spotted Malon on the dirt path to her ranch.

Zelda broke into a jog, kicking up dust into the warm air. She was angry. She was angry at Casimir, her father, and at life as a whole. She loved Link more than anyone, so why was _he _the one she couldn't be with? She never asked to be a princess, and had never asked to be an only child. Why had this position been thrust on her so that she couldn't have what she really wanted? It was unfair to ask her to choose between her country and Link. For the first time in a very long time, she felt bitterness at being a princess. And Malon had picked the wrong day to cross her path.

"Malon!" Zelda shouted, voice ringing out in the wind.

The farm girl turned around, frowning. Her blue eyes narrowed, her white dress blowing to the side. She whirled back around, approaching the entrance to the ranch.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Zelda said, racing up to cross the last few yards between them.

Malon turned back around. "What do _you _want?"

The princess took a breath before responding, "I'm tired of you not talking to me or Link because of this ridiculous grudge you're holding." Malon seemed stunned that she was bringing it up, so she continued, "This has been going on for _years. _I get that you're _so _jealous of me because I'm rich and I'm pretty and I have Link, but you need to _just get over it!" _She panted, glaring heatedly at the farm girl, even though inwardly she was disgusted at her own words.

Malon seemed taken aback, mouth open soundlessly. Then she snapped her jaw shut, dropping the basket with a decisive thud. She placed her hands on her hips. "If Link was in his right mind, he'd be running here to me! You have some kind of hold over him! I think that _you're _jealous because I have the kind of life Link would rather have. And instead he's stuck up in that stuffy castle!"

Zelda moved forward, fists clenched. "And how do _you _know what Link wants? You've been withdrawing yourself from interacting with us, rather than just except it and be friends again!"

"I hate you! You're stupid and snobbish!"

Zelda's resolve wavered, her muscles relaxing slightly. She realized how ridiculous this argument was. It wasn't Malon she was so upset with. She snapped, "Just forget it," and turned around, the castle and market in her eyesight.

"Don't _you _dare ignore me, whore!"

Zelda jerked upright, eyes blazing. She spun around and slapped Malon across the face, her own hand burning from the ferocity of the impact.

Malon gaped, holding one hand to the side of her face. With her free hand she slapped at Zelda. The princess caught it, spinning Malon to twist her arm behind her back. The farm girl cried out and Zelda kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Never talk to me that way," Zelda said darkly.

Malon looked up at her, eyes watery. "You're crazy if you think I'm ever going to try to be friends with you!"

"Fine," she replied, feeling her anger ebb. "Fine. Be that way. Years from now you'll regret that you were too stubborn to set aside your grudges and accept things." She put her back to the ranch and headed toward the castle, feeling guilty for losing her temper like that. But at least that was settled. Malon would never change her mind. And if she wanted her life to be pull of pain like that, well then, that was her choice.

* * *

Zelda headed down the halls of the castle, afternoon sunlight shining in. When she'd returned to the courtyard, Link and the knights had been gone. She figured he'd wait for her in her room. As she passed the door of a closet, she heard soft rattling inside. Zelda skidded to a stop, frowning. She leaned close to the door, smelling the wood and able to see the chips in it from repeated use. From the other side she could hear, "Touchstone, shhh, you're too loud!" and "You're so overly suspicious. Calm down.".

The princess grinned. Impa and Touchstone, hmm? Gripping the cold handle quietly, she flung open the door, shouting "Surprise!"

The sheikah and army leader jumped, eyes popping open. They had been kissing, their arms wrapped around one another in the small closet.

Giving a big, innocent smile Zelda shut the door back, walking again toward her bedroom. _Ha! Sweet revenge! _

Still incredibly satisfied with her sneakiness, she came to her room and went inside, the curtains thrown wide to light the space. She glanced around, not immediately seeing Link. Her eyes dropped to her large bed where the covers were pulled all the way up. She saw a large mound underneath it, staying very still, and three smaller mounds moving about.

"Uh . . ." she paused, trailing off. "Link . . .?"

The covers were thrown back as Link and Roofy sat up, three puppies barking at the sudden light.

"Hey, Zelda!" Link grinned. "Surprise!"

"Were you surprised?" Roofy asked, tail wagging.

A smile crossed her face. "I'm not sure which surprises me more: that all four of you are here, or that you're all in my bed."

A puppy hopped down, running up to her. She scooped it up in her arms, stroking its soft, thick fur.

Link kicked his legs over the side, his hair messed up from behind under the covers. "You left, and I saw Roofy with his puppies in the market, so I thought we'd greet you." He tilted his head to the side in concern. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. Something just came to my attention that I had to deal with immediately."

"And . . . it's all okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "It was nothing."

He seemed satisfied and turned to the puppy that was licking his hand. He flipped it over, rubbing its stomach affectionately.

Roofy flopped back down on the bed. "This is really comfortable, you know."

"Hey!" Link gasped. "That's my pillow! Lay on Zelda's!"

She laughed. "No! I don't want fleas all over it!"

"Hey now," Roofy said. "The King of Wolves is nothing if not clean."

Zelda smiled, surveying the scene around her. Sunlight turning the room gold, a puppy in her arms, she watched Link play with the other two, Roofy lounging lazily on the bed. She just couldn't imagine moments like this if she was married to Casimir. The prince had made it quite clear that he didn't like "those dirty dogs" running around the castle, along with everything else she knew he'd change.

She sighed, shaking her head. No. Casimir would not win.

* * *

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I beat the Spirit Tracks! It was an amazing game! If any of you haven't played it, you definitely should! **

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Really, they said that about Ted Bundy? That's way creepy. –shivers- Thanks for the review, I love hearing all your thoughts about the story!

**Andor1: **Glad you like the fast updates! Yeah, nothing was really solved with confronting Malon, but I felt like her situation didn't have the closure Ricky's did. Really , it's similar to you? I wish you good luck! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks so much to HermoineSparta, ShadowVDP, and Linkandzel for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night." –The Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera_

**CH. 33**

The double cherry-wood doors to the throne room had never looked more intimidating, their immense size and intricate swirls seeming to cause Zelda to shrink, biting her lip nervously. Orange evening light streaked from the nearby window to coat the floor she stood on. She glanced down the empty hall, the area so silent she could hear her own heart. She ran one hand through her hair, putting off going inside a moment longer. Her green dress was loose and casual, and she was thankful it allowed her to take in large gulps of air.

She had decided to make one final plea to her father. Maybe, _maybe _she could sway his decision.

She took a breath and pushed on one door, opening it. She stepped inside the throne room, eyeing her father seated on his throne. As usual, food was in his hands and he was gazing out one of the windows that allowed a view of the battlements of the castle.

He turned at her entrance, his red robes crinkling with his movement. "Zelda dear! How have you been today?"

She crossed the space between them, the throne room smelling like it had been newly washed. The orange sunlight had begun to border on red, streaking in from the windows and causing the floor to be striped with brilliant scarlet and dark gray.

Coming to a stop and raising her chin, Zelda said, "Dad, it's nearly two weeks until my eighteenth birthday."

He smiled jovially. "Ah, yes! I'm very excited!"

"And that is the day by which I have to be married."

He nodded, not seeming to think anything out of the ordinary.

"All my life I've looked forward to the day I became a woman, and to the day I became a wife. But," she stared at him fixedly, "having Casimir be the one is _not _what I want."

The king pouted. "I thought you were growing attached to Prince Casimir!"

She felt her temper slipping. "Dad, not only do I not love him, I flat out just don't like him. He can't make me happy."

Dahnes seemed to consider this, glancing to the side. Out of the windows the flags of Hyrule rippled out, standing proud over the castle. He turned back to Zelda. "I know you haven't had much time to get to know him, but you'll have plenty of time once you're married. I'm sure you'll like him."

She shook her head. "I have serious doubts on that."

"Well," he paused, "you don't really have a choice. You _have _to marry him because your birthday is so close. Although it would tremendously insult Casimir, I guess we could find another prince . . ."

"No, Dad!" she gasped, exasperated. "I don't want another prince or the one staying in the castle! I'm in love with Link and he's the one I want to be married to!"

He slumped back in his throne, the gold glittering. "I should have known what this was about. Zelda dear, you can't marry Link. He's not royal. Now stop making such a fuss about things. You should be overjoyed at the opportunity to help your country."

A glare twisted her pretty features, her blue eyes burning. "Casimir is _not _going to help Hyrule. He is egotistical and a son of a-"

"Zelda!" His jaw dropped in shock. "Don't use such foul language!"

She crossed her arms, feeling like a child being reprimanded. "I didn't say it."

"Where do you hear such things?"

"From Touchstone. Now," she stood straight, "Casimir could never make me happy. Please, please change your mind."

"I won't," he responded. "And you'll marry the prince on your birthday."

She flung her arms out in a surge of emotion. "I _hate _Casimir! I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with him! I love Link! I _love _Link! _I love Link!" _Tears sprang to her eyes from sadness, anger, and frustration. "Why can't I be happy?!"

"Zelda," Dahnes said sternly. "I care about your happiness. But there are times when you are my daughter, and other times when you are the princess and future ruler of country. This is one of those times. You have no choice but to marry Casimir and be responsible for your country."

Zelda's shoulders sagged in defeat. She muttered darkly, "Trust me, Father, Casimir is not a good king for Hyrule."

"I think he is."

"What do you know?" she snapped, pointing a finger at him. "You can't see beyond the food on your fork." She turned abruptly around, hair swinging out and stalked out of the throne room.

She did her best to the slam the door behind her, but it was too heavy to have the effect she intended. She slumped against the cool wood, the sunlight dwindling to light the hall in a dim hue. She passed a hand over her face, closing her eyes.

And opened them to find Casimir smirking at her, his arms folded across his chest. She tried not to jump, but failed, causing his smile to spread wider.

"Princess," he said, moving closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to my father," she replied, standing straight.

"Oh? What about?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, catching the light from the window. "That's none of your business, Prince."

He observed her silently, his face keeping its same expression. At last he said, "I believe I know what you were doing. You were giving a plea to the king, asking him to allow you and Link to be married, rather than you and I."

Her upper lip curled into a scowl. "So what if I was? This is my kingdom, my castle, and _my _life. I can do whatever I want without any approval from you."

He tilted his head to the side, hazel eyes shining with amusement. "Your devotion to Link is quite sweet. I hope I can expect the same once we're married."

"_We," _she seethed, taking a step forward on the marble floor, "are not going to be married."

Casimir pursed his lips and, after a moment, dropped his arms to the sides. He stepped closer to her, putting one hand on the door. "Let me tell you how this will work, _darling. _Arvad is a small country, we don't get much attention, nor do we have many resources of our own. We rely on other countries to support us, all of which happen to be small countries like ours. Until now. Hyrule is a large, rich nation." He nodded his head, smiling. "It will be an extremely profitable ally. And, as you know, you're backed into a corner with this _pathetic _romance you're pursing. You have no other options."

She clenched her teeth, not even aware of the glare she was giving.

"Therefore," Casimir continued, "you _will _be my wife. Try to put up as little fuss as you can, we don't want to make a scene of things. You, like me, have a country to run. Let go of Link. That's a path doomed for disaster and heartache. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Zelda lifted her chin up. "You haven't won yet." With that she went around him, heading down the hall.

* * *

Zelda leaned against her bedpost, fingering the designs with her fingers. Night had fallen, darkening her room. Her door was shut and she had locked it. She just wanted some time with Link in private. Time for them both to just be able to talk and be together. She might not have long to enjoy his company.

Link sat on the bed, his legs crossed. She had just related what both Dahnes and Casimir had said. He took a breath, then said, "Are you sure I can't just knock this guy out?"

She smiled. "I'm on your side with that. But it wouldn't solve anything. It would probably just make things worse."

He slumped, looking out over the room. The windows were shut and the curtains were drawn, making the area rather dark. Both of their eyes had already adjusted, however. Navi's sleeping form was faintly illuminated on the other side of the room, the furniture dark around her.

Zelda hopped onto the bed, sitting in front of him. It was soft and comfortable underneath her. "I just don't know what to do, Link."

"Me neither," he said glumly, resting his chin in his palm. "But we can't give up."

She felt hopelessness latch on to her. "It feels like there's nothing we can do. I can't see a way out of this."

"Hey," he took hold of her chin. "It's going to be all right." He hated seeing her so dejected, so he kissed one side of her face, then kissed the other softly.

She smiled at him. "I don't deserve you, Link."

He grinned, letting go and sitting back. "I think it's the other way around."

"What will you do if I have to marry Casimir?"

Link's grin dropped, his dark blue eyes going serious. "You won't have to. Just . . ." he paused, struggling for words, "Let's just lie down and _not _talk about that ugly prince or marriage. Okay? Let's just have fun."

She bit her lip. He still had hope. Of course he did. That was his personality. But he didn't know politics like she did. She knew the in's and out's of the system and how everything worked much better than he did. Because of that, he could still have hope. But she saw no way out, and it was killing her.

Zelda lied down, resting her head on the pillow. Link did the same beside her and held her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"So," he said conversationally, "I heard a recipe book from the islands came in and Dahnes wants all the desserts baked tomorrow so he can try them out."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's true. He'll have gained eve more weight by then."

"He may need a new throne constructed."

The princess nodded, smiling in amusement. "That day is getting closer and closer. Honestly, living around someone who is so overweight has made me want to _never_ be like that."

"So far so good. You have a great figure."

She batted her eyelashes. "Why thank you. I try."

He laughed, the sound ringing out in the silence. "I've seen you try. That sheikah training is rough stuff."

"Indeed it is." Zelda looked at him slyly. "All that work you do on your own is paying off. You have quite the fit body."

The hero smirked playfully. "Yes, yes." He shifted so that he was fully on his back, letting go of her hand. "Take a look at my stomach." He pulled his shirt up to his chest, revealing his stomach. "You don't get abs like these my lounging around eating foreign desserts."

She gazed at his exposed skin, the tight curves of his muscles accentuated in the dim moonlight that peeked through the curtains. She reached her hand up and ran her fingertips along his abdomen, feeling his smooth skin and the steady rise and fall of his diaphragm as he breathed. She became entranced, gazing at his stomach as she let her fingers dance over his muscles and navel. She pushed herself up on one elbow so she could have more room and a better view. She dropped her palm down to his skin, stroking it. She was barely aware that Link had closed his eyes and was starting to breathe harder.

Link kept his eyes closed, loving the feel of her touching him like that. His hands still loosely grasped his shirt where it was pulled up, his palms starting to sweat. He stayed absolutely still, worried that one movement would cause her to stop.

Zelda took her index finger, her nail smooth and shiny in the moonlight, and began moving back and forth across his stomach, slowly working her way down. Her finger dipped and rose along his abs and skirted over his navel. She came to the edge of his pants and ran her finger back and forth along it, the cloth soft. She tilted her hand and edged her finger just underneath the fabric, running it across the unexposed area of skin. She felt him shudder.

Biting her lip, she hesitated just fractionally, but it was enough and suddenly Link's hand was on her wrist, pulling her away. She turned to him, frowning. His eyes were glassy, his mouth open from panting.

"Zelda," he said, his voice thick and hushed, "we can't. It's . . . It's wrong. We're not married."

She felt her throat tighten, her eyes burning with emotion. "Link, they won't let us. We can't get out of this." Her voice started to increase in passion. "I know politics, and there's just no way this will work out! I'll be forced to marry Casimir and spend the rest of my life in misery, and I don't want him to be my first! You're the only person I want to give myself to! I want you! _I want you!"_

His voice cracked as he cried, "I know, I know!"

They embraced each other, kissing passionately. The covers became twisted in their legs and pillows tumbled off the bed as they rolled around, mouths working feverishly against one another's. Their hands roamed over the other's body, going through their hair, along their sides, and stroking over their arms and backs, occasionally dropping to the stomach or thigh. The air was filled with the sounds of their soft gasps and moans.

They stopped as Link ended up on top, his arms braced to either side of her. She stared up at him, her face flushed and hair messy. He closed his eyes for a moment, then bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I'll be right back." With that he gently climbed off the bed and went into the restroom, closing the door behind him.

Zelda laid there, her chest rapidly rising and falling. She looked around at her still and silent room as she slowly began to calm down. She placed her hand to her forehead, sighing. A few minutes passed until she was completely calm. She sat up in the bed, holding a pillow to her.

Link emerged into the room, smiling in an embarrassed manner. She offered a smile in return. He crossed to the bed, hopping onto it. A moment of silence passed between them, the bed a mess.

"Zelda," he said, his voice a sigh in the quiet night, "I don't want to dishonor you. I would have loved to have kept going, believe me, I would have. But . . ."

She nodded. "No, you're right. We can't. It's just . . . the thought of sleeping with Casimir . . ."

He cringed, feeling his stomach twist in revulsion. "I don't want you to, either. I _really _don't want you to."

"I feel the same way," the princess smiled.

"I want you to be my first and only, too," he stated. "I guess I'll just die a virgin."

"Oh, Link," she leaned forward, putting her hand on his knee. "I don't want you to never get married."

He looked at her seriously, eyes bright in the dark. "The only one I want to marry is you."

She had nothing to say to that, no words to try to comfort him. They both scooted closer to each other and rested the sides of their faces together. They stayed like that as the night deepened, the other's presence being enough.

* * *

A grin lit up Link's face as he ran Epona around the corral, her hooves kicking up dirt and grass. The castle wall shaded them on one side, the stables let in the smell of hay on the other. His hair bounced around as he had her jump over small obstacles, Navi flying close by.

Zelda, Ricky, and Maxi were all leaning on the outside of the wooden fence, watching him. A Hylian flag rippled out above them, hanging over the castle battlements. The sky was dotted with thickening clouds, seeming to foretell rain.

"Nice work, Link!" Ricky called. "You're really know how to ride that horse!"

He waved at the redhead, shouting back, "Thanks!"

Maxi shook his head. "I don't understand horses. I'm a ship type of guy."

"But Maxi," Zelda said, "you can't sail your ship on land."

He considered, scrunching up his brown eyes. "Hmm. Good point."

"Nothing beats a good horse," Ricky stated, smiling.

Zelda turned back to Link, watching him ride Epona around. She saw a figure in her peripheral vision and looked over to see Impa approaching, a serious expression on her face. The princess rested one elbow on the fence, rotating her body to face the sheikah. "Impa."

Impa nodded, stopping in front of her. "Hi, Zelda. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

There was a thunder of hooves as Link came up, stopping Epona. He hopped off, his hair messed up. "Hey, Impa."

The sheikah sighed. "I have some bad news to tell you two."

Ricky stood straight. "C'mon, Maxi, let's go get another horse."

"What?" the pirate asked, confused as Ricky pulled him away.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, already feeling the dread creep into her stomach.

"Dahnes has decided to throw a party tomorrow to celebrate, and to formally announce, your engagement to Casimir."

Both Zelda and Link felt their hearts drop, their mouths hanging open. Navi landed on the wooden fence silently.

"All of Hyrule is invited," Impa continued.

"Will Casimir's family be coming?" Zelda asked.

"No. They're going to just come for the wedding."

Link slumped on the fence, resting the side of his face in his hand. He looked up at Impa. "Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

Zelda sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world was on top of her heart. The next day she'd be formally engaged to Casimir.

It felt like the apocalypse.

* * *

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Surprise update! I just couldn't stop writing this one! In case you guys were curious, I got Dahnes' name from the Wind Waker. When you find out (spoiler) that your ship houses the spirit of the king of Hyrule named Daphnes, I accidentally read his name as Dahnes. Took me awhile to realize my mistake. 8D**

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, alright, I'll take your ideas up with Link and Zelda! You're welcome. I love Phantom of the Opera, too! Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowVDP: **Thank you! 8D And thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **Yeah, I use to really like Malon before I started running into avid Link/Malon supporters on the web, lol. Aw, that sucks! I'm sorry. –hugs- Thanks for your review!

**Clodsky: **Haha, well, here's a fast update! Yeah, I don't like Malon much anymore, so that kind of bleeds through. 8D But I do love redheads! No, I haven't seen the cartoons! That's really cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you to Kamil the Awesome, surfergirl3537, and Linkandzel for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda!**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best." –Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John_

**CH. 34**

Link sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared blankly at the far wall. Navi hovered tentatively around him. The noises of people arriving for the party downstairs drifted up to him, mixing with the sound of the rain outside.

He felt hollow, empty. He usually would dress nicely for any event thrown in the castle, but this time he just couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing mattered save for the fact that Zelda was being taken away from him.

"Link," Navi said gently. "Are you okay? You've been just sitting there for a long time."

He stirred and glanced at her light. "I'm fine. Yeah. Sorry." He stood up, his back stiff from remaining in one position. "I don't want to be late."

"Zelda's going to need you there," the fairy stated.

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "I know."

The princess had asked him to meet her in the hall by the ballroom so they could walk in together. But it had started to seem meaningless. What good would it do, anyway? Dahnes would think they were just being immature, and Casimir would not be swayed whatsoever.

"C'mon, Link, let's go," Navi urged.

He looked up, realizing he had zoned out again. He shook his head to clear it. Depression was starting to take its hold, and he would _not _let that happen. He always found it ridiculous to be depressed, but now he saw it from a different light. Gripping the door handle, he left his room to go meet Zelda.

* * *

Zelda stared at her reflection in her full-body mirror. She could see her room behind her, rain splattering against the glass panes and trickling down in windy, uneven paths, distorting her view of Hyrule. She was wearing a white gown, silver jewelry adorning her neck and waist. Sapphires were set in the silver, the only flash of brilliant color in her clothes. She had chosen to keep her hair down. She honestly didn't care if Casimir had a problem with it. Impa was behind her, brushing through it.

"You look lovely," the sheikah stated.

Zelda didn't respond.

Impa looked up at her, setting the brush down. "Zelda . . . please. You haven't spoken this entire time."

The princess sighed. "I don't feel like it."

Under normal circumstances, Impa would have found this funny. But not now. "I'm really sorry about everything that is happening to you and Link."

"It's not your fault, Imps."

The sheikah moved to stand beside her. "I wouldn't be saying this if I thought you had another option, but, maybe it's best to just marry Casimir."

Zelda slouched forward, resting her forehead on the cold glass of the mirror and closing her sky blue eyes. She said nothing as Impa continued, "All this fighting has gotten you nowhere. No one wants to change their minds. I'm just afraid that if this continues, it will hurt Hyrule. If you just marry the prince, maybe he'll be understanding to your companionship with Link. He might not be all that bad."

Zelda shook her head, not moving from her spot or opening her eyes. "He puts on a front for everyone else, but I've seen another side of him. He's not right for me or for Hyrule, Impa. He has everyone else fooled. He's not a good person."

"Maybe he's self-important and mean at times, but is he really all that bad? There's lot of royalty that act like him. They think they're entitled. But, honestly Zelda, is he actually evil?"

She let out her breath, fogging up the mirror. "I don't know. I just have a feeling." She stood up straight. "Well, I better go. Link will be waiting."

Impa nodded. "I'll see you at the party."

* * *

Link leaned against the far wall of the ballroom, looking over at the alcohol. He had never drank it in his life, never had the urge to, but now it had started to look appealing. The room was brightly lit, a contrast to outside. Hylians, zoras, gorons, and even some gerudos went about the room, talking and laughing. Dahnes had not publicly announced what the occasion was for, he just said that he had a special announcement for all of Hyrule.

Maxi was standing beside him, staring out at the activity. "Nice day for a party, eh?"

Link didn't reply, looking moodily at Dahnes on the platform that housed a golden throne.

"I was being funny, Link."

The Hylian looked at the pirate. "Sorry, Maxi. I'm just . . . not in a good mood today."

He patted him on the shoulder. "Yep. Feels like a Monday."

Zelda had recently left to go greet Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru. It was proper, she had said, and she hoped to speak to Ruto about her unhappiness with the situation. Link turned to the drink again and reached out, only to have Maxi pull his hand back.

"Hey, now," the captain said. "Relax, Link."

The hero frowned at him. "Why should you care? You drink all the time."

Maxi winked. "Because I'm just a thieving, disgusting pirate. You're something special. Don't destroy yourself. Besides," he grinned, "since you've never drank before you'll just make a pathetic display of yourself."

Link felt a smile tug at his mouth, but that's all it did. He leaned back against the wall. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Zelda felt a hand on her arm and turned, almost relieved to see the king instead of Casimir. He had a jovially smile on his face, his crown shining brightly under the chandelier lights. She had been just about to head back to Link, happy that her three friends had easily been able to pick up that something was wrong. She hadn't told them what, but they would find out soon enough.

"Zelda dear," Dahnes said. "It's almost time. Come with me behind the platform so you can walk up when I announce you."

The princess went with him reluctantly, feeling dread seize her stomach. They left the bustling crowds and to the empty space behind the platform at the side of the ballroom. Red carpeted stairs led up to it. Here they were shaded from the chandelier.

"Just come when I say your name," Dahnes said. "Casimir will come from the stairs on the front." He turned to head up.

Zelda clutched his sleeve. "Please, Dad, no. I don't want to do this!"

"Not now. Get a hold of yourself," he scolded.

"Please!" she begged. "I don't love Casimir, don't make me do this!"

"You will. And you will stop acting so childish. You must put your country before yourself." He pulled away from her and hobbled up the stairs. Zelda had to put a hand on the wall to steady herself as her knees threatened to give out.

Link saw Dahnes take the platform again, this time looking like he was going to speak. He leaned back on the wall, sweat coming to his forehead. The room quieted down, turning to the king.

"People of Hyrule!" Dahnes said loudly, his voice echoing out in the circular room. "Thank you all for coming! I have the most exciting news to declare!"

Zelda started panting, her hands trembling. Her dress suddenly felt too tight, although it was very loose around her legs.

Dahnes found the well-dressed prince nearby. "Would Prince Casimir from the lovely country of Arvad come up here?"

A smile spread across Casimir's face as he went up the stairs, offering a bow to the king before turning to the audience.

Link felt light-headed. "Maxi, I . . . I can't be here. I'm going to . . . just go into that hall for a moment."

Maxi looked to one of the halls that branched off from the ballroom and nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I just . . . I have to go."

Link pushed his way through the people, wanting desperately to leave the room. He couldn't watch. Navi followed him silently. He came to the hall and went a few feet in. It was very dark. He leaned against the wall, tilting his head back.

"Now," Dahnes said. "Would the beautiful princess of Hyrule come up here?"

Zelda took a breath to steel her nerves and mounted the platform, struggling to smile at her people. She saw Ruto looking back and forth between her and Casimir, realization starting to dawn on her face.

"It is wonderful news I bring you!" Dahnes exclaimed.

Link bit his lip, heart starting to pound as he listened to the king.

Dahnes did a final sweep of the audience before proclaiming, "Prince Casimir and Princess Zelda are engaged!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd, their hands clapping. Link slid down the wall to the floor, drawing his knees close to his chest, and cried. He cried loudly, tears running down his face, but it was so noisy in the ballroom that no one could hear him. His body convulsed with his sobs as he curled up against the wall.

Zelda nodded to her people and said to the king, struggling to be heard over the crowd, "I still have matters to attend to, Father."

He smiled. "Yes, you may go. The prince wants to speak to the audience."

Zelda quickly descended the stairs, holding up her white dress. She heard Casimir begin talking about Arvad, informing them of who they'd be bound with. She glanced at the short form of Bassett who was next to the platform. His dark eyes dropped from the prince to her. She looked away and hurried on, eyes probing the ballroom for Link. As she walked, people would pat her on the shoulder or incline their heads, smiling. All giving gestures of congratulations because they thought she was happy. She was quite the opposite.

"Zelda," Maxi said, coming up to her.

"Maxi." She stopped. "Where's Link?"

He pointed one brown finger. "He went into that hall there."

"Thanks." She had to force herself not to run as she exited the room and into the darkness of the hall. Another corridor branched off of it, leading outside, and she could hear the rain against the door. Link sat against the hard wall, tear streaks on his face.

"Link," she breathed, coming up to him.

He looked up and then stood, eyes holding a pool of sadness. "Zelda."

They held eyes for a few moments, the noise of the ballroom having faded into the background. The smell of the food and perfume was dispersed, leaving only the scent of the stone walls.

"Why didn't you say something?" Link asked, his voice betraying a large amount of pain.

"There was nothing I could say," she answered.

"Yes, you could. Why didn't you interrupt Dahnes?"

She was taken aback, her eyebrows knitting together. "Link, I can't make a scene in front of my people, they have to be able to look to me for steady support."

"They should know that you're not happy with it."

"Not everyone has the luxury of freedom of expression like you do," she snapped.

"You think I can express myself?" he retorted. "I have to be careful even breathing around Casimir, because goddesses forbid we make _him _mad."

"He's a prince!" Zelda exclaimed. "He's not Ricky or Malon! An insult to him is an insult to his country!"

He gritted his teeth. "You know the thing that all you royals have in common is that you're too damn worried about what other people think, so you twist yourself into something you're not just to please people! I have some news for you: you can't please everyone all the time. Someone will always get their feelings hurt. That's life."

"How _dare _you compare me to Casimir! We're _nothing _alike."

He took a step closer, eyes alarmingly bright in the dark of the hall. "Really? Then tell me that both of you didn't just stand up on that platform and smile like everything was perfect, when inside you _both _know that this isn't turning out like _either _of you planned."

She brought one slender hand up, pointing a finger at him. "I will not be the bad guy here, Link. I'm doing all I can."

"I never said you were the bad guy."

"That's what you were insinuating!" she cried, feeling frustrated and hurt tears come to her eyes.

"You're just trying to make me look bad here to get the guilt off your shoulders."

"Fine!" she shouted, clenching her hands into fists. "What would you have had me do, Link?"

"_Anything _other than what you did do!"

Her lip trembled as she snapped, "Well, sorry I disappointed you." She turned away from him and raced down the corridor to the exit door, not able to contain the sobs that escaped. She flung the door open and was instantly pelted with the cold rain. Gasping, she ran outside.

Link watched her go, feeling anger, hurt, and misery churn inside him. He shook his head. What were they doing? They weren't angry at each other, they were angry at Casimir and at their situation. He sighed and bolted down the hall and out the door.

Link ran down the stone path and into the nearly deserted market, catching sight of Zelda's form as she ran. "Zelda! Zelda!"

His boots splashed in the water that had begun to soak his clothes. The sky was covered in gray clouds but was still lit by the sun hiding behind them. Shops were closed up and the people that were out either huddled under shelter or raced through the rain.

Link followed the princess as she ran out into Hyrule Field. His steps made squelching noises in the mud, his hair clinging to the sides of his face.

Zelda stopped, still crying. She had kicked off her shoes to run faster, and now her feet sunk slightly into the wet ground, grass blades sticking to her. Her white dress was plastered against her, her jewelry feeling heavy.

"Zelda!" Link said, coming up in front of her, panting from the run. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too!" she cried, the tears blending in with the rain on her face. "I'm not mad at you!"

"I'm not mad at you, either!" he gasped. "It's just that everything is so, so bad, I don't know what to do!"

"It's over, Link," she sobbed. "We can't be together. There is _nothing _that will change it."

"I don't believe that. Anything is possible! Listen," he took hold of her hands between his, her skin cold from the rain. "I love you with every part of my being. I'm not willing to give up on us! I don't know what we'll do, but no matter what I want to _keep trying! _You're worth the struggle. Even if we try until we're fifty years old, if I can be with you after that, it will be worth it." He stopped, catching his breath as rain water ran down into his clothes. "I was planning on doing this in a completely different fashion, but life has thrown us a couple of surprises. So," he dropped down to one knee, the ground wet and soggy under it. He looked up at her.

Zelda choked out a loud sob, shaking her head as she stared at him. Her heart was hammering relentlessly, her hands shaking in his.

"Zelda," he said seriously. "You are my life. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

She closed her eyes, crying as fresh tears poured forth. Emotion burst from her heart, nearly overwhelming in its power. She looked down at him, a smile lighting her face. "Yes, yes!"

He grinned and stood up. They hugged tightly, water splashing off of them.

"I love you!" he shouted, his voice laced with joy. He picked her up, spinning her around as she laughed. "I love you!"

"I love you!" she cried, feeling like her spirit was soaring.

As the two Hylians embraced in Hyrule Field, a short, dark figure stood watching them from the shadows of the drawbridge. Pausing momentarily, it then turned and headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**8D I'm able to update so fast because I'm on break, which ends Friday. Hopefully I'll still have plenty of time to turn out quick updates!**

**Kk44: **Glad the song went with the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Really? You have experience with that? Yes, you can hug them! Whoa, I had no idea about that lightning thing! Interesting! 8D Thanks for the review!

**HermioneSparta: **I definitely think that's a reason to break the engagement! ;) Thanks for your review!

**EscarlethofSoren: **Haha, well, here's your update! I'm glad you love this story so much! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Yes, my timing is flawless, haha! J/K Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to TwilightQueenMidna, ShadowVDP, Clodsky, and Linkandzel for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I own any OC's**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_I simply love you more than I love life itself." –I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues by Billy Joel_

**CH. 35**

Link and Zelda headed in the direction of the room she did her lessons in, afternoon sunlight shining through the windows. They went hand in hand, passing maids and servants scurrying about their daily work. Their footsteps were quiet against the carpet.

They came upon the door, it being slightly open to reveal a teacher inside, his glasses falling down his nose.

Zelda turned to the hero. "It's arithmetic."

He moaned loudly. "I hate numbers."

"You don't have to stay," she told him. "I know we like to be together, but it's got to be really boring for you."

He smiled. "Nothing's boring with you around, but these lessons do give me a headache." He paused, considering. "How long will it be?"

She shrugged, the sunlight catching her hair. "About an hour."

"I'll go for a walk," he said. "And come back before you're finished."

She leaned closer to him, feeling the warmth from his body. "I look forward to it." They met lips, opening their mouths to deepen the kiss.

Link pulled back and winked. "I'll see you later."

She waved as she watched him leave, turning halfheartedly to her lessons.

Link went back to his room to grab his traveling boots and his sword, just in case, and headed out of the castle. He considered taking Epona with him, but then decided he didn't want to go too far out. He walked through the market, looking at the shops selling small trinkets, the owners shouting bargains at passerby's. He then proceeded to Hyrule Field and walked along in the sunshine, the day cooler due to the rain that had passed. The ground was still damp and soggy, and he made sure to avoid low places.

After awhile of this he came to a small valley, hills rising up around him and some formed into cliff faces. Boulders littered the grassy area that was cast in shade. Link walked into the valley, looking at the land forms around him. He hadn't gone in but a few yards when he stopped, a chill creepy up his spine. He turned around, looking.

"What is it, Link?" Navi asked, darting close to him.

He frowned, blue eyes narrowed as he surveyed the land. "I . . . I felt like someone was watching me."

"I don't see anyone."

"Me either." He let out his breath in a huff, blowing his bangs from his eyes. He always had a feeling that saving Hyrule would give him paranoia. He turned back around and started walking again when he heard a thud behind him.

Link whirled around, scabbard banging against his back to see Bassett standing in the middle of the valley. He started, mouth falling open. "Bassett?"

The short, dark man just simply nodded, staring at him in a way that sent a shiver through him.

Link took a step forward. "What are you doing out-?"

Suddenly he was tackled from behind, the force sending him face-first into the dirt. Grass got into his mouth as he struggled to shove his attacker off of him. He kicked his legs up, his heels connecting with someone's back. Link raised his head from the ground, spitting out the dirt, when a cloth came in front of his face, looping around his mouth and being tied at the back of his head. The gag tasted dirty against his tongue, but he ignored it.

Link managed to get some leverage under him and he bucked his attacker off, hearing the thud of his body hitting the ground. He rolled onto his back and was about to somersault to his feet when two more dark-skinned men came down on him, pinning both his arms to the ground. Their grips hurt, and he was sure he was getting bruised.

The Hylian struggled to scream through his gag, as he saw his first attacker pick himself off the ground and two more approach. He recognized none of them. They weren't Hylian.

Link kicked his legs up again, knocking them both in the head. A string of curse words came from their mouths and two of the others jumped down to hold his legs. Link thrashed about as roughly as he could, trying to loosen their grips. He managed to turn onto his side, but they used it against him and flipped him on his stomach once again. He could feel his heart beating against his rib cage, the smell of dirt and grass filing his nose. He heard the noise of a knife being drawn and started to panic, but they just cut through his scabbard, tossing his sword to the side.

Link drove his elbow back, hearing a crunch as it connected with a man's nose. That arm was grabbed and twisted painfully behind him. He arched his back, trying to alleviate the pain. They began to try to force his other arm behind him, but when he resisted he receive a kick to his face, tasting blood in his mouth. A rope bound his wrists together, scratching against his skin.

Link tried to worm his way across the ground, but they grabbed his ankles and pulled him back, tying them together also. Another punch to his head made his consciousness swim, his vision blurring. He was too weak to resist when one of the larger men picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. His head bounced against the man's back as the group walked further into the valley and to a covered wagon drawn by four horses.

The other men hopped in front, while the one carrying Link went into the carriage. Hay covered the wood floor, and a few boxes were set to the side. The hero was dumped onto the floor, the impact knocking the wind out of him. The man's hand suddenly covered his head, forcing it against the wood as he took out more rope. He wrapped it around Link's chest and knees, making sure he was immobile. Then he tied one around his neck and secured it to a metal hook in the floor.

Link watched, struggling to remain conscious, as the man finished his work and hopped out of the carriage. He flexed his muscles, but he couldn't move, the action causing the rope to dig into him. There was a sudden jerk and then the carriage was moving, bouncing along the ground.

* * *

Zelda chewed on her lip anxiously as she sat at the table to eat dinner. She was in the informal dining room, one plate of food before her. It was smaller, with a simpler table and plain, square windows. Impa stood in the corner, her arms crossed and relaxed.

"When did you see him last?" Impa questioned.

"Right before my lesson," Zelda answered, staring at her food without feeling hungry. "He said he'd meet me afterword."

Impa shrugged, glancing out the window. "Something might have come up. I'm sure he'll be coming back anytime now."

Zelda dropped her chin into her hand, feeling worry eat away at her insides.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No," she sighed. "He just said for a walk."

Impa nodded, digesting the information. She then repeated, "I'm sure he'll be coming back soon. He'll have an explanation."

"Yeah . . ." The optimism of the word didn't touch her voice. Where was Link?

* * *

The carriage was bouncy, its wooden wheels not absorbing the bumps of the ground well. Link had to lie in an awkward position to keep his head from bounding against the wood floor he was on. The white covering of the carriage had an opening in it at the back that would flutter in the breeze, briefly showing him the world outside. He could hear the sounds of the men who had captured him talking in their native tongue, and the horses thudding hooves and neighs as they went along.

He let out his breath, the gag hurting his mouth. The ropes had begun to rub his wrists raw from trying to get out of them, and the rope around his neck was constantly scratching his skin. Navi was hovering close to him, perching on the floor.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Why had he dropped his guard? He had just been so surprised to see Bassett that he had tuned out everything else.

He clenched his jaw. Bassett. Casimir's attendant. This had to have been set up by the prince. One part of him hoped to have a chance to talk to his captors to get the information from them, another part just wanted to escape as soon as possible and get back to Zelda.

Zelda. A hollow feeling entered his chest. She was probably already worrying.

"Link," Navi whispered, moving closer to him. "It's going to be okay. You'll escape."

He nodded, wishing he could talk to her. She'd tried to untie him herself, but hadn't been able to pull any knots loose. They were too tight and too large, and she was too small.

"Listen," she said, "once they get where they're going – if you haven't escaped by then – I'll fly back to Hyrule and tell Zelda where you are."

He nodded again.

Navi really hoped it wouldn't come to that. But just in case, she had been frequently darting out of the carriage, checking the direction they were going and their surroundings. She wanted to be sure she knew the way back. She was also prepared to hide if any of the men came back there, which none had yet. If she was discovered then she couldn't help Link.

She wondered who the men were and what they wanted. Bassett had been in the valley when they had attacked, but hadn't come with them. She had no doubt, however, that that meant Casimir was involved.

Link shifted his weight on his shoulder, the joint becoming sore. He desperately wanted to be able to move. It was dinner time and his stomach was starting to complain. He had gone without food before, though, and he knew he could do it again. If there was one thing he had in abundance, it was will power. Whatever these men had planned, they should be prepared for a fight.

* * *

Zelda stood alone on her round balcony, as still and statue-like as the structure itself. Her face was devoid of expression, and her hair blew out behind her from the breeze. She stared silently at the setting sun, the sky coated a thick orange, streams of clouds slicing across it.

Her private courtyard was covered in shadow below her, and the battlements and towers of the castle were black, their outlines glowing in the angled light. Windows gazed back at her like black, empty eye sockets. One of Hyrule's flags, mounted on a pole, was in her field of vision. It had a brilliant blue background, the symbol on it – of the bird with spread wings, the Triforce hovering over it – a glimmering gold. The flag rippled out in the wind, then fell limp against the pole, lifeless.

The sun at last touched the horizon line, signaling the beginning of night.

One tear rolled down the princess's face.

_Link, where are you?_

Zelda abruptly turned on her heel, going back inside her room. She crossed it quickly and went out into the hall, startling Impa who pivoted to face her.

"He's not back, I don't see him," Zelda stated, her voice strained.

A frown fell over the sheikah's features, darkening them. She nodded. "Let's go tell Touchstone."

The two headed down the stone hallways, Impa knowing that Touchstone would be in the armory doing a check to be sure everything had been put up. They reached the armory swiftly, torchlight showering the area in red light that glinting off the metal of the weapons.

Touchstone looked up at their entrance, having been hanging a broad axe on the wall. "Impa, Zelda."

"We have a problem," the sheikah stated, the metallic and wooden scent of the weapons greeting her. "Link's been missing since just after noon. He hasn't come back and we don't where he is."

Touchstone's hand slowly drifted from the axe, his eyes narrowed. Usually he'd be tempted to make a joke, but the expressions on their faces made him loose any sense of humor. "Missing?"

Zelda nodded, her outward visage calm and controlled, but her eyes burning with emotion. "He left to go on a walk during my lesson. He didn't say where to but that he'd be back before I was done. He still hasn't returned."

"Have you checked throughout the castle and market?" the army leader asked.

"I went through the market, Zelda checked the castle," Impa responded. "I'm afraid something may have happened."

The three stood silently a moment, the torchlight flickering across their faces and making their shadows ripple over the floor.

Touchstone's head snapped up. "Okay. I'll go organize a search." He left the room hurriedly.

Zelda ran her shaking fingers through her hair, swallowing her tight throat. "I'm going to go find Maxi and tell him. Maybe he knows something."

Impa nodded, looking at her with concern. "I'll check through the castle in case Link came back."

The two split off, Zelda leaving the castle. Maxi had gone to the town bar. The orange sunset light was rapidly fading as she made her way through the streets of Castle Town, the activity not as busy as it was in broad daylight. The fountain in the center was gurgling and splashing up water that glittered in the light.

The princess hurried down a narrow street, buildings rising up on either side of her. She took some cracked stairs down into a lower level to where the bar was built into the wall, a porch shadowing the entrance. To her relief, she saw Maxi standing outside and talking to Tara. The woman had a drink in her hands, and Maxi was spinning his nunchuks lazily.

"Maxi," Zelda called, coming down to their level.

The pirate's brown face split into a grin. "Zelda! How's it going?" His smile dropped. "Is something wrong?"

She came up to him, still trying to remain controlled. "Link's missing. He left in the afternoon and hasn't been back. No one knows where he went or what happened."

Tara slowly lowered her drink, eyes darting to her captain. Maxi's mouth was in a hard line, his eyes searching the princess's face.

"Have you seen him?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"No, not all day." Maxi stood straighter, hooking his nunchuks back to his belt with a metallic clatter. He turned to his first mate. "Tara, we're going to fetch the rest of the crew and start searching for him." He turned back to Zelda. "I hope he's okay."

"Me too," she nodded.

As Maxi and Tara split off, going to gather the crew, Zelda went back out into the market. Getting an idea, she headed out into Hyrule Field. Twilight had settled over the land, eerie and dismal in its light. Lon Lon Ranch was a black shadow in the distance, they sky streaked in clouds.

Her eyes roamed to the direction of the woods Roofy's pack resided in, and she had just begun in that direction when she saw Roofy in the distance, walking with the slender white wolf Angel and the bulky black wolf Slasher.

"Roofy!" Zelda called, running up to them. "Roofy!"

The three large wolves turned to her, stopping. Slasher seemed disgusted, glancing away. Angel sat down, offering a smile.

"Heya," Roofy nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Angel asked, studying the princess's face.

Zelda bit her lip. Having to repeat her story again was starting to take its toll on her self-control. "Link's missing. He left in the afternoon and hasn't been back." She took a breath, the air verging on chilly. "He went for a walk during my lessons and said he'd be back in an hour, but he wasn't. No one's seen him."

The three wolves exchanged glances.

"Are you worried?" Angel asked.

The princess nodded. "This is not like him at all. I'm afraid something might have happened."

"Right," Roofy said. "We'll get our pack to search for him."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled, her gratitude heartfelt.

She returned to the castle as night descended on Hyrule, knowing the last person she had to inform was her father. As she headed down the dark halls, an occasional torch lighting her way, she ran into Touchstone. He informed her that he sent guards to search the market and had four messengers sent to the gorons, zoras, gerudos, and to Kakariko Village to inform the residents that Link was missing. She had thanked him profusely. For all the jibes and negativity Touchstone always displayed to Link, seeing him so serious and concerned was touching.

Zelda entered the throne room, Dahnes lounging on the throne. The windows exhibited the night outside, silver moonlight mixing with red torchlight to illuminate the large room.

"Dad," Zelda said, jogging up to the raised platform. "Link's missing."

"What?" the king frowned, lowering his cupcake.

"He left just after noon to go on a walk," she explained, "while I was at my lessons. He said he'd be back in an hour but is still gone. No one's seen him."

"This isn't good," Dahnes stated, eyebrows bent in worry. She could tell it was heartfelt, and it was difficult to connect this man as the same one who brushed Link off as her potential husband without even considering. "Are there searches being done?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Touchstone has sent guards, Maxi has taken his crew, and Roofy is having his pack look."

"That's good. I do hope he's alright." He sat his food in his lap, his face tight. He turned to her. "I know you want to help search, but please stay in the castle. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Zelda nodded, glaring at the floor. "I want to be out there. But it might be best if I help coordinate the search from the castle." This she knew was true. She wanted so badly to be out looking, and she didn't know how long she could remain in the castle. But everyone who was looking would come back to refer to her. She had to be where she could be found and keep track of information and relay it to others. But she knew if there was _any _news, _any _evidence of what happened, not even Ganondorf could stop her from leaving the castle.

"I'll pray for his safe return," Dahnes said. "Tell me if there's anything at all you need to me do, Zelda dear."

She smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." Tears coming to her eyes from the sheer terror and pain she felt, she ran up the stairs and hugged the king tightly, choking out a sob.

He patted her back, embracing her. "There, there, Zelda. It will be okay."

"I'm so scared!" she cried. "What if something awful has happened to him? What's if he's hurt?"

"Link's a tough kid, I'm sure he's all right."

After a few minutes of crying in her father's arms, which was strangely comforting, she stood back up, wiping her eyes and smoothing her dress. "Thank, Dad."

He tilted his head to the side. "I love you, sweetheart. We'll find Link."

Just then the doors opened and Casimir walked in, looking between the two of them. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Prince," the king said.

Zelda clenched her fists, eyes staring down at Casimir. She knew it was probably irrational, but she felt like the prince might be involved. "Link's gone missing, Prince. Do you know where he is?"

"Missing?" Casimir questioned. "How terrible. No, I haven't seen him at all." He inclined his head. "May he come home safe and soon."

"Yes," Zelda said, her voice like ice. "I hope so, too." She marched down the stairs, walking past Casimir without looking at him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's at last warming up around here! It's about time! **

**iheartLink: **Thank you! I'm glad you like this! Yeah, Maxi was based on an already existing character, but he still deviates from it quite a bit. Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowVDP: **I love Aladdin! Thanks for your review!

**TwilightQueenMidna: **Haha, yeah, but it's not my fault! I had to cut the chapter off at some point! 8D Thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **Awesome! Spirit Tracks is really great, you won't be disappointed! In my opinion, though, it's the hardest Zelda game since the Ocarina of Time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Linkandzel: **Haha, you don't hear the word 'obsconded' very often! I'll have to use it sometime . . . 8D Thanks for your review!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **That poison thing's a good idea! 8D Sorry about your boyfriend! –hugs- Thanks for the review!

**NintendoChick: **Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks bunches to kk44 and EscarlethofSoren for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Pathetic? To die for love? How can you say so? What could be more glorious?" –Marianne in Sense and Sensibility_

**CH. 36**

Zelda paced restlessly in a small living area in the castle, the window wide open to let in the breeze and sunshine. Simple furniture sat about, paintings of the creation of Hyrule adorning the walls. She had been told by Impa that Touchstone wanted to speak to her about his search, and that Roofy was coming with him. She had already received word from Maxi, saying they hadn't found anything yet.

She was on the verge of hyperventilating. If Touchstone and Roofy didn't have good news, she didn't know if she could keep her composure.

There was a knock on the door and she replied quickly, "Come in."

It opened to reveal the army leader and large wolf, both with serious expressions. The sunlight caught Touchstone's silver armor, making blinding streaks along it. They came in, shutting the door behind them.

"Yes?" Zelda asked, her throat tight in anticipation.

"I have all of Hyrule on alert," Touchstone stated. "But so far, we've received no news. We'll keep looking, Zelda."

"I have my pack still searching," Roofy said. "But the truth is that Link's scent is _everywhere. _It makes it hard to track his trail. We're following the freshest ones, but so far we've only gotten dead ends."

The princess stood silently, her face blank. Her lungs constricted, cutting off her air. She felt her knees weaken so she sat back on the red chair, the cloth sinking under her.

Roofy came up to her. "We'll find him, Zelda, don't worry."

Zelda dropped her head down, leaning it against the wolf's soft, thick fur. There was a moment of silence before Touchstone's raspy voice said, "Link's tough. He'll make it."

She slowly lifted her head off Roofy, eyes widening. She looked to the army leader but he was already walking out. She was stunned. That was the first compliment she'd ever heard him say about Link. A smile touched her lips. She wished Impa had been there to witness.

* * *

The carriage came to a bouncing halt, and Link felt his nerves react like electric, pumping his body with energy. They had kept going all night long, and he assumed some of the men went to sleep because they didn't talk as much. He had dozed off, trying to save his strength. The hunger pains had subsided, but his mouth was dry from no water. The gag was beginning to rub his lips raw. He hoped it would come off soon.

Navi disappeared through the opening, looking outside. After a few moments she ducked back in, coming close to Link's face and whispering. "I see where they're taking you. I'll go tell Zelda, okay?"

He nodded, feeling a tug at his heart. If Navi left him, he'd be completely alone. But no one else knew where he was. _He _didn't even know where he was.

The fairy paused, her wings fluttering. She pressed herself against his cheek. "I love you, Link!" Then she shot off out of the carriage.

Navi flew high into the air to keep out of sight, then turned around to get a good look at the area, the wind buffeting her body. The road the carriage had traveled on was dirt and surrounded by dense, dark green forest that stretched for miles. There was a large clearing, one side ending in a cliff face that dropped to the ocean. The ocean was gray, waves splashing up against the cliff with white foam. Rain clouds still hung in the sky, but these were thinner.

Navi then turned her attention to where Link would be. It was designed like a castle, with four towers and battlements, but it was much smaller. It had three stories and likely a basement. The stone was dark and cracked, giving off a haunted aura. It didn't look like anyone lived there. She supposed at one time it might have been the house of a nobleman, or a country home for a rich family. But now it was ugly scar over the hill it set on, its front overlooking the ocean.

"I'll be back, Link," she promised, then turned abruptly in the air, taking off.

She beat her wings as fast as she could, the mild air getting colder from her velocity. The woods passed by under her as her eyes traced the path they had taken to get there. She was nearly positive they weren't in Hyrule. If they were, it was on the extreme border. It was so far out in the wilderness, with no towns or dwellings in sight. Those men that had taken Link would have complete privacy to do whatever they wanted.

She pushed the thought from her mind, but its echo propelled her faster. It had taken about a day for them to reach that sinister dwelling, but she vowed she would reach Hyrule Castle this night. Link might not have very long.

* * *

The back of the carriage was thrown open, noon sun blinding Link. He squinted his dark blue eyes, looking at the silhouetted forms of the men who kidnapped him. A few laughed, and two reached in and pulled him out, setting him on his feet and gripping his arms securely. He wobbled, getting feeling back in his legs.

"Look at your new home," one sneered.

Link's eyes flicked around at his surroundings, taking in the woods and the structure that resembled a minor castle. Then a cloth was bound around his eyes, blind-folding him. More laughter followed.

Link tried to struggle out of his ropes, but they held tight, digging into his skin. He couldn't move his legs or feet so he had to be dragged along as they headed into the building. He knew they had come inside when he heard the dangle of keys and then the creak of a door. His feet were drawn along a smooth surface, probably stone, and the air became much cooler. He could smell wax from candles, and dust that possibly coated the corners of the hall he was in.

They walked for awhile, making occasionally turns, before they headed down a flight of stairs. The hero could tell they were descending by the drop in temperature and by the way the men's footsteps began to echo. He heard the crackling of a torch, the heat brushing his skin as they passed it.

The stairs ended and they were on a flat floor again. Link crinkled his nose at the smells that assaulted him. Dust, grime, decay, and the metallic scent of blood made his stomach churn in revulsion and apprehension. He heard a loud creak of a door being opened and he was dragged through it, his boots going over a gritty floor.

They stood him upright, supporting him because he couldn't keep his balance. He heard the clanging of chains and felt two shackles strapped around his ankles. A knife cut through the ropes that bound his legs, and blood rushed into the areas. Suddenly the cold blade of the knife was pressed against his throat, a hand grabbing his hair and tilting his head back. A voice hissed, "Struggle and you're dead."

Link saw no reason why the man wouldn't keep his word, so he stayed still as the rest of the ropes were cut from him and his hands were raised above his head. Cold, heavy, metal shackles were locked around his sore wrists and the chain they were connected to was pulled taut, stretching his arms over his head. The knife was removed from his throat and he felt the men back away.

He stayed immobile, listening as he heard their footsteps fade away until they were gone. He wiggled his wrists, hearing the chains clinking together. He moved his feet and found that he was allowed a few inches of freedom, but the chains those binds were connected to hooked into the floor.

Minutes dragged by as he tested the strength of his bindings. They were sturdy, not allowing him to have hope.

_Zelda, _he thought. _I have to get out for Zelda. And if I can't get out, I have to stay alive until help comes. _

That thought was comforting to him, filling him with new vigor. So he stood straight and raised his chin as he heard a single pair of footsteps enter the room, going at a measured pace before stopping in front of him.

"My men did well," came the smooth, accented voice. "You're even in one piece. I'll have to be sure to reward them."

Silence stretched between them momentarily.

"You're out here alone," the man continued. "No one knows this is here, and no one can find you. No help is coming."

_Wanna bet? _the Hylian thought, a smugness settling over him.

"I know who you are, Link, warrior from Hyrule. I was quite surprised when I received this task. I suppose you at last made an enemy that didn't want to face you directly."

_Received this task? He was hired to do this? _

"You're at our mercy here, Link. We can do whatever we like without any interference."

The hero felt a shudder go through him. He hoped Navi would hurry. Silence came again, and for a moment he wondered if the man had left and he just hadn't heard him. Then he felt a finger touch the inside of his thigh, and he jumped at the contact. The finger slowly made its way up, and Link wasn't sure whether to stay still or struggle against the touch. As the man neared his groin he grunted in protest, pulling against the chains on his wrists and trying to move his leg away. The man laughed, but the finger was retracted.

"You're a virgin, aren't you? I can tell."

Link felt sick at his words.

"Now listen to me. I won't rape you, but if you try to escape, or give me a hard time, then I'll let my men do it. Are we clear?"

There was a pause, so Link nodded in response. Of all the things that had entered his mind, rape hadn't been one of them. The thought made fear sink its teeth into his chest.

"Good boy."

At last his gag was pulled off, and he worked his mouth to loosen his sore jaw. Then the blindfold followed, and he blinked a few times before getting a look at where he was. He was in a cell, three walls made of stone that were covered in grime. There was a space in front of him that was blocked off by rusty bars, one section as a door, a lock made into it. He could see into the area beyond which was nothing but a small, empty space, torches burning on the wall. He got the feeling that a few more cells were next to his own. The place reminded him of the Gerudo Fortress.

He turned his attention to the man in front of him. Dark-skinned with black hair and a stubble along his jaw, the man was of average build, his muscles evident under his tattered and dirty clothes. Some gold jewelry hung on his neck and he had rings on his fingers. His face was thin and rough.

"Who are you?" Link asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"My name is Jabez," he responded. "I am the leader of a band of criminals, and this is our outpost. We're from the Black Islands, miles off the coast. Our influence, however, runs far."

Link glared at him. "So how did you meet Prince Casimir?"

Jabez studied him, as if contemplating whether or not to answer it. At last he said, "The Prince and I have had plenty of dealings in the past. He may seem very noble and uptight, but he likes to get his hands dirty." He sneered. "And yes, he hired us to kidnap you and take you here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, the Prince didn't say anything specific," Jabez replied. "He just said to 'teach you a lesson', but I know what he wants. This isn't my first go round with one of the Prince's enemies."

Jabez reached to his belt and pulled free a whip. Link's eyes widened, his heart stopping before thundering in his chest. He pulled on his chains some more, but it was to no avail.

"You're a warrior, right, Link?" the criminal said, going around behind him. "I bet you can take more of these than most can. Let's see, shall we?"

Link bit his lip as the first strike lashed across his back, ripping his clothes and splitting his skin. He curled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as the whip cracked again and again over his skin. Pain flared through his body relentlessly. He strained against his bonds, but he couldn't move. He was forced to stand and take the pain.

As lash after lash continued, Link closed his mouth tightly to stop the scream that was battling to force its way from his throat. He felt warm blood running down his back and dripping onto his legs. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the agony that the whip produced.

He had felt plenty of pain before, but this was different. He'd never been whipped, and he had never been tortured. To be able to do nothing while suffering was almost worse. The sound of the whip was loud in his pointed ears, the crackling of the torches fading into a background hum.

At last Link couldn't hold it in any longer and he screamed, his throat raw and burning. His wrists were becoming chafed from him pulling against his shackles, which he was doing unconsciously now. His screams resonated in his prison, the dirt and grit on the floor crunching under his boots.

Jabez finally stopped, hooking the whip back on his belt. Link slumped in his chains, his head rolling to the side. Jabez stopped in front of him and patted him on the cheek. "We're going to be good friends, no?" With that he walked out of the cell and shut the door, locking it with a click and leaving the dungeon.

* * *

Navi gasped for breath, pushing her body to fly faster. Hyrule Castle was _right there! _Night had just fallen, causing her to panic. Stars twinkled above her, a crescent moon coating her in silver light. She was hungry, and most especially thirsty, but that was a second priority. Getting to the princess was the first.

Navi shot down to the castle and curved around its towers, coming to Zelda's window. She peered inside, placing her hand on the glass. She saw Zelda sitting on her bed, face buried in her hands and her shoulders shaking. Navi pushed off the window and went over to the balcony, the door open. She sped inside, screaming, "Zelda!"

Zelda jumped, turning around as the fairy crash-landed on the bed. "Navi?"

"Zelda!" she breathed, not possessing the strength to fly into the air again. Her heart was beating rapidly, her heavy breathing making it difficult to speak. "Link – captured – help. I know," she gulped in air, "I know where – he – is."

"Calm down, Navi, you'll hurt yourself," the princess said, although hope and dread ignited in her at once. She got up, rushing over to her small table where she had a glass of water. She brought it back to the bed, pouring some into her hand and laying it by the fairy. "Drink this."

Navi crawled onto her hand and drank the water greedily. After she got her fill, she looked up at the Hylian. "I know where Link is! We have to help him! He was captured by these foreign men, and-"

Zelda held up a hand. "You can tell me on the way there."

Navi nodded, flying up, her light illuminating the princess's face. "We have to hurry! I think they're going to hurt him."

Zelda stood up, grabbing her boots and pulling them on. "Where is he?"

"Not in Hyrule, maybe on the border. I memorized the way there. It's some sort of old mansion-thing."

Tying her boots, she began toward the door, and then pulled up short. She paused, thinking. She turned to the fairy, the only light in her room. "What does this place look like?"

Navi answered quickly, "Like a castle, only smaller."

"How many stories?"

"Three. And probably a basement."

"What's the layout of the land around it?"

"A cliff on one side, and woods on the others. It's on top of an incline in a clearing."

Zelda shifted her weight to one foot, her sheikah skills evaluating her options. She considered telling Touchstone, but he would take knights to help rescue Link. That would make them move slower and be noticeable, especially since the building was on top of a hill with clear space around it. That would give Link's captors time to kill him or use him as a hostage. And if she told Impa, she would tell Touchstone.

She thought about bringing Maxi, but dismissed it. She could move much faster on her own, and the pirate didn't have the sheikah abilities she possessed. No, she would do this alone. She'd be a one-man – or, rather, woman – break-in team. She could slip in, get Link, and get out hopefully without being noticed.

Zelda flung open her closet door, grabbing two bags and setting them down. One was large and meant for a horse to carry, another was smaller and meant for her. She grabbed brown pants and a light blue tunic, pulling them on.

"What's the plan?" Navi asked.

"You and I are going after Link," Zelda replied, tying gray cloth around her forearms and taping up her hands. She strapped on a belt and got two daggers, a chain, and her darts. The sheikah symbol was on the front of the tunic, with extra cloth around the collar so she could pull it up over her face. "Link will be safer if no one else comes."

Navi nodded, watching the princess tie her hair back and throw a few extra clothes into a bag. Her body was tingling with anticipation, ready to leave.

Zelda yanked open a drawer on her dresser which contained sheikah medical supplies. She bit her lip. They didn't know what kind of state they would find Link in, so it was best to be prepared. She grabbed bandages and needle and thread, sticking them in the bag. Grabbing both sacks and slinging them over her shoulder, she said, "I need to go get food and water to bring along and then we're out of here. Stay hidden."

The fairy darted into Zelda's pocket, her light extinguished. Zelda listened at her door for a moment until she was sure no one was there. She crept into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. Moving quickly and silently, she went down to the kitchen. Opening one of the double doors, she was happy to see that all the cooks were gone. She grabbed two loafs of bread, a bag of nuts, a few apples, and canteens of water. She could hope for food on the way and kill animals to eat them if she had to.

Finished, she hurried outside of the castle and to the stables. It was very dark inside, the horses lying down on the hay in their stalls. She glanced up to the ceiling where Ricky slept in the room upstairs. She heard light snoring and smiled. Going down the stalls she found Epona, who stirred as she said her name.

"Come on, Epona, we have to go help Link," Zelda whispered, opening the door.

The horse stood up and came out, the princess leading it to the exit. She flung the saddle on, buckling it up quickly, and then attached the heaviest bag. Grabbing the leather reins, she led the horse out through the market and into Hyrule Field before mounting it.

Zelda steadied herself, shifting in the saddle. The wind stirred her ponytail as she scanned the landscape, moonlight shining down on her.

Navi flew out, going in front of the horse. "You ready, Zelda?"

The princess nodded, adrenaline fueling her. "Let's go."

"Then follow me."

As the fairy took off, lighting the area around her, Epona raced after her, hooves kicking up dirt and grass. Zelda clutched the reins tightly, squinting her eyes against the wind that hit her face. It was time to get her fiancé back.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Some facts I thought you guys would be interested in: when I was searching for names on the web, I was looking them up mostly by meaning. I chose Casimir, Bassett, and Jabez because of what they meant. And, of course, I liked how they sounded! Casimir means destroyer of peace, Bassett means short, and Jabez means pain. 8D **

**I have over 100,000 words, which makes this officially an epic! **

**Kk44: **Haha! I especially loved when Navi would remind you to go to the Fire Temple while you were, in fact, inside the Fire Temple. Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **I'd rather be whipped, too, than raped. I always rather like Navi, also! She can be annoying, but I love her! 8D Thanks for the review!

**EscarlethofSoren: **Haha, yeah, some scars are sexy! Thanks for your review!

**ShadowVDP: **lol, a Metal Gear Zelda is something I'd HAVE to see! Thanks for reviewing!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **8D Nice censoring, haha! Thanks for the review!

**Gabriella: **I'm glad you liked chapter 33! It's one of my faves, too! It's one of the few that I'd been planning since I first came up with the idea for this story! Oh dear, I guess I'll hurry and write! Enjoy! Thanks for your review!

**And thank you to Andor1, HermioneSparta, NintendoChikk, Linkandzel, and iheartLink for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you (but I love you) until the end of time." –Come What May from Moulin Rouge! _

**CH. 37**

Link let out his breath heavily, the sound seeming to echo in the dungeon. All but one torch had been extinguished, casting its flickering red light on the rusty bars of the cells. Link rose up on his toes, the stone cold and slimy against his bare feet, and tried to relieve the pressure on his wrists and shoulders. It was a slight relief, if just for a moment. The chains clinked together with metallic rings from his movements. He looked up at them, hoping to see a weakness. There was none.

The night had been a long one, and so had the morning. He had barely gotten any sleep. Jabez had come back down and beat him with his fists, leaving bruises. Hours later he'd returned with a knife and had sliced various places on Link's body. The tears on the front of his shirt had blood soaked into them, and he could only imagine the tatters of the cloth over his back. One slice ran across his cheekbone. The men had come down together as a group and had hurled insults at him, trying to humiliate him. They had taken off his shoes and socks, leaving the bottoms of his feet to be covered in the dirt and grime that was on the floor. They'd brought down a bucket of mud and had thrown it on him, leaving him to dry in the cold of the dungeon. His cloths were stained brown, his skin and hair dirty.

They had given him nothing to eat or drink. He was feeling physically weak, his body already sore from staying in one position. The beginnings of a headache prodded at him, and at times he felt dizzy and light-headed. His mouth was sandpaper. Whenever his thoughts weren't occupied with plans to escape, what would happen to him, or Zelda, he thought about food and water and how wonderful it would be when he got them again.

If_ I get them again._

He frowned, fighting against the low moral that he knew hunger brought on. He _would _get free, either by himself or with the help Navi would bring.

He glanced around the cell, taking in a lung full of air as he dropped back to his feet. The air tasted like rust, metal, and blood. He felt sick realizing it was his own blood this time. Leaning his head against an arm, he hummed Zelda's Lullaby softly, struggling to get some sleep.

* * *

Zelda stood impatiently on the dirt road, the thick woods rising up on either side. Epona stamped her hooves against the ground, flicking her white tail. The sun beat down on them, and Zelda blew blonde strands of hair from her face, her hands on her hips.

Navi had wanted to stop for a moment so she could fly high above the trees and get a good look at where they were. They had been traveling nonstop since leaving the night before, eating on the ride. Zelda had been appalled at how famished Navi was. She hoped that Link was getting fed.

The princess squinted her eyes up at the cloudless sky, happy that the rain clouds had moved on. She tried to make out the fairy's bright light, but the sun was in her eyes.

Zelda looked to Epona who was chewing on some grass. "We're losing time, but I guess this is necessary. We don't want to head too far in the wrong direction."

She got chewing as a response.

Zelda had forced herself to eat, just because she needed her strength. The truth was she was too worried to have much of an appetite. She bent at the waist, placing her hands flat against the dirt to stretch her legs. Satisfied, she kicked her legs over her head, flipping back to her feet.

Epona regarded her silently.

"Hey!" Navi flew back down, panting. "We're still going the right way! It's really close now!"

"Right." Zelda hopped on the horse. "Let's go, girl."

She started riding quickly along the road, her ponytail flying back. Epona's mane was scattered from the momentum, Navi flying just ahead to lead them. Zelda was quite grateful to the fairy. She'd always liked Navi, of course, but her actions now could possibly save Link's life. That is, if killing him was what the men had in mind. Zelda hoped not, but she knew it was a real possibility.

"So, Navi," the princess said, "tell me exactly what happened when Link was captured."

The fairy maneuvered slightly closer, replying, "Link went to the little valley I had you start in and heard something behind him. He turned around and we saw Bassett just standing there. He didn't say anything or do anything, he just stood there."

"Bassett?!"

"Yeah, Casimir's attendant!"

Zelda clenched her jaw, squeezing the horse's reins. If Bassett was there, then Casimir was involved. She _knew _he wasn't a good guy, why hadn't anyone listened?!

"And then the men jumped Link from behind," the fairy continued. "They tied him up and put him in a carriage and took off. Thinking back on it now, Bassett resembled those guys. They were darker skinned, but they all had black hair and black eyes like him. They had accents, but Bassett never talks."

"From the same country, maybe?"

"I think so."

The princess's face was tight with anger, her pointed ears burning. She blocked out the woods flying by her, the dirt path under Epona's hooves, and the bright sun. "If Casimir was involved in Link's capture I s_wear _he will pay!"

Navi nodded. "We should behead him!"

That brought a smile to the Hylian's face, her anger ebbing. She had no plans to actually meet up with anyone in the old mansion so long as she could, but she was itching to get more information. Who were they? How did they know Casimir? And more importantly, could she use this to show her father and everyone else how vile the prince was?

"Zelda," Navi said slowly, gently, as if worried what she had to say would upset her friend. "I think you should know that those men were pretty rough with Link. When we find him . . ."

"I know." She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "I know what kind of condition we might find him in."

Silence hung over them for a moment, birds darting from the trees and squirrels scampering up the thick trunks.

"Let's pray not," Navi said softly.

Zelda nodded.

* * *

Impa knocked impatiently at Zelda's door, the sound ringing out through the empty and quiet hallway. "Zelda, please come out. You've been in there all day." She paused, and upon getting no response, said, "I'm going to come in there. I know you don't want me to, so please just open the door."

Still there was nothing in reply. Clenching her jaw in irritation, Impa struck two fingers against the wall, teleporting inside Zelda's room. The princess's name died on her tongue as she surveyed the empty room, light pouring in from the windows. The bed was a mess, clothes were strewn over the floor, and a few drawers in her dresser were open.

The first thought that entered Impa's mind was that Zelda had been taken, too, and she panicked. But then she checked over the room again, her alarm fading. She went over to the closet and ran her hand through the clothes. Some sheikah outfits were missing. She darted over to the dresser drawers. Weapons were gone and so were the medical supplies.

"No," she said aloud, panic gripping her again. "No, no!"

Impa realized that she'd gone after Link by herself. She backed against the hard wall, bringing one hand to her forehead.

_She said she wouldn't . . . She knew she was needed here . . . No. She wouldn't have left unless she thought she knew how to find him. _

Impa shook her head, sighing. "You foolish, reckless girl. Didn't you even think to leave a note about where you were going?"

The sheikah considered her option, crossing her arms. If she told anyone, the entire castle would be in an uproar. A thought nudged at her, and she didn't like it, but it seemed logical. Why not cover for her and wait until she got back? It was obvious she'd gone after Link, and that she'd gone prepared. She wouldn't go unless she knew where Link was, of that Impa was certain. Just leaving Zelda alone and not looking for her made Impa nervous, but she _did _train her. Zelda could take care of herself.

And, she had gone alone. As reckless as Zelda could be, Impa knew she'd matured greatly. She must have had a good reason to go by herself. Something that sending the entire army out to get her would ruin.

"Okay then," Impa sighed. "I'm going to respect your decision, young lady. You better be right."

She turned around and opened the door, going out into the hallway. She began walking when Casimir came around the corner, a smile planted on his face.

"Hello, Prince," Impa greeted, ready to just keep walking past him.

"Good day," he acknowledged, stopping.

She stopped too, irritated. She was liking this man less and less each day.

"Do you know where I can find Zelda?" Casimir asked.

"She's not feeling well; she's staying in her room today," the sheikah answered calmly.

"Oh? What ails her?"

Impa narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps it's the loss of her best friend. I'm sure once Link is found she'll be feeling much better."

The prince's eyes narrowed in return, his smile slightly dropping. "I see. Do inform me when she is feeling better."

"Of course." She smiled and walked off.

* * *

Link's head jerked up as he heard footsteps approach. He narrowed his eyes as Jabez came into his vision. The dark haired criminal leaned lazily against the bars, smiling at his prisoner. The torches made fiery red streaks on his gaudy gold jewelry.

"Comfortable?" Jabez asked.

Link swallowed to moisten his dry throat before responding, "Yeah, I'm great, what about you?"

"Excellent. Business is booming these days. I got two more missions today and my boys are heading out tonight. It's quite a lucrative enterprise, this illegal one."

Link paused, glancing at the dirt-streaked prison walls before snapping, "It's wrong."

Jabez laughed, straightening. "You would think so, wouldn't you? Good guys don't last long in the kind of world we live in. People are selfish and greedy. You have to be meaner than them to get by. Just look at what happened to you, huh? Good little boy who got tangled with someone not so nice. And now you're going to die because of his selfishness."

Link shot him a fiery glare, his eyes bright in the dark, seeming even brighter due to the dried mud on him. "You _know _what Casimir's done - what he's doing - is immoral, but you don't care."

"Nope, I don't. As long as I get paid in the end, it doesn't matter to me."

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" the Hylian shouted, his throat protesting. "How can you live with yourself for hurting innocent people?"

"Nobody's innocent in this world," Jabez countered. "No one is pure anymore. And those that latch onto that life just get hurt in the end."

Link closed his eyes as the room swum, the ache in his stomach becoming more prominent. Talking used up too much energy, he was getting rapidly exhausted.

"Hungry?"

The hero's eyes snapped open, then widened as he watched Jabez chew into a hunk of cheese, a smirk on his face as he ate. Link shifted in the chains, his body shaking at the sight of food.

"Sorry, this is just for me," Jabez stated. "But do you want some water?" He held out a cup of water, some of the liquid sloshing over the sides to splatter on the floor.

Link felt a jolt in his heart, his entire body reacting to the sight of water. He moaned involuntarily, opening his mouth.

A crooked grin spread across the criminal's face. "Here you go." He turned to cup sideways, the water trickling out in a thin stream to splash onto the floor. The torchlight caught it, making it sparkle like rubies. Link watched the entire cup drain out, his body cramping painfully and his soul crushed at the loss of something so precious.

Jabez laughed, retracting the cup. "Sorry, but no. You're going to die in here, and probably from dehydration first. I'll see you later, Link." He walked off, snickering, and slammed the door behind him.

Link stared at the puddle of water on the floor, too far away for him to reach, even though he couldn't bend down if he wanted.

_You're going to die in here._

He choked out a sob, the man's last words ringing in the air. He strained against his shackles, the metal scratching his skin. He body was hurting from being in that position, and he wanted to move so badly.

_You're going to die in here._

He felt weak, physically and mentally. A headache pounded at him, his mouth so dry it was painful. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep for long due to the pressure on his arms. At times he felt himself fading into a sort of semi-conscious state. Where he'd been whipped, cut, and punched throbbed angrily, giving him more discomfort.

_You're going to die in here._

Link closed his eyes, trying to not to think of the water on the floor. He concentrated on thinking about Zelda. She was the source of happiness for him. He let himself think about times they spent together . . .

_Zelda leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"_

_He laughed. "The last time you saw me was just a few days ago."_

_"It feels like seven years."_

. . .

_She turned to completely face him, seeming nervous. "I'm just a kid, and I may not understand what I'm saying, but . . . I think I love you."_

_He smiled gently, affectionately. "Zelda . . . I love you too."_

_. . ._

_"Zelda." He held her gaze steadily, taking a breath of the cleansing air. "Would you like to date me?" After a quick pause he added, "We're fourteen now; we're old enough. And my feelings for you have never changed."_

_She leaned closer to his face, smiling. "Neither have mine."_

_"So . . . you want to?"_

_She laughed, her breath warm against him. "Of course I do, Link."_

_. . ._

_The princess drew back fractionally. "Wanna try something?" she whispered._

_"Sure," he replied, the look in her light blue eyes pulling him in._

_"Open your mouth."_

_. . ._

_"I know politics, and there's just no way this will work out! I'll be forced to marry Casimir and spend the rest of my life in misery, and I don't want him to be my first! You're the only person I want to give myself to! I want you! _I want you!"

_His voice cracked as he cried. "I know, I know!"_

_. . ._

_"Zelda," he said seriously. "You are my life. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"_

_. . ._

Link was jerked from his memories by a continuous noise coming to his attention. As he came back into awareness, he realized it was the sound of himself crying. His body shook as he cried, but no tears were coming from his eyes because he was so dehydrated.

_You're going to die in here._

Link at last came to the truth of those words. It wouldn't be long now. His body was falling apart. His love for Zelda and her love for him was the only thing he had left to hold onto, and even that was fraying at the edges because not only did the memories bring back love, but they brought back heartbreaking pain. He would never be with her again.

He threw his head back and wailed, not caring who heard. His voice reverberated back to him in the dungeon, his tomb. His bawling at last produced a single tear from both eyes to roll down his cheeks, leaving two clean streaks on his dirty and beaten face. He clung onto one thought, the only one that his mind could hold onto.

_Zelda, I love you._

* * *

**Please review, I'm so close to 300! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Over 300 reviews! 8D Thank you all so much for your support! Your encouragement means so much and makes this story possible! **

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, don't hurt your throat! You're welcome! I love Sense and Sensibility! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Haha, I've never watched Lost, but that seems to be what everyone says! Thanks for your review!

**YouDidn'tSeeAnything000: **Thank you so very much! I don't want to ruin anything for you, but in answer to your question/request: no. That won't happen. I've actually never even considered it, so don't worry! Thanks for the review!

**Gabriella: **Haha, sorry! I've been updating at least twice a week, and hopefully that can continue until the end of this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks so much to LadyZayriah, Linkandzel, TheSoupDragon, Steph, ShadowVDP, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, KT, kk44, iheartLink, and Starwhisker Spitclaw for your reviews! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda! **

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day." –Come What May from Moulin Rouge! _

**CH. 38**

Zelda crouched behind a line of bushes, peering over with narrowed blue eyes. Twilight fell over her, a dark orange light that was slowly fading. She stared at the old, worn mansion that set on the top of an incline, the ocean crashing loudly against the cliff face.

"That's it," Navi said softly.

The princess nodded, digging the balls of her feet into the soil. She studied the building, thinking of ways to get in. A breeze stirred her ponytail and scattered some leaves across the ground.

"What's your plan?" the fairy asked.

Not taking her gaze from the building, she replied, "Slip in through a window and make my way down to the dungeons or basement floor. More than likely they have one, and I'm betting that's where they're keeping him. If not, I'll start my search up from there. No fighting. No investigating. Just get Link and go."

"Make sure you're careful. There's a lot of . . ." She got silent as they watched a group of men emerge from the outpost, laughing loudly and talking in their native language. They went over to a carriage that had horses hooked up to it, climbing on. After a few minutes of arranging and putting things in the back, they took off down a separate road.

Zelda and Navi both stayed silent, staring at the empty spot where they carriage had been in disbelief.

"No way," Zelda stated.

"They must have something else they're going out for," the fairy said. "Maybe they're kidnapping someone else, those jerks!"

A smile spread across the Hylian's face. "Don't ask 'why', just go with it!" She glanced back to make sure Epona was where she'd left her, hidden by trees and tied to one trunk. Then she struck two fingers against the ground, teleporting to the roof of the building.

The wind was much stronger here, scattering her hair. She glanced around at the woods that surrounded the area and over at the ocean, the salty smell coming up to her. She walked over to the edge, her toes hanging off, and looked straight down.

It was a staggering height, the building's cracks and defects more obvious closer up. She glanced at a second-story window that had been left open. Zelda dropped down to one knee, pulling the light blue cloth of her tunic over her nose and mouth. She took a breath, centering herself as she focused on her target.

After a moment's pause Zelda leaped gracefully off the building, cutting through the air. She flipped over a few times, righting herself parallel to the wall. She reached out her wrapped hands and gripped the stone windowsill, letting her feet bounce off the wall under it and flipped inside.

She landed, crouched, looking around her. She was in a small bedroom, rum bottles laid across the floor. The door stood open and clothes were strewn over the floor. She figured it was a room of one of the men who had left.

Standing, Navi staying close, she made her way into the simple stone hall that held torches to light it. She walked down, looking for a flight of stairs. It was obvious the place wasn't kept very clean. Dust coated some corners white, and dirt patched the floor every so often. No paintings or rugs decorated the place. She wondered who these men were, but knew she didn't have time to check it out. Link might not have long.

Keeping completely quiet and hugging close to the walls, Zelda went down to the first story and explored those halls, her senses on sharp alert. One door stood partially open. She glanced inside to see a table holding many papers on it, writing scribbled over them. They appeared to be some sort of contracts, but she went on. Contracts would mean these men were some sort of mercenaries. That made sense, if Bassett had been there. Perhaps Casimir hired them.

The thought sent a bolt of anger through her. She would get some answers, even if she had to choke them out of the prince herself.

Zelda found another flight of stairs and went cautiously down. The temperature dropped, and the dust became thicker. She trailed her hand along the wall, walking with invisible steps. She reached the bottom and stepped into a sort of rectangular dungeon, two torches burning on one stone wall. It smelled of dirt and decay, and had a strong scent of blood that was repulsive. Crinkling her nose, she scanned the three prison cells that had barred fronts, the other three walls grimy stone.

She froze.

_Link . . ._

Zelda found herself unable to move, Navi also alarmingly still beside her. In the middle cell, arms stretched above his head, was Link. The Hylian had his eyes closed, resting his head against one arm. He was dirty, his entire body stained brown. Slits ran through his close revealing wounds underneath. His face was thin, his eyes sunk with dark circles around them. He didn't look healthy in the least bit.

"Link," she breathed, taking cautious steps closer.

His eyes slowly opened, looking dazed and detached. He lazily turned his head in her direction, regarding her silently.

"Link," she repeated louder, her voice shaking. "It's me; it's Zelda. I came to rescue you."

"I brought her," Navi said, her own voice slow and small sounding.

Link looked back and forth between them, and gradually began to look more focused, his eyes widening. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Disbelief shone on his face, occasionally interrupted by joy that only touched his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Zelda assured, starting to hurry toward him.

Suddenly fear arrested his features. He shifted his position, working his mouth as if he was trying to tell her something. She frowned, slowing. His eyes looked behind her.

A half-second passed as Zelda realized that we wanted to warn her but didn't possess the strength, which made her heart lurch painfully. In another half-second she remembered that the way Link had gotten captured was by being attacked from behind while he was distracted. As the next second came Zelda dropped to the ground, rolling out of the way as she heard a sword impact where she'd been standing, sparks flying up.

Zelda came to her feet, moving into an offensive position. She eyed the dark-skinned man that gazed back at her, a crooked smile on his thin face and a sword in his hands.

"Well, well," the man said. "That was a fast reaction time."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jabez. I'm the leader of the band of criminals that lives here. You're a lucky girl; you came in just as my men left."

She shrugged innocently, the warmth from the torches caressing one side of her face. "Well, I'm just good like that."

His eyes moved up and down her body and he licked his lips. "Perhaps I shouldn't kill you. Why don't you pull down your mask?"

She snorted, eyes narrowing. "Sorry, I'm promised to someone else." She tilted her head once in Link's direction.

"Aw," Jabez said. "How sweet. Perhaps I can rape you in front of him, and then rape him in front of you."

With a snarl Zelda shot forward, yanking out her dagger. She swiped at Jabez's head, the man ducking and bringing his sword around. She flipped over his attack, swinging her foot toward his midsection. He pulled back, slicing at her. Zelda blocked, riding the force of his attack to spin around, smashing her elbow into his head.

Jabez swore, turning around and holding his sword in front of him. Zelda watched him carefully, glancing a few times at Link who seemed terrified, his eyes like full moons.

"I took good care of him," Jabez sneered. "He was a lot of fun to play with."

Zelda pulled free a fist full of darts and flung them forward. The man tried to dodge but most caught him in the arm. He uttered a cry, yanking them out. Zelda was already on him, kicking at his face. He stepped back, swinging his sword at her and grazing her arm. She dropped, rolling over on her shoulder blades to sweep his legs out.

He landed hard, flinging his fist to catch her in the face. She somersaulted to her feet, jumping over his swing attack. She backed up as he came to his feet, hot anger turning her insides molten. This was the man responsible for the state Link was in. He would pay.

She threw her dagger and he knocked it wide with his sword, the blade clattering to the ground. She pulled her chain free, spinning it above her head and then lashing it out at him. He took a step back, obviously not knowing how to counter that weapon. Zelda capitalized on it, moving forward and swinging the chain gracefully around her, attacking over and over. She became more vicious as she went, the torchlight making her weapon blood red. She shouted with each attack, her voice laced with venom as Jabez desperately scrambled backward, sword up protectively.

She hooked her chain around his sword, yanking it free from his hands and sending it into the wall behind her. Dropping her chain, she sprang forward, blocking his punch to deliver two punches into his gut, one two his face, and then a kick against his jaw. He shouted in pain, stumbling back.

Jabez stared at her, then grinned. "Feisty. What's wrong? Is Link not pretty anymore?"

She screamed in rage, doing a series of kicks that he tried to block, the last few catching him in the ribs. She scooped up her fallen dagger on one turn around, spinning again to slice him across his chest. Blood flew out, spattering over the floor. She palmed him in the face, breaking his nose, and pinned him against one wall. She raised her dagger, the tip pointed at his throat.

Her eyes were thin slits as she panted, ready for the killing blow. Jabez shook with fear, blood running down his face.

Zelda glanced over at Link, his face a mixture of fear and hope. She was scared that he wasn't talking. What had they done to him? Just a glimpse at his body was enough to hint at severe torture.

_Her _Link . . . They had hurt him. And she now had the man responsible.

Suddenly slicing Jabez's throat didn't seem like a good enough death. She put her dagger back on her hip and yanked the whip at the man's belt free. She cracked it to the side, the sound deafening in the dungeon. She let go of the criminal as he began to scramble away.

"I hate you!" she screamed, lashing out with the whip to split the man's skin. He dropped to the ground, holding one hand up as he tried to crawl away from her.

"Please, no," he begged.

She struck him again and again, not really caring where it hit as long as she saw blood. "You're a monster! How could you do this to someone?!"

"Please stop!" Jabez cried. "Just kill me!"

"You don't deserve a quick death! Were you giving Link that mercy? How does this feel?" She whipped him over and over, her vision going red. She saw that Navi was now hovering back. She heard Link crying, but she couldn't fathom why. The air was filled with the cracks of the whip, seeming unending. She followed the man wherever he crawled, towering over him, her mind ablaze with hate.

Her vision was solely focused on her enemy, so her pointed ears took in the most information. It was a continuous stream of noise. Crack. Jabez begged. Crack. Link cried. Crack. Her footsteps as she moved closer. Crack. A splash as blood spilled over the stone, seeping into the cracks. Crack. Crack. Crack.

Zelda paused, realizing that Jabez had stopped moving a while ago and hadn't gotten up. She stared at his mutilated body and noticed the slice across his throat. She must have killed him without realizing. She felt oddly detached and she looked at her blood-stained hands, dropping the whip.

Navi slowly moved closer. "He's dead, Zelda. C'mon, let's help Link."

"Right . . ." the princess took a breath, coming back into focus. "Right."

She bent down, grabbing the key from Jabez's belt. She hurried over to Link's cell, unlocking the door and opening it. It creaked against the hinges.

"I'm here for you, Link," she said. "You're going to be okay." She dropped to one knee, staining her brown pants on the dirty floor. She unlocked the shackles around his ankles, letting them drop with metallic clangs.

She stood up and unlocked one of Link's wrists, guiding his arm slowly down. She stared in horror at the cuts that ran along his skin from the shackle. He groaned from the movement, closing his eyes in bliss. Zelda freed his other hand and his body slumped forward.

"Whoa," she gasped, catching him. His dead weight pushed her down to her knees. "Okay, just take it easy, love. You're going to be all right." Her voice broke with those last words. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, but yanked back as it elicited a cry from him.

Frowning, she peered at his back and felt her heart drop. His shirt was in tatters, revealing angry red lashes that crisscrossed his back. She bit her lip, feeling tears threatening.

"Oh my . . ." Navi couldn't finish.

"Link," Zelda stated, looking at his unclean face and trying to sound strong. He needed a rock right now; she couldn't let him see how distraught she was. "I'm going to teleport us out of here. Is that okay?"

He nodded, turning his face into her shoulder. Navi flew down to land on her, her wings flittering to a stop. Zelda glanced once at the bloody mess of a corpse that she had created, closing her eyes. She then struck her fingers against the stone, and they were gone.

They reappeared next to Epona, who whinnied at their sudden arrival, stomping the ground. Night had fallen, blanketing them in shadow. Through the covering of the trees a few twinkling stars were visible.

The princess allowed Link to lean heavily against her, sitting halfway up. She reached over to the bag hooked on Epona's saddle, flipping up the cloth covering and grabbing a canteen of water.

"Here," she said, popping the lid off and holding it to his lips.

He leaned forward eagerly, drinking. Some drops ran down his chin and dripped onto his clothes.

"Whoa, slow down," she said, tilting the canteen so that he wouldn't get too much. "Don't choke on it."

She allowed him to continue to drink, unsettled by how thirsty he was. He was making her shoulder sore, but she just took his weight. He obviously couldn't hold himself up. She kissed the top of his head, giving thank to the goddesses that he was still alive. Navi was perched on Epona's saddle, watching silently.

Link moved his mouth back, taking in air. When he spoke, his voice was strained and hoarse, barely louder than the breeze that blew by. "Zelda."

"Shhh," she said, putting the lid back on the bottle. "Don't try to talk."

"Love you."

She swallowed her sob, nodding vigorously. "I love you, too, Link. Now shush, I don't want you to hurt yourself." She reached into the bag, feeling around until she grabbed a loaf of bread. "Here-" He greedily bit into it, bringing his scarred wrist up to keep it by his mouth. "-Not too much! Take it slow."

He didn't seem to hear so she pulled the bread back, allowing him to swallow the piece he had. She broke off a small chunk, giving it to him. As the woods became alive with the noises of insects, silver moonlight touching the ground, Zelda fed him, cradling him in her arms. She could hear Navi softly crying, the fairy's light shining on the leather of the saddle. Zelda had a difficult time connecting this broken, vulnerable Link to the strong warrior she'd known. It made her satisfied that Jabez was dead, and now she just had to deal with Casimir. _No one _hurt Link like that.

"Okay," she sighed, putting the food up. "We have to go, Link. Those men might come back and we'll be caught." She stood slowly, helping him up. Her back ached under his weight, and she could tell he was trying to support himself. "Can you get into the saddle?"

He nodded, and she assisted as he crawled on top of the horse, frequently gasping in pain. At last he sat on the saddle, and Zelda climbed on in front of him. He slumped against her back, wrapping his arms around her middle.

She glanced back at him, the side of his face resting against her and his eyes closed. "Hang on, we're going."

She took Epona off at a brisk pace, not wanting her to run but also wanting to get going. The faster she got Link to a doctor, the better.

Link, for his part, felt an immense relief wash over him like he'd never felt before. The water and food in his stomach were gradually reversing the damage their deficit had done. He felt incredibly tired, and leaning on Zelda was relaxing. She was soft and warm, a contradiction to how his prison had been. He almost couldn't believe that he was out. The prison had started to seem real, everything else felt like a dream. He was still in pain, but for now he could ignore it. All that mattered was in the saddle before him. If he lost her, he didn't think he'd be able to make it. She was the angel that had saved him.

A thought prodded at his mind, the memory of her brutally killing Jabez. It was discomforting, so he didn't think about it. Thinking about anything was an exhausting exercise, so he allowed himself to doze off, content with just being next to his princess.

* * *

Morning broke, spreading its golden rays over the forest and dirt path Epona traveled on. Birds sang, dancing in the air. The leaves were an emerald green, and the sky a deep blue. If it wasn't for the crushed hero behind her, Zelda would be soaking up the sunshine happily.

She pulled Epona to a stop, Link stirring behind her. She got off, landing with a light thud. "Link, come here, I need to take care of you for a moment."

"Hmmm?" he asked, peering up at her, his eyes still muddled with sleep.

Zelda pulled a blanket from her bag, spreading it out over the grass as she answered, "You're going to get some more food in you, and I need to do what I can for your wounds. I don't want them getting worse." She tried to sound upbeat and happy, but she was full of worry. The damage to him was so complete, what he really needed was all the medical supplies the doctors at Hyrule Castle had. But she was afraid if she didn't patch him up, he'd get much worse too fast.

Wrapping her arms around him, she helped him down and onto the blanket. Supporting him, she let him drink more water and eat some more food, still shaken by how intense he became while eating. Once done, she laid him on his back on the blanket, sunlight shining down on him.

Zelda pulled out a roll of white bandages and one canteen of water. She ripped off some cloth of her tunic, shifting closer to him. He watched her silently, the breeze playing with his hair.

"Alright, "she said in a friendly tone, crossing her legs. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit shall we?"

She poured some water onto the light blue cloth and gently wiped it over his face, removing the dirt that had caked on him. "There you are, look how handsome you are." A smile touched his eyes and slightly tugged at his mouth.

As she finished cleaning his face, being careful as she washed the cut across his cheekbone, she bent down and gently kissed his lips. Navi flew around in the honey-coated air, the warm weather seeming to lift her spirits.

Zelda studied the hero for a moment. "If I help you take off your shirt, can we get it back on?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Okay."

She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and helping him get it off. She laid it on the blanket and looked down at him. Bruises covered his ribs and chest, and a few slices disrupted his skin. She swallowed, wetting the cloth again, and gently washed him off. She wrapped a bandage around gashes on his arms, tying them snuggly.

"Can I turn you over?" she asked.

He nodded, beginning to do so himself. She helped him until he was flat on his stomach. Her eyes drifted over his back, the whip marks glaring up at her in the sun. She wet the cloth again and slowly washed him, pulling back whenever he'd wince. Navi moved closer to watch. The princess pulled free a long line of bandage and wrapped it around his middle, covering the lashes and any cuts on his front. She turned him back over, hating to see him bandaged like that, his mouth a thin line that betrayed the pain he was in.

"Let's see your wrists," she said, lifting one of his hands gently and studying the red lines that circled his wrist. She wrapped it up and then did the same to the other one.

The princess helped him put his shirt back on, moving at a snail's pace to not cause him any more pain. When at last that was done she turned her attention to his legs. She rolled up his pants to his knees, seeing the cuts from the shackles on his ankles. His shins were in good condition aside from one long, nasty wound that ran down his right one. With each new opening in his skin she discovered, her anxiety increased that they would get infected.

After bandaging his ankles and washing his feet and legs, she looked at the gash, brows knitting together. She looked up at him to see he was simply watching her, no expression on his face.

"Link," she said, her voice sounding strained. "I need to sew this one up. . . . It will hurt."

"Do it," he whispered, not taking his eyes from hers.

Zelda took out the needle and thread, trying to detach herself from who it was she was sewing up. Impa had made her practice often, and she knew she could do it. She picked up the canteen and ran water over the wound, the drops sparkling in the sun. She grabbed a piece of white bandage cloth and held it over his face. "Do you want to bite down on this? It might help."

He nodded, taking it between his teeth. Navi dropped to the grass, staying close to Epona who had lied down, flicking her tail occasionally.

Zelda looped thread through the needle and brought it over the gash, her heart pounding. She leaned closer, happy that the day was so bright so she could see well. She glanced at Link once, seeing the complete trust in his eyes. Taking a breath, she stuck the needle through his skin.

He tensed, sucking in his breath. Now that the first puncture was made, she just wanted to get it over with. She began crisscrossing the gash, her total concentration on her work. Link whimpered some, closing his eyes. The sun glinted off the needle, the thread she was using black. At last she got to the end and tied it off, pulling away. "There. Done."

She pulled the cloth from his mouth, and he offered her a small smile.

Zelda rolled his pants back down to his feet, then turned her attention to his thighs. She looped her fingers around the waist band of his pants, looking up at him. "Is this okay?"

He nodded.

She pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing his white undershorts. Under other circumstances, she would have been thrilled and nervous, her eyes worshipping his muscular thighs. But these weren't other circumstances. She appraised the two cuts that ran across his skin, one bruise on the side. She washed the dirt off of him, and then wrapped another bandage around his leg.

The princess hesitated, making sure no cuts ran through his undershorts. She took a breath, a mortifying thought entering her mind. She peered at his face. "Link . . . They didn't . . . Did they . . ."

He understood what she meant and said quietly, "They didn't rape me. It was a threat, but . . ."he swallowed, "no."

Her breath left her in heavy relief. She gave him a smile and pulled his pants back up. She sat back, pulling her ponytail free and allowing her hair to fall down. She studied him, considering her next move. "Do you want to rest or can we head toward Hyrule Castle?"

He thought for a moment, his face slightly scrunching up. Then he replied, "I want to go home."

Something clenched painfully inside her, and she inclined her head, her eyes moistening. "Yes, let's get you home."

* * *

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**You guys review so fast! It definitely helps me update faster! Please continue to review! I won't lie, I've got my eye on the 350 review mark! 8D **

**Linkandzel: **Glad someone caught her mistake! Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, glad you liked the blood! Yup, you're right on top of the problem! 8D Thanks for the review!

**Granola-rocks: **Thanks! It certainly has improved! And thanks for your review!

**Kk44: **Haha, yeah, I can see where those fanfics stem from. It felt definitely strange but touching to have Link say that he wanted to go home. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Glad you liked the fight! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gabriella: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like this! And thanks for both reviews! It's wonderful to hear that someone read a chapter twice!

**Draconic: **Haha, true, they better be grateful Link couldn't escape! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to Legend of Zelda 4 Life, Shadow VDP, EscarelthofSoren, iheartLink, and surferigrl3537 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_We belong to the light we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together." –We Belong by Pat Benatar_

**CH. 39**

It was too much too fast.

Zelda was simply on reaction mode, taking things as they came and doing what she could. Her mind was spinning out of control as she raced Epona through the forest path, the wind making her eyes water. Normally she would go slower in regards to Link's condition, but that was before his condition had taken a turn for the worst.

She hadn't had any time to cope or even make sense of all that happened. One day Link had gone missing, the next Navi had told her where he was, the next she'd rescued him, and now she was going as fast as she could to Hyrule Castle to save his life. She felt like a leaf caught up in a tornado, being blown in all directions and being unable to stop anything. If she felt that helpless, she could only imagine how Link felt.

Only hours after she'd bandaged him up he'd nearly fallen off the horse as they rode. He was dazed and delirious, sweating while shivering. She hated the dark, deep circles around his stunning blue eyes, and she hated how weak he looked. Even before he'd almost fallen off Epona, he'd been barely able to move his body. She knew the affects of his imprisonment and torture were causing this, but there was one other factor that was preventing him from recovering. His wounds had gotten infected. She knew it was a strong possibility. Chained up in the dungeon with his skin split open for days, the chance of him getting sick was very high. She had just hoped that he wouldn't. And in the weak state of his body, he couldn't combat it.

She had to get him to the castle. He needed a doctor. Currently he was sitting in front of her so she could keep him on, slumped back against her body with his head rolling dangerously back. His breathing was labored and his eyes were closed. He had stopped responding to his name.

Zelda screamed to have an outlet for her emotion, the sun beating down on her as Epona bounded along the road, Navi soaring beside her. Trees flew by, small animals darting out of the way.

"We're almost there," Navi said, sounding breathless.

Zelda looked down at his pale, sunken face, her heart cracking painfully. "You can't die, Link, you can't die! I won't let you!"

As if spurred by the pure anguish in her words, Epona galloped faster, kicking up a storm of dirt behind them. Zelda's hair flew out straight behind her, the wind whipping at her sheikah clothes. At last the woods vanished around them, and Hyrule Field opened up like an embrace. The princess took a gulp of air, as if she'd been suffocating in the woods.

Epona raced over the land, heading toward the castle. It could be seen in the distance, the sun illuminating it in brilliant light. Zelda's entire body was sore from supporting Link's weight and from riding the horse, and she was sure that both Epona and Navi were exhausted. But none of them were going to stop. Even if Epona was killed and she was fatally wounded, Zelda would have dragged her bleeding body toward the castle, her hero in her arms.

"Hang on, Link," she whispered, her voice whisked away by the wind.

They couldn't seem to get to the market fast enough, but soon they were there. Epona's hooves clattered against the stone as she raced through Castle Town, sending people leaping out of her way, cries rising in the air. It was busy because of the nice weather. The sky was dotted with large, puffy clouds, the sun's rays bathing the world in honey. It was a beautiful day. Zelda shook her head. No. Link couldn't die on a day like this. The day he died would be blacker than night, with rain pouring from the heavens as the world cried at the loss of the Hero of Time.

Zelda rode Epona right up to the castle entrance, pulling her to a stop, the momentum nearly flinging her forward. The horse neighed loudly, shaking her snout. The guards jumped at their sudden arrival, spears up protectively.

"Princess?" one said cautiously.

"_Get the doctors_!" Zelda screamed, dismounting. "I have Link! He's dying!"

The guards reacted at once, one running inside while the other came to her assistance. He helped her pull Link's limp body off the horse, holding him. Other soldiers peered down from the battlements, their voices carrying as they exclaimed, "Our princess found Link!"

Zelda was tuning out the wind that beat against her, the bright sun, the sloshing of the moat, and the commotion her arrival had caused. All that mattered was the limp form in the guard's arms. His arms hung uselessly, his head having collapsed back. His hair fell from his face, fully revealing his features.

The guard turned and began running inside. Zelda followed, not taking her eyes from Link. The hallway was cool and soft under her feet, the soldier's armor clanking as he moved. The other guard met them, three doctors following behind.

"Here he is," the soldier said.

The doctors, all with fair hair thin frames, looked at Link, alarm crossing their faces. The oldest said, "Follow us to the infirmary room." They turned on their heels, racing along the corridor.

Zelda stayed right behind them, everything a blur around her. Things were moving quickly, and everyone else seemed as frantic as she was. That wasn't a good sign. As they hurried along, a door opened from the dining room and Casimir began to step out, then jerked back as the group ran by him. Zelda glanced at him as she passed. It was only for a brief moment, but it was long enough for her to be able to see his expression clearly. His hazel eyes locked on Link, and they popped open, his face tightening as his mouth set into a disgusted frown. Then they were past him and Zelda was left with the aftermath of his expression as a bitter, repulsive taste in her mouth.

They entered a narrow hall, a few doors in lining it. The doctors threw one open, revealing a simple, square room that had two chairs, a table, and a bed. Link was laid on the bed and the guards left the room. Zelda stood in the doorway, staring in as the doctors spoke quickly, relaying information to each other. They were pulling out supplies from a cabinet, and one was saying aloud of list of things he would grab from another room. Another touched two fingers against Link's throat, checking for a pulse. It made Zelda feel sick.

The eldest turned to her, his face tight in worry. "Your Highness, I'm sorry, but you can't stay in here while we work."

She swallowed, feeling too hot. She glanced over at the hero as one doctor began cutting off his clothes, revealing the bandages wrapped around him. She nodded and slowly backed away, shutting the door after her.

The princess backed up into the wall on the opposite side of the hall, happy to have something to lean on. Navi was quiet beside her. They watched as a doctor would rush from Link's room to another, bringing back medical supplies. She felt like she was in the middle of a storm. Everything seemed chaotic and she was unable to latch onto anything. She wasn't sure how much time passed. Minutes? Days? But suddenly she heard Maxi's voice calling her name and she turned her head to see the tan pirate rushing down the hall to her.

Maxi hugged her tightly. "Zelda! Where's Link? What happened?"

She broke down crying, squeezing him. "He had been captured by these criminals!" She gulped in air between her sobs. "I went after him and he's hurt so bad, Maxi." She pulled back, pointing her finger at the door. "He's in there with the doctors."

Maxi's brown eyes were full of worry. He rubbed her arms. "It's going to be okay, Zelda."

She sniffed, recalling herself saying those words to Link when she'd found him in the dungeon. "Navi knew where he was. She led me there."

The captain smiled softly at the fairy. "Good job, girl."

"Thanks." Navi's voice lacked joy, though.

"Zelda!" Impa shouted, coming into the hall. She wrapped her arms around the princess. "Are you crazy? I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Impa!" she cried. "But I had to get him."

Impa let out her breath, unable to stay mad as she saw Zelda in this state. She let her go. "What about Link?"

Maxi turned to her. "He had been captured. Navi showed Zelda where he was. He's not doing well, he's in there with the doctors."

"You found Link?" Roofy gasped, bounding into the hall, followed by Ricky and Touchstone. "Is he okay?"

Zelda shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No, he's hurt bad."

Touchstone frowned. "_You _found him? I didn't even know you left the castle."

"Me either," Ricky nodded.

Zelda shot a grateful glance at Impa, then replied, "I did. Navi knew where he was, and I thought it was safest for me to get him by myself."

Touchstone bristled, seeming ready to explode, but a warning look from Impa made him stop. He paused, sighed, then said, "Well, good job."

Maxi related what Zelda had told him to the others, the tension and worry in the air tight. The castle was abuzz with the news, and it was quickly spreading into the market.

"What's wrong with him?" Ricky asked, running his fingers through his red hair.

The princess leaned against the wall, passing a hand over her face. "He was chained up in a dungeon. I don't think they gave him food or water. He has bruises and cuts all over him, and . . . and he was whipped badly. I think his wounds got infected. On the way back he almost passed out and then-" her voice cracked "-I don't know! He didn't respond, and his eyes were always closed. There were times I was afraid he was already dead."

Impa put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You were brave, Zelda. And you too, Navi."

"Criminals you say?" Touchstone questioned.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, the leader's name was Jabez. He's . . . he's dead. I don't know where they were from, but they weren't Hylian."

The army leader digested the information, dark eyes hard. "When Link recovers I'm sure he can enlighten us more."

The door suddenly opened, causing them to jump. The eldest doctor peered out, his eyes centered on the princess. "My lady, he awoke a few minutes ago and keeps saying your name. Would you like to speak to him for a moment? Briefly, please, we're about to put him under."

Zelda stepped forward, glancing at her friends who looked at her hopefully. She nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She walked in the small room, now tainted with the smell of blood. The doctor stood at the door, keeping it open, signaling her that this was to be brief. The other two were hunched over a table, getting supplies ready. Zelda went up to the bed that Link was on. A white sheet was pulled up to his chest. He stared at her, his eyes bleary.

"Link," she said softly, leaning down by him. "I'm here."

"Zelda," he said, his voice quiet and hoarse. She saw raw emotion displayed in his unfocused eyes. There was pain and love, but also there was also pure fear. He was afraid he was going to die.

She brushed her fingers against his face. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine." Tears filled her eyes again. "I love you, Link."

"I love you," he responded.

She took in a shaky breath. "The doctors are going to take good care of you."

His eyes locked on hers, his breathing labored. "Thank you."

She knew he was referring to her getting him from the dungeon. She nodded. "Of course, Link."

"You're Highness," the oldest doctor said. "We need to begin."

She inclined her head, straightening. "I'll see you soon, Link."

Worry arrested his features. "Don't leave me."

"I'll be right outside the door," she replied, her voice shaking. "I'll come in if I feel I should. You're going to be okay, love."

"I love you," he repeated, as if afraid he wouldn't be able to say it again.

One tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, I love you, too."

She felt the doctor's hand on her arm and she allowed him to slowly pull her toward the door. As he foot crossed the threshold, she stopped. "Wait, wait!" She looked at Link, craning her neck to see past the man. "Link, please tell me, who did this to you?"

His eyes met hers, a bright focus settling on them. He didn't move or break eye-contact, and his voice was strong as he replied with one single, simple word, "Casimir."

Zelda's world cracked, her insides clenching. She was even sure her heart stopped beating. It was something she had suspected, something she thought she knew, but hearing the victim state who their attacker was sealed it. Link would never answer if it was only a guess. He _knew. _She nodded as the doctor led her out the rest of the way, closing the door.

The silence in the hall was deafening as no one moved. Zelda kept her eyes on the door, her gaze turning into fire. She curled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin. She knew the others had heard, and they were all still and silent behind her. She took in a breath, trying to calm herself.

"Prince Casimir did this?" Ricky's voice came, sounding appalled.

Zelda hung her head. "Yes, he did." She stood silently for a few moments more, quelling her anger. But when she turned around to face her companions, she was taken aback. Each one of them stood rigidly, their eyes locked on her. And in each other theirs' was pure anger. Revenge shone on their faces, and it was palpable in the air.

"I say," Maxi hissed, "that we give Casimir a taste of his own medicine."

"I agree," Roofy growled.

Ricky punched his fist into his other hand. "Let's show him how Hyrule justice is done."

"He deserves it!" Navi spat.

Touchstone's voice was a low as he said, "_No one _kidnaps _anyone _from Hyrule, does _that _to them, and lives to tell about it."

Zelda lifted her chin up, their dark words contagious. "I saw him not too long ago."

Roofy took a step forward. "Then let's go."

"Wait," Impa said, her eyes losing much of their anger. "We can't."

They all turned to her as one, shock crossing their faces.

"Why not?" Touchstone snapped.

"I want to, I really do," Impa said, "but it wouldn't work out in our favor. We don't have any proof that Casimir did this. I believe Link, but how can we convince everyone else?"

"Who do we need to convince?" Ricky asked, sounding upset that their plans were being halted.

"Arvad, for one," Impa said. "What will we tell Casimir's country? They'll be awfully suspicious that their prince was killed on our soil."

Maxi shrugged. "We'll say he fell down the stairs. Happens all the time."

"What about Bassett?" the sheikah asked. "He'll know something happened, especially if he helped Casimir arrange all this."

"We'll kill him, too," Roofy snarled.

"And _that _won't look suspicious?" Impa asked.

The pirate smiled. "They fell down the stairs _together!" _

A moan came from Touchstone. "I hate to agree, but she's right. We don't know if Casimir's been communicating to his home and telling them about the problems here. If they already know Zelda's been resisting, then they'll be wary."

"Well, fine then!" Maxi exclaimed, throwing his brown hands up. "Let's just tell them he tried to kill Link so we killed him! What's the worst that can happen?"

"War," Zelda stated, speaking for the first time. "Arvad could declare war on us and that will mean Hylian lives lost. I can't endanger my citizens like that."

"But Casimir can't go free!" Navi gasped.

"He won't," Touchstone said. "I'll make sure of that. What we need is proof that he was responsible."

"And then," Impa continued, "We can show it to Dahnes, and Hyrule, and Arvad so the prince will have to stand trial."

"How will we get proof?" Ricky asked, leaning back against the wall and sticking his hands in his pockets.

Touchstone shook his head. "I don't know yet, but we'll find a way. Let's all keep our eyes open for _anything _we can use. But," he met all their gazes, "let's not let Casimir know what we're doing. If he figures it out, he can cover his tracks."

Zelda nodded. "He needs to think we're going in the wrong direction." She paused, considering. "Let's say we believe Link was captured by friends of Cervantes who wanted revenge."

"Sounds good," Impa agreed.

Roofy slouched, sighing. "Not as good as blood, but I think it's workable."

"Oh, alright," Maxi agreed grudgingly, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "We'd hate to start a war."

Zelda smiled at him. "You'll get your chance to punch him, Maxi." That seemed to brighten the captain.

They all grew quiet, smiles on their faces as they considered their plan. After a few minutes Touchstone said, "Well, I'll go have word sent out around Hyrule that Link has been found." With a slight wave he walked off, armor clanking.

Roofy stretched, licking his teeth. "I'm gonna go tell my pack so they can stop hunting for him." He bounded around the corner.

Ricky gave Zelda a quick hug. "I'm heading back to my job. I'll come by again later."

"Thanks," she smiled as he left.

Impa went up next to her and Maxi. "I guess we're all going to wait here?"

Zelda nodded, sitting against the wall. She cupped her chin in her hands. "I hope he's alright."

Maxi sat down next to her, giving her a grin. "He's Link, I'm sure he'll pull through this."

Zelda offered him a small smile in return. But she couldn't be sure until a doctor came through those doors telling her that Link would live and be okay. And she had no intention of leaving her spot until that happened. If Link wouldn't live, then she had no reason to, either. Sitting in the suddenly lonely hall with Impa and Maxi by her side, Zelda closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Navi flew down the hall, heading for a place to relieve her bladder. Sunlight came through the windows that allowed a view of the gardens. She was worrying over Link when suddenly she felt her wings caught and she was dragged to the floor. She squeaked out a cry. Her wings were let go as she stared up into Roofy's face.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, glaring up at him. "You gave me a heart attack!"

The charcoal wolf grinned. "So sorry. Now listen, little fairy, I need you to do a favor for me. You'll do it, and keep it a secret unless you want me to eat you."

Navi frowned. "What kind of favor?"

"Take me to the place where Link was first captured."

* * *

**Hey, guys, would you please pray for me and my family? We're going through some rough times right now, and it's pretty hard. 8( Thanks! **

**Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy Easter! And wow, I already have over 350 reviews?! Thanks so much guys! We're heading into the end of my fanfic, it won't be much longer now! I'll be sure to inform you when there's only three chapters left. 8D**

**Oh, and thanks for the prayers! I love you all! –hugs-**

**Andor1: **It's your Spring Break? Mine was last month! Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowVDP: **Haha, yeah, Link living is always a good thing! Thanks for the review!

**Gabriella: **Haha, no , you don't sound selfish at all! It makes me happy to hear my readers want me to hurry and update! 8D Thanks for your review!

**iheartLink: **Thank you!!! I really hope to be an author one day! Thanks for reviewing!

**CoffeeLovin: **Yeah, my writing definitely has improved! Thanks for the review!

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: **Really? I'll keep you in my prayers, then! Thanks for your review!

**SlashFox14, ShadowSpooky, Principessa Dell'Opera, Lady Zayriah, Linkandzel, YouDidn'tSeeAnything000, Reyser3000, and Raissa-chain for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, all OC's belong to me**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

_"Love is not logical. It does impractical things. Yet, it can be counted on. When all you have is love, you have enough." -Laurie Hankins_

**CH. 40**

Zelda placed her hand on the doorknob, taking a calming breath. She glanced at the hallway behind her, seeing Impa and Maxi watching her expectantly. One doctor stood out in the hall, reviewing notes he'd made.

It was late at night when the doctors had emerged from the medical room. Zelda had a feeling that that moment would be burned into her memory forever. She, Maxi, and Impa had all stood up at once, watching expectantly, eyes wide with anxiety. The doctor had glanced at all of them before focusing on Zelda. He answered her silent question with two words "He'll live." She remembered them all crying, even Maxi though he had tried to hide it. Link was to stay in that room for a few days before being able to go to his own and stay in that bed.

Zelda had been allowed to go in and briefly see him. He had been groggy but evidently happy. He fell asleep soon after that, and she'd allowed him to rest, not leaving his side for hours.

Once the next morning was well on its way she'd gone out into the hall to allow the oldest doctor to check him over. Impa had brought them food and they sat for awhile, talking. And now the doctor had came out and said that the hero was wide awake and wanted to see the princess.

Zelda turned her attention back to the door and opened it, shutting it quietly behind her. She surveyed the small, simple room before looking at the bed. Link was lying on it, his face still hollow and eyes shadowed, but with much more color to him. He wore a very loose white shirt that could be seen where the white sheet ended.

"Zelda!" Link beamed, his voice sounding stronger.

She smiled in return, pulling up a chair next to the bed. Everything smelt very clean, but it was also silent, the walls thick. "Link, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," he replied. His eyes took in her haggard appearance, her hair messy and sheikah clothes dirty. "You haven't changed? Have you even bathed?"

"No," she laughed. "I haven't left the hall out there."

He shook his head. "That's why you smell so bad."

Zelda laughed louder, blue eyes sparkling. "It's great to see you have your sense of humor back."

He regarded her for a moment, a simple smile on his face. "You saved my life, you know."

"Let's not talk about it," she sighed. "I don't want to even remember it."

His voice was quiet as he responded, "That's not something you can easily forget."

Zelda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, reaching her hand forward to hold his. "You're here, and you're okay, and that's all that matters."

Link looked down at her hand for a moment and stroked his thumb along her skin. He looked back up at her and said, "So, what happens now?"

She leaned forward conspiratorially. "We're going to get proof that it was Casimir and reveal his malevolence to Hyrule and Arvad. Hopefully we can get him a trial and a death penalty. He's going to pay for what happened to you, Link, I swear he will."

He frowned and let go of her hand, reaching up slowly up to brush her jaw. "Don't be consumed by vengeance, Zel. I don't want that to happen to you, not because of me."

She kissed his fingers, replying softly, "But you almost died. That's not something I can forgive."

He dropped his hand with a light thud, his eyes roaming over the plain walls before coming back to her. "I know you want me to tell you all that happened, so that you know what to charge Casimir with."

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," she said gently. "We can talk about it anytime."

Link's voice sounded small as he told her, "I want you to know."

She adjusted her position on the chair, the leather creaking under her. "Okay, Link, just do whatever you want to." Her tone was soothing, wanting to comfort him as much as possible.

He looked up at the ceiling, reaching out to take her hand again. She was warm so he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, loving to feel her against him. He'd been without her for so long. "I guess Navi told you they attacked me from behind and tied me up, throwing me in the back of the carriage."

"Yes," she nodded, steeling herself for his story.

"The ride was really long, and they didn't give me any food or water." His voice lost some of its strength as he added, "They never gave me food or water.

The princess swallowed, feeling an ache set into her heart.

"When we got to their outpost, they blindfolded me and took me inside and down to the dungeon, chaining me in the cell you found me in. Navi had already left, so I was alone. The, um," he cleared his throat, at last looking at her, "the criminals were led by Jabez, who you fought. They were from the Black Islands and part of a large-reaching illegal mercenary group. Casimir is a usual client of theirs."

Zelda nodded. "Okay, we'll make note of that."

He paused, as if chewing on his thoughts, before looking back at the ceiling. "Jabez came down and taunted me for awhile while I was blindfolded and gagged. And then he –" his voice cracked "- he touched me and threatened to rape me if I tried to escape." His eyes watered over as Zelda felt her own do the same. "I've never been so afriad in my life. That threat scared me worse than anything they could do to me."

"It's okay," she said, even though she knew it wasn't. None of it was. She brought her other hand on top of his. "You don't have to tell me anything else."

He swallowed. "He took off the gag and blindfold and then beat me with the whip. I was left alone for awhile before the others came down. They threw mud on me and took off my shoes." A wry smile tugged at his mouth. "Those monsters."

She shook her head. "It's not funny, Link."

His dark blue eyes met hers, the smile staying in place. "But if you can't joke about pain and death, then it will eat you up."

They held gazes for a moment until she said, "Continue."

The hero looked back to the ceiling, as if fascinated by something up there, even though his eyes had a distant look. "Jabez also beat me with his own fists and cut me with a knife. I tried to stay positive, I tried to stay hopeful the entire time. But . . ." His face darkened. "That last day I was there was so hard. Mentally, physically, and emotionally I was falling apart. I hurt _everywhere. _I couldn't even imagine a time when I hadn't felt pain."

Zelda swallowed her sob, wanting to stay strong for him.

"Jabez came down one final time, before he fought you," he said. "He ate in front of me and then poured water onto the floor." Something in his eyes cracked. "He told me 'You're going to die in here'. Goddesses, I remember that. I thought he was right." A tear rolled down his face as his voice shook. "I was so sure I would die. I started to think about all the times we had together, of how much you loved me."

Zelda cried silently, holding his hand tightly.

"I started bawling, but there weren't any tears, because-" He choked. "-because I was dehydrated, and, and-" He broke off, sobbing. Zelda bent down and hugged him, not wanting to let go. "Then you came and I couldn't even believe it at first!"

"Shhh, you're safe now," she cried, kissing his face. "We're together. We're going to stop Casimir and everything is going to be okay." She sat back, running her fingers through her hair to keep it back from her face.

Link nodded, getting control of himself. He brought his hands up and wiped his palms under his eyes to clear his tears. Zelda stared as the red scars that circled his wrists came into view because his sleeves had fallen down.

He smiled at her, dropping his hands. Letting out his breath heavily, he stated, "That feels better."

"I'm proud of you, Link," she said. "Many people wouldn't even want to talk about it."

"I didn't," he admitted, glancing to the side. "But I knew I had to."

She watched him as his eyelids dropped, an exhausted look arresting his features. She kissed his forehead. "You get some rest. When you wake up again I'll let some of our friends come see you, okay?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, closing eyes. "I love you."

Zelda stared at him affectionately, happy that he was with her again. She ran her fingers along his lips. "I love you, too."

He smiled before drifting off.

* * *

"I want to go in first!" Maxi complained, trying to push past Zelda to get into Link's room. The sheikah, army leader, fairy, and King of Wolves were behind him.

Zelda glared at him. "Maxi, _calm down. _I think I'll let you guys in in two groups. If he talks to everyone individually, it'll wear him out."

Touchstone leaned back against the wall. "I want to talk to him alone."

Looking curiously at him, the princess said, "Okay then, Maxi, Impa, Roofy, and Navi can go in and _then _Touchstone. Don't overwhelm him, please. Impa, control the situation."

The sheikah smiled. "I have no problem smacking anyone on the head who gets too rambunctious."

Taking a breath, Zelda opened the door and stepped aside, watching her friends file in quickly.

Link's eyes looked over the group. "Hi, everybody."

"Link!" Maxi cheered as they came up to his bed. "I missed you so much!"

The hero grinned. "I missed you, too."

"How are you feeling?" Impa asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Much better," Link replied, shifting slightly in the bed. "But I can't wait to get out of this room."

"Easy, Hero," Roofy chuckled. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

Navi did a quick, happy circle in the air. "You look so much healthier, Link!"

His eyes settled on her, a smile spreading over his face. "Thank you, Navi, for getting help."

"Hey, the Great Deku Tree told me to assist you, and that's what I'll do."

Maxi crossed his arms, his nunchuks at his hips clanking from the movement. "I still can't believe Zelda left me out!"

Roofy eyes him skeptically. "I think she might have made a good decision. You're a bit loud and obnoxious."

The pirate gasped. "Hey now! I'm not going to get dissed by a dog."

Impa shook her head, leaning closer to Link. "We'll make sure Casimir gets what he deserves. Don't worry about it."

Link nodded silently, startled that so many of them were focused on revenge.

"Yeah! Just concentrate on healing!" Navi piped.

Impa glanced at Zelda in the doorway, then said, "Well, we'll let you get more rest, Link."

He smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you soon."

Roofy licked his hand. "Bye, Link." He joined Impa in heading from the small room.

"Bye!" Maxi said. "I'll stop by again once you wake back up!"

The hero looked distinctly uncomfortable, fidgeting on the bed. "I don't sleep that much."

The captain winked one brown eye. "Oh, yes you do."

"And you should, "Impa said loudly from the doorway. "That's the best way to heal. Now, Maxi, _come on."_

The pirate waved before heading out.

Navi swooped up and kissed Link on the cheek. "Bye!"

Zelda watched the group depart before turning to the armor-clad man. "Touchstone?"

He simply nodded and walked in, shutting the door softly behind him. Zelda regarded the wood for a moment before turning to her sheikah guardian. "Should I be worried?"

"No," Impa shook her head, a serious expression coming to her face. "I think Touchstone's about to connect with Link."

The princess nodded. "Okay then. I have something I have to do real quick, so will you make sure he doesn't stay in too long?"

"I will."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Zelda headed down the hall, her leather boots tapping against the carpet. She heard Roofy come up alongside her, grinning with his tail wagging as they turned the corner.

"Are you coming with me?" Zelda asked.

"Actually," the wolf replied, "I have some news I think you'll like."

* * *

Link stared at Touchstone as the army leader looked back quietly, standing a few feet from the bed. Link glanced around the plain walls, reaching a hand up to mess uncomfortably with his hair.

Touchstone took a stride forward, his armor clanking. He gently took a hold of Link's arm, pulling it back from his hair. He looked at the scars that ran along his wrist, then up at the hero's face. A bruise was on the side of his forehead, and there was still a red line across his cheekbone.

Touchstone let his hand go, "Zelda told us what you told her. About what happened."

Link inclined his head. "Yeah."

They both fell silent again, looking everywhere but at each other.

"Link," Touchstone began, his voice soft, "I'm so sorry."

The hero looked at him, feeling a happiness stir inside him. Touchstone had never spoken so nicely to him. "Thanks."

He shook his head, anger crossing his dark face. "What happened to you should never happen to anybody. It must've been hell."

"It was," he replied, cocking a smile.

"And here you are, alive. You're being sociable, you're not withdrawing from people. You're eating well, and you've already talked about it." Respect shone in his eyes, and Link felt awed by it. "That's more than most could claim after having been through what you have. I'm . . . I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Link breathed, completely blown away by the army leader's words and the sincerity behind them.

"I suppose you're going to have some scars?"

Link nodded, shifting his position. "Yeah, the doctors told me the ones on my wrists, one on my shin, and the whips marks across my back will take awhile to fade, if they even do." He sighed, pain crossing his eyes before he offered a smile. "But scars are sexy, right?"

Touchstone looked uncomfortable, glancing to the side before letting out his breath heavily. He reached up and took a hold of his silver helmet, starting to pull it off.

Link's jaw dropped, a surprised cry escaping him. "No!" He grabbed the white sheet, pulling it up over his face. "No, don't!"

Touchstone's voice was shocked and irritated as he said, "Link, what on Hyrule are you doing?!"

"Don't take off your helmet! All my life since I was ten I've never seen you without your helmet on. It'll ruin the image I have of you!"

"What?!"

"It's not right! Your helmet's attached to your head, you can't take it off!"

Touchstone growled. "Link, pull down the damn sheet."

"No!"

_"Do it!"_

Link slowly pulled the sheet away from his face, the room coming back into his vision. He looked up at the dark-skinned army leader and his eyes widened. Touchstone was handsome, with a square jaw and rough face. But running down one side of his face was a thick scar. It started at his forehead and disappeared under the clothes at his neck.

"What happened?" Link asked, dropping the sheet.

"When I saw my father die," he said softly, "I was filled with so much anger. I went after the trolls that killed him." A grin touched his face. "And they did this to me."

Link stared at the scar. "How far down does it go?"

"About to my stomach," he answered, pointing. "Nasty wound, hurt bad."

"I bet."

Another moment of silence came between them.

"It's not ugly," Link stated. "Is that why you cover it up?"

"No," he sighed, his raspy voice heavy with hurt. "I just don't want any sympathy from anybody."

"You wear that armor all the time," Link stated. "But armor can't protect you from emotional wounds."

Touchstone smiled. "Perceptive, for someone so young. But Link," he leaned closer, "I've carried around bitterness for almost all my life, and I stayed away from people who could have helped. I don't want that to happen to you." He frowned, waving his hand as if fishing for the right thing to say. "You're too much of a happy kid. It wouldn't be right."

Link smiled, knowing what the army leader was trying to say. "Thanks, Touchstone."

He seemed relieved that he didn't have to explain more. He offered a grin and reached over, clasping the hero's hand tightly. "Take care, Link."

"You, too."

* * *

Dahnes crinkled his nose, looking down from his throne at his dirty and battle-dressed daughter. "Zelda . . . what _have _you been doing?"

Zelda glanced down at the dirt on her blue and brown sheikah clothes, the sunlight making it more noticeable. She had tied her hair behind her since it was a mess. "I haven't bathed or changed yet, I've been watching over Link."

"Ah," the king straightened. "How is he? Is there anyone I need to put to jail?"

Zelda couldn't help but smile. "We're closing in on it, Dad, it won't be long now." She adjusted her low ponytail. "Link's recovering. I'll think he'll be okay."

"Wonderful."

Zelda stood straight, preparing herself for what she had come to say. "Dad, I just wanted to remind you that my birthday is in about a week."

Dahnes nodded. "Oh yes! I haven't forgotten!"

"I'd like to announce that I wish to have my wedding to Casimir one day before it. Is that alright?"

The king visible perked. "Is it alright? That's great! I'm so glad you're being sensible, Zelda. Oh, this makes me so happy!" He clapped his hands.

Zelda smiled, raising one eyebrow. "Me, too. I'm going to go back to check on Link. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Zelda dear!"

The princess walked from the throne room and closed one of the double doors behind her. She saw Casimir walking down the hall, the sun gleaming off his brown hair.

"Princess," he smiled. "How-" He froze, his eyes taking in her appearance and the dagger on her hip.

She grinned, getting high off of his evident shock. "Prince, I apologize for presenting myself to you in such a haggard fashion, but I haven't had time to take care of myself. I've been at Link's side."

"Oh, yes," his voice held forced joy. "How is he?"

"He's doing great, it's lucky that I got to him when I did."

Casimir frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. "When _you _did? I heard people saying that you brought Link in, but I thought-"

"No, I rescued him," she stated. "It may not be a very public trait, but I am quite the skilled fighter."

Shock, curiosity, and worry battled for control in his hazel eyes, his smile fixed in place but losing its warmth. "Oh, well, that's . . . good . . ."

"Why thank you, Prince. We assume he was captured by friends of the pirate Cervantes that are still trying to get revenge."

"Oh, of course," Casimir nodded, brightening his smile. "That seems to be obvious."

"I believe so. Our wedding day is arranged to be a day before my eighteenth birthday. Does that suit you, Prince?"

Casimir appeared overwhelmed, taking a half-step back. "I . . . Are you not going to resist further?"

"No," she replied, feeling her confidence soaring. "Nearly losing my best friend has opened my eyes to what's truly important in life. I wish, with your assistance, to make Hyrule safe once again."

"It shall be done," he said, seeming confused but happy. "What does Link think of this?"

"He agrees with me," she answered. "We both think it's useless to resist what we can't change. As long as we have our friendship, that's enough. You were right about all of it, Prince. I apologize for being so rude."

That seemed to brighten him. "It's of no consequence, Princess."

She did a short curtsey. "Do excuse me, I have things to which I must attend." As Zelda turned around on her heel, her back to Casimir, a twisted grin spread across her face, and she walked off down the hall.

* * *

**Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Wow, so many reviews! Thank you, guys!**

**Reyser3000: **Sure, I'll check them out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Awesome! You know the question Zelda asks you toward the end? Well, the ending changes slightly depending on what you answer. 8D Thanks for the review!

**EscarlethofSoren: **Haha, you'll find out soon! Thanks for your review!

**Gabriella: **Thanks for your prayers! 8D Luckily one problem has found a solution! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kattheamazing: **Hi! Thanks so much, I'm glad you like this fanfic! Yeah, OOT does have outdated graphics, but you're in for a real treat! It's a wonderful game! (And so is Spirit Tracks! 8D ) Thanks for the review!

**And thank you to CoffeeLovin, granola-rocks, TwilightQueenMidna, ShadowVDP, HermioneSparta, Linkandzel, Steph, ohsnapples, iheartLink, and lolzomgwtfbbq for reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

_"The most important things are the hardest to say, because words diminish them." -Stephen King_

**CH. 41**

Days passed as Link recovered. It wasn't long until he was able to move from the infirmary and began staying in Zelda's bed. She was extremely protective of him, making sure he ate well and that he received any medical attention he needed. She only left his side if it was something of the upmost importance, which rarely occurred. Soon Link was able to get up from the bed and move around. Slowly he began to pick up everyday life again, walking around the castle and even exercising. Zelda was certain he'd have a full recovery and would be back to normal.

There was just one thing that troubled her.

While staying in the doctor's room and healing, he had seemed emotionally fine. But as he climbed back into the routine of normal life, that stability was shaking. He seemed uncomfortable whenever he was around Bassett, and Zelda was certain that attendant was also from the Black Islands like Jabez and his group. There resemblance was too strong. Link was easily startled by things, whether it was someone suddenly entering the room loudly or a noise that broke the silence. He would barely mention his time in imprisonment, and Zelda wondered if he at times just plain avoided it. When he went to the armory to fetch weapons for himself or Touchstone, he would walk far around the section containing whips, his eyes purposely avoiding them.

But what scared Zelda the most was the nightmares he'd have. At times he would shoot up in bed, panting and sweating. But those were the mild ones. She would awaken to him crying or even screaming and would hold him in her arms, assuring him he was safe and he was free.

His wounds and bruises had faded until they were gone, his face filling out again until he appeared healthy. But the scars on his wrists were still very noticeable. Occasionally Zelda got glimpses of the wound she had sewn on his leg, and of the scars that crossed over his back. She knew he'd probably live with those for the rest of his life.

Zelda was astounded at this shift in Link's behavior. She didn't know what to do about it, and that made her feel helpless. All she could do was comfort him. She wanted to talk to him about it, but was nervous to unintentionally hurt him. But as this continued without any improvement, she knew she needed to do something. She couldn't stand by and let Link suffer. Although the scars on his body were quite apparent, it had become clear that there were emotional scars that he was hiding from everyone, including her.

* * *

The scream awoke Zelda with a start, her sky blue eyes snapping open. She quickly turned over in her bed to face Link, her blue nightgown tangling in her legs. He was still asleep, tears coming from his closed eyes.

"Link!" she said, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Link, wake up!"

He did with a jolt, his chest rapidly rising and falling. His eyes darted frantically around the room before coming to her face. The panic left them, his breathing loud in the silence of her room.

"Shh, it's okay," she said, leaning over to embrace him, which he returned shakily. "It's okay. It was just a dream. You're with me; you're safe."

She held him like that for a few minutes, feeling his heart rate slowly decrease. She reached up one hand to lovingly stroke his hair, hating to see him in so much pain. Moonlight shone through her windows, a full moon making her room bright.

She pulled away, looking him in the face. "All better?"

He nodded, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead, closing his eyes and sighing. He sat up, kicking his legs over the side of the bed. He stared at the darkness of the far wall. His shoulders slumped.

Zelda sat up and pushed the covers away. She moved over to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Link?  
He shook his head, glaring down at the floor. "This shouldn't be happening to me. I shouldn't be affected like this."

She was stunned, her arm dropping. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the Hero of Time, I shouldn't get nightmares. I should be tougher than this."

Zelda stared at him, eyes wide with shock. "Link . . . You're not immune to feeling things everyone would feel if they were you."

He dropped his head, burying his face in his hands. "Why won't they just go away?"

_You have to acknowledge the pain to make them go away, _she thought, but decided against saying it. He looked so hurt, she didn't want to hurt him more. She rubbed his arm. "They will, just give it time." She paused. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

After a moment he shook his head, straightening. "No. I'm going back to sleep."

She felt hurt bite at her. "Link, please don't shut me out. I just got you back."

He turned to her, studying her face in the moonlight. Something inside his eyes softened and he turned to fully face her, crossing his legs. "I was in the dungeon with Jabez again, chained up."

Zelda nodded in encouragement.

"He told me he could never be killed and started whipping my face. I couldn't see through the blood as he started to yank off my clothes. He was going to rape me and I screamed your name. He told me you were dead, and-" his voice cracked, "-and I woke up."

She leaned forward and hugged him, happy to feel his arms loop around her. "I'm so sorry, Link. It's over; you don't have to be afraid."

His voice carried an edge as he said. "I'm not afraid."

She didn't know what to make of his statement or how to respond to it, so she didn't. She ran her hand over his back before pulling away. "C'mon, let's get back to sleep. Goodness knows a princess needs her beauty sleep."

A grin tugged at him. "Yes, and you need it more than any princess."

"Hey!"

They both laughed, the moonlight catching their bright eyes.

"You know I'm just kidding," he said. "You're the most beautiful person in the world." He leaned forward and kissed the side of her face affectionately.

"So are you," she whispered.

* * *

Zelda went quickly down the hall, her blonde hair rippling out behind her. She passed through shafts of sunlight and shadow as she went by a series of windows, the gardens green outside. She was heading to pick up a stack of cards to begin wedding invitations. Doubt prodded at her, challenging her course of action, but she dismissed it. This would work. It had to.

She neared the closed door that was the room Link used to train in. The exercise room she'd given him when he was ten years old. As she drew closer, she heard hard thumps coming from inside, accentuated by angry shouts from Link.

She frowned, slowing to a stop. She had never heard him be so loud before. Worry rushed over her and she went up to the door, quietly opening it and peering inside.

Link was near the center with the bag full of sand that was suspended from the ceiling. He was sweaty, his face flushed from an obvious long work out. His sword was in his hand and he was repeatedly hacking, kicking, and punching at the bag, sand spilling out from the slices and trickling onto the floor.

Snarls ripped from his throat as he tore the bag apart, finishing off by cutting it in half. The rest of the sand plummeted down, getting on his boots. He stood there, panting, his body shaking as he stared at his work.

"Link . . ." Zelda said, stepping inside.

He jumped, spinning around to face her. She had startled him, but he had recognized her voice, so there was no fear or shock in his eyes. He glanced at the sand, an embarrassed expression crossing his face before he turned back to her, quickly covering it with a neutral one. "Hey, Zel."

She paused, feeling awkward. "I . . . I just heard shouting so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he stated.

The princess looked at the destroyed bag. "You were working hard."

Link nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"Don't work too hard," she said. "You might hurt yourself. You're body's still recovering."

"I won't," he replied with a bit of force behind his voice.

Zelda leaned back against the wood of the door, her fingers rubbing at chips in the wood. "I just don't want you to push yourself past your limit."

"I don't have a limit," he snapped, his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword.

The princess studied him, a hole opening up in her chest. "Link, what's wrong?"

His face momentarily fell before he replaced it with a glare, not at her, but at something inside. "I have to be stronger. I have to be better."

She pushed off the door, taking a step closer. "But you already are-"

"I won't be weak again!" he shouted, his eyes betraying an immense amount of pain.

His voice seemed to hang in the air as Zelda was silent, her mouth still open from her interrupted sentence. She closed it, wanting to leave and wanting to stay at the same time. She tugged at her golden bracelet just to have something to do.

The anger in Link's face vanished. He sighed, glancing at the wall. "I'm not mad at you, Zelda, I love you."

She nodded quickly, feeling her eyes start to burn. She took a step back. "I know. I-I'll leave you to keep practicing. I . . . have some things to do." She pulled the door open. "See you later, okay?"

He inclined his head, looking like he wanted to say something but thinking better of it. Zelda stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Two tears fell from her eyes and she took in a shaky breath. She didn't know what to do. She needed help. Running through a few options in her head, she decided to go talk to the one person she thought could help.

Forgetting about the invitations, she turned back down the hall and headed toward the Temple of Time.

* * *

Link slumped against the wall, sitting down. He laid his sword beside him, the hilt slick with sweat. Navi was unnaturally quiet, perched atop a wooden chair in a corner. Link leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted and sick.

_Too much, you were doing too much, _he told himself. _Overworking, just like Zelda said. You're body isn't ready._

He opened his eyes, looking down at himself. He wanted to work harder, but he knew he had to rest. He knew when he had reached his limit. When he was saving Hyrule, he had always known when his body couldn't do any more and he would rest. Continuing to go on broken was useless and next to suicidal. If he had entered a temple with anything less than his best, it could have killed him. But now it was so much harder to deal with. Because he wasn't saving Hyrule. He had allowed himself to be captured and now he was weak.

Link gritted his teeth. _How _had he allowed that to happen?! Looking back on it, he knew he shouldn't have been fooled by Bassett, he should have fought harder, he should have figured out a way to escape.

_But there _wasn't _a way to escape! _

_You should have _made _one!_

Link couldn't believe he was having so many vivid nightmares about the experience. Sure, he had had nightmares when he was saving Hyrule, but shouldn't he be over that? Shouldn't he have built up an immunity? And even if he didn't, shouldn't they not be as frequent or as bad?  
Link rubbed his temples, shoving the thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He turned to his fairy, managing a smile. "Rough work out. I'm more behind than I thought."

She drifted into the air, seeming encouraged. "You were really going at it. You're going to need a new sandbag."

Link regarded the pile of sand on the floor, cocking a grin. "Yeah, I guess so.

* * *

Zelda's boots thudded loudly in the silence of the Temple of Time. Stone walls stretched up around her, waterfalls of sunlight pouring down to pool on the floor. The Door of Time was closed, sealing the Master Sword safely inside. The altar was also empty, the Spiritual Stones having been returned to their owners a long time ago.

A wave of memories passed over Zelda, but she pushed them aside. She wasn't here to reminisce. Stopping in the center, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power as a sage.

_Rauru . . . _

_Zelda. _The answer came quickly and had a comforting tone. As the princess opened her eyes, she saw the Sage of Light standing before her, a smile on his old face. His robes hung on him, the light showing gold threads in the fabric. His gray beard was perfectly shaped, his eyes shining.

"Rauru," she smiled. "It's good to see you."

"And you too, Princess of Destiny," he nodded. After studying her for a moment, he said, "You have come here with much trouble in your heart. What ails you?"

She sighed, pushing her hair behind her. "I need advice," she admitted.

Rauru apparently detected her tone. "Just because you carry the Triforce of Wisdom does not mean you must have all the answers all the time."

"I know," she replied softly. "I just feel like I should."

"So, what is the problem?"

"It's Link," Zelda responded. "He-"

Rauru held up a hand. "I know. I have been watching him in his recovery."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked hopefully.

The sage considered for a moment, his eyes looking at the wall. Then he looked back to her. "Often in traumatic cases such as Link's, people have a tendency to do, what we call, "blaming the victim". It is taking the stand that somehow a person did something to call upon hurt, or did not do something to prevent it. It is a terrible, terrible pattern humans fall into doing."

Zelda nodded vigorously. "Why would you but blame on the person who got hurt?"

"Exactly. Fortunately, I have not seen anyone do this to Link. However, he is doing it to himself."

The princess was stunned, recoiling.

Rauru continued, "Link feels like he should have done something to prevent what happened to him. As the Hero of Time, he believes he should have found a way out. And because of this, he cannot accept the emotional pain plaguing him. He thinks it is unfounded and puts upon himself even more blame because of his emotional suffering."

"But that's ridiculous!" Zelda exclaimed. "He didn't do anything wrong! He was taken advantage of, he was the victim! How can he think _he _is at fault?!"

"Link is not use to being the one on the other end of the rescuing," Rauru said patiently, his voice calm and even. "But he is not the only victim here." He looked at her meaningfully.

She paused, then nodded, deflating. "Me?"

The Sage of Light stared at her fixedly as he said, "You are not at fault for what happened to Link."

"I shouldn't have let him go _anywhere _alone!" Zelda shouted, pain showing in her blue eyes. "This is _my _country, I'm suppose to keep it safe! I should have been able to locate him sooner, to get to him sooner, to have done _anything _to stop his torture!"

"Hindsight is flawed," Rauru said calmly. "You did everything you could have at the time. You are not to blame. You need to heal as much as Link."

Zelda sighed, feeling tears burn in her eyes. "What can I do then?"

"Sit down with him, alone, and talk to him. You both need to open up about what you are feeling. Make sure he knows that he holds no responsibility for what he went through." His face became gentler. "You two have a very deep bond. Only with each other can you work through this. He will listen to you, and you will listen to him."

She shook her head. "He doesn't want to talk about it anymore. I can't force him to, it will hurt him."

"Zelda," he said, "if you break your bone you are not going to allow it to heal crooked. That will just cause problems for the rest of your life. Sometimes, you have to break it again and set it straight so that it can heal properly."

She choked out a sob. "I can't do that!"

He smiled, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "You can." With that he vanished, gone as if he'd never been there.

* * *

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Technically this is a standard update, but it took longer than how I have been getting them out! Sorry, I've been busy. 8D**

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Yes, I did some research on PTSD before writing the chapter! Ugh, that sounds like it hurt when they reset your arm! Sorry! Thanks for your prayers, I'm hoping things will get better soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kattheamazing: **Of course! I always like to thank my reviewers, and respond if I have something I'd like to reply to. How far are you in OOT? Thanks for the review!

**Andor1: **Yeah, Byrne was awesome! And I saw what Chancellor Cole had coming a mile away. 8D Thanks for your review!

**iheartLink: **Oh really? I'm glad my story brought you to fanfiction! 8D Yeah, I actually did some research on PTSD before writing the chapter. I've actually written many original stories, none that I post on the web, though. I write young adult fantasy/adventure! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shattered Hero: **I remember when you were Accelerate! Thanks for the review!

**Linkandzel: **Haha, sorry! But I outline my chapters 2 or 3 ahead of where I am and base it around the length. So if I had added any more to the last chapter, it would have made it too long and this one too short. Thanks for your review!

**And thank you to reyser3000, ShadowVDP, EscarlethofSoren, and bethroxy (welcome!) for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I convinced Miyamoto to give me the rights to Zelda. But when he realized I had no idea how to make a video game, he took them back. Guess I still don't own it!**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so." –Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley _

**CH. 42**

Link moaned loudly. "Zelda, where are we going? What do we have to talk about?"

Gripping his hand tightly, Zelda pulled him along behind her down the sun-bathed halls of the castle. "It's important, and we're going someplace private." She heard him purr so she turned her head to give him a playful glare. "Link, get your mind out of the gutter."

He waved his hand dismissively, a grin plastered on his face. "You're just making dirty assumptions."

Laughing, she pulled him closer to her and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just be patient."

"I'll try."

They went out of the castle and to the stables, getting Epona from Ricky. Zelda took the reins and they rode across Hyrule Field, the wind blowing their hair from their faces. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. Birds danced through the air, making small shadows on the ground, and small animals scurried around trees.

Zelda took them to Lake Hylia. The water sparkled in the light, splashing softly against the shore. Tying the horse to a tree, Zelda led Link in the center of the gray-blue ruins that ran along the water and sand.

"Sit," she commanded, doing so herself.

After a pause Link sat down in the sand, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees. He raised an eyebrow, the scent of the water and beach filling his nose. "Okay, what now?"

Her expression turned serious. "Link . . . we need to talk about your capture." He instantly looked uncomfortable, glancing out at the lake. "What we're doing now isn't working. It's obvious something is wrong. You're not telling me everything you're feeling," she took a breath, "and I'm not telling you everything, either."

He abruptly turned to her, a frown crossing his face. "You?"

The princess nodded. "Yes. I'm hiding things, too. But, Link, you and I use to _never _hide things from each other."

"I know," he sighed, digging his fingers into the sand. "But . . . I don't want you to share what I feel."

Zelda reached forward, lifting his chin with one finger. "Your pain is my pain. If we're both going to get through this whole, we need to open up and move on. We need to help one another."

After a moment he nodded, relenting. Her finger dropped. He didn't want to do this, but at the same time, he felt relief that he was going to get it out of his system. And she said she had something to confess, also. He didn't want her to live with hurt.

"I feel weak," he began, rolling grains of sand between his fingers, "for letting myself get captured. For not escaping. I feel weak because of the emotional effects I'm having."

She leaned forward, grief filling her face. "But _why, _Link?"

He let out his breath, his shoulders slouching. "Because I'm the Hero of Time. I shouldn't be so . . . traumatized by what happened. And I should be able to best anyone who fights me." He shrugged, looking miserably into her eyes. "I should be stronger."

She laid her hand on his knee. "You're holding yourself to unreal expectations, Link. Those men were cowards, but that's the kind of business they run. If that strategy hadn't proven effective, they wouldn't have a prince on their client list. You _must stop blaming yourself." _She scooted forward in the sand, water lapping up beside her, and took his face in her hands. "You're the victim here, Link. There is nothing that you've done wrong. Do you want me to tell you why I think you're having such strong effects, even though you're our Hero and believe you should be past all that?"

He nodded, her skin warm and soft on his face.

Zelda's sky blue eyes hardened as she said, "That has _never _happened to you before. You've _always _been armed with weapons and in control, no matter what you faced. But with Jabez, you had no control. You were a prisoner, you were chained up, and you couldn't do anything as you were tortured. Have you ever been tortured before?"

She knew the answer already, but waited for him to shake his head before she continued.

"That was a completely new and horrible experience for you. Those people didn't just want to kill you quick and get it over with, like everyone and everything else you've encountered. They wanted to make you suffer." She leaned closer. "Your emotional and physical responses to your torture are normal. In fact, I think you're doing better than many would. You're still outgoing, you still have your sense of humor. You're eating and you're active. I'm proud of you." She dropped her hands, leaning back. "So . . .?"

Link nodded quietly, looking out over the lake, his hair blowing across his face. The sunlight caught tears in his eyes as he said, "You're right. I-I just was so sure I was going to die. I'd accepted death." The tears ran down his face and Zelda leaned forward again, hugging him tightly. He returned it, crying into her shoulder. She put one arm around his back, the other around his head to keep him against her.

"It's not your fault; none of it is your fault," she said gently.

"It's not my fault," he choked.

Link allowed himself a moment to just cry, and it felt good. He felt a weight lifted from his heart, and he suddenly felt lighter. His body sagged against her in pure relief, and soon his tears were for how good it felt to release the pain. He knew Zelda understood this, because she _knew _him, and he was grateful that she was there.

Link at last pulled back, wiping his eyes. He gave a radiant smile, and Zelda thought that it did the sun shame. "So," he said, "now it's your turn."

She pursed her lips, messing with the hem of her dress. "I thought maybe you'd forget."

"Nice try. Now tell me what you're feeling."

She smiled briefly, then said, "I feel like I should have been able to protect you. I feel like I should have said something or done something else to prevent your suffering."

His eyebrows rose, disbelief evident. "Zelda . . . why?"

She opened her mouth, but shut it when she realized she had no good reason. She shrugged one shoulder, a strand of hair blowing across her face. "I don't know. Because it's my country, and you're my fiancé, and I should be able to protect you."

It was his turn to lean closer to her. "We can't protect each other from everything, that's just something we have to accept. You did everything you could."

"But I have the Triforce of Wisdom!" she cried, feeling tears burn in her eyes. "How could I let that _monster _stay in the castle for so long? I _knew _we couldn't trust him. And I just kept poking at him, telling him I'd never marry him and saying that you and I would end up together. Each time I just sent him further and further over the edge until he had that done to you!"

He took her face in his hands. "Hey, listen to me. You didn't know. Nobody knew. You're not to blame for any of this. Look at me." He leaned closer, staring hard into her eyes. "You. Are. Not. To. Blame."

She felt herself start to cry and hugged him, their roles now reversed in comforting. She cried into his shoulder, letting the guilt go. He was warm and smelled so good. He ran his hand up and down her back, humming her lullaby.

"All better?" he asked after a moment.

She grunted in response and then said, "Yes." She squeezed him tighter, drying her tears on his shirt.

Link looked down on her with amusement, dropping his arms. "Okay, are you going to let me go?"

"No," she replied. "I like to hold you too much."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Because you're mine."

He smiled, a contentment settling over him. Rolling onto his back so that she was laying on top of him, they both stayed there in silence, relishing the other's company. Closing their eyes, the warmth of the sun against their eyelids, they listened to the sound of the lake and of the wind, occasionally interrupted by a stomping of hooves from Epona.

As Link let his mind wandered, it suddenly arrived at the thought of Zelda's upcoming marriage to Casimir. Dread and confusion clutched hold of him. She felt his body tense under her and she looked up at his face. "What is it?"

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this wedding?" Bitterness coated the last word, showing just what he felt about that subject.

She reached up, playing with the collar of his shirt. "I have a plan I think will topple Casimir and we won't ever have to worry about him again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't you tell me?"  
"If I do, do you promise to still behave naturally? Casimir can't suspect anything."

Link nodded. "Of course."

She sat up, the hero doing the same. "Roofy had Slasher and Angel go to the outpost you were taken to and they found proof it was Casimir."

"Really?" he asked, hope filling his voice. "What did they find?"

"A contract between the prince and Jabez. There were other contracts, outdated ones, from him, too. So," she smiled self-pleasedly, "I'm going to have his shady dealings revealed at the wedding."

A hurt frown crossed his face. "But why do we even have to wait that long? Why does there have to be a wedding?" A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. "You always were the melodramatic type."

She laughed. "You know me. But, really, the wedding is the opportune place to do that at. _Everyone _will be there, my father, our friends, almost all of Hyrule, and, most importantly, Casimir's family. They're only coming the day of the wedding. This way, I can show everyone at once what that disgusting prince has done."

Link nodded, contemplating. He cocked his head to the side. "But, Zelda, there's a lot of things that could go wrong."

"Like what?"

He glanced out over the lake, the water rippling in gold streaks. "What if people still don't believe us? What if Casimir's family knows about it already and is involved? What if something happens to the contract? What if Casimir has another card up his sleeve? There's lots of risks in this."

She sighed. "I know. I know. But, Link, we're out of options. This is our last chance to avoid my marriage to Casimir. The Hylians will be on our side, at least. They love you and the country was in an uproar when you went missing."

He smiled. "Our final stand, huh?"

"Our final stand," she nodded.

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes. "I don't know, Link. But no matter what happens, I'll love you forever."

A soft smile spread across his face. "My heart is yours."

* * *

Zelda pushed open the door to the private courtyard Impa trained her as a sheikah in, the sun momentarily blinding her as the breeze hit her. She had received word from Link not long ago to meet Impa in that courtyard dressed in her sheikah clothes for a surprise training. He had said he'd meet her there.

Zelda had been puzzled, but was excited to have something to take her mind off her approaching wedding. It was drawing closer every day, and she was beginning to have doubts. Her blue and white clothes marked with the Sheikah Tribe's eye symbol fit snuggly on her muscular body. Her hair was braided behind her and her mask was pulled up around her face.

She looked at Impa who stood in the center, arms crossed and expression serious. Link stood beside her, a smile on his face, wearing his battle clothes. The chainmail shone in the sunlight, brown leather around his hands and forearms. Navi hovered beside him.

Looking between them in confusion, the princess stopped a few feet from them. The grass was soft under her light shoes, the bushes whispering as their leaves were rustled.

Impa raised her chin. "Zelda. You, I, and Link are dressed for battle because that is the way warriors present ceremonies. It is a tradition since the first apprentice was trained."

Feeling a weighty seriousness and importance in the air, Zelda straightened further, glancing at Link's handsome face.

"You," Impa began, "ventured on your own to the outskirts of Hyrule to rescue the Hero of Time. Utilizing sheikah skills of superior technique, you evaded and defeated your enemy in the heart of its base. For that," she took a step forward, drawing her dagger with a hiss as Link did the same with his sword, "I grant you the title of a sheikah."

Zelda was glad her dropping jaw was hidden. Impa knelt in front of her, bowing her head. As Link did the same, he glanced up at her with a grin, saying, "I thank you, Zelda of the Sheikah Tribe." A moment passed as warmth swelled through her chest, her braid blowing to the side.

Impa stood, Link doing the same. Her full lips curved up into a smile. "You have completed your training. You are now recorded into the sheikah's book of all the warriors our tribe has brought forth. You are now the last sheikah."

The princess brought her hands up, one curling into a fist while the other left two fingers up. She placed them together in front of her in a traditional sheikah pose. "Thank you."

Impa then turned to Navi, her smile growing. "Navi, Forest Fairy, I have an honor for you, too."

Navi visibly jumped. "Me?!"

Link turned his eyes to her. "You stayed hidden and memorized the location and route to the outpost from Hyrule Castle. You brought help to save my life. Thank you."

"In the sheikah's book of warriors," Impa said, "there is a section in which we only place the heroes we revere most highly. Link, the Hero of Time's, name is in there, and now yours shall be included, also."

Navi gasped. "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!"

Zelda felt her spirit soaring. She was a true sheikah now. She had completed all her training. She smiled, the sun warm on her face. She vowed that once all the mess with Casimir was sorted out and she was settled down, she would train more people to make sure the Sheikah Tribe, the Shadow Folk, never died out.

* * *

Link leaned against Zelda's bedpost, moonlight coming in to coat the area white. He had his hands buried in his pockets, his eyes staring blankly at the floor. He knew he should change into his pajamas, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care enough. As Navi flew slowly about, her light would catch his dark blue eyes, revealing a pool of sadness.

The next day was Zelda's wedding. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it, and no matter how hard he tried to be positive, he felt like the doubt and dread was a monster inside of him, eating him up. Tonight could, possibly, be the last night they ever spent together.

There was a click as Zelda came into the room, a smile on her face. Her sleeveless pink dress danced around her knees with her movement. She had gone out to "check on something" and promised to be back soon.

"Link!" she said, bouncing forward and taking his hand. "C'mon with me!"

He turned to her, frowning. "What's going on?"

Her smile brightened. "I planned something out for us tonight."

He was taken aback, a warmth in his chest melting the ice that had settled. "You did? What?"

"How does a nighttime meal and a private ballroom sound to you?"

He grinned, feeling his mood change instantly. "I think it sounds wonderful."

They left her room, heading down the dark halls and into the smaller, less formal dining room. The windows allowed a view of a sky scattered with stars, a chandelier lighting up the area.

Link looked at the plates sat out across from each other, containing a light meal. He pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit down before going to his own. He looked at her across the table, the smell of the food strong in the air. "How long have you planned this out?"

"Since yesterday," she responded, starting to eat. "I thought that you and I should do something special since . . . " She swallowed and her smile dropped. "Since tomorrow could change everything."

"I know," he said softly, his voice still carrying in the silent room.

"Anyway," she perked up, lifting her glass of water, "I got the cook to make us this meal and for the servants to close down the ballroom for just our use tonight." She arched an eyebrow. "It's just you and me for as long as we want."

"I want forever," he responded, looking at her earnestly. There was such sincere emotion in his eyes that she felt her heart flutter, wanting so badly to be able to make his statement true.

"So do I," she said. "But tonight, let's not dwell on tomorrow or the future, or even Casimir and Bassett. I just want us to have fun together, like we always use to."

They ate in silence for a moment, comforted simply by the other's presence. At length Link said, "Do you remember the first time we saw each other?"

She smiled. Since many routes of conversation were now blocked off, he was falling back on their past. "Of course I do, I couldn't forget. I saw you in my dream, first, though."

"Oh really?" he laughed. "Well, if you want to be that way I'm sure the Great Deku Tree told me about you first."

"Maybe," she countered with a sly grin, "but I already knew the legend of the Hero of Time since I was a young child."

Link paused, considering. "Okay, I guess you win," he conceded with a laugh.

"But I remember you walking into my courtyard. You had that little sword and shield strapped to your back, all ready for battle. You were so cute!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Cute? That's not exactly the adjective I thought would follow the word 'battle'."

Zelda leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. She could still see that boyish energy in Link's eyes as he gazed back at her. "Well, I'm sure you looked super-tough to anyone else."

Bringing the glass of water to his mouth, he stated, "You're mocking me," before taking a drink.

The princess laughed, sinking back into her chair.

"Well, what about you?" he said, putting the glass down. "Spying through the window on Ganondorf. Aren't you so mischievous?"

"Oh, you know it," she grinned. "I have a scheming mind."

They finished their meal, and Link took Zelda's hand as they headed out into the ballroom. It seemed so much larger when no one was in it, the marble floor gleaming in the chandelier's bright light. The windows that ringed it showed the sky and the dark curves of Hyrule. Their shadows rippled on the floor as they walked to the center, turning to face each other.

Zelda put one hand on his shoulder as he did the same to her narrow waist, their other hands clasping. They moved slowly along the floor, dancing without music, and smiling.

"Congratulations on becoming a sheikah," he said softly, somehow feeling like this private moment deserved a quiet voice.

"Thank you," she beamed. "I've worked at it for years now, it makes me happy to have completed my training."

He raised an eyebrow playfully. "You've definitely improved from the little Zelda that tried to teleport us away from Cervantes and his crew and ended up knocking us both unconscious."

"Hey!" she laughed. "I made up for that. I came down to the brig after you."

"And got captured."

"I thought Maxi was watching our backs."

They both grinned, drawing closer together, Zelda's pink dress swaying around her knees.

"I'm glad Maxi's our friend," the hero said. "I enjoy his company."

"So do I."

As the continued to dance, she let go of his hand, bringing it up to loop around his neck. He hooked his around her waist, and their bodies were pressed together, faces inches apart as they moved around slowly.

"You're so beautiful," breathed.

She smiled. "And you're ridiculously good-looking."

He bent down and kissed her head, tightening his arms around her. She returned the embrace, squeezing him until they could feel their hearts against one another's. They stopped moving, just holding onto each other.

"I love you," he said into her head. "I don't want to lose you."

"I love you, too," she replied, her voice muffled against his warm chest.

"Will I get to see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be busy," she answered, closing her eyes tightly. "But before the wedding go see Impa. I'll have her bring you to me after I finish changing and before I leave. It won't be long, but it'll be enough."

"Just in case."

"Just in case things turn out badly."

Link pulled his head back so they could meet eyes. "Be brave."

"You, too." She whispered. "All we can do now is present what Casimir did and see the reaction we get." She let out her breath, leaning closer to his face and closing her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

They kissed, opening their mouths to intensify it. Zelda ran her hands up his sides and down his back, knowing she might not get a chance to touch him like that again. Link stroked her hair, letting one hand trail down her side. For that moment, they simply soaked in each other. And under the bright chandelier, the night a dark blue through the windows, all they had was love, and that was enough.

* * *

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the delay! My computer got a virus, and then this chapter is long and I've been so busy! But, including this one, there's three more chapters! This is the climax of the story, so enjoy! . . . I have over 400 reviews?! –faints- . . . –wakes back up- Oh my goodness, thank you all SO much for your support! Also, I saw How To Train Your Dragon the other day, and it was amazing! All of you should go see it! **

**Gabriella: **Thanks for the three reviews! –hugs- I like that you reviewed after the first half, because many reviews I get people just mention the last thing that happen because they forgot about everything at the start. I enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **I love the Super Smash Bros. games! I just about all of my inspiration for Sheik from those games! Are you feeling better? Thanks for your review!

**iheartLink: **Thank you very much! I have a novel that I'm in the process or re-writing, so I hope it gets noticed! My penname, Allendra, is actually the name of my main female character in it. 8D Thanks for the review!

**Kk44: **I love LOTR! I remember that scene, though it's on just the regular edition, too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andor1: **Yeah, the soundtrack for SP was fantastic! Thanks for your review!

**Kattheamazing: **I remember those parts in OOT! I'd give you some advice, but you're probably past that now since this update is late, haha! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to Reyser3000, Linkandzel, LegendOfMidna, ohsnapples, SlashFox14, LadyOfTheRealms, bethroxy, ShadowVDP, The Lonely Fox, CoffeeLovin, yogikiller, TwilightQueenMidna, YouDidn'tSeeAnything000, Unnown, Nicely Done, Flameheart11, karasu-pyon, AngelOnNeptune, and Sakurablossom93 for all your wonderful reviews! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love. But I would feel like a king if you, Danielle De Barbarac, would be my wife." –Prince Henry in Ever After _

**CH. 43**

Link chewed on his lip, sitting in a chair at the very back of rows and rows of chairs, fidgeting and looking out over the throne room that had been decorated and set up for the wedding. He felt hot in his green and white clothes, made with expensive fabric but still casual enough to suit his tastes. He wasn't dressing up for anything, because he had nothing to celebrate. And he hoped Casimir was sufficiently offended.

People were slowly filing in, all smiles and excitement. Shafts of evening sunlight came in through the windows, lighting the area and sparkling off of jewelry. Up where the thrones usually were was a platform set up for the wedding vows. Flowers covered the entire room, and a band was playing soothing music.

Link was anything but soothed as he tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He had his sword strapped to his back, and he was fighting off the urge to swing it around just to let out some energy. It wouldn't be unusual for him to have a weapon. During important ceremonies, knights often took their weapons and came in their armor. Link may not have been a knight, but no one would question him.

"Link."

The hero looked up to see Touchtone standing beside him, his armor polished to perfection.

"Touchstone," Link nodded, standing. "How's security?"

"I have guards around the room," the army leader replied. "Do you really think Casimir will try anything?"

"I don't know," Link sighed. "But we underestimated him before."

There was a pause before he asked, "How are you holding up?"

Link rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm a mess, but I'll be fine. I just want to see Zelda."

"Impa said she'd come and get you," Touchstone told him. He looked around the throne room, taking in the frenetic activity before saying, "Well, I'm going to go. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks," the hero told him, watching him go.

* * *

Zelda looked at the dress doubtfully, standing with Impa in a private room just outside of the throne room. A mirror showed her reflection, clad in a silk slip, and sunlight came in through pink curtains. She frowned. "I thought I ordered black."

_"Zelda," _Impa sighed, holding up the white wedding dress. "Please don't be difficult. We're running late as it is."

The princess couldn't help but cross her arms. "But if I put it on . . . I'll feel like I'm surrendering."

"You're not," the sheikah said gently. "Don't forget the plan you have."

"What if it doesn't work?" Zelda whispered, blue eyes getting wide as dread took hold.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, let's get this on."

Zelda stepped into the dress, the marble cold under her feet. Impa pulled it up and began tying it around the back, allowing the princess a moment to look at her reflection. The dress had no sleeves, sparkles dancing around the bodice and silky layers coming around her legs. She had on white gloves and her hair was curled, her makeup done flawlessly. She supposed she looked beautiful, but that was the last thing she wanted to look right now.

"Gorgeous," Impa smiled, stepping back and admiring her work. "You look like a goddess, Zelda."

The princess crossed her arms. "I'd rather look like a demon for Casimir."

"You're being difficult."

Zelda let out her breath, turning to her friend. "I'm sorry. It's just . . ." She swallowed. "I'm so scared that this won't work out."

Impa strode forward, hugging her tightly. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything, simply trying to comfort Zelda. After a moment she pulled back. "I'll go find Link."

"Thank you."

Impa went out, closing the door behind her. Zelda was left alone a moment, fingering the dress. Sunlight warmed her, stretching across the floor. Silence enveloped the room, and after all the stress she'd been going through, it was comforting.

"Goddesses, help me," she prayed, closing her eyes. "Please let them all see what a monster Casimir really is. Please let me be with Link." She felt hot tears burn her eyes. "I love him so much."

There was a knock and she turned to the door to see Impa come in with Link. The hero flashed her a weak smile, his eyes taking in her appearance.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Impa backed up to the door. "You two only have a few minutes." She paused, gazing at them both, still seeing the two energetic children they use to be. Her hand gripped the doorknob. "Good luck." She stepped out.

Zelda and Link turned to face each other, meeting eyes. Then Zelda rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. Link let himself be pushed roughly back into the wall, because they both would go down if one of them didn't have something to lean against. He squeezed her tightly, working his mouth against hers. Her tongue slid along his bottom lip before delving into his mouth. He brought a hand up to her slender neck, wanting to keep her close to him forever.

"I love you," he panted between kisses.

"I love you," she responded, pushing harder against him.

They melted into one, arms tangled, hearts bouncing off each other, and mouths as close as they could possibly get them. Navi hovered a few feet back, watching with a breaking heart. They were kissing like two lovers that would never see one another again. The fairy mused that that could be a reality.

Impa opened the door, causing them both to stop but they still held eyes heatedly. "C'mon, Zelda, it's time."

Zelda took off one white glove, running her bare hand over Link's face as if to memorize his features. "I love you," she repeated.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her passing hand.

The princess let Impa take hold of her wrist, dragging her away. She kept her gaze on Link until she was out into the hall.

"Are you ready?" the sheikah asked, her voice seeming to echo in the silence.

Zelda raised her chin, her eyes narrowing. "Yes. There's no turning back."

* * *

The doors opened slowly as traditional wedding music began to play, the aisle spreading out before Zelda like a plank on a ship. Her arm looped around her father's large one, a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand, and she slowly began to walk. Faces stared back at her, all smiling. She felt an odd calm wash over her, the kind she felt just before a battle. Only this battle was different than any she'd ever fought before, and it meant more than all of them combined.

Her eyes darted to Link as she passed his row, fighting against the urge to touch him. She saw Touchstone against one wall, a spear in his hand. As she passed the row Maxi was in she glanced over to see his worried brown eyes, Tara at his side. She saw Ricky and Ruto, both who looked more solemn then the happy faces around them.

An eternity passed before she made it onto the platform, stepping up and turning to face Casimir as Dahnes left her with a quick hug. The prince's brown hair was slicked back, as it always was. He gave her a smile, his hazel eyes giving her an altogether different look. He seemed triumphant, yet still like a tiger waiting to pounce. She could tell he was preparing for any trick she might pull.

_Work your way out of this one, _she thought, getting in front of him. She allowed herself one more sweep over the audience, spotting Bassett nearby next to Casimir's family. His parents and younger brother all had brown hair, like him, and wore rich clothes. She supposed they were all mildly good-looking, with smiles on their faces.

The priest, an old man with gray hair and sparkling eyes, took them both in before saying loudly, "We are gathered here today to give witness to the union of Casimir, Prince of Arvad, and Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Thank you all, friends and family, for coming to give your love and support to this couple."

As the old man talked of love and marriage, Zelda looked away from Casimir's prying eyes, locating Link in the back. His face was crushed, his posture rigid. She knew this must be killing him, as it was also so very painful for her. She never wanted to walk down the aisle for anyone other than him. Butterflies shot off in her stomach, reminding her that this may be the only time she walks down an aisle.

_No, _she thought, steeling herself. _No. Don't forget the plan. It could work. It _has _to. It's all you have left._

Beams of sunlight made the throne room well-lit, tinged with an evening glow. She could smell the fragrance of all the flowers, almost over-powering in their abundance. Hyrule stretched out beyond the windows, the sky cloudless.

"Prince Casimir," the priest said, turning to the prince and bringing Zelda from her thoughts, "do you take Princess Zelda to be your wife, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Casimir smiled, his eyes flashing.

_You wish, _the princess thought.

"Princess Zelda," the priest said, turning to her, "do you take Prince Casimir to be your husband, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

Zelda paused, staring fixedly into Casimir's eyes. Her stare made him waver, a mixture of emotions coming across his face. She glanced out across the sea of faces to Link, who was watching her intently. She opened her mouth, closed it, turned back to the prince, smiled and said, "I don't."

There was a moment of silence before what she had said sunk in for those watching. Gasps echoed throughout the throne room, and Casimir's smile dropped, his eyes burning. Link's face lit up, his gaze hopeful.

"Uh . . ." Dahnes trailed off, looking as flabbergasted as Casimir's family.

Zelda turned to face the people. "You heard me right, I do _not _and will _not _marry this man. And the reason is due to something that I found out recently. All of you, my fellow Hylians, recall Link going missing for days?"

There were some nods, and she could tell she had their attention. Casimir was fuming beside her, and she could see confusion crossing his family's faces.

Casimir spat, "Zelda, _dearest, _what is the meaning of this?"

She gave him a meaningful glare. "If you would please allow me to continue, Prince." She looked at the hero in the back. "Link, would you come up here?"

Link felt his heart lurch, his nerves on edge. He stood, feeling all eyes on him. He began to walk to her, never taking his eyes from hers. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted, and her look was questioning, asking if it was okay. He inclined his head and saw her relax. Most wouldn't have noticed the exchange, but he _knew _her and could easily read her.

Link took the steps onto the platform, blatantly ignoring Casimir. He stopped in front of Zelda. "Yes?"

Zelda glanced over at the audience. "Link had been a prisoner for days in an outpost on the edge of Hyrule, captured by a band of mercenaries." She looked back at the hero. "Would you show them?"

He nodded and, keeping his back to the people, pulled up his shirt. There was a collective intake of breath as they all laid eyes on the whip marks that scarred him. He heard someone swear, and it sounded suspiciously like Maxi. After a moment more he dropped his shirt, turning to slightly face the shocked audience.

Zelda said loudly, "Roofy!"

The doors at the back opened, and the large wolf came in, wagging his tail as Angel followed him with pieces of paper in her mouth.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Roofy grinned as they stopped at the back. "My pack and I did some investigation of the outpost where Link was kept prisoner. Here, we have contracts that we found there giving money in exchange for services, including Link's capture and murder. They are all signed by Prince Casimir."

"No!" Casimir shouted over the gasps. "You're wrong! They're forged!"

"Oh, really?" Zelda shot back. "Then why don't we let your family see them and judge for themselves if that's your signature?"

Casimir was dumbstruck, taking half a step back.

"I don't really see the point in that," Roofy said, "since I can smell Casimir all over this."

"The wolves are their friends," Casimir snapped. "They'd say anything to make me look immoral, because," he pointed a finger at Link, "_he _wants to marry Zelda!"

"I _know _you did it!" Link shouted, turning to the prince. "Because the mercenaries _told _me you did!"

"Lies!" Casimir countered. "They are both liars!"

Dahnes stood up, his round face flushed. "How dare you call my Zelda a liar!"

Impa took a step forward. "Link would never lie, either."

Suddenly the younger prince from Arvad stood, raising his hand to get attention. Zelda guessed he looked about sixteen years old, with large green eyes. "I'd like to see the papers the wolves brought, and judge for myself."

"As would I," the queen of Arvad agreed.

This was met with silence as Roofy and Angel walked over to them. The queen took the paper, spreading them out and looking them over. Zelda bit her lip, waiting. The prince and king also leaned forward, looking.

"This," the queen said, looking up at Zelda, "is Casimir's signature."

"Bassett!" Casimir shouted, his voice taking on a rough edge.

The short attendant jumped to his feet, stuck his fingers in his mouth, and let out a shrill, melodic whistle. The doors to the throne room burst open and dark-skinned mercenaries from Jabez's group came running in, spears in their hands that were Hylian, proving that they'd taken out the guards.

Zelda sighed. _You can't count on anybody these days._

The room burst into chaos as people ran, screaming. Touchstone began barking orders, running toward the intruders, followed by Impa. Maxi and Tara both jumped into battle. Dahnes cowered behind his chair. The sound of blades clashing and shouts filled the air.

Casimir yelled and Link looked in time to see the prince swinging a sword at his neck. The hero ducked, the blade whistling overhead before drawing his own sword, countering. Casimir blocked.

"No!" Zelda shouted, turning to see them both fighting. "Stop!"

Casimir disengaged his sword and kicked out. Link stepped back and jumped forward, going on the offensive. Casimir was forced backward off the platform as they fought, their swords dancing around their bodies.

Zelda took a few steps to them when she saw Bassett approaching her from her peripheral vision. She turned to him, raising her eyebrows. "What do _you _want?"

A dark grin spread across his face, and Bassett drew out a dagger. When he spoke, it was with a hushed, snake-like voice. "The Prince said that if he can't have you, then no one will."

Zelda put her hand on her hip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He came up onto the platform, holding the dagger out, his dark eyes shining.

Zelda stepped out of her shoes, the carpet soft on her bare feet. She reached into the bodice of her dress and pulled out a dagger, smirking at Bassett's shocked expression. "A sheikah is never unarmed."

Link spun on his heel, swinging his sword around for a strong attack. Casimir ducked, turning to ram the hilt to Link's side. The Hylian dodged, backing up to put some distance between them. He kicked a chair out of the way as they made their way along the side of the throne room, sunlight warming one side of their bodies.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this attack?" Link demanded, his blade shining in the light. "You're just further proving your guilt."

"It was over," Casimir snarled. "You outsmarted me. But I'm going to make sure that I am victorious. I'm going to kill you, and then take Jabez's place to lead the mercenaries."

"Sounds like a step down for a prince," Link spat.

Casimir shook his head, grinning. "There's more money to be made there."

"Is that all you care about?"

"No," the prince responded, "I also cared about getting Zelda into my bed."

Link shouted in anger, quickly closing the gap between them and slicing repeatedly at Casimir. He knew the prince was simply trying to upset him, but he couldn't resist the effect those words had. He attacked from all sides, the sounds of their blades clashing loud in his pointed ears.

Casimir swung his fist for a punch, Link yanking his head back. The hero kicked, connecting with his opponent's side. Casimir stumbled, thrusting his blade forward. Link knocked it wide, shoving a chair into the prince who pushed it out of the way angrily.

Zelda blocked Bassett's attacks with lightning-fast speed, the small blades of their daggers flashing between their bodies. Zelda kept one hand grasping the skirt of her dress, keeping it from getting under her feet. She stopped an attack that came for her stomach, her chest, her arm, and her face. Her hair was working its way lose and falling around her face, but she ignored it.

"You fight well for a woman," Bassett said in his same hushed voice.

A glare twisted Zelda's features. "And you fight well for someone so short."

The attendant thrust forward and she knocked it wide, stabbing her own dagger at his chest. He stepped back, swinging from the side. She ducked, letting it pass over her head before popping back up and elbowing him in the arm. He stumbled and she followed that up by slicing across his side, drawing blood.

Bassett hissed, backing up and holding his dagger out.

"So," she said, following him with a confident stride, "you're from the Black Islands just like the mercenaries, aren't you?"

"I'm _one _of them," he retorted. "The Prince wanted someone to be with him at all times to make it easier to relay messages and carry out plans."

"You always seemed kind of sneaky," Zelda acknowledged, stopping as he did.

A grin spread across his face. "We all are. Who do you think set up Link's capture? I did, because Casimir wanted him out of the picture once I told him that I saw Link proposing."

Zelda's jaw dropped, her blue eyes growing wide. "You were _watching _us?!"

He laughed. "Of course I was."

Zelda sprang forward, chopping at him as he parried the attacks. She threw a few punches in, keeping him on his toes before she teleported behind him and drove her dagger into his back, twisting the hilt. Bassett grunted before falling to the ground, blood staining the platform.

Link stumbled back as Casimir's blade ran across his chest, cutting his skin. He swung his sword up to block the next attack, backing into the sea of chairs. The hero kicked at his enemy's knee, the prince pulling his leg back. He punched and Link ducked, stabbing his sword out to cut the prince across the thigh. Casimir brought his knee up, forcing Link to back off.

The hero gritted his teeth, panting. Casimir was a much better fighter than he'd anticipated.

The prince lifted his sword above his head, bringing it down with a yell. Link brought his own weapon up, blocking the attack. Casimir kept pushing down, trying to break the Hylian's block. The hero dug his heels into the floor, keeping his position. His sleeves fell back on his arms, revealing the scars that circled around his wrists from the shackles.

Casimir's hazel eyes looked at them and he smirked. "It appears that Jabez got the best of you. It's a pity he didn't kill you sooner."

"I don't die easily," Link growled, disengaging his blade and snapping a kick into his opponent's stomach, sending the prince reeling back. He picked up a chair and spun around, throwing it into Casimir who went down.

Link bounded over to him and kicked the chair off, preparing to attack. The prince was faster and swung his blade at the Hylian's ankles. Link jumped over it, stabbing his blade down. The prince rolled out of the way, getting back to his feet.

"You can't win!" Casimir shouted, slashing at Link. "I _always _win!"

Link blocked and dodged the attacks, replying, "I haven't yet met a person who wins _everything."_

"Well, now you have."

The Hylian ducked, parried, and jumped back, his feet moving quickly along the marble floor. "No, you get criminals to do your dirty work and to fight your battles."

"Well," Casimir said, slicing from both sides, "I couldn't very well get my hands dirty with Zelda around, now could I?"

"She never believed you!" Link shouted, digging forward to go on the offensive. "She always knew you weren't who you pretended to be!"

The prince laughed. "She didn't know enough to save you. She just insisted on refusing my peace offers. Both of you are foolish."

Link spun around, his sword flashing in the orange evening light. The first slice the prince blocked, the second caught him across the arm. The hero blocked his opponent's counter attack, snapping, "There was no peace offer! It was your way or no way!"

"You still think you're going to win?" Casimir exclaimed. "You have nothing! You _can't _marry her because you're not royal!"

Link's eyes darkened as he responded, "We love each other and that's enough. I don't know what our future will be, but I know what yours is." He dropped low, swinging out his leg to knock the prince from his feet. Standing back up, Link swung his sword in a low arc that skirted across the floor before slicing Casimir's leg.

The prince scrambled away before grasping a chair, heaving it forward. The Hylian knocked it away with his sword, one leg catching him on the shoulder. As Casimir raced forward Link stepped swiftly around him, shoving him further into the mess of chairs. He cut him across the back before the prince turned around, stabbing. Link shoved it away, snapping a kick into his enemy's midsection and punching him in the jaw, throwing his head back.

Link moved forward, gaining momentum as he kicked and slashed Casimir, drawing blood and making bruises, the prince grunting as he stumbled back, trying to block. The prince's sword hung loose in his hand, his eyes glazing over. Link raised his sword, his muscles tensing . . . and paused. Casimir was making no move to block what would surely be the killing blow. Link stood his ground, his sword shaking in his hands as he eyed the man he'd hated for so long.

"Link!"

The Hylian glanced to see Zelda watching from the platform, her white dress splattered with red blood. Her expression was intense, but she also couldn't seem to make up her mind whether or not he should kill Casimir.

Link let out his breath, lowering his sword. With a quick jab he knocked the prince's own weapon from his hands before sheathing his own. He shook his head. "You're not worth it." He turned around to make his way from the ocean of chairs the fight had brought them in the middle of. As he took a step forward, untangling his foot from a fallen seat, he was tackled from behind, Zelda's scream echoing in the throne room.

Link felt the chair break under him, slicing his leg as his head cracked against the floor. He felt a weight on top of him and fingers grip his hair tightly. Casimir's voice whispered in his ear, "Deception is just one of many skills I learned from the Black Island criminals." He tightened his grip on Link's hair, yanking his head up before slamming it back down.

The hero tasted blood in his mouth, his vision swimming. He reached back and grabbed the prince's shirt, pulling him off. A kick caught him in the stomach and he fell over, coughing. Casimir grabbed the Hylians' clothes, lifting him up just enough to throw him into a group of seats.

Link struggled to his feet, throwing the broken fragments of chairs off of him. His vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded. A punch caught him across the face. Link blocked the next punch, throwing his elbow into the prince's ribs. Casimir responded with fist to the Hylian's forehead before kicking him hard in the abdomen.

Link was sent sprawling back and he crashed into a window, crying out at the pain. The back of his knees caught the windowsill and he tumbled out onto a stone balcony, his body hitting hard. The wind blew his hair across his face, blood staining his clothes.

Casimir glanced to the side when he heard Zelda running at him. He grabbed a chair and threw it at her, satisfied as he saw other mercenaries run to intercept her. He jumped onto the windowsill and off onto the balcony, his feet making loud thuds.

Link pushed himself into a sitting position, scooting back against the stone railing. He kicked his foot out, but the prince easily stepped over it. Casimir shot down, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, struggling to push him over the railing. The hero brought his knee into his opponent's side, loosening his grip enough to be able to shove him back.

Casimir kicked out, knocking the Hylian back against the rail. He followed that up by slamming into him, trying to force him over by pure strength. Link felt air behind him and he began to panic, kicking the prince away but getting himself further on top of the rail. He tried to hook his foot around but slipped, his legs falling off. He screamed as he felt his body drop, his hands grasping the rough stone of the rail.

Link's heart was hammering as he glanced down to the see the green gardens far below, his legs swinging. He looked up as his opponent leered over him, his usually perfect hair flying in the wind and messed up from the fight. He fisted his hand and brought it down. Link pulled his own out of the way as his other hand shot up, grabbing Casimir's collar and yanking him down to slam his face into the rail. The prince screamed as he pulled back up, his nose broken and blood running from it.

"You ruined my face!" Casimir shouted.

Link swung one leg up, climbing back onto the balcony. He felt relieved as the stone was back under his feet. He was breathing hard, sweat coating him as he turned to face the prince, raising his bloody fists.

Casimir stared at him, his hazel eyes wide. "You can't win . . ."

"I'm going to win!" Link snarled, but he had detected the surrender in the prince's voice. He hoped he would just give up.

Casimir backed up to the rail. "I'm not going to let you win." He stepped up onto the rail.

"Whoa, no!" Link screamed, starting forward. "No, Casimir, don't!"

The prince shook his head furiously. "I won't let you defeat me."

"Come down, please," Link said.

"Link?" Zelda's voice came as she stepped onto the window sill. "Are . . ." She trailed off, frowning before she gasped. "Casimir, _get down!"_

"I never loved you," the prince said, his voice hollow.

"I know," Zelda replied, her own voice devoid of emotion.

Casimir laughed shortly, shaking his head as he turned to Link. "You won't win. You're not royal." And with that he stepped off, disappearing from sight.

"No!" they both screamed, lunging forward, but it was already too late.

Link and Zelda both stood for a moment, the wind tugging at their clothes. The princess sighed, moving closer to hold his hand. Orange sunlight coated the balcony, glinting off the pieces of shattered glass. Their shadows stretched behind them.

"Zelda dear?"

The princess turned to see Dahnes peering through the broken window. "Dad! You're okay!"

He nodded, looking shaken. "I am. It's been awhile since I was in a battle . . . I don't think I'm in as good of shape as I use to be."

There was a pause before Link laughed, feeling relief wash through him.

Zelda smiled. "No, you're not."

"Where's Casimir?" the king asked.

Zelda shook her head, sighing. "He jumped off. He's dead."

Silence ensued, and Link wrapped his arm around his fiancé, pulling her closer. She turned her face up and they shared a brief kiss.

"Touchstone took care of those men that broke in," Dahnes stated.

"Good," the hero nodded.

The king rubbed his forehead, turning to his daughter. "I am sorry, Zelda dear, for not believing you about Casimir. I can't believe he did that to Link."

For words that Zelda had hoped to hear for so long, she didn't feel the triumph she thought she would. "It's okay, Daddy, not many people did."

The king looked visibly upset. "I guess the wedding is off, then. Too bad, I was looking forward to all the food we had prepared."

Zelda felt Link's hand tighten around hers. She squeezed it back before fully facing her father, saying, "Well, I'm sure the cooks can save up that food if we were to have another wedding very soon."

"You think so?" Dahnes pondered. "That sounds good. Maybe I can ask if any young couples in the market want to get married in the castle as a one-time treat."

"_Dad," _the princess said, "I was talking about me and Link." As the king's head jerked up she continued, "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"I love her, Dahnes," Link stated, his voice thick with emotion.

The king frowned, looking between the two of them. After a moment he sighed, smiling. "Well, my pick for Zelda did not turn out so well, so I don't think I should be trusted to judge a second time. And . . . you two have tried to convince me for so long how you felt about one another." He chuckled. "I just want you to be happy, Zelda."

She felt tears sting her eyes as she leaned into the hero. "Link makes me very happy, Dad."

Dahnes spread his arms. "Well, as the King of Hyrule, I decree that royalty can marry anyone they choose. So, Link and Zelda dear, I give you my blessing."

Link felt his legs give out, a mix between a cry and a laugh bursting from his mouth. Zelda went down with him, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"We can get married?" Zelda asked, her voice shaking and eyes watery as a smile was plastered on her face.

Dahnes crossed his arms. "Yes, and it better be soon because I don't want the food to spoil."

The two laughed, tears coming from their eyes. They felt pure happiness spread through them, making their heads and hearts light. Link dropped down to his back on the stone, looking up at the sky. Zelda buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shuddering from the mixture of crying and laughing.

She looked up at him, her body shaking from the overwhelming emotion. "We're going to get married."

"We're going to get married," he repeated.

Dahnes knew he had a mess to have cleaned up in the throne room, a series of criminals that needed to be put to jail, and a royal family from Arvad that needed to be talked to, but at that moment he let those thoughts drift from his mind and simply watched Link and Zelda as they laughed, smiles radiant and eyes shining with complete bliss.

* * *

**One chapter and an epilogue left! Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry this is later, guys. I've been SO busy! But I should have the next one up sooner! **

**Kattheamazing: **Yeah, he was very hard to bomb! I remember spending forever on it! Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowVDP: **Well, killing Bassett and killing Casimir were two separate things because Casimir is a prince and has an entire country that will be influence by his death, plus the accusations that would come with killing royalty. Link wasn't so much being merciful as he was being smart. Thanks for your review!

**Steph: **Haha, yes, it takes things awhile to get through Dahnes' skull. 8D Thanks for the review!

**Bethroxy: **Thanks SO much! Yeah, sorry about how long it took. I couldn't believe it when I got a computer virus, I don't even know how I got it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **Haha, did the concert go good? Well, we've at last got an opportunity for things to get better, so we'll see how it all turns out. Thanks for the chocolate cake! Yum! I'm really glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Gabriella: **Thanks! I know, I'm a bit shocked it's almost done, too! I've spent so long on it! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks so much to Reyser3000, Lution Surion-my elvish name, YouDidn'tSeeAnything000, Andor1, ohsnapples, Linkandzel, Super-Nintendo, CoffeeLovin, and Flameheart11 for your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me –You know I do-  
Love me, that's all I ask of you." –All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera_

**CH. 44**

Link bounced on the balls of his feet, his entire body jittering with such a tumult of emotions that he couldn't pin down any single one. The warm wind stirred his white cloak that matched his white and green clothes. The sun was warm on his face, and he took a moment to glance up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day. A happy day. He swallowed. The happiest day of his life.

He looked back into the long courtyard the wedding was set up in. White chairs and banners shone in the sun, and the platform he stood on had flowers on the corners. They had discussed the location and chosen one that suited both of them, one that was within the castle, but still outside. "Some of you and some of me" Zelda had called it.

"You nervous?"

Link glanced at the tan pirate that stood beside him. "Extremely."

Maxi grinned, his brown eyes shining. "If you faint, I'll pick you back up."

The Hylian smiled. "Thanks, Maxi, you always were very helpful."

Maxi was his best man, and Link wouldn't have had anyone else there. Both he and Zelda had decided on simply having one friend on each of their sides. Something small and simple while the audience was large. Link saw mainly the same faces he'd seen at Casimir and Zelda's wedding. He located a smiling Ricky, Ruto, Darunia, Nabooru, Tara, and even Roofy, Angel, and the wolves at the back. The puppies were running around and wrestling with each other, the barks sounding in the courtyard.

A bright gleam caught his eye and Link looked to see that Touchstone had come up to the platform, his armor shining. He regarded the hero for a moment before giving a rough grin. "So, you're going to be a married guy now, huh?"

"Yes," Link replied, beaming. The words brought warmth to him.

Touchstone nodded. "You won't be too busy to help me out with the soldiers, will you?"

"I'm never too busy for that."

"Good." There was a pause before the army leader held out his hand. Link took it and they shook. "I'll see you around, Link."

"You too, Touchstone."

As the army leader walked off, his armor clanking, Maxi said softly, "Why in the world does he wear so much armor?"

Link shook his head, smiling. "I don't know."

* * *

Zelda shook her head. "Good gracious, Impa, can't you hurry?"

The sheikah eyed her, raising one eyebrow as she got out the white wedding dress. "Calm down, Zelda. We have plenty of time."

The princess bounced on her toes, the two of them in a small room set just inside the castle. "I can't help it, I have all this . . . energy and nothing to do with it!"

The eldest sheikah shook her head, approaching with the dress. "I'm sure you'll find something to do with it."

"I'm sure I will," she responded, grinning darkly.

Impa shot her a warning look, but was a bit shaken. Usually Zelda would simply be kidding around when making less-than appropriate jokes, but tonight _would _be her wedding night. Impa sighed. It was hard to grasp the fact that her baby girl was a young woman. "Okay, step into this."

The princess did, allowing her guardian and mother-figure to put the dress on her. Gold designs swirled around the top, the skirt parted at the hip in three different layers, the bottom shining in gold. Zelda smiled at her reflection in the mirror, looking at herself as a bride.

She sucked in her breath, brining one gloved hand up to her face. She was getting married.

"You okay?" Impa asked, stepping back to make sure everything looked right.

"I'm getting married," Zelda whispered. "I'm going to be a wife."

Impa nodded, eyebrows bent despondently. "You are; you're an adult now."

The princess embraced her guardian tightly. "Imps, did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"When you were little," the sheikah replied, hesitating before returning the hug.

"Well, I love you!"

Impa swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. " Zelda, I was in complete control of myself and now I'm going to cry. Thanks a lot."

The princess smiled, feeling her own eyes get watery. "Thanks for everything you've ever done for me!"

Impa patted her back. "I'd do it again. I love you, too. Now," she pulled back, holding the princess arms' length, "let's go get you married."

The two left the room, heading out into the sunshine of the outdoor passage to the courtyard. Dahnes was waiting for them, dressed in his most regal robes.

"Zelda dear!" he gasped. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled, hugging him.

Impa inclined her head. "I'll see you soon."

As she walked off, the king regarded his daughter. "You look like your mother."

Zelda smoothed out her dress, clutching flowers in her hand. "You think she'd be proud of me?"

"I know she would." Dahnes sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Zelda!"

The young sheikah frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Dad, Link and I are still living in the castle. We're not going anywhere."

"I know, but everything seems different."

She gave him a smile. "It is, but that doesn't mean I won't have any time to see you."

The king seemed relieved, and he looped his arm around hers. "Good. Are you ready?"

Zelda took in a breath to steady her nerves, letting it out slowly. "Yes."

"Let's go."

They walked into the bright courtyard, the audience turning and smiling at her. Music was played and Zelda began to walk down the aisle with her father. She tuned out the chirping of birds that flew by, the ripple of Hyrule's flag in the breeze, the warmth of the sun, and the smell of the flowers in her hand. All she was focused on was Link, who was standing on the platform and smiling at her. She thought he looked very handsome, and it was a relief to see him. They hadn't seen each other all day.

Zelda hugged her father as he took a seat and she stepped onto the platform, Impa as her maid of honor at her side. The princess and the hero turned to face each other, reaching between their bodies to hold hands.

The world was gone to Link, his heart pounding in his chest. All that mattered was standing in front of him and gazing into his eyes. The priest beside them cleared his throat, and it took all of Link's effort to look at him as Zelda did the same.

Smiling at the couple, the old man began. "We are gathered here today to give witness to the union of Link, Hero of Hyrule, and Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Thank you all, friends and family, for coming to give your love and support to this couple." He took a breath before continuing. "There is no greater gift than the love that makes two people one. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."

Zelda turned to look back at Link's face, and he did the same. They squeezed one another's hands tighter, their eyes shining with an internal light.

The priest said, "Link and Zelda, may your marriage bring you all the excitement a marriage should bring, and may life grant you patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another, not so much to fill your emptiness but to help you know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete. The valley does not make the mountain less but more, and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. So let it be with both of you." He turned to the hero. "Link."

Link felt a jolt inside his body as he was addressed.

The old man continued, "Do you take Princess Zelda to be your wife, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Link responded, those words thick and sweet on his tongue.

"Princess Zelda, do you take Link to be your husband, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Zelda replied, her voice shaking with emotion.

The priest looked out to the audience. "May we have the rings?"

Roofy came prancing up, biting a silver string that the two pure gold rings were strung on. He let the old man take it from him before returning to his spot. The priest held out the thickest band to Zelda, and she took it with a shuddering hand. "Princess Zelda, would you repeat your vows to Link?"

She nodded, taking one of Link's hands and holding the ring in position. She let out her breath, looking up to see his flushed face. "Link, I take you to be my husband, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do we part." She slipped the ring onto his finger, staring out how wonderful it looked on him.

The hero gazed at the shining gold on his hand, his heart in his throat. It seemed symbolic, showing to the world that he was Zelda's.

The priest handed him the smaller ring that held a diamond. "Link, would you repeat your vows to Zelda?"

Link gently took her hand, holding the ring in front of it. He looked into her eyes. "Zelda, I take you to be my wife, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do we part." He put it on her finger, smiling.

The princess stared at it, feeling tears tug at her sky blue eyes. She turned her gaze back up at Link, seeing that his own eyes were glassy.

The old man beamed at both of them before saying, "Love is the never-ending dedication to one person. It's not looking at one another, but looking together in the same direction. May the Goddesses bless you both and this marriage." He took in a breath before his smile stretched wider, stating, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Link pulled her close, their mouths meeting. And for the two of them, right at the moment, everything was perfect. Cheers sounded from the audience, but they fell on deaf ears. All that existed for Link and Zelda was the spouse in their arms.

* * *

"This is it!" Zelda said excitedly as they came upon the door to their new room. They had been outside the rest of the day, eating and talking with friends and family. Night fell as the celebration had cleared, leaving the couple alone to go to their joint room.

Link dug in his pocket for the key, opening the lock with a click. He pushed the door open and picked Zelda up, causing her to laugh. They shared a kiss before he stepped through the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him and setting her down.

"It's beautiful," she smiled, leaning against him.

The room was larger than Zelda's had been, with tall windows that were covered with silk curtains. A large bed set in the center against a wall, four thick wooden posts at each corner. A sitting area was to one side, the other containing two dressers and two doors that led to their closet and restroom.

Link surveyed the room, feeling a contentment settle over his heart. He and Zelda's room. It felt so good to think of it that way. He glanced at his wife, her eyes sparkling like the gold thread in her wedding dress. Navi had opted to stay with Impa for the night, and Link knew they'd have to find some sort of living arrangements for the fairy. Impa had been thankful for the company, though. She was no longer needed to guard outside Zelda's door every night. Link smiled. She was probably spending time with Touchstone.

The silence stretched on as they both stood for a moment, no longer taking in the room but trying to find a way to break the quiet. Link swallowed as he felt his stomach tighten. He cleared his throat. "Um . . ."

Zelda smoothed out her dress, feeling her pulse quicken. The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight that came through the curtain. "This is a big bed."

"Yeah."

She walked over to it, running her hand along the covers before sitting on the edge. She offered a smile. "My feet are sore from so much walking." She bent down, reaching for her white shoes when Link was suddenly kneeling in front of her, pulling the shoe off himself.

"I'll get it," he told her, gently slipping it off.

She sat back up, watching him with her nerves on edge.

He sat the shoe aside and took off her other one, pausing before kissing the top of her foot. "You have lovely feet."

She giggled, but her breath was coming up short. "It's a family trait. All the women in our family have lovely feet."

Link raised an eyebrow, giving a wry grin. "So Dahnes' feet are . . ."

"Disgusting. You don't want him to ever take off his shoes."

He laughed, staring at the hem of her gown as he fingered it. The silk was smooth between his fingers. His eyes went back up to her face and he braced his hands on the edge of the bed, leaning up to kiss her. Zelda scooted back on the bed, allowing him room to get on. It was soft and warm underneath them.

Link pulled his face away, running his hand down her arm before pulling off one glove. He examined the lace at the top. "Doesn't this itch you?"

"Dear Link, we women sometimes must suffer for our beauty." She winked. "No, it wasn't too bad."

He grinned, tossing the glove away and pulling off her other one. He rose up on his knees, starting to work the clips in her hair. He frowned, getting a few out but not seeing where the entire thing was held up by.

She laughed. "Let me help." She reached up, getting her hair free in one try and letting it fall over her shoulders.

He pouted playfully. "I would have figured that out."

"Sure you would have."

Link stared at her face, completely captivated not only by her outer beauty, but by the Zelda he saw inside. He kissed her again with more urgency, tangling one hand in her hair. He moved his mouth down to her jaw and to her neck, feeling her pulse under his lips.

Zelda closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his mouth on her. She felt nervous, excited, deathly afraid, and incandescently happy all rolled up into one. His mouth trailed over her collar bone and shoulder before he stopped, looking up at her reddening face.

Zelda brought her hand to his mouth and he kissed it lovingly. "It's my turn."

She unsnapped the clasp of his white cloak, pushing it off his shoulders and over the edge of the bed. She trailed her hand down his chest to belt around his tunic, trying not to be too frantic as she pulled it off. Grabbing both his tunic and the shirt under it, she pulled it up, relying on his help to get both items over his head. She proceeded to toss them on the floor, forgotten.

Zelda studied his bare torso, swallowing the lump in her throat. She'd seen him without his shirt plenty of times before, but this was different. She reached her hand out, running her fingers over his chest and stomach, feeling each muscle she touched tighten. "You're beautiful."

She leaned in closer, planting a kiss in the center of his chest. His held fell back as he panted. Touching her lips lightly against his skin, she moved up over his collarbone and throat, kissing his jaw as she stopped. He looked back at her, his face flushed.

"Get on your stomach, "she whispered, feeling braver by the second.

Link complied, moving towards the head of the bed and grabbing a pillow to lie on. He got onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around the soft pillow, looking over his shoulder to watch her.

Zelda studied his whipped back, touching one scar. She bent down, pushing her hair behind her shoulders, and kissed the scar. She felt him shudder and it encouraged her. She worked her mouth over his back, kissing intently.

Link let his face relax into the pillow, concentrating on the sensations. Her lips were warm and wet against him, and it felt so good. He was a bundle of contradicting emotions, but the constant was his strong love for Zelda. She was his, from now until forever.

Having worked her way up to his shoulder blades Zelda stopped, pulling back. The hero turned around, moving his legs to either side of her. He pushed himself up, meeting her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Are you ready?" Link whispered, his voice thick.

"Whenever you are," she replied.

* * *

**In the priest's speech I included some quotes and half quotes that I wanted to use at the start of chapters but never got the opportunity. Those are from James Dillet Freeman, Corinthians 13: 4-8, anonymous, and Angela Mueller. **

** The epilogue is next! **

**If you like this story, please leave a review!**


	45. Epilogue

**A few years ago I overheard my friends talking about how true love doesn't exist and that everyone will get divorced. Reflecting on it, I thought that maybe I was childish for believing in such a thing. But just a few days ago I was talking to a friend who was telling me about her grandparents. They got married when they were seventeen, and are still married to this day at age eighty-one. She told me that they get up early every morning and sit on their front porch, watching the traffic go by and talking to each other. I felt so very inspired by that, and I hope that their story and this story will keep all of you believing in the kind of love that much of the world has forgotten. **

**Kk44: **Thanks so much for all your reviews!

**Steph: **Thank you, and thanks for your reviews!

**TwilightQueenMidna: **Haha, well this epilogue is short so it didn't take very long! Thanks for all of the reviews!

**Principessa Dell'Opera: **I found your brain under my bed, and I shall return it in good condition for finals! Good luck! I'm glad you liked the vows and wedding night! Thanks bunches for all of your reviews!

**LadyOfTheRealms: **Thank you for all of the reviews!

**Andor1: **I'm not married, so I'm glad it was believable! 8D Thanks so much for your reviews!

**ShadowVDP: **Haha, no, I want to keep this rated T so that almost everyone can read it! Thanks for all of your reviews!

**CoffeeLovin: **Thanks, I hope to continue writing fanfictions for a very long time! Thanks for the reviews!

**LegendOfMidna: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks bunches for all of the reviews!

**Bethroxy: **O.O Wow! Thanks SO much! I hope you like any other Zelda fanfictions I write! Thanks for all of your reviews!

**Linkandzel: **Thanks, I'm really excited about my next project! And thank you for all of the reviews!

**LinkxZelda100: **Thanks! And thank you for the review!

**Kattheamazing: **Link is very cool! Good, I try to catch all my typos, but there are still some I don't see until the third or fourth time I read it, lol! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

**Gabriella: **Wow, thanks so very, very much! I always had high hopes for this story and to see it come true is just amazing! I feel very blessed! Thanks bunches for all of your wonderful reviews!

**Ohsnapples: **Haha, well I guess the next day is really soon! Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

**Rated T for violence, torture, and sensuality**

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." -Aristotle_

**Epilogue**

Hyrule Castle looked the most beautiful at dawn.

The sun's bright, golden rays were fresh from the horizon, shining off the stone and casting the opposite sides of towers into blue shadow. Flags proudly rippled out, their color vibrant. Hope and the promise of peace seemed to flow from the castle, and it was a great relief after the crisis Zelda and Link had averted. What had a first seemed impossible they had managed to overcome. They were married, legally, and ruling Hyrule. Zelda, or Queen Zelda, was doing most of the ruling, but Link was still a symbol of royalty to the people. He was, by marriage, royal.

Hyrule's relations with the small country of Arvad not only were good but had strengthened. The younger prince had ascended to the throne, and had confessed that he'd long been suspicious of his brother's behavior. The prince had assured them that while he and Arvad still grieved for Casimir's death, there was no hostility between them.

The former king Dahnes tried many attempt to lose weight, but none that got rid of the majority of his pounds. He admitted that he simply liked to eat too much. Without carrying the direct burden of governing a country, he found a new hobby in cooking, where he created and tested deserts. Mixing influences from a variety of cultures and times, Dahnes' deserts became extremely popular.

Ricky continued to be a close friend of Link and Zelda, taking care of Epona and the other horses in the stables. He soon assumed the position of head of the stables and took on a young apprentice of his own. Malon secluded herself to country life, and was never seen at public events that would involve the royal couple being there. Zelda heard that she eventually moved off to the border country of Hyrule and set up a farm of her own, but then that could have just been gossip.

Roofy and the wolves became integrated into part of Hyrule's everyday life, and were welcome among the people. The woods were still their home, and were a place where Slasher and other wolves that preferred to not be around humans so much could go. Roofy, Angel, and their puppies often spent time in the castle to be with the friends they had made. The wolves were even accepted as their own division of Hyrule's army and welcomed the opportunity to use their skills in any battles that arose.

Impa appointed herself as the main guard of the royal couple, but she no longer had to wait behind Zelda's every move. She at first was lonely and bored often, but once she began to be able to spend more time with Touchstone she didn't mind so much. The two grew ever closer. Navi stayed with Impa whenever Link and Zelda wanted to be alone, and they became close friends. Impa supported Zelda's decision to train new sheikah and they set up a school that accepted children and trained them once a week.

Touchstone and Link's bond became very strong, and anyone who had known how much they had initially hated each other were shocked but happy. Touchstone relied on Link not only for missions but to help train soldiers. Link worked his way into being second-in-command of the army, and enjoyed the position immensely.

Captain Maxi still continued his pattern of pirating the seas for half a year and staying in Hyrule for the other half. He became so assimilated into the castle life that he was known by name to everyone there and was a welcome guest. He and his crew also informally joined Hyrule's army, ready to provide sea support for anything that would arise. Maxi turned out to be a forever friend of Link and Zelda, and he took them sailing whenever they wished.

As dawn broke over the land, it brightened the tall and sturdy Death Mountain, the quaint town of Kakariko, the sands of Gerudo Valley, the thick green forests of Kokiri, the sloshing waters of Zora's Domain, and the tranquility of Lake Hylia. It was here that Link and Zelda sat on the sand, side by side, their bare feet in the water and knees drawn up to their chests. With each breath the wind blew their blonde hair from their faces and brought in the smell of the water. The sunrise shone along the lake's surface, making gold and pink reflections. Soft shadows were cast behind the ruins, delicately lying over the sand.

"It's so pretty here," Zelda breathed, the entire side of her body touching Link's.

"It is," he agreed, gazing out at the lake.

They sat in silence for a moment, not needing an active conversation to enjoy one another's company. It was their second anniversary, and they had chosen to spend it away from the chaos of the castle and in privacy.

"So, do we have anything in mind for today?" she asked, glancing at him.

He grinned. "Nothing in particular. I figured we'd just go wherever the wind takes us."

Zelda smiled at him, loving his free-spirit personality. "That sounds like fun."

"Though," he turned his head to face her, "I know one thing that we _have _to do at the end of the day. And maybe before if we find ourselves alone and with a decent amount of time."

She cocked an eyebrow, running her tongue over her lips. "I like the sound of that."

They shared a quick kiss, beaming.

"Oh, hey, I got something," Link said, standing up. He walked a few feet to the bag he'd brought, bending at the waist and rummaging through it.

Zelda admired the view, leaning back on one hand. "Link, if you stand like that any longer we'll have to find a private place right _now." _

His face appeared between his legs, smiling brightly. He threw something at her and she caught it smoothly. She looked at a small envelope in her hands. Hearing him return to sit beside her, she opened it and pulled out a pictograph. It was of the two of them when they were ten years old, standing in a hallway of the castle. The little Zelda was whispering something in Link's ear, her hands clasped behind her back. Little Link was grinning.

She smiled at her husband. "Where did you find this?"

"I was going through my old room the other day, intent on giving it a final cleanout so it can be used, and found that. If I remember Impa took it."

Zelda nodded. "She did."

They stared at the picture, their minds filled with the memories of them growing up together.

"That was so long ago," Zelda whispered. "And look at us now."

Link laughed. "We're twenty, it's not _that _old."

She turned her face to him, their skin inches apart. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean we're still together. We married each other."

His voice had dropped a level, the tone hushed as he replied, "We always said forever, didn't we?"

"We did," she whispered in response, leaning closer until she could feel his breath against her.

He moved closer, their lips brushing and eyes half-lidded. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She smiled. "Only every day."

"I love you, Zelda."

She pushed closer, whispering against his mouth, "I love you, Link."

They met lips in a kiss, and as the sun rose all the way into the sky, showering its warm rays on a new day in Hyrule, Link and Zelda had a moment to themselves. It was happy, it was perfect, and it was just another piece of their love story.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Wow, well that's it! I can't believe it's over! I miss it already! 8( Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, and thank you to everybody who will discover this a year from now and still care enough to review! God bless you all!There's links on my profile to my YouTube and DeviantArt profiles! I'm really active on DA so please check 'em out!  
**

**I hope this is the start of lots of Zelda stories to come! I already have my mind on one that I'm really excited about, but I promised myself I wouldn't start on it until I finish a story in another fandom. But another is on the way that I think you all will love! 8D **

**Lots of love! **

**Allendra**


End file.
